


Shinobi of the Sand

by Goldfishlover73



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 121,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldfishlover73/pseuds/Goldfishlover73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura and her newborn flee a waiting death in Konoha to find refuge in Suna. Leaving behind her life, her friends and her love isn't easy, especially when her son goes back for the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

Sakura staggered, chest heaving, lungs burning as she felt her heart beating wildly in her chest. She leaned heavily on the tree trunk behind her, steadying her feet on its strong branch, trying to catch her breath. She looked behind her, though it was unnecessary. No one would know she was gone for hours. Tsunade's words echoed in her head.  _Do not over exert yourself, you must go at a steady pace or you will_ _ **never**_ _make it._  She pushed herself off the tree and landed  _softly_  on the ground. She straightened herself, adjusting the bundle on her back as she started to walk west.

_Shizune is sending word now, the Kazekage will be expecting you, you must head west, only stop for small naps and to eat, you_ _**cannot** _ _afford to lose time, once he finds out..._

Sakura physically shook at the thought of what would happen once  _he_  found out. She had to force herself to continue walking, and not run at the thought of him.

She had left Konoha six hours ago, but it felt like days. She constantly checked behind her, thinking that the Fifth Hokage wouldn't be able to keep her promise and to stall _him_. "He's not stupid...he'll know something is up... he was called a genius for a rea-" she tensed, stopping her verbal thinking. She heard rustling off to her left. She slowly drew her only weapon, a lone kunai, ears perk, straining to hear what the noise was. As she traveled farther northwest (she must not forget she  _must_  head west) the sound got louder. As the trees started to clear, her eyes shined as the rustling gave way to a sprinkling noise. She almost cried as she saw two grand statues staring at each other in the distance.

"The valley of the end...We made it..." She laughed as she rushed to the shoreline, crouching down to drink. She was almost there, almost free.  _Tsunade said to rest here, and travel during the night to Suna...It will be another two days until I reach the village...I wonder if I will make it…_

She looked around, searching for a cave or some sort of opening to hide in. She walked along the shore, eyes wide and ears sharp. She saw a small opening across the lake about ten feet above the water and smiled softly. "It's a bit obvious, but...it will have to do." she quickly dashed across the water and into the crevice. She crouched as she entered the small cave, walking two meters from the opening before carefully removing the bundle from her back. She looked down at the small form that lay snuggled up in the blankets, sound asleep. She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek as she carefully unraveled the blankets. "Come here, Obito-kun." She whispered, cradling the one week old baby. "I'm so sorry about all of this Obito, I really screwed up." she choked, as the baby grabbed the front of her shirt. "I wish...I wish it didn't have to be this way...but," she rocked him softly, pulling the blanket over both of them. "But, if this is the life we must live, running from Sasuke, then that is what we must do." she fluffed the small patch of grey hair on the top of his head, smiling. "I just wish that your father could have been able to see you...you look just like him." she smiled sadly, pulling the baby closer to her, knowing that sleep will not come easily, but the rest was welcome.


	2. Sasuke's Return

**Two Years Previous**

Sakura sighed, smiling softly to herself as she headed towards the exit of the hospital. It had been a long day, even longer than expected when Tsunade asked her to step in for one of the girls who called in sick. Sometimes, Sakura really hated being the student to the head doctor. Sasuke watched six interns run past her, irritated when one knocked into her.

"So-sorry Haruno-sama." The boy stuttered.

Sakura thought to say something, the boy's eyes were so wide, shinning, and looked slightly scared. She just waved him off and continued her trek out of the hospital.

"I'm sorry, again Haruno-sama," the boy began again, pausing before raising his voice to catch her fleeing form. "It's just-just that Uzumaki Naruto-sama has returned."

Sakura stop. She spun on her heel, looking at the small intern. He couldn't have been more than fifteen. "Really." Her voice was low.

He nodded frantically, "Two minutes ago."

"Is he okay?" she doubled back and stalked past him, the boy at her heels.

"Ah, yes, he is doing better than the other one. The other guy is at the brink of death with a giant hole in his chest. How he's alive, I doubt that Tsunade-sama knows."

Sakura eyed him warily, "Naruto's mission was a one man S-Class mission. Classified. He was not supposed to bring back anyone."

The young boy smirked. "But he didn't bring back just anyone Sakura-sama. Uchiha Sasuke is definitely not just 'anybody.'" Sakura froze. Her eyes narrowed at the boy, who took a step back.

"You are not lying to me are you boy? Because I swear if you-"

The boy's eyes widened and shook his head. "No, no I swear!"

 _He's back? Sasuke's back?_  Sakura felt eerily calm as she continued her march down the hallway. She stopped a few feet from the door, smiling widely when she saw the familiar orange suit and blond hair leaning in the door frame. She came to stand next to him, looking into the small hospital room. There were three medic-nins and Tsunade huddle around the bed. Sakura couldn't make out who it was until the medic near the top of the bed moved, showing Uchiha Sasuke's unconscious head. His hair was longer than it had been the last time she'd seen him, years ago. He had deep scars under his eyes, no doubt from excessive Sharingan use. Sakura stared amazed, and slightly scared. A rock was forming in her stomach, and she couldn't shake the sickening feeling she got looking across the room and her unconscious ex-teammate.

"Hey there." She felt a warm arm encircle her. She smiled, leaning against the solid body. "I guess I went a little overboard eh?" Naruto whispered into her ear.

Sakura smirked, squeezing his arm, slightly. "What did you do? Blow a hole through his chest?" she said, looking up at him slyly.

He shrugged, a playful smirk dancing across his face. His teeth were slightly elongated. She noticed the scars on his long, tan, lean face seemed more prominent; his blond hair almost blocked his bright blue eyes that flickered red. She thought she should feel scared as he pulled his hot arm out of her grasp, wrapping it around her shoulder. "I told you I'd bring him back, even if I have to bring him screaming and kicking."

"Returning a favor?"

She felt him kiss her the top of her head. "Perhaps."

"You okay?" she turned slightly, pressing her hand to his chest, emitting green chakra into his body.

He hummed, closing his eyes. "Better." He mumbled.

She felt his body cool. She smiled, "About Sasuke?"

His brow furrowed, "I'm not sure. Not...the way that I thought I would..." he mumbled softly. Peaking one of his bright blue eyes opened, he looked down at her lazily, "You?"

Sakura shrugged.

"You two!" Sakura looked up to see Tsunade scowling at them. "Leave."

Sakura nodded, pulling Naruto out of the door frame, chakra still healing his minor wounds.

As they walked down the hall she whispered, "Did you catch him by surprise?"

"A little. Listen, I know I promised you I'd bring him back for you-"

"Naruto-"

"But I didn't. I  _needed_  to do this. For  _me_." Sakura looked up at him; his face didn't give away anything. "I know it's been  _years_. I don't expect things to be the same. I actually expect them to remain how they are now."

Sakura removed her hand from his chest, bringing it around his waist as they left the hospital. "Thank you, Naruto."

"Ramen later?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not  _too_  late. I have plans."

Naruto wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh, oh, oh!"

She scowled as she felt the heat rise to her face, "Shut up."

"Well," Naruto and Sakura stopped, turning at the voice, "Don't we look all comfortable."

"Kakashi-sempai!" Naruto cheered, pulling away from Sakura. "Did ya hear!? Did ya hear!?"

Kakashi nodded, "Congratulations." Sakura watched as Kakashi stole a glance at her, giving her a small smile as Naruto went into a descriptive recount of Sasuke's capture. "What I can't tell Naruto, is how it seemed so  _easy_."

"You know…I've been thinking that myself." the blond whispered. "I think...I think he wanted to, truly wanted to come back. But, but he couldn't just- _come back_." Naruto looked down at his hands. He looked back up at Sakura with a lopsided grin. "I wonder what will happen to him…"

"Well," Kakashi said thoughtfully. "He'll have to go through  _something_. But since he's the last of the Uchiha, they certainly won't kill him..."

Naruto nodded thoughtfully. "Well, I guess I'll go find Hinata." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Ramen later?" his whole body lit up at the thought of Ramen.

She laughed. "Alright, but not too late, I have plans, remember?"

"Guy hunting isn't plans Sakura-chan!" Naruto chided.

"Tell Ino that." she groaned.

With a small wave Naruto was off.

Kakashi and Sakura stood in silence for a few moments. "You know." Kakashi murmured walking towards the residential district. "With the way you two were hanging all over each other, you're going to get the rumor brigade started again."

Sakura snorted, following behind him. "I doubt it. Remember what happened last time?"

Kakashi smiled, "Hinata tried to fight you in front of the Ramen stand?"

Sakura snorted again, "Fight? More like stutter me to death. I think she really needs to work on her fighting skills if that's what you're calling it."

"You did you're fair amount of screaming too."

"I did not scream!" she glared at the taller man.

Kakashi shrugged, "Next time I'll teach you a water technique, so when she comes after you, you can drench her in water." he patted her on the head, "Who knows, it might lead to-umph!" Kakashi double over as Sakura back elbowed him hard in the stomach.

"Pig."

"Sakura!" he gasped, "I'm…dying. Internal bleeding! Punctured spleen!" he fell to the ground.

Sakura stopped and stared, he lay on the ground, not moving. "Kakashi." she nudged him with her foot. "Kakashi get up." when he didn't respond she sighed loudly, rolling her eyes and kept walking. "You can stay dead, I'm going home."

She continued her trek home, looking back only once to her now 'dead' ex sensei, before her mind became wrapped in the new developments.

_Sasuke..._

It had been quite a few months since she last thought of him. Now knowing he was home, she wasn't sure what to think. Her whole life was different now. Though the life she had chosen was mainly because of him, she couldn't think of a life with him in it now. Her thoughts shifted to Naruto, who risked his life to bring the man back. How Naruto promised he didn't bring him back for her.

_Does he know?_

"Know what?" Sakura yelped, stumbling back, falling ungracefully. Before she could hit the ground, a hand grab her arm, pulling her up.

She looked up at her rescuer. She scowled. "I thought you were dead."

He smiled behind his mask. "The sound of a damsel in distress brought me back to life." he whispered, looking into her eyes.

Sakura ignored him, pulling herself free. "I fell because you startled me."

"A ninja should always be aware of her surroundings." Sakura rolled her eyes, but said nothing as he followed her home. It wasn't until she walked in the apartment, did Kakashi speak again. "Does he know what?"

"Who?"

"Whoever you were talking about?"

Sakura looked back to him, shrugging her shoulders, "Naruto." she walked to her bedroom, shedding her work attire as she went. "Naruto told me he brought Sasuke home because it was something he had to-  _needed to do_. That he didn't bring him home for me..." Sakura trailed off, pulling her shirt over her head, grabbing a shirt from the bed, throwing it over her head. "Does he know?" when Sakura's reemerged, Kakashi was leaning against the doorframe, staring at out the window. She stared at him for a few moments. His eye was slightly glazed, far off in his own thoughts.

"Are you coming tonight?" she whispered. Her voice brought him back to this world. He took a few steps, clearing the distance between them, kissing her forehead.

"I'll meet you at the bar after ramen."

III

Sakura shifted in her chair, and clutched her pounding head.  _It has been a long day..._

After a night of Ramen, drinks and Kakashi, Naruto banged on her door at five-forty-five, dragging her out of bed to the hospital.

And here she sat, talking idly with Naruto for three hours until Kakashi showed up, giving Naruto a curt nod and Sakura's shoulder a gently squeeze. It was then when Naruto began his tale (again) about how he had captured the last Uchiha, and his theory behind how he was able to capture him.

It wasn't until about two o'clock that Sasuke Uchiha finally awoke.

And here Sakura still sat, rubbing her temples as she tried now to lose her cool as they sat for another two hours in silence, Kakashi reading, Naruto staring at Sasuke, Sasuke looking down at his hands and Sakura trying to look anywhere but at the bed. She looked over to Kakashi, envy boiling up as he read his book, seemingly oblivious to the awkward silence that was in the tiny room. She turned her gaze back to Naruto and Sasuke who now sat staring at each other, still not saying anything. It was another twenty minutes before Tsunade came and saved the day.

" _You all are still here_? Get the hell out! I have work to do."

Sakura jumped out of her chair, leaving the room, trailed behind Kakashi and a reluctant Naruto.

"Well, that was productive." Kakashi mused, turning a page in his book.

"He's still tired." Naruto whispered, before pushing ahead of the pack, leading them out of the hospital. "It'll be better when he's regained his strength.

They were silent exiting the building.

"What are you plans for the rest of the day Naruto?" Kakashi deposited his book in its pouch.

He grinned. "It's a secret."

"Banging you're girlfriend isn't a secret. Especially for you. Apparently, Neji says he can hear her scream your name from his-"

" _I'm not-no-not banging my girlfriend_!" he hissed. "She-she will be there but-but there is no- _banging_!" his face turned beat red.

"Well, whatever you kids are calling it these days, don't let us keep you." Kakashi waved him off, pulling his book out once again. Sakura just smiled.

Naruto's red face turned redder before giving a small good-bye and taking off towards his apartment.

"Ah! Young love!" Kakashi mocked before turning a page in his book, walking aimlessly away from the hospital. Sakura quickly fell into step behind him, looking up towards the sky.

No matter how much she tried to shake this feeling...pressing on her chest...almost a feeling of  _dread_...  _I should be happy. Naruto did what he had to do. And everything should go back to normal. But...will it really go back to normal._  She lowered her head to look at Kakashi, whose nose was buried deep in his book.  _Isn't_ this _normal?_

"Ryo for your thoughts." Kakashi's didn't lift his head but his back straightened slightly, something Sakura learned over the years meant you had his full, undivided attention, despite the book.

She sighed. "I don't know. Do you get this...foreboding feeling? I've had it since yesterday. I can't get rid of it."

"Hmm." Kakashi placed the book in his pocket, and followed a side street to his left. Despite the conversation Sakura's heart leapt.  _To Kakashi's house we go._

"What do you think is going to happen with Sasuke? He's going to be released from the hospital soon. Is he going to be arrested and told to live the rest of his life in a jail cell?"

"I doubt he'd come back for that."

"Exactly." Sakura felt the back of Kakashi's hand brush hers, making her stomach explode in butterflies. "He must be expecting something else."

"He  _is_  the last Uchiha. I bet he's going to bargain with that."

"To keep the bloodline going?" Sakura looked up to Kakashi who gave her an eye crinkle.

"Looks like Naruto's not going to be the only one who's going to be getting some."

Sakura rolled her eyes, smacking him lightly. "He might." Kakashi groaned, wrapping an arm around Sakura before pulling her up the stairs to his apartment.

"I think Naruto's going to become Hokage soon." He whispered in her ear as he fished his keys out of his pocket.

Sakura smiled. "I think you're right. Tsunade is bitching more and more about all the paper work she has to do."

The door opened with a small clink and Kakashi pulled Sakura into the dark apartment, closing the door behind him with a loud bang as he pushed her through the apartment toward the bedroom.

"He'll do alright." Kakashi muttered as they tumbled onto the bed.

Sakura smiled gaily as she trembled in anticipation as Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed her neck. "He'll make us all proud."

"Hell, I'm already proud of him. If what Neiji said was true-!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as Kakashi captured his lips on hers.


	3. Tsunade's Decision

"And how do you plea Uchiha Sasuke?" Tsunade's voice boomed.

The 'court room' was small. It was Tsunade, the elders, and team Kakashi standing on a small platform. Sasuke stood in the open area, ankles and wrist chained, leaning more on his left leg, looking indifferent.

Sakura watched as Sasuke's eyes shifted over the crowed before landing on Naruto. "Guilty." He said blandly.

 _Sasuke's voice has become much deeper…_  Sakura watched as Naruto watched with glossy eyes, hand gripping hers.

"To all charges?" Tsunade's voice brought everyone's attention to her.

He shrugged.

"Speak." Tsunade barked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Yes."

"Why did you come back?" Sakura was sure that Naruto was going to break her hand.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I defeated Orochimaru and Itachi. There is nothing left."

Sakura's heart dropped with Naruto's slack grip. She watched Tsunade's eyes glance at Naruto before looking back to Sasuke. "If that is your story, so be it."

Sakura watched Sasuke's brow furrowed, and lips forming a frown. He sighed. "It's because…because there was really nothing out there for me…I…I shouldn't have left in the first place…"

Sakura almost jumped out of her skin.

"Naruto was right, killing Itachi…leaving to become stronger and…it didn't give me the peace of mind that I wanted. Revenge wasn't good enough.

When I had finally completed my goal, I felt just as empty as I felt before. As empty as I did the night Itachi murdered my family."

Sasuke stood up straight, eyes focused on Tsunade. "I came back to make amends for what I did. I hope that my killing of Orochimaru and a member of the Akatsuki will be enough to have me accepted back in the village. Maybe not as a Shinobi, yet…but back into my true home."

Sakura felt Naruto trembling with excitement. She looked over to see him smiling manically.  _Naruto did it. He actually did it_.

Tsunade was quite for a moment before nodding. "Alright. For now, you will be imprisoned. I don't how much your little speech will help you, but it will be taken into account."

Sasuke nodded.

"Dismissed!" Tsunade stood, leaving the room with the elders in tow.

Before the door was closed, Naruto leaped the platform, almost crashing into Sasuke as he pulled him into a tight hug.

"You did it, Sasuke!"

Sakura smiled as Sasuke gave Naruto a pat on his arm as much as he could with the chains. He looked to Sakura and gave her a small smile. "Hello, Sakura."

She gave him a small nod, "Sasuke-kun." Heat filled Sakura's chest as she felt a warm hand on the small of her back.

"Congratulations Sasuke-kun!" Sakura felt the tension in his words, but it seemed no one else did.

"Yes Congratulations on your not being executed for the traitor you-" Before Sai could finish, Naruto kicked him in the stomach.

"What's going to happen now?" Naruto asked loudly, finally breaking away from the other man.

"You're going to come with me. Kakashi! Sakura! Sai. Sasuke will be escorted to his cell until further notice!" Tsunade barked from the platform. Sakura nodded as two Anbu appeared beside Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged, following the two out of a small door on the opposite side of the room.

When it was only the three of them, Tsunade smiled, "Well Naruto, how do you feel? Like you've accomplished your goal?"

Naruto smiled. "I did it!" Sakura saw her Shishou's front crumbling. "Very well. Come with me to my office."

III

"Is there something I should know about, Hatake?" Tsunade said quietly. After a short briefing with Team Kakashi, Tsunade dismissed the three younger ones, leaving only Kakashi on the other side of the desk. Kakashi was glad; As much as Kakashi can take his blond haired team mate's energy, today was too much. Especially after the news he received about entering into an apprenticeship under her.

 _To be Hokage_.

After that announcement, Kakashi used up most of his energy to calm down the man, long enough for Naruto to understand he couldn't go screaming this around the village. Kakashi noted that Tsunade seemed on edge.

"Well?"

"You seem deflated, Hokage-sama." Kakashi gave a small eye crease.

"Heh, it's been one hell of a week. And it's getting longer." She opened a drawer at her desk, pulling out a large sake bottle and two cups. She motioned to the chair across from her desk. "Sit."

Kakashi did as he was told, watching her pour him a glass and herself one.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Kakashi watching the Hokage as her eyes searched his.

"The Elders are up to something." She murmured. "When they said Sasuke wasn't to be executed  _before_  we started the trial, I knew something was up. They have something planned for him."

Kakashi leaned back in the chair and nodded. "The Sharingan is an important asset to this village. I doubt they would want to kill the last...producer of the blood limit."

"And they won't have him produce an heir and then kill him."

"It would start the cycle all over."

"Exactly." They sat in silence.

"They...they said that Naruto could become Hokage...if I let them take care of it." She whispered.

"Take care of what?"

"Sasuke."

"Hokage-sama, do you get the same feeling as the rest of us?"

Tsunade took a long drink.

"Hatake." She said after a moment. "Is there something I need to know? Are you keeping something from me?"

 _I'm sleeping with both of our ex student._  "I don't understand."

Tsunade shook her head. "How's Sakura taking this? Sasuke being back."

Kakashi felt his heart tear as he thought of it. "Nothing really. She says she had no interest in him anymore. But I'm not sure if that will continue. You know how 'love' is."

Tsunade laughed. "You have little faith in my appetence Kakashi." She rummaged around a pile of paper work, pulling out a folder and handing throwing it across the table, barely missing the sake bottle. "I'm sending you two on a mission for a while. Things are going to get hairy here, and it'll better if you two aren't here. It'll give you  _both_  time to sort yourselves out."

Kakashi raised a brow.

"I'm not stupid Hatake. This is my village and I know what my Shinobi do in their...spare time."

"So you know about Hinata-"

"I didn't just hear  _about_  it."

"It was really that loud?"

"You two leave tomorrow Hatake." She smirked. "I'm counting on you to protect her from whatever is going to happen. That's your real mission."

Kakashi bowed slightly before standing, and leaving the room.

III

" _A mission_!?" Sakura hissed. " _Now_? With all that's-"

"A Shinobi's job comes first, you know that Sakura."

Sakura stared at her glass, filled with a pink, fruity drink, lightly drowned in alcohol. "But Sasuke-"

"That's why she's sending us away. She says it's going to get hairy."

Sakura snorted but said nothing more. She didn't want to admit it to Kakashi but when he told her about the mission, her soul soared. With all that had been happening, Sakura wanted nothing more than to get away.

When she told Kakashi, she wouldn't be running back to Sasuke, she was telling him the truth. But, standing in front of Sasuke earlier that day, she didn't realize how...strange it seemed that he was...home? Was he  _really_ home?

"Sakura." Kakashi whispered into her ear, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" she looked up into his one eye, his eye filled with concern.

"Are you alright?"

She smiled up to him, "Yeah. Listen, I'm going to go get ready for tomorrow." She stood up and paid her tab.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

Sakura could see there was something else he wanted to talk about. She smiled and gave him a small nod. "Sure." She could see him smile through his mask as he fished some money out of his pocket and lead her out of the bar. They walked in silence until they reached her door step.

As she fished her keys out she heard Kakashi whisper, "What  _are_  we?" Sakura froze, eyes widening as she turned to face him. He stood there, looking impassive, but his eye was giving a small bit of  _something_  off. "We've never talked about it, and we were kind of just- _going with it_ -but, with Sasuke…" he trailed off, looking slightly deflated.

Sakura stared at him, mouth slightly open and body slack. "Kakashi...I-I-"  _I don't know_. "Kakashi, are you insecure?"

She watched him shake his head and smile at her. "Never mind. Let's-just forget it, okay?" he was about to leave when her arm grabbed his.

"We'll figure this out okay? Together." She frowned at him, "There is  _no absolutely no_ reason for you to feel…threatened…" She smiled. "Good night, Kakashi…unless you want to come in?" She was taken by surprise when he pulled down his mask and kissed her deeply. Before she could blink, he had his mask back up, and was walking away.

"Good night, Sakura."


	4. After the Mission

"That was the longest, most pointless mission ever." Sakura mumbled as she stretched, as she and Kakashi walked the last two miles to the village. She looked over to Kakashi, whose hands were in his pockets, shoulders hunched. He looked over to her, eyes creasing widely, before draping an arm over her. "It wasn't too bad."

Sakura snorted. A disease was spreading through a small village right outside Mist and their mission was to isolate and contain it while finding a cure and heal those infected. But when they got there, it seemed that the dire need of a top medic nin was highly exaggerated. It wasn't more than an epidemic of the same degree as the common cold and the only thing dead due to it was a few acres of unattended crops. Sakura and Kakashi had spent the last two months farming rather than healing.

"If I have to pick one more weed-"

He kissed the top of her head, making her stop her rant. "Your poor house plants." She laughed, leaning into him. "It wasn't all a waste." He murmured.

She nodded, closing her eyes, listening to the birds chirping and the gentle breeze sweep through the forest. Sakura remembered the late nights and early mornings together, a rarity back home with their conflicting schedules. As much as Sakura is glad to be coming home, she will miss waking up in the morning to warm, strong arms wrapped around her waist, and his smell enveloping her. She inhaled deeply before looking up to him, smiling softly before kissing his clothed neck. She frowned slightly when he didn't respond, but looking into his eyes, she saw they were narrowed slightly. He took a step ahead of her, breaking free, leaving Sakura slightly cold. Sakura then sensed it. Someone was coming towards them. As Sakura watch Kakashi, pull out a kunai, spreading his feet, making his stance low to the ground, she felt butterflies and warmth spread through her chest. She felt herself shaking slightly, eyes wide and stomach churning, almost making her nauseous. What the hell? Kakashi-

Kakashi stiffened as a form came dashing out from the trees. "Stop!" Sakura yelled before Kakashi could pounce, grabbing his arm, ignoring the spark that ignited there. "It's Ino."

She felt Kakashi's arm slacken as they watched Sakura's lifelong friend stand doubled over, face red, eyes blood shot and hair disheveled. "Ino, what's wrong? You look like hell." Sakura said softly, letting her fingers run along Kakashi's arm before moving to hold her friend in her arms.

"Are you being chased?" Kakashi murmured, scanning the tree tops, readjusting his grip on the weapon.

Ino shook her head. "Tsunade-sama said you'd be coming home today. I-I came to meet you." She almost sobbed, she was trembling under Sakura's arms. Sakura moved her hand in a wide circle on the other girls back. "Ino, what's wrong?" Sakura cooed.

Ino jerked, grabbing Sakura by the arm. "You have to come with me now! It's terrible!"

"But-what's terrible! Ino!" Ino wrenched herself out of her grip, grabbing Sakura's wrist and pulling her hard in the direction from wince she came.

"It's the village elders! And Sasuke! They've-They-he!"

"Ino calm down!" Sakura said, trying not to slip and fall while being dragged the mile back to the village.

Ino shook her head, "You have to see!"

The rest of the journey was in tensed silence, Sakura running through her head all the possibilities it could be. Could they have decided to kill Sasuke? Was he already dead? Were they waiting to kill him when she got back? Or just…waiting?

But Ino wouldn't be this upset. She wasn't sure when Ino had stopped talking about Sasuke when they would go out, but it was probably around the same time Sakura realized how petty it was to hold onto a little crush like that. They had both moved on, Ino flirting it up with any man under the age of 35 and Sakura had Kakashi. Whatever that is.

As much as Sakura thought about her and Kakashi, she never really thought about what they were. They had started so suddenly, from training together, to getting the casual lunch to him kissing her passionately outside her apartment, to taking her to his. They never put a label on it, and that was fine with both of them, at least it was until Sasuke came back.

But now, as she and Ino dashed through the gates, she turned to see that Kakashi wasn't anywhere in sight. What are we?

"Come on! This way!" Ino tugged Sakura towards the Hokage tower. As they got closer, Ino slowed down, now almost walking slower than normal.

"Ino-pig! What is the matter!"

"The notice. It was posted a few days after you and Kakashi-sempai left." Ino looked down at the ground, eyes glossy.

Sakura raised a brow, "What is the matter?! What notice?" Sakura stalked towards the tower, seeing a large notice on the side, right outside the entrance. As Sakura scanned the notice, she felt her hands, heart and soul numb, a large lump stick to the back of her throat. Her eyes burn and blurred. She felt strong arms encircle her as Ino leaned her head on her shoulder.

"What are we going to do Sakura?" Ino's voice seemed lost as Sakura felt her shoulder dampen, and the girl next to her convulse, finally releasing.

"I-I don't know." Sakura choked, grabbing onto Ino as tight as she could. "I don't know."

III

Kakashi waved casually to the guards as he walked leisurely into the village, orange book in hand, heading off in the direction of Sakura's chakra signal. When Ino showed up, dragging Sakura away, Kakashi rolled his eyes, figuring it was some 'girl talk' that was an absolute must to talk about.

But as much as Kakashi wanted to brush it off, he couldn't stop the feeling that it was something more. Tsunade's words rang in his ear as he walked calmly to the Hokage tower. His heart quickened as he saw two girls, sitting on the ground outside the tower, one pink and one blond, with the Hokage standing behind them a hand on each of their shoulders. Kakashi walked up, raising a brow. The Hokage nodded curtly, making his eyes follow to a large notice on the door. As he scanned the paper, he had to stop and reread each word as he would on his favorite novel. His eye widened as his breath came out shaky, heart pounding deeply in his chest, his book falling gracelessly to the ground.

As decreed by the Fifth Hokage, the Elders,Homura MitokadoandKoharu Utatane, and the Sixth Hokage elect, a required screening of all unmarried Kunoichi Genin to ANBU rank, until the age of 26 will take place for the courting of Uchiha Sasuke, the leader, and last member of the Uchiha Clan.

All women must undergo a medical examination, a psychiatric evaluation and an interview to see who is the most worthy of this prestigious honor of making history: reviving an almost lost clan.

Screening begin midsummer, and the candidate will be chosen before the first frost, with a two year courting before marriage and consummation.

There are no exceptions. All weddings accepted by the village between Kunoichi will be postponed or nullified until after the coronation of the new Uchiha matriarch.

Any who refuse will be exiled or sentence to death.

~Konoha Council

III

Tsunade reclined back in her chair, paperwork forgotten as she watched the three people in front of her. Ino, standing back towards the door, had her eyes down cast as she fidgeted, wringing and unwringing her hands. Kakashi stood with his shoulders back, breathing calmly. His visible eye looked calm and collected, but his hands were at his side, knuckles white.

Tsunade tried not to look at Sakura. She stood, body completely slack, her eyes dulled. She looked broken.

"It was decided by the elders, Tsunade-sama, and myself. We decided that this was the best idea for the problem." Tsunade sighed inwardly, thanking Naruto for breaking the silence. She peered over to where he stood leaning against the wall next to her desk. "We need someone that not only is compatible with Sasuke, but we want someone that will be able to handle him."

"Handle?" Ino's eyes widened.

She heard Naruto smile. "I don't mean physically, but mentally. He is Sasuke." She was quite impressed by his serious tone he'd developed over the last few months.

"What about the women?" Kakashi snapped, looking between Ino and Sakura, making Naruto frown. "This isn't fair to them."

Naruto scowled, "Neither Ino or Sakura have been chosen yet. Every woman will be looked over and they will pick the best woman."

"Which will be Sakura or Ino." Kakashi said.

"Except Hinata." Ino spat.

Tsunade's teeth gritted as she felt Naruto's kyuubi's chakra flare. "Naruto." She chided.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Ino, you know why Hinata isn't-"

"Because she's fucking the next Hokage?"

"Kakashi!" Tsunade was surprised when Sakura jumped to life, elbowing Kakashi hard in the chest.

"The Bakyugan and Sharigan would clash and it could cause serious problems with the baby." Naruto was quite, eyes narrowing. "I tried to save Sakura. You think I wouldn't try to save her from it! Sakura deserves to find her own husband."

"And what about the rest of us!?" Ino shouted.

"Enough!" Tsunade snapped. Everyone but Sakura stared at her. She sighed. "We are all jumping to conclusions. She looked over at Naruto before closing her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Tsuande-baachan…" Naruto's hand landed on her shoulder, making the weight double at the sound of concern in his voice.

This isn't fair…Not for anyone. She opened her eyes and looked to Sakura, smiling softly. "Sakura," she coasted, "Sakura!" she called lightly as Sakura blinked her way back to this world. "Sakura, go home. Nothing's going to happen today, or in the next few days. Take some time off, I'll see you at the hospital the first of the week." She looked to Naruto, "Make sure she gets home." When the boy nodded, she turned to Kakashi, "Since you're here, we'll do the report, Ino, leave."

As Naruto coaxed Sakura out of the office, Ino trailed after them. When the door closed with a small click Tsunade sighed. "You alright?" Kakashi didn't move, making Tsunade roll her eyes. "I told you they were up to something. You had-"

"You agreed to this?" Kakashi's voice was low, sharp.

Tsunade paused, carefully finding her words, "I didn't really have a choice." She leaned back in her chair, folding her arms under her chest. She stared into Kakashi's single eye, sighing, "It was this, or they wouldn't let Naruto become Hokage."

"So this is the cost-"

"It was the only choice." She said softly, but firmly. Her mind flashed to a small boy, screaming at her that he was going to be the next Hokage, but she pushed it to the back of her mind. "Naruto is the only person I trust to take over, you know he's the only person for the job." She continued when Kakashi didn't say anything. "I don't trust the council to come up with their own Hokage. Look at what happened with Danzo." She sighed, "Naruto deserves this. And I know that even if Sakura wasn't picked, I think she would do this, if it meant that Naruto could have his dream. That's who she is."

"She'd sacrifice herself…" Kakashi mumbled, nodding softly. "What are we suppose to do."

Tsunade frowned, "We wait and pray."

III

"You alright?" Naruto whispered, squeezing her hand, jolting her out of her thoughts. Ever since they entered the Hokage tower, Sakura felt like she wasn't there. All the voices were far off and she could almost not hear them. It wasn't until Naruto squeeze her hand and she took in a breath of fresh, familiar air, did the world set itself right. She nodded, squeezing his hand back. "Tsunade's right though, it's not absolutely certain you'll be picked. It could be Moegi." Naruto bumped against her lightly, making her smile, if only briefly.

"Then why do I feel like something terrible is going to happen?" She looked up to her friend, whose brow furrowed as they stopped and stared at each other.

Naruto finally smiled, pulling her into a light hug. "I'll always protect you Sakura. Even if I have to kill Sasuke."

Sakura felt her heart stop as her eyes widened. "You will?" she asked, not hiding the surprise in her voice. After all these years of blood and sweat searching for this man-?

He kissed her forehead, "I care more for you than Sasuke." He continued to lead her home, "It's still weird. He's been 'home' for the past four months but it's still hard to imagine…"

Sakura nodded.


	5. Realizations and Broken Coffee Tables

The knock on the door brought Sakura out of her thoughts while she put fresh sheets on the bed. She smiled as she walked briskly to the door.  _Kakashi?_  She ripped the door open, smile faltering at the sight of dark eyes staring blankly into hers. She frowned, "Yes, Sasuke?"

"Sakura, can I come in?"

She stared at him for a few moments before taking a deep breath. "Why? I just got home a few hours ago from a three month mission. I want to rest." His scowl didn't fade as he crossed his arms on his chest.  _That meant go away._  "I don't want to talk to you, okay? Maybe tomorrow."

"It's about the wife-find."

She laughed, "Oh is that what you're calling it? I was actually hoping I could forget about it, even if it was just for the rest of the afternoon. Thank you for bringing it back up." She drawled, fingers gripping the door, leaving small dents.

Sasuke's eyes trailed to the door before coming back to her eyes. "I wanted to apologize for it. I didn't realize what they were going do. Please, can we talk about this inside?"

She raised an eyebrow. "There's more to say?" she swore she almost saw his eyes soften. She sighed, realizing he wasn't leaving anytime soon, she stepped aside. "Make it quick."

He bowed slightly, walking passed her. Before she closed the door, she felt the chakra on the roof. She stepped out looking up. She smiled as she saw a masked ANBU sitting comfortably on top of her apartment space.

He gave her a small little wave. "Hello!"

She gave a small nod. "What are you doing, Sai?"

He pointed down towards her apartment, and she nodded,  _I'm surprised they even let him out of where ever they have him anyways._  She walked back into the house, leaving the door slightly a jar. She scowled at the sight of Sasuke sitting almost comfortably on her couch.

"Go ahead, make yourself comfortable." She almost snarled. He shrugged, thankfully, not putting his feet on her coffee table as Kakashi usually did.

She stood, hands on her hips, tapping her foot.

He watched her for a few moments before his eyes went back down to the coffee table. "You know, it's not what I was expecting."

"What's not what you expected?" she tried to be as calm as she could.

He blinked, "The homecoming. I hadn't expected to be welcomed with open arms, but at least welcomed by Naruto and you…maybe even Kakashi-sensei."

He was silent for a moment. "We all have made lives for ourselves, Sasuke.  _Without you._ "

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I-I didn't mean for this to happen."

"You didn't mean to have the whole female population looked over like animals to see who is the best fit for you?" she couldn't keep the anger from her voice. "What did you expect?!"

"They said in order for me to stay in the village I would have to find a woman to start a family with. To have the blood line go on."

"And you agreed."

"They asked me if I knew any possible 'candidates.'" He scowled. "I told them I didn't know of any candidates, but the only person I thought that might be willing to give me a shot was you."

Sakura's mind went blank before rebooting. She felt her heart beat faster as anger washed over her. " _You said what_?" she hissed

He looked up at her, "I'm sorry."

She felt light headed as she crossed the room, chakra charged hand coming across his face. The sound of the smack and the couch flipping filled the air. She felt Sai's presence behind her but she ignored him. "You just gave me the god damn death penalty you son of a bitch! Why would they pick anyone else, if you show a god damn interest in me you bastard!" she felt tears well up in her eyes as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Why would you do that to me?" She watched as he scrambled up from the floor, staring at the coffee table. "It's a shame you're now protected by the council. Or I would kill you." Despite herself, tears fell freely from her eyes. "Get out of my house." He nodded, walking almost solemnly towards the door, Sai on his tail. She felt his eyes on the back of her head right before the door clicked softly behind him.

Sakura stood there, staring at the coffee table. It had a vase of red poises on it, courtesy, no doubt, from the Yamanaka flower show as the last flowers that had taken up the space had been dead daffodils before she left for her mission. There were three glasses, half empty with forgotten waters. Two pictures, one of her and Naruto hugging each other outside the ramen shop, and one of the new team seven, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and Sai all standing proud and happy. She felt like she hadn't been happy in years, although it was less than six hours ago she had been smiling, holding hands with Kakashi as they made their way back from the land of Rain. Kakashi's face clouded her mind as guilt and betrayal filled her. Despite what was said earlier, how it wasn't set in stone who the council would pick she knew her grave was already dug.

She felt completely blank before rage washed over her like a tidal wave as she slammed her fist into the wooden table, sending jagged wood fragments across the room, the vase of flowers shattering to the floor, picture frames crashing to the ground, the sound of cracking glass reverberating before an eerie silence filled the room. She watched to dust settle as she crumpled to the floor, heaving loudly as tears fell freely from her eyes. She tried taking deep, calming breaths but it made her shudder and cry harder. "That son of a bitch…" she choked. "The bastard…"

"Shhh…" she heard as a warm hand carefully patted her back awkwardly. She relaxed almost instantly leaning back into the touch. Pats became small circles as she felt her body drain of everything. "Shhh…" he whispered, bringing his other hand to her arms, rubbing them methodically. She felt a wave of exhaustion hit her as she leaned into him. She felt his arms hook behind her back and under her knees, picking her up easily, carrying her down the hall to her room. She closed her eyes, tucking her head into the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms lazily around his neck as she heard a door open. He carried her across the room, pulling the covers of her bed back and gingerly laying her in the soft bed. She curled up, back facing him as she felt a dip in the bed before it evened out, and a warm body encircled her. She felt her eyes lull close as she felt his fingers sifted through her hair. She sighed, turning, pressing her face into his black shirt, nuzzling into his warmth before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

III

"I'm guessing she got mad…" Ino said, surveying the room, she looked up to Kakashi, who, after three hours, ventured out to see the damage. "Naruto called. Said he talked to Sai and he said he escorted Uchiha over, much to his displeasure. I didn't even know he could get displeased…"

"He's learning." Kakashi murmured as he walked carefully over to the middle of the room, avoiding stepping on splintered wood or broken glass.

"Apparently Sasuke said some things to Sakura he shouldn't have. That even Sai knew it wasn't smart." He gingerly picked up a broken picture frame, flipping it over to see it was the picture of her and Naruto together. It was two years ago, when Naruto finally asked Hinata out and she said yes. He invited Kakashi and Sakura out to celebrate, and Kakashi thought it would be funny to commemorate the event by him taking a picture of Naruto with another woman after finally asking another girl out.

He and Sakura had been together three months at the time. Sakura laughed later and told him she was smiling so wide because she thought it was funny he was taking a picture of her with another man's arms around her.

He snorted, it was  _Naruto_.

"Are you even listening to me?" Kakashi looked up to Ino, who only rolled her eyes. "According to Sai, Sasuke told Sakura that he had told the Council that he wanted Sakura to be his wife."

"Is that so?"

"As much as that kind of relieves me, it also is upsetting. Poor Sakura…" Ino said, looking over towards the bedroom. "Is she alright?"

Kakashi shrugged. "She's sleeping right now." Kakashi searched for the other picture, picking that one up with as much delicacy as the first, wiping it off before taking it to the kitchen. "Want to help me with this?" he asked as he came back in the room, picking up half a coffee table. Ino nodded, picking up one half as he picked up the other, careful not to make too much noise as they headed out the door with the shards. "Let's just put it out here somewhere for now. Let her sleep it off before we figure out what to do with them." He said treading down the steps carefully.

"So why are you here?" Ino asked as they made their way back up to Sakura's apartment.

"Sai came to me before he came to Naruto, I guess." He said, walking back in the kitchen, grabbing the garbage can. "Said Sakura was mad, so I came over."

"Right away?" Ino didn't hide her surprise. Kakashi only shrugged, picking up shards of splintered wood. "You know, Sai apparently said that Sasuke  _did_  feel bad about it."

"Sai also has the emotional span of a piece of paper."

Ino was silent for a moment then whispered, "Maybe he really does care about her. Maybe, maybe it won't be too bad."

"Maybe she won't be picked." Kakashi said hotly. He felt Ino's eyes on him for a few moments before she started to help.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Ino said, throwing the last bit of debris away.

Kakashi put the trash can down, stretching his back until he heard a crack, his mind drifting to the pink haired woman. "Yes, I do. She's my former student." He looked at Ino, who only rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Come on, let's bother her later."


	6. The Meeting

Sakura relaxed as she came floating back to earth. A small film of sweat had covered her body as the man on top of her kissed up and down her neck, his silver hair tickling her cheek as he kissed her collarbone. Her eyes finally focused and she smiled lazily at him. His breathing was labored and the muscles in his arms, and shoulders twitched as they supported his body weight as he gently pulled out of her. He looked up at her with somber, mismatched eyes, and let out a long sigh before was on top of her again, kissing her neck again.

Her toes curled as he kissed up her neck, hands running up her arms and hips. "Sakura." He whispered hoarsely. As she felt his body heat, leg pressing against her thigh, she arched her back, her hands pressing against his shoulder, pushing him lightly.

"Come on, I have to get up in a few hours." She whispered, trying to sound convincing. She nudge his face to meet hers.

He met her request, kissing her deeply before kissing her behind the ear, his left thumb rubbing circles on her right hip as his other hand cupped her left breast. As he kissed a trail down her throat his silver hair shook, as he made an almost strangled sound. "Not yet." He pulled her closer, placing open mouth kisses on her breast.

She suppressed a moan, placing both hands on the side of his face, pulling him towards her. "Come on." She kissed him, "Let's go back to sleep." His face studied her, making her shiver as his dark eye seemed to scream  _something_  at her. He licked his lips, swallowing hard before he paused, closing his eyes before rolling off her, pulling her close to him.

They lay like that for a few moments as Sakura felt her mind slow down. It had been like this for a few weeks; Ever since they had come back from the mission, Kakashi began to come over in early hours of the morning, waking her up to kisses, or him pulling her into his chest, just laying there, before she turned to him, where he kissed her deeply, not holding back. In the three years they had been... "together"…Sakura had learned that Kakashi was far more intimate than she ever thought possible. He did have his moments, Sakura thought more times than not, that he threw her on the bed and had his way with her, but, even more so in these past weeks, he's been more affectionate, wanting to kiss her and hold her more than usual.

And what that meant scared her.

Their relationship had started out as a night out drinking with comrades. Kakashi had gotten into a drinking contest with Gai, which Sakura thought he lost on purpose, and he walked her home, both of them stumbling slightly. As he bid her goodnight, on an impulse she kissed him. He didn't return it at first, but came back two days later with a bottle of liquid courage and returned it ten fold.

But they had never talked about what they were. There was no need. No reason. Sure, Ino harassed her to date more and Sakura was sure Gai boosted something about their Youth or something, but they were comfortable, at least Sakura was, with what their relationship had become.

It wasn't until Sasuke came back did Sakura really put into thought of where their relationship was. Or wasn't anymore. It was a fling. Once a week, a month after long missions, they would seek each other out and find release. But as Kakashi kissed the base of her neck, mumbling incoherent words, she knew that casual lovers wasn't what they were anymore.

And she wanted more.

"What time do you have to be there?" His voice was slightly strained.

"Nine forty-five." She whispered, pushing her thoughts out of her mind, she turned so her face buried in his chest. She let her fingers splay on his chest as she felt his heart beat slowly. Despite his slow heart beat his body radiated a great amount of heat as he tightened his grip on her, kissing her head. She felt her throat constrict as his scent surrounded her.

"Let's get some sleep." He murmured. She nodded, his heart beat lulling her to sleep.  _When did we become this?_  She thought lazily. Her eyes stared darkness he knew was his chest, his heart beating loudly in his rib cage. She bit her lip.  _In four hours I'll be judged and looked out like a piece of meat…picked for the next Mrs. Uchiha._  She looked up to Kakashi's naked face, something she felt she was one of the few people to see. His eyes were closed, his breathing even as dozed lightly.

 _What about us_?

"Sakura?" an onyx eye peered down at her, holding her tighter, "Sleep."

She nodded, her eyes closing, she took a shaky breath, pushing the bad thoughts out of her mind, falling to sleep to the sound of Kakashi's heart beating slowly, strongly.

III

"Haruno Sakura." Tsunade's eyes went from Koharu to her apprentice, back to the woman speaking. "You are an exceptional Shinobi with marvelous medic skills." Sakura stood straight, jaw set, and eyes unfocused. "You are hard working, smart and beautiful," Tsunade watched as Sakura's fist clenched, "Tell us why you should be picked for this _fantastic_  opportunity."

 _Sakura_. Tsunade's eyes hardened, trying to scream at Sakura to stay calm.

Sakura's eyes focused on the three of them at the table. She took a deep breath, holding her chin up high. "I shouldn't, and neither should anyone else."

 _God damnit Sakura…_  Tsunade wanted to shake her apprentice. This was not the time to talk like this.

Koharu smiled, "And why not."

"He doesn't deserve this! Why should we make a special exception for him! To choose whomever he wants for his-his baby maker?"

Tsunade couldn't help but snort. The two elders looked at her with distaste before turning back to her student.

"And what does he deserve?" Homura peered.

Sakura tilted her chin higher. "Death."

Tsunade bit her lip. She watched Koharu frown. "Do you not know why we're doing this? The reason for all of Sasuke's troubles is because the Uchiha clan did not trust the village. They were going to declare war on us. They were going to kill every man woman and child in this village until they were satisfied.

"We are trying to show the rest of the clans that we are able to negotiate."

Tsunade snorted again.  _I'm sure_.

The two next to her and Sakura stared at her. "Is there something you would like to say, Tsunade?"

Tsunade looked at Sakura, "Why don't you tell her what this is really about? Tell her about the catch. I really don't see any reason to continue this if stupid-"

"Enough!" Koharu snapped.

Sakura's face fell, "What are you-?"

Koharu frowned, "This is not the time for your frivolities-"

Tsunade reclined in her chair, "No. Tell her how in order for Naruto to become Hokage, this-" Tsunade motioned around the room. "This has to happen." Sakura's face paled as Tsunade frowned.

"Tsunade!" Koharu snapped.

Tsunade crossed her arms, "She deserves to know what's really going on." She looked over to the elders, "I do think it's strange that Uchiha's whole team is involved. In order for Naruto to fulfill his dream, Sakura must give up everything she's worked for to satisfy a man she hates…"

"We never said Haruno Sakura was picked-"

Tsunade snorted again. "Is there anything else you would like to ask her? What her dreams are? Her perfect husband? Her favorite color-"

"You're being bias!"

"And you're not!?" Tsunade barked, "You've been hell bent on Sakura since that idiot said something two months ago. This isn't just about making tiny Uchihas. This is about the women. Shinobi's aren't going to be good at their job if they're not happy at home."

" _If_  they accept this, then they will no longer be taking missions. They will stay at home and raise their family.

Tsunade froze as Sakura's voice cracked, "What? But-but what is the-"

"We want to have the strongest Uchiha clan we could possibly have, Haruno Sakura. We also don't need mothers being killed while they raise a family.

"You will be paid of course, for this-"

"This mission?!" Tsunade slammed her fist down, cracking the table.

"Tsunade-shishou…" Sakura's voice calmed the Hokage. "It's…it's okay. I understand." She bowed, voice cracking. "Anything else, Hokage-sama, Elders?" Tsunade felt her heart rip as Sakura's hands shook.

"No, you are free to go." Koharu said briskly.

They watched Sakura walk out before Tsunade felt eyes on her, "Are you happy?"

"Are you?" Before they could answer, she rose, stalking towards the door, "You're going about this wrong. And even Uchiha realizes this." She turned and glared, "You'll be sorry when the best Kunoichi this village has ever seen is out of commission."

"We never said Sakura will be chosen, Tsunade. There are other fantastic candidates."

Tsunade frowned, stalking out the door, slamming it shut.

III

"You know," Ino said, plucking lightly at the dying leaves of the bouquet of flowers that sat at Sakura's kitchen table. "You're sensei is really weird."

Sakura, who was bustling around getting tea ready, turned with a raised eye brow. "What?"

"Kakashi-sensei always sends you flowers."

Sakura stared at her for a moment before shaking her head, turning back to the tea, "How did you know that Kakashi sent them?"

Ino raised a brow, "I work at the flower shop."

Sakura took the pot off the stove while fishing two cups out of the cabinet. "Yes, he sent them. Why? I have no idea." She said honestly, looking at the flowers lovingly before setting everything down. "He's really thoughtful, but also very late. They could be for my birthday."

"The birthday that was five months ago?" Sakura shrugged. Ino sighed. "So what now? We have to sit here and wait for them to choose?"

Sakura shrugged, looking as nonchalant as she could, though her heart pounded in her chest. "I say we finish this tea and go to the bar." Sakura almost laugh at Ino's slack jaw.

"It's-it's ten a.m…." Ino gaped.

Sakura laughed, "I don't mean now." Sakura held out her cup, "Let's wait until noon."

Ino laughed, her cup hitting Sakura's with a small  _tink_. "I'll drink to that."

III

"Home sweet home." Kakashi said, making sure Sakura didn't slip out of his grasp as he opened and closed the door to his apartment. He would have taken her back to her home, but his house was closer and with it being six p.m. and her this intoxicated…he thought it would be better for the less people to see her, the better.

 _Or maybe not. It would make her look bad and no one likes a drunken house wife…_  Kakashi looked down at the girl in his arms, who had her arms looped around him, making small noises as he carefully took her towards the back of the house, into the bedroom.  _At least she's a lot better off than the Ino girl_. He sighed, thinking back to him and Shikamaru carrying their teammates out of the bar.

"I have to do it." It was the first words Sakura had said since they left the bar. He looked down at her, her green eyes were glossy and wet. He placed her gently on the bed, rubbing his thumb over her cheeks, wiping away her tears.

"Do what, Sakura?"

"I have to marry Sasuke." She choked. "Naruto deserves to become Hokage."

Kakashi stared into her eyes for a moment before pulling off her shoes, throwing them in a corner. "So you know."

"Tsunade told me earlier…today…during the interview…if you could call it that." Kakashi didn't say anything as he peeled her shirt off and walking to his dressers, pulling out one of his short sleeve black shirts.

"Arms." She giggled as her hands shot up and he put the shirt over her. She pulled up the mask and sat their staring at him, her green eyes bright against the dark fabric. He smiled. Her smile faltered as she leaned back on the bed.

"It's his dream. It has been since he was so small…" she whispered, looking down at him. "I can't keep him from that."

"But you can't give up your whole life for him."

"And what about everything that he's given up for us? The whole village?" he heard her sniff. "It's only fair."

"No it's not." Kakashi crawled on top of her, kissing her forehead. "You shouldn't sacrifice yourself."

"It won't be too bad," she whispered. "We were teammates before…" she looked in his eye. "I can do it, right?"

His chest tightened and he pulled down his mask and kissed her, softly. When he lifted his head, she was crying again. His hand cupped her cheek before pulling down her mask, kissing her with everything he had as he felt her hands roamed under his shirt, moaning softly. He felt her lift at his shirt, which he slipped off with one smooth motion. She broke their kiss and kissed his neck softly. "I just wish we didn't have to end…" she breathed against his neck. He collapsed next to her, pulling her close to him. He inhaled her scent that was simply  _Sakura_  and kissed her neck. Her breathing evened out and he laid there, holding her, staring at the picture of Team Kakashi.  _Why does Sasuke have come back and destroy everything we've all built for ourselves?_  He ran his hands through her silky pink locks.  _I will always be here for you Sakura. I will protect you._


	7. Eggs and Confirmation

Sakura stumbled slightly out of Kakashi's bedroom the next morning, gripping the wall as she slowly made her way down the hall. She was almost to the bathroom when a slightly delicious, slightly nauseating smell wafted from the kitchen. She smiled softly as she by passed the bathroom and leaned heavily against the door frame.

Kakashi's kitchen was barely that. The walls and the tiles were an off white, though she always said a bit of elbow grease would make both a bright white. The fridge barely reached her shoulder and was rarely stocked with anything besides eggs and milk. His small pantry was filled with rice and noodles for ramen and canned and fresh eggplant (his favorite). It didn't even have an oven-barely a stove. Kakashi, in a pair of sweatpants that set low on his waist, his mask covering his neck and his face, stood in front of the stove (really four hot plates built into the counter) cooking eggs and some form of fried potatoes. He seemed like a giant. Sakura smiled softly at the scene. It was rare that he was up before her and it was usually her cooking in the tiniest kitchen in history. But watching him made a warmth spread through her chest that made her almost giddy. Her mind drifted- perhaps to her apartment, he stood there, maybe without the mask, cooking for them both. For a child. A silver haired, green-eyed boy-

Sakura shook her head, eyes welling with tears. A life that can never been lived.

And it was Sasuke's fault.

"So what was the occasion?" he said, with a flick of his wrist, making the eggs in the saucepan flip. "You're not usually one to go out with Ino drinking."

Sakura snorted, "Or at noon."

He shrugged eyes still on the eggs and potatoes. She watched as he turned off the burners, sliding the food onto plates, balancing the plates on his arm, bee-lining for the fridge, and pulling out the milk. He gestured for her to follow him into the living room where a small table sat in the middle of the room. Besides his stack of Icha Icha, it was the only thing in the room. She followed him, watching him places everything down before collapsing at the table. He pulled down his mask and motioned for her to sit next to him.

"It was in celebration that the search for the baby maker for the future Uchiha clan is over. Instead of waiting around to be carted off, we decided to get smashed." Sakura shrugged, taking a bite of food. It was delicious and made her instantly feel more awake. She watched him eat, far less gracefully than he did with the mask on. She smiled, feeling a blush reach her cheeks. Only Kakashi Hatake could make eating breakfast after a binge seem intimate.

His jaw was sharper than Naruto's. More square and defined. His nose was rounder than she thought it would be. Probably his one feature he got from his mother. She bit her lip, going back to her food.  _Times like this would probably be rare soon._  A part of her mind screamed 'they will be' but a small, hopeful voice whispered 'no!' She looked up to Kakashi and smiled.

He was leaning back on his hands, a knee propped up and dazing off slightly. His eyes looked indifferent, but there was a frown on his lips. His silver locks stood straight up, though flopping over lazily like the rest of his demeanor. She smiled, warmth spreading across her chest as her stomach did a small flop. The air in Sakura's lungs rushed out as he lazily looked over to her, a small smile gracing his lips. She mentally shook her head as her stomach erupted into butterflies as he gracefully rose to his feet, grabbing the plates as he went and walked past her. She inhaled his scent as he passed, feeling slightly light headed.

The water ran in the kitchen as her heart calmed and her mind settled. This was all going to be taken out from under her. She bit her lip as the small clinking of dishes turned into the silence of the water being turned off. It wouldn't be long before it was Sasuke-

She felt his arms wrap around her and her mind calmed.

He smelled of grass, dog and a special scent that was only Kakashi. She put her small hands against his forearms as she pushed the thoughts and images out of her mind. Her breathing became more harsh as she tried to keep the dam from breaking. His grip tightened as he kissed her shoulder.

"Please don't cry Sakura." He whispered, his bare lips brushing against her clothed shoulder before moving up to her neck.

She bit her lip as she breathed in deeply. He pulled her back against him and pushed her chin towards him, kissing her deeply.

It was unlike any kiss before. She turned her chest, as he deepened the kiss. He rose from the floor pulling her behind him as he took them back towards the bedroom. He sat her on the bed and kissed her again. He pulled back, red and grey eyes looking down at her. "Stop thinking Sakura." He chided, a small smile on his lips, but his grey eye swarmed with an emotion that she wouldn't place. "For now, don't think about any of that. It's just you and me." She nodded as he kissed in small wet kisses as he laid her down on the bed. His fingers trailing up her side, making her shiver. He ripped off his shirt that she wore before kissing her, making her forget everything but him.

III

It was raining with thunder echoing in the back ground. Her body ached as she pulled herself off the couch as a quick rapping sound echoed off her front door. She hesitated at the door. His chakra pulsed and her eyes filled with tears. Her fingers trembled they grasped the door handle and it swung open. He had been on a mission with Yamato for the past week but she could tell as he stood on her porch wet as a rat he knew.

Kakashi's lone eye was sunken, and glossy. The red veins shone brightly in contrast to the dark circles under his eyes. He stood straight as a board, fist clenching and unclenching. Though he was more than half covered, she could tell how pale he was. His chest was heaving slightly as he spoke softly, "Tsunade-sama told me…" His voice was strained, causing a lump to form in Sakura's throat. She broke eye contact, blinking back the tears and stepping aside, opening her door wider. When she felt him walk past, she closed the door, securing the lock with a loud  _thatch_.

She walked through the hall to the living room, watching Kakashi stand in her living room. He looked like a lost puppy before looking back to her before tentatively taking the steps to her couch. He flopped down, his hands ripping his mask off before burying his head in his hands that rested on his knees. She watched with a tilted head as he took a heavy breath before leaning back against the couch, his head lolling back off the edge as he spread himself over it more. He looked like he'd just come back from a year mission instead of a week. She smiled sadly, trying to steady her breath as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

She watched as he slowly collapsed, laying long ways on the couch. His hand came to cover his eyes as one leg splayed off the side of the couch and the other jutted off the arm rest. After long missions, no matter how late in the night, he would come in, bleeding all over the place and crash on her couch, waking her up, making her come and heal him, before he pulled her onto him and had sex with her.

She smiled at the normalcy. She walked to the edge of the couch and her hands were glowing before they touched his chest. Her chakra healed small tears, cuts and bruises as he lay silently, breathing deeply.

"So." He murmured. "They choose you." His voice was hoarse, as his arm that covered his eyes fell with a small thunk on the floor beside her.

She hummed an affirmative. Not trusting herself to speak. She pulled her hands back and laid them in her lap, looking down at them.

They sat in silence.

"You're not sorry." He whispered, reading her mind. She looked up to him and saw his Sharingan eye looking at her. "You did nothing to be sorry about. We talked about this happening. We  _knew_  this was going to happen."

"We didn't know-"

"Who else would they choose, Sakura?" he said softly, "You are smart, beautiful, the most qualified and you've spent the most time with Sasuke." He snorted. "It's what you've always wanted." His last statement was laced with sarcasm. Sakura didn't say anything. She watched as Kakashi lifted his head to look at her. His arm that had fallen to the ground now sifted through her hair making chills rise in her spine.

"And there's no getting out." Sakura whispered.

"Naruto wouldn't want it to be like this."

She shook her head. "This is what he deserves." she swallowed the lump in her throat. "He's so happy." Her voice was high and her hand gestures wider than necessary. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see his face. "And-and it won't be that bad. You'll-you'll still be here for me?" He smiled, making her heart lurch. His hand cupped her face, brushing a tear away.

"Always." His smile faltered. Before he could speak she grabbed his wrist.

"I know." She nodded, taking a deep breath. "I know."

"Sakura-"

She stared at him, breathing heavily before she frantically nodded her head, unable to stop the sobs that erupted from her. "I-I know!" she pressed his hand close to her face. "I know." Before she knew what was happening, she was pulled into the couch, and wrapped in his arms. "We have two years…" he whispered, pulling down his mask, kissing her deeply.

III

_He and Tsunade stared at each other with Naruto in the background with a raised brow looking between the two. Tsunade laughed, leaning back in her chair. "Well, Hatake, you have two years. Best make the most of it._


	8. Awkward Dinners

If there was one thing that Sakura could count on was when Kakashi was put in a socially compromising position, he wouldn't be found for weeks.

It was going on two weeks when Sasuke Uchiha had finally decided to show his face to her. She was training with Sai, punching her way through an inky tiger when Sai stopped, and looking over to the entrance of the training grounds, giving a grand wave and a fake smile. "Hello, Traitor!" Sai said cheerily. Sakura had a hard time pulling the corners of her lips back down in a frown as she turned to the Uchiha. It wasn't hard once she saw the scowl on his face.

She straightened the gloves on her hands as she rounded him. He didn't flinch, but his eyes dilated slightly, giving her a small amount of satisfaction. He glared at Sai, "Do you mind? I have business with her.

Sai's smile widened, "Of course not, I understand how these courting rituals work. You must prove your worth to the woman by treating her as a queen and not only treating her as an equal but as someone who can control your every move."

_It's nice to see his sarcasm has gotten better._  Sakura looked back and smiled at Sai. His smile softened slightly, "Or at least that is what I've observed with Naruto and Hinata." He walked to the edge of the clearing, not too far away, and sat, leaning against a tree and pulled out a sketch book and started to draw.

Sakura watched Sasuke stare at him for a few minutes, scowling before looking at Sakura. "I don't like him."

Sakura shrugged, "Tough." She put her hands on her hips. "He's my teammate and you have to get use to him."

His eyes narrowed. "I don't have to do anything like that."

She sighed, "You're right. You just need to stay away from Team Kakashi." She stood straighter, hoping to look intimidating. He didn't seem affected.

"Listen, Sakura. I understand that this isn't the best situation for you, but you need to get use to it. We have two years to get to know each other and adapt to this-"

"This must be painful for you." Sakura couldn't help herself, anger rose in her stomach.  _This wasn't fair_. "Having left the village to come back and get what you want."

"Sakura, this isn't what-"

"Don't lie to me, Uchiha." She poked him in the chest, making him stager slightly, "You may act like this isn't what you wanted, you might have told the Elders that you wanted to find the love of your life-" she stopped at the small smile on Sasuke's lips.

"At least this makes things easier." He straightened, looking down at her, "I came back because I do need to revive my clan and I knew the village would only take me back for that reason. Did I want it to be you?" he tilted his head, "No. I've put you and Naruto through enough." His voice became lower. "But I won't say I'm not glad." She was taken aback slightly. "What I told the Elders was true. I thought you would be the one, if anyone, to give me the shot I don't really deserve." He tentatively took her hand. "I am sorry, and I hope we can make the best of it."

Sakura watched him, her heart strings tugged slightly. She sighed, "I will try my best. I don't really have a choice."

He smiled. He hesitated before awkwardly kissing her cheek. "Dinner tonight?"

She smiled, "Sure."

Sasuke looked back to Sai, who sat sketching, ignoring them, before detaching himself from Sakura and leaving the grounds. Sakura stared at his departing form before Sai came back to her side. "Was he woo-ful?"

Sakura didn't say anything before she turned back to Sai. "I can't help but feel like something isn't right here."

"You should go with your gut."

Sakura nodded. Sai patted her shoulder, "Let us continue."

III

Dinner was awkward.

She sat across Sasuke while he stared at her. He didn't seem like he wanted to talk.

He just stared.

Sakura tried to ignore it as she filled the empty space between them with the rehashing of the end of her and Sai's sparring match.

Which, if Sasuke approved or not, he didn't voice it.

What made it more awkward was everyone staring at them. The people at the tables, the bus-boys the waiters- _everyone_  gawked at the sight of Konoha's number one couple (If you could call them that).

Until Konoha's former number one couple came barging in (or only one came barging in, the other was more quite and timid as she crept in.

Sakura had view of the entrance and stopped in mid-sentence as Naruto almost tripped over himself pulling the chair out for Hinata, pushing her in too close the table, making the table move slightly. She seemed a bit short winded, but smiled at him.

Gawking eyes turned from Sakura to the future Hokage and the Hyuuga heiress before returning to their dinners. Ignoring her and Uchiha.

She was grateful for Naruto.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto and Hinata, who didn't seem to notice anyone else as they stared whimsically into each other's eyes as the waiter stood trying to get their attention. It was sickening but Sakura couldn't help but smile.

"That's entirely unnecessary." Sasuke scoffed, turning back to his food.

"It's cute. They're in love and you should be happy for them. It's what Naruto deserves."

Sasuke shrugged.

She couldn't wipe the smile off her face as Naruto looked from Hinata from the waitress, knocking over a glass of water. She saw Sasuke turn and watch as well before turning back to his food. "He's our leader?"

"He's not usually like this." She said softly, "When it's them and the Konoha Eleven, he's more at ease. But in public and he's trying to impress and show the village he can take care of her, he is more nervous."

Sasuke nodded. They went back to silence, albeit less awkward.

"You said 'Konoha Eleven.'"

"It's our Rookie Team. Well, without Sai because he was in Root."

Sasuke scowled. It was the wrong thing to say.

The silence moved back to awkward.

III

To make the awkward night even more awkward, Sasuke walked her home (in silence) and invited himself into her home (she noted Sai sitting at his perch on her roof) and Sasuke make a strangled noise as Sakura had to run into the house to see him standing over her couch as a large form covered it and the smell of blood filled the air.

"Damnit Kakashi." She shoved the Uchiha out of the way as she knelt next to the man on her couch, who was pale and breathing raggedly. "Sasuke, I have to take care of this." She heard him make a small noise before leaving the apartment, closing the door with a small click.

As soon as the door closed, Kakashi's breath returned to normal and he physically relaxed. "Inviting a boy home on the first date? Sakura, I didn't know you were that kind of-"

"Shove it." She snarled, pushing her finger into the gash in his side, making him wince. "Being a bit of a drama queen to make Sasuke leave?"

He shrugged, "I thought you would thank me."

She didn't say anything as she removed her fingers from the wound and began healing it. "It wasn't too bad." Kakashi's lone eye didn't seem impressed. "He spoke."

"How many words?"

Sakura lifted her chin, "About twenty. Until I mentioned Konoha eleven."

They were silent for a few moments before he Kakashi spoke, "You know, no one calls you all that."

"I know. I think it was Naruto that came up with it."

"It hurts Sai's feelings."

"Sai doesn't really have feelings."

"He's learning. If he did have them, he'd be hurt."

She smiled. "Sai's just happy to have a place he belongs."

"Not in Konoha eleven."

She smacked him lightly as her green Chakra faded. "On Team Kakashi." He closed his eyes as she stood up and walked in the kitchen, pulling out her secret stash of Sake and two cups and headed back into the living room. Kakashi was sitting against the arm rest, his hiate on couch, rubbing his Sharinganed eye.

"I need a new coffee table." He looked up at her and gave two eye crinkles.

"You do." He took the cups and the bottle from her. She collapsed on the floor next to the couch, back against it.

She leaned her head back, watching him carefully pour the liquid into the small cup, holding it out to her. She took it and waited as he filled the other to the brim. They raised their glasses slightly before drinking. Sakura watched out of the corner of her eye as Kakashi took a small sip.

She downed it all in one gulp.

As Kakashi spoke again, he refilled her glass. "So why were you out with your lovely Betrothed?"

"A date." Sakura spoke softly. Kakashi pulled the bottle away and took a thoughtful sip.

"And I'm sure it's just how you always dreamed a date with Sasuke would be?"

"Very romantic." She sipped her sake this time. "Awkward silence and everything."

"No declarations of love?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure that will come on the second date."

They sat in silence as the bottle depleted.

Kakashi placed an almost empty bottle on the ground before he stood. He didn't stagger or stumble as he bent over to pick up his Hiate, shoving it in his pocket. He looked down at her before giving her another eye crinkle. He held out his hand, which she took immediately. "Things will work out. You just need to give him time." He pulled her to her feet easily.

They stood there, staring at each other, searching each other's eyes. Sakura felt  _something_  shift. Something passed over them as Kakashi squeezed her hand that was in his hand. His eyes, bear to only her, spoke louder than his next words.

"Good-bye, Sakura."

He gave her a small smile before turning towards the door. She nodded, despite the fact he couldn't see it and frowned.

"Bye, Kakashi." She whispered as the front door clicked softly behind him.

As she walked to her bedroom, her mind fumbled over what just transpired. Whatever it was it wasn't good.

What it was, she feared, was really  _good bye._

She let her body collapse in the bed, her mind blank as she eventually drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Massages and Threats

"Don't you have work?"

"Don't you have 'Sasuke guarding duty?'" Sakura ignored the moaning man beneath her as she watched Sai shrug and continue to sketch. He had been sitting on her couch as she massaged (or more like attacked) an inflamed and pinched nerve in Naruto's shoulder.

"He promised you a back massage after this?" Sai inquired, not looking up from his sketch. The pink haired woman grunted as she forced her super strengthened chakra into her thumb, pushing hard on the nerve, feeling it loosen and relax under her touch. For someone who trained hours on end, everyday, Naruto had ridiculously smooth skin.  _Why can't I have skin like this_?! Sakura blew a hair out of her eyes as she looked up at Sai, who was watching her. He was watching her. "As friends, aren't they suppose to help their friends out in bad situations?"

She raised a brow as Naruto sighed in relief. "Sakura-chan, please teach Hinata your ultra secret technique." She rolled her eyes before putting her attention back on Sai.

He shrugged before looking back to his sketch. "If you want a massage by Naruto I will go and prepare the ice pack."

Sakura smiled, thinking back to the last time Naruto had given her a massage: Shizune had to work on her back for three hours afterwards. "Good point."

"Hey! Hinata loves my back massages!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, smacking Naruto on the back before seeing Sai tense, head jerking towards the door.

Before she could move, the door opened and dread filled her.

Sasuke poked his head in, a brow arching. "What is going on in here?"

Sakura looked down at her straddling Naruto's back, her hands splayed across his tan skin. Naruto gave a cheeky grin. "Sakura-chan's rubbing me down with her magic fingers."

Sakura grabbed the back of his shoulder blades, pushing her pointer finger on a pressure point, making Naruto convulse underneath her. "Stop Sakura-chan!"

She laughed, trying to relax. She couldn't help but be on her guard around Sasuke.

As she released Naruto, he quickly turned underneath her and pinned her on her back. His fox light grin showed off his white teeth as his hands held her arms pinned to her side. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sent short spurts of chakra through her hands, making him jerk slightly.

Untangling one leg she pulled it close to her body before pulling it over Naruto's head, putting him in a submission hold. He squawked and laughed.

"It's a good thing the coffee table is gone." Sai said thoughtfully, not looking away from the Uchiha.

Sakura looked over to the man standing in her hallway, who stood frowning, looking almost angry.

She was distracted enough for Naruto to tickle her. She twitched and fell back, Naruto wiggling completely free. Instead of pouncing on her, he rolled back, his eyes briefly looking at the now angry looking Uchiha before her, his smile only slightly smaller. "Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice-"

"You are a fool dickless." Sai said, eyes still on Sasuke.

Naruto's face reddened, "I'm not-!"

Sai finally looked back to his teammates. "That's right; you and Hinata-san are always making a ruckus at the Shinobi apartments." Naruto went silent and a shade redder as Sai moved to Sakura. "It is now your turn Sakura." He knelt down beside her, a strange new smile on his lips. She watched Sasuke as his fingers clenched and before Sai could get any closer Sasuke moved. Sai was quicker. He was on his feet and a kunai to Sasuke's throat before Sakura could blink.

"Hey! This is Sakura's house! Not the training grounds." The anger in Sasuke's eyes was a big contrast to Sai's smile.

"Do not touch Sakura." Sasuke seethed.

"I would say the same to you."

"I am her fiancé."

Sai shrugged, still smiling, "I suppose that's what it says on paper." Sai looked to Sakura, "Would you like the Traitor to give you a back massage?"

Sakura sighed, standing up, "Let him go, Sai." Sai hesitated before letting him go. Sasuke pivoted to swing but Sakura caught his hand.

"This is my house." Sakura's tone was dark as she squeezed Sasuke's hands. "Take it outside if you have a problem, but he is mine and Naruto's teammate." Her warning made Sasuke freeze. After a few moments, she released his hand and he straightened. She sighed, "Now, you are here for something, Sasuke?"

He didn't speak, only staring at her.

She sighed, "I'll meet up with you guys later." She herded her boys to the door.

"How about lunch in about an hour, Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked at Sasuke wearily before smiling at her, "For the back massage?" she relaxed slightly and smiled.

"I'll meet you at Ichiraku's in an hour."

She all but pushed them out the door.

III

Sasuke left twenty five minutes later, speaking shortly about treating her to lunch during her rounds at the hospital.

" _We need to get to know each other better if we are to be married, Sakura." Sasuke said matter-of-factly. The thought of marriage made her stomach curl but she stood there. "Just once a week."_

After he left she felt Sai's presence as he jumped off the roof.

"Did you know he was coming?"

Sai shook his head, "It was my day off."

"How long is ANBU going to watch him?"

"As long as the Hokage seems it is necessary."

She nodded; she turned to go back inside. "What do you have against Sasuke? I mean, really?" she looked at him watching him smile. It still baffled her how well his relationship skills increased in the last few years.

"Sakura, I asked earlier if friends are supposed to help their friends out in bad situations." Sakura nodded. He smiled, "This situation with Sasuke is a bad situation. It does not take someone with a lot of experience with people to understand that. Even Naruto gets that."

She nodded. She had noticed that Naruto did not spend as much time with Sasuke as she had expected him to. Was it because of her?

"I volunteered to watch Sasuke incase he tried something. I do not understand the relationship you and Sasuke and Naruto share. It is a bond I will never understand." He touched her shoulder lightly, "But I understand our bond. I will do my best to protect you from him."

Sakura smiled, "I don't need your protection, Sai."

Sai shrugged. "Perhaps not. But nonetheless, I will be here, as much as I can." He smiled brightly, "Have a good afternoon."

"You too Sai."

III

"You seen Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked with a mouth full of noodles in his mouth.

Sakura felt her heart twist. "Not in three weeks."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "I saw him a few days ago, but I think he was going out on another mission with Gai or Genma." He grinned; "I demanded that he put Team Kakashi on the list for missions!" she smiled at his enthusiasm before taking a large bite of noodles. "What did Sasuke want?"

She shrugged, "Making lunch dates. Once a week." she focused on her noodles.

"I know this is going to sound…like me being an ass." Naruto's voice evened out. Sakura looked over to the blond, who had a frown deeply etched on his face. "But you have to give Sasuke a chance." Sakura didn't speak. "I know-this isn't-Sakura." His blue eyes were glossy. "Sakura, I didn't mean for any of this to happen." His hand was on her arm, squeezing it softly, "If I would have known-"

"It's okay Naruto, it's not your fault." She smiled weakly. "It's just-a lot has been going on." Kakashi was ignoring her. Or maybe she was ignoring him. She had stopped going to work, using up most of her leave time in the past three weeks. She almost couldn't stand the thought of facing him. Not with Sasuke looming over her head.

She wasn't giving Sasuke a chance because she was angry at him for coming and making her drop everything to be with him.

In years past, maybe she would have loved this opportunity, but now.

She just wanted to life to get back to normal.

"Sakura?"

Naruto's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She smiled, "You're right, I will try harder." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Maybe once we start back on missions, I'll feel better."

He grinned, downing the rest of his bowl. "Let's go train!"

He slammed down money, pulling her out of the stand, "Naruto! We just ate!"

She couldn't help the smile on her face.

III

It was two days later she went back to work at the hospital, picking up extra shifts at the hospital. It was three days after that she got a messenger from the Hokage.

Team Kakashi had a mission.

It wasn't awkward seeing Kakashi again. Or working with him. There was just a rift. A space between them that had once been filled with…them…was gone.

 _Perhaps it's for the best._  She thought as she walked next to Naruto as he babbled on about special training he was getting from Tsunade about the ins and outs of being Hokage.  _Now I can focus on getting to know Sasuke better. I can give Sasuke the proper chance. He didn't necessary want this. Or with me…_ She looked up to see Kakashi's slumped back, orange book between his nose. He was reading, that much she could tell, and she smiled sadly.  _It's for the best._  Or that's what she kept telling herself anyways.


	10. And So Things Return to Normal

And so, life returned to normal.

Sakura focused on work, going in a dawn, leaving at dusk, being in her apartment long enough to shower and change before going out with Ino or with Naruto and Hinata, or simply going to the bar by herself. She wasn't working harder-she usually sat in her office in those wee hours reading or doing puzzles,-and rarely drinking when she went out to the bar. Being around large crowds simply made her more comfortable.

Sasuke couldn't find her as easily.

She had been avoiding him since the fight with Sai, and Sakura was starting to think that it might not be too hard.  _He might be locked up somewhere._  She smirked, drinking a cherry something at a crowded bar.  _Maybe he's scared of me_.  _He couldn't just barrel in, snakes flying and Chidori out. This is Konoha. Even Sasuke wouldn't be that stupid._

She sighed taking a long drink.

"You might want to slow down." A soft voice whispered in her ear. A familiar presence filled the seat to her left, leaning in close. "I hear that stuff is terrible for the baby."

"Ha, ha." Sakura downed the rest of her drink, motioning for the bar tender to bring her another, ignoring the butterflies that combusted in her stomach. She turned to face him, "That is not funny Kakashi."

Kakashi shrugged, hands came out of his pockets, raising it curtly to call the bartender over. A small box slid from his hand as he raised it. She caught it, covering it with her hand before the bartender came over. As the bartender left, Sakura felt the box for clues of its content. Her brow rose at the velvet feel that held almost no weight in her hand. She looked over to Kakashi, who only shrugged, thanking the bartender as he brought both their drinks; hers a cherry something and his dark beer. "I hope this isn't another key."

"That," Kakashi took a large gulp of his drink, "Was the key to my heart."

She rolled her eyes, a frown smearing across her face. "It was to your apartment to water your plants."

"And you never locked it back." He said lightly.

"It was never locked in the first place." She slammed her hand down on the table, almost disturbing a few drinks of fellow patrons and her own. He sat face forwards with his beer to his masked lips, looking lazily at her from the side.

She couldn't help herself-she laughed.

Her shoulders relaxed as she felt this knot in her stomach she didn't realize was there faded away.

"I didn't realize my heart was so humorous."

She wiped a tear from her eye. "You're a lot of things, Kakashi." She took a deep breath, turning to face him. He was smiling under his mask. Pain shot through her chest. She had missed him. "So…" she picked up her drink in a swopping motion, taking a small sip, "You've been scarce lately."

"Mission." He said calmly, taking a sip from his own drink, looking straight ahead. "You still haven't opened it."

"You get this on a mission?" she said, opening the box under the bar.

"No, down the street."

She snorted as the box popped open. Inside was a silver necklace that had a small pick stone circle. It was the same color as her hair. "Kakashi…" she gasped, looking wide eyed at him.

He shrugged, "It was in the window and I thought you would like it. Tsunade had something like it, but she gave it Naruto." Kakashi took another drink, motioning the bar tender for another one.

Sakura tried to repress her smile. "Do you want me to give it to you?"

He shook his head, "It wouldn't go well with my eye."

She put her hand over his and squeezed it. "Thank you, Kakashi." She felt a tear well in her eye. "It's beautiful."

Kakashi shrugged. "You seemed like you needed something to bring the light back in your eyes." She swallowed the lump in her throat, reluctantly letting go of his hand, picking up her drink and taking another sip. "And a peace offering." She looked over to him and smiled.

"Diamonds are a girl's best friend."

"That's not a diamond Sakura."

She sighed, "I know."

They fell into a comfortable silence.

"So…" Kakashi said nonchalantly, "How's things?"

She ignored the way his voice raised at 'things.' "They're good. At the hospital I had a kid that had somehow lodged a kunai in his shoulder. Ino is about three more binge nights from sleeping with Chouji and I still haven't replaced my coffee table." She took another gulp, almost finishing her drink.

"And..."

She did finish her drink, feeling the warmth finally reach her toes, "And Sasuke takes me to lunch once a week to a quite café and stares at me or his food for an hour and doesn't really say anything more than the weather is nice, even if it's raining." She sighed before calling the bar tender over for her drink and the check.

"Once a week." He mused, "I had figured he'd already had moved in. It's been what…four months?"

Sakura had to laugh as the bartender put down her last drink of the night. "He has stopped making unexpected house calls after I almost crushed his hand and Sai almost slit his throat." Kakashi's lone eye was raised, but she shrugged it off. "Sai has my back." She saw Kakashi physically relax. "But…I'm worried…" she looked down at her drink, "Something's not right…"

Kakashi snorted.

"No." she picked up the necklace and started to put it on. "He's too… 'Not Sasuke.' Too Timid. Until he gets angry…"

"Like a snake coiling up before it strikes." Kakashi said quietly to his drink, he shook his head and looked at Sakura with his usual smile, "Or maybe he doesn't know what to say in front of a pretty girl." Kakashi leaned over her, reaching behind her and clasping the necklace. She inhaled his oh-so familiar scent before he slowly backed away. He gave her a small smile. "I knew I had great taste."

She rolled her eyes, taking a small sip to hide her smile.

They sat for a few moments in content silence before Sakura's mind went back to Sasuke. Her eyes drifted over to Kakashi, who was staring at the wall in front of them.  _Why did things have to turn out this way? We have-had this 'thing.' I want to keep my thing. Why does-Just because Sasuke comes back around I have to completely drop my whole life. It's-a little less than two years but…But betraying Sasuke Uchiha is never the smartest thing…_ but her nose was still filled his Kakashi's scent and his closeness and she realized how much she missed him. She wanted him to hold her again, and _be there_  with her.

Kakashi made a strangled noise, bringing Sakura out of her thoughts. He pulled down his mask, downing the rest of his drink faster than Sakura could blink, digging in his pocket and pulling out money, slamming it down on the bar. He rose to his feet, grabbing Sakura by the arm gently, pulling her towards the door. "I have stronger shit at home." She quickly grabbed her drink, downing it and leaving the glass on the table before letting him drag her out of the bar.

III

And so, Life really returned to normal.

Sakura's time in the hospital went back to  _normal_ ; she dashed out of Kakashi's house, hitting the rooftops to her house to grab a fresh change of clothes and a shower before heading towards the hospital-as it was before Sasuke, as it should be.

And her lunches with Sasuke went from one to three times a week, but they seemed more tolerable when she would leave the hospital and head to Ino's, the ramen stand with Naruto, or to Kakashi's apartment.

And not to mention the missions that had started coming once a week.

Naruto laughed saying she was trying to get what she could out of her best ninja before he became Hokage. But Sakura felt that there was something underneath his words, but didn't say anything about it.

"How…was your mission?" Sasuke asked on their way back to the hospital from lunch.

Sakura smiled, "It was good. A little boring, capture the bad guys before they left the fire country. Sai was able to trap them quickly from escaping while Naruto, Kakashi and I beat them to a pulp."  _I did most of the pulp beating…Kakashi and Naruto did a regular beating._

Sasuke smiled at her, which made her smile fall of her face. "You seem to be in better spirits since Team Kakashi started back on their missions." His soft tone unnerved her.

"Well, yeah, it's my team." She smiled, "Usually Yamato-sempai will cover for Kakashi when he's not available, mainly when he's incapacitated, but now that Naruto is going through the Hokage training with Tsunade, so Yamato-sempai takes Naruto's spot on the team more so than Kakashi's. Usually the only two constants on the team are Sai and I." Sasuke stopped smiling, turning back to face forward. She smirked. Sasuke hated Sai so much.

"Is that where you were all night?" Sasuke asked a little too casually. "I thought I heard you all got back early in the afternoon but-"

Sakura stared at the back of his head. "But what?"

"I just went by your house last night and you weren't there." He turned to her, standing taller than she remembered him being, "I thought we could go out to dinner and talk some more."

Sakura stood as tall as she could, but he still towered over her. "I went out to eat with Sai."  _And then Kakashi's…_

Sasuke turned back around, walking with a straight back. "I don't trust this Sai."

"I'm sure the feelings mutual." Sakura rolled her eyes. They were almost to the hospital when Sasuke spun to her again. "You're not sleeping with him are you?"

Sakura stared wide eyed at Sasuke for a moment. "Sleeping? With…Sai?" she asked cautiously as her heart hammered in her chest. When Sasuke didn't say anything her mind went blank before she busted out laughing, almost head butting him as she ungracefully doubled over, clutching her side, knees threatening to buckle. After a few minutes she looked up to see Sasuke's serious face and a small pout on his lips, making her double over again, laughing harder. "That is the stupidest thing-" Sakura froze at the pain grip on her wrist. Sasuke's eyes flashed red, pulling her roughly to her feet. He stared at her, red eyes spinning before he released her, and without saying anything else, walked away, leaving her stunned in the road. She looked down slowly at her arm. A bright red hand print glowed against her pale skin. She looked back to Sasuke's retreating form with astonished eyes. "What the hell…"

III

Oh my god Sakura! You need to tell Tsunade or someone…" Ino delicately cradled Sakura's arm before healing it. "This is all over the fact that you laughed at him?"

Sakura nodded, instead of going back to the hospital, she mindlessly walked to the Yamanaka Flower Shop where Ino took one look at her arm and dragged her in the back room. "He thought I was sleeping with Sai." she said in a far off voice.

Ino looked incredulously at her. "Sai?"

"Sai."

Ino was almost in hysterics. "Sai? No emotions Sai?"

"Well…" Sakura said, pulling her arm out of her friends grasp, "He's learning…"

"Don't defend him!" She crossed her arms looking towards the door before looking back at Sakura, shaking her head, "Really? Sai?!"

"It would have been more believable if it was Naruto."

"Or Gai-sensei…" Ino leaned up against a stack of boxes, shuddering slightly at her mental image. "So, Sasuke is the jealous type."

"Jealous of Sai."

"Of Sai." They were silent for a moment before Ino spoke softly. "Are you sleeping with someone?"

"Not Sai." Sakura said coldly.

Ino threw up her hands. "I know, I know! I can't keep my mouth shut at times…" her face grew serious, "Whoever it is, you need to break it off though." Sakura felt a stab of pain through her chest. "Especially after today! If Sasuke found out that you were sleeping around on him, even though you aren't even really 'together…' And he will find out. He has nothing better to do…" she said dejectedly.

Sakura sat staring at her arm. She and Kakashi had stopped when it was first announced, but being with Kakashi made her feel alive. Made her feel in control of her life. Just being next to her was comforting. "I'll be fine, Ino." She looked up to her friend, "I-I don't have a lot of time to myself anymore. To be myself." She took a shaky breath, "This is the one thing that I have that's  _mine_. At least for a little while."

"Then run away together!" Ino said a little higher than she probably meant. She sighed, walking towards the front of the shop. "Far more romantic than becoming Sasuke's baby maker."

Sakura wanted to laugh but the invisible bur on her arm still ached.

III

Naruto burst out laughing. "Sai?!"

Before she made it to the hospital, Kakashi found her and said they had another mission. She smiled gratefully for the distraction and followed him. Sai, Naruto, and Sakura sat around a campfire while Kakashi sat a few feet away, reading his book.

Naruto rolled on the ground and Sai smiled, "I'm honored."

The only one who didn't say anything was Kakashi. Naruto had composed himself enough to a snicker. "Who's he going to say next!? Bushy-eyebrows!?"

"Ino was thinking Gai-sensei…" Sakura mumbled, sending Naruto in another fit of giggles.

"Or both." Naruto cackled again. The image of the two green beasts smiling in unison in their green spandex made Sakura grin. She looked back at Kakashi, who seemed to be glowering from behind his book. She turned back to see Sai looking at her with a strange expression on his face.

"Well you should stop having sexual intercourse with whoever it is that you're having sexual intercourse with." Sai said matter-of-factly, his eyes moving to where Kakashi sat before back to Sakura. "If he was traitorous enough to leave the village and kill his brother, I'm sure killing your love and you is not too far from reasonable."

"Hey! Sasuke's not-"

"Do you really think that?" Sakura said softly, quieting Naruto.

Sai smiled, "From past experiences, we know the traitor doesn't like being betrayed." Sai sat up straighter before looking over to Naruto, "A contradiction don't you think? And let's not forget he tried to kill you-"

Naruto pounced Sai, Sakura sighed, "I had forgotten about that…"

"I wouldn't worry too much, Sakura." Kakashi said as he sat down next to her, leaning back on his hands, one landing on top of hers. "Sasuke's not stupid." Sakura stared at him. A vision of a bloodied and dying Kakashi welled up in her heart. "Sakura," she felt Kakashi's gloved hand give hers a small squeeze. "We'll just have to be stealthier. More 'ninja like.'"

Sakura snorted, watching the other two boys fight.

"And besides." Sakura thought he heard a small bit of sadness in his voice, "It's only for a little while."

Sakura nodded, swallowing the large lump in her throat.


	11. Pregnancies and Misconceptions

"Sakura." Tsunade's voice boomed from the hallway. Sakura peeked her head out of a patient's room, eyes wide. "We need to talk." Sakura nodded, inwardly dreading their 'heart-to-hearts.' They usually led to talks about Kakashi.

She wasn't sure how Tsunade had found out, but she knew about what she and her former sensei were doing and  _always_ wanted to talk about it. She knew that her Shishou meant well, thinking Sakura actually  _wanted_  to talk about it, but talking about it only reminded her of the time in front of her when they had to break it off. She had fourteen months left before she would be forever Sakura Uchiha and the thought made her gut wrench.

Things were getting better with Sasuke. She was able to tolerate him for the most part. Able to relax during their surprise dinners and scheduled lunches sometimes with a smile and a laugh but it wasn't nearly as exhilarating as she and Kakashi just sitting on the couch together, reading.

_Reading_!

The worst was that she had a sickening feeling Sasuke knew what she was up to. He didn't know who, she was sure. Though Kakashi had started spending more time at her place than his, being able to escape quickly in a puff of smoke before Sasuke rang the doorbell, he knew she was with someone.

She hoped he still thought it was Sai.

"I want to talk to you about Naruto."

She raised a brow, "Naruto? What's wrong with Naruto?" She had just had ramen with him two days ago and he seemed healthy. Hell, she had never seen Naruto not healthy.

"It's not Naruto…" she trailed off, walking at a brisk pace down to outpatient. "It's Hinata. She came in because she was feeling sick and back pains." Her Shishou muttered something as she led her into room three.

Sakura's eyes widened, "What's wrong with Hinata." She heard her Shishou snort, as Sakura saw, horrified, Hinata passed out on the bed. "Hinata!"

"She'll be fine, she just heard the news." Tsunade smirked,"She's pregnant."

III

Sakura felt like her old, genin self about to profess her love for Sasuke.

Except it was Naruto. The soon to be sixth Hokage sitting behind his desk, grinning like a made fix, with his feet on the desk. He jumped as Tsunade waltzed in, his feet flailing as he fell, ankles over ass back in the chair.

"What's up Sakura? It's not every day you grace my office with your lovely smile."

"It's still my office you little shit." Tsunade growled, but her menacing smirk did not make Sakura's news any easier. "Sakura has some news for you."

She swallowed as both people in the room stared at her.

" _You have a mission Sakura." Tsunade said as Hinata started coming to. "You need to tell Naruto."_

" _Me!? Why do I have to tell him?!"_

" _Because the woman passed out just thinking about telling him."_

" _Well, won't he find out anyways?" Tsunade stared blankly, "Okay, so maybe 'Hinata, you've gotten fat' will be his first guess."_

" _I need you to tell him because he needs to make preparations."_

" _Preparations?"_

_Tsunade nodded, "Between the council and the Hyuuga clan, they're going to want a marriage fast."_

" _I doubt he'll mind the way he screams about her…or she screams..."_

Naruto tilted his head the side, clamoring up the desk from the floor. "Sakura-chan?"

"-pregnant!"

Sakura froze, forgetting the first few words to the sentence. Tsunade barked and Naruto's eyes were wide. "You-you-you're!"

"No!" she shouted louder than she meant, "Hinata." She smiled as his eyes widened even more. " _Hinata_  is pregnant!"

They sat in silence for a few moments before the future Hokage fell to the floor again. He jumped up, jumping over the desk and grabbing Sakura by the shoulders, shaking her violently. "Oh! Sakura this is-this is amazing! I mean- _me_!?" He pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Me! A father." He froze, pushing Sakura back. His face dropped "Father…Oh man. I don't-I don't think I can…Oh man." He leaned back against his desk. "I-I don't think I can do it."

Sakura gripped his shoulder hard, "You about to run a village, Naruto, you can raise a kid."

"You're still a child." Tsunade said bitterly, but her eyes shone brightly.

"Pregnant!" he repeated, his face broke into a wide grin, picking her up and whirling her around.

"Pregnant? Someone's pregnant?" A long forgotten voice said, peeking through the door. "Oh thank the lord, Sakura's here." Yamato smiled brightly, motioning someone in the hall in. Sai came in with a large mass on his shoulders, a mass of silver coming off the back. "It's not as bad as it looks; he's just…well he's Kakashi." He motioned at the two. "He wouldn't go to the hospital until we had given our mission statement, which is unusual, but we knocked him out for good measure, and we have Sakura here! Now who's pregnant?"

"Sakura?" Kakashi said groggily.

Sakura smiled at Sai, "It's alright Sai you can drop him anywhere." Sai nodded, dropping Kakashi on the floor. "Sai! What the hell."

"You said anywhere."

"But not  _drop_ …"

She rushed to Kakashi's side, hands already glowing green. She pressed her hand to his stomach, searching for the wound. "Slash across the shoulder?"

"He put up a massive fight, luckily, or stupidly, Kakashi took the blow so we could stop the guy."

"Probably both."

"Sakura? You're pregnant?" Kakashi sounded like death; she was hoping it was just from the infection growing on his arm.

"No, Hinata is." She smiled back up at Naruto, who puffed out his chest.

"So I'm guessing the mission was a success?" Naruto asked, in his official voice.

As the rest of Team Kakashi went along with their report Sakura got a good look at Kakashi. He was worn, beaten, but in one piece besides the tendons in his arm that wanted to fall out. "You're going to have to go to the hospital."

"No." he croaked, swaying slightly.

"I'll be there." She tempted. He froze slightly, before shaking his head, "No." he sounded like a stubborn child.

"Well, that's too bad." She said before pressing the pressure point in his neck, making him collapse with a small thunk on the floor.

III

"So, how long is Kakashi going to be in the hospital?" Naruto said, hands in his pockets as he walked Sakura home.

"His injuries from the mission will have him there a few days."

"And the ones you gave him?" Naruto smirked.

She returned his smile, "About four days."

Naruto laughed as they walked up the stairs to her apartment. "I can't believe I'm going to be a Dad…" he wore a sloppy grin on his face.

Sakura's heart warmed and tingled slightly, "Mr. Daddy."

"You know!" his voice went up an octave as he leaned against the wall adjacent to her door. "My parents were young when I was born!" he said proudly.

She smiled, leaning against her door. "Oh really?"

His grin morphed into a sly smirk, "Weren't married either." He gave her a wink.

"Yeah, well that won't go over well with Hinata's family." She pulled out her key and unlocked the door. "You better go out looking for rings." She opened the door and looked at him, "I'll make tea." She walked into the kitchen, him trailing slowly. She had the tea kettle on the stove before he made it to the doorway.

"You think I can do all this?" he said weakly. She turned to see him looking down at the ground. Her mind flashed back to the times she had seen him on playground at the academy, swinging lonely in the tree swing. "Getting married…being a dad?"

She rolled her eyes, "You forgot the whole 'running the village' bit in your lament of your insecurities."

She closed the gap between them, pulling him into a tight hug. "You are going to be fine. You will do all this in true Uzumaki style." She smiled at his slight confusion, "Running head first into the unknown.

He smiled, twirling her around, screaming loudly. "I'm going to be a daddy!"

Sakura laughed with him, returning the death grip he had on her.

"Is there something you'd like to share?" the icy cold voice made Naruto and Sakura freeze. They both turned to see Sasuke standing in her living room, eyes were cold, deadly. They looked from her to Naruto, back to her, making her unconsciously take a step away from Naruto.

Naruto put a protective arm around Sakura, but laughed care freely. "I'm going to be a daddy, Sasuke! I'm going to have a little  _baby_."

Sasuke's demeanor didn't change. He stared at Sakura, "I'm hoping it's not with my fiancé." Despite the cold tone, both Sakura and Naruto laughed.

"Of course not with her!" Naruto said, pulling Sakura slightly closer, making Sasuke's eyes narrow more. "With Hinata!"

There was a long silence where Sasuke looked between Naruto and Sakura before relaxing, pushing himself off the doorframe. "Well…congratulations." He said politely.

"Yes, well there is a lot more work to do now." Sakura said, more firmly than she thought possible. She pulled out of Naruto's grip. "You have to tell the head of the Hyuuga house, and I'm sure you're going to have to get married before the baby comes, or ever before she starts to show, so you're going to have to deal with all of that."

Naruto's eyes widened to the size of Ramen cups. "That soon!" Sakura narrowed her eyes. He looked between the two other ex-members of Team Seven, "I have to go see Hinata!" he gave Sakura a flash of concern before he brushed past Sasuke.

Sakura and Sasuke stood there in silence. The tea kettle screamed and Sakura felt the tension build as Sasuke walked past her to turn off the burner. He leaned against the counter, the scowl still on his face. "So, Naruto's gotten the Hyuuga girl pregnant." He said coldly.

"Yes, I'm very excited for them."

Sasuke's brows furrowed as he looked at the floor. He grinned, shaking his head. "I was afraid it was you."

She leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen and sighed, "No, it wasn't me."

"Because," His voice was harsher. His knuckles were white against the counter. "Because if it was you, I don't know what I'd do." He took a harsh breath.

Guilt stabbed at Sakura as she took a few steps towards him, "Sasuke…" she reached out to touch his arm when a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, twisting it violently as he shoved her against the cabinets, hand knocking into the hot kettle.

"I know you're screwing around on me Sakura." He whispered harshly into her ear. Her hand burned from the kettle but if she moved her wrist would snap. "I have put up with it for now, but I will  _not_  tolerate it once you're mine." Pain shot through her wrist as she felt it was on the breaking point.

Gritting her teeth she smashed her face back against his nose. He released her as he grabbed his nose.

"Fuck you." She roughly grabbed him by his collar and drug him out of her house. "You try that shit on me again, I will kill you." She seethed, kicking him harshly with a chakra enhanced foot. As he doubled over in pain she slammed the door, sealing it with the strongest wards she knew.

She ran to the shower turning on the water as she stared at her wrist and her burned hand. She turned on the sink and ran cold water over her burn before starting the healing process. She was shaking as the cold water seared her skin.

"What the  _fuck_!" she whispered as she looked to the door, knowing he couldn't get in. After her hand stopped burning under the cold water she stripped her clothes and got in the shower. She stared at her arm, which was still tender. She slowly healed it as warm water cascaded down her back.

After her skin returned to its natural pigment she leaned against the shower walls.  _He was about to seriously hurt me._  Her mind flashed back to the night when Sai predicted something like this. Her mind flashed to Kakashi, who was incapacitated in a hospital bed.

_Fuck_!

Quickly she got out of the shower and dressed, and with still wet hair, escaped her apartment through the window in her room, jumping from roof to roof towards the hospital.

III

Kakashi's eye opened slowly, taking in the room. It was white and smelled of antiseptic. He wiggled his toes and his fingers before assessing he was able to move before slowly lifting himself into sitting position. His eyes narrowed at the feeling of someone else's chakra in the room. Turning to the other bed in the room, his eyes widened.  _Sakura_? She was sleeping, but she looked ragged. She had dark circles under her clenched eyes and was considerably paler than she was the last time he saw her. He struggled to get out of bed, but froze when her eyes snapped open.

"Kakashi!" she flung herself out of bed and into his arm. Pain shot through his arm but he ignored it. She was shaking and soon began sobbing. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed, "But we can't do this anymore." He swallowed thickly trying to pull her off him.

"Sakura, look at me." She shook her head and held tighter.

"I can't do it…" she said weakly.

"Shhh…" his good arm went to run through her lightly soaked hair, "It was just a dream."

"No." she choked, "I wish, but it wasn't. He'll kill us. We can't-"

Kakashi pulled against her, finally able to pry her off him. "Sakura…" he said softly, "What happened."

Her green eyes stared at him but she didn't speak. Her right hand trembled behind her. He sighed, pulling her onto the bed with him. She didn't protest. She sobbed into his hospital gown as she slowly went back to sleep. He sat there, not moving for an hour.

_What the hell happened_? His mind went back. He remembered the Hokage Tower…Sakura was there…and Naruto.

_Naruto_ … his eyes widened.

_Naruto was going to have a baby._

_Sasuke must have somehow thought it was with Sakura…it would be the only way…_

He slowly moved his hand down her arm, careful not to wake her as he picked up her right hand. He slowly turned it over and rage filled him.

Her hand was slightly off color, looking tender and pink. He'd seen this on himself many times.

It was burned.

Noise from outside the door and muffled shouts before he heard Tsunade's booming voice and familiar steps stalk down the hall. He gritted his teeth as he moved his injured arm and his good arm to cover Sakura's ears. The door thudded loudly before ripping off its hinges and a red faced Hokage stood in the doorway.

Somehow Sakura stayed asleep.

At the sight of them in the bed, Tsunade sent the nurses around her away and slowly entered the room. She looked down at the sleeping girl and Kakashi with a raised brow. "What is-"

"Right palm." He whispered. She looked cautiously at Kakashi before gingerly picking up her students palm, turning it over.

Her eyes narrowed, laying the hand gently back down. "Who-"

"This is worth it?" his voice was low.

"Who put the seal on the door?" He didn't speak, only glaring at the Hokage. She bit her lip before moving closer to the bed. "You think Uchiha did this?"

"I think he thought that Naruto had gotten Sakura pregnant."

Tsunade stared, "That's ridiculous."

"Not for him." He said cautiously. "He thought she was sleeping with Sai before."

"He bruised her arm." She said quietly. Kakashi's eyes widened. "She-"

"Ino." She said quietly. "She knew Sakura wouldn't say anything and felt that I needed to know. ANBU is still watching him."

"Good job they did today."

"Naruto was with her." She snapped, "Uchiha was just admitted about an hour ago." She smirked, "Broken nose and ribs. Said he fell." He continued to scowl. "One of the reasons I let Sakura get picked was because I knew she could handle herself." Before he could speak Tsunade whispered, "Or convince myself…"

Kakashi took calm breaths as he looked down to Sakura. "She said it we had to stop."

Tsunade grunted.

Kakashi only stared at the pinkette in his arms.

 


	12. Confessions

The wedding was two months later. It was an outside wedding, despite it being the rainy season. It was to be a small ceremony at the Hyuuga compound with a formal reception.

Kakashi sighed, standing next to the Uchiha (who stood next to Naruto) and Yamato, waiting for the bride to come through the closed doors in front of them. They all wore black yukatas that were slightly itchy. It was drizzling slightly. His gaze met Kurenai's who stood with the rest of her team off to the side. She gave him a wink before her attention was drawn to the door that was slowly being opened.

Hinata looked beautiful in her traditional wedding kimonos, its long sleeves being carried by Ino and Sakura, Hanabi carrying the tail. She came to a stop next to Naruto and after a few adjustments, the girls all stood a few feet behind her. Each girl wore a much simpler light blue kimono, their heads bowed. Kakashi's attention drifted from the ceremony to the pink haired girl.

 _She's so beautiful_ … Her hair was half way pinned up, pulled back from her face but still falling down her cheeks and neck. He hadn't properly spoken to her after the episode in the hospital. When on missions together, she barely took notice of him, only when she had to act professional.

He could see it was starting to wear on her. When he saw her going through the village her skin was paler and her eyes dull with dark circles underneath them. Sasuke keeping a closer eye on her than before, if not walking next to him, his arm tightly around her, than blatently tailing her.

It made Kakashi want to punch the bastard in the face.

As the ceremony went on, Kakashi's heart jumped as Sakura's bright green eyes rose to meet his. He felt transfixed, and everything else melted away as they stood across the alse from each other, eyes locked. A smile spread over hips lips.

_A simple kimono would suit her best. It would be a winter wedding. We'd only have a few people; our team, her parents, Gai and Kurenai…She would be so beautiful._

Her eyes snapped down, looking at the ground in front of her, her eyes glossy. He heard the small rustling next to him. His eyes snapped to look at Sasuke, looking smug. He narrowed his eye, anger filling up in him.

It took everything in him to not turn and kill him.

III

The reception was awkward to say the least.

The Hyuuga family stood at one end while the rest of the invited stood at the other end with Naruto and Hinata in the middle, completely oblvious to the tension.

Kakashi scowled. They were just so damn happy.

He sighed. He should be happy for Sensei's son getting married. That he was able to see the day. Hopefully their marrage and baby are better off than Naruto was.

There was light eating, cake, and lots of drinking and, once everyone was liquored up, (besides Hinata and Naruto), there was dancing. Hinata and Naruto danced without a care in the world and Kurenai pulled him out on the dance floor multiple times. Sasuke danced stotically with Sakura for five songs. Sai danced with her four times. Kakashi stood against the wall, watching Sasuke and Sakura whispering at a table. Sasuke had a frown on his face and his brows furrowed and Sakura looked slightly dejected. Sasuke went to grab her arm but before he could Kakashi was at her side, smiling.

"Mind if I take the beautiful woman for a spin on the floor?" he asked, voice slightly slurred.

Sasuke retracted his hand and glared at him before shrugged. Kakashi's hand moved to her waist as he led her out of Sasuke's reach.

"Thank you." She whispered as she placed a hand on his shoulder and her fingers melted perfectly into his.

"Is everything okay?" he spoke evenly, looking down at her.

She didn't meet his eyes, "It's alright. He just…wants to move in."

"And you-"

"I am very persistant." She sighed, "I like my space." She turned to look at Sasuke before moving in closer to Kakashi. "I'm getting less hours at the hospital, no doubt from the Elders pressuring Tsunade. He is always around. The only time I get away from him is when I go to sleep."

Kakashi just held her close.

She melted in his arms. "Tsunade's going to stop sending me on missions soon."

"She's told me." He let his thumb caress her hand subtly, "Soon it will be Tenzo, Sai and I."

Sakura smiled, "Lucky."

They danced in silence. "Sakura, I know that…that we're done."

"Kakashi-"

"But," he brought the hand around her waist to her chin, lifting it to meet his eyes. "If you ever need me, for anything, I am here for you."

The song ended and she smiled, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you, Kakashi."

He smiled, letting her go as Sasuke walked up. "It's time to leave."

She sighed heavily, her demeanor changing instantly. "Thank you for the dance."

He waved, not trusting his voice.

III

"Are you sure you should be out drinking while your wife is at home pregnant?

"Sai, shut up."

"I've read in a book that this type of behavior-"

"Sai, please, it's okay." Sakura smiled, trying to send Sai the signal telepathically to stop talking. Sakura cheered as Sai shrugged, and went back to drink silently.

Sakura looked around the table at the rag tag group of people she was currently sitting with. Naruto, 'trying out' his Hokage robes sat next to Sai and Sasuke, both who were sitting there staring into their drinks; Sai out of disintrest, and Sasuke to keep from glaring at said man. On Sai's left and almost straight across from her was Kakashi, who was taking small sips behind his orange book, and between her and Kakashi was Yamato, who seemed completely out of place, sitting across from the moody Uchiha, looking very uncomfortable.

This was another one of Naruto's bold ideas, trying to keep the team in touch with each other, though they weren't really a team at all. Sakura as good as banned from missions; Sasuke hadn't been on a team with them since they were twelve and Kakashi was back in the pool for another genin team with Sai, which meant they were sent out on duo or trio missions with Yamato.

It was strange to Sakura how team seven had gone from a teacher and students to what seemed to be a bunch of misfits.

"So, how is work at the hospital, Sakura-chan?" Yamato forced a smile, trying to ignore the icy look he received from Sasuke. Sakura sighed, ignoring Sasuke and went into a light conversation about the hospital. Sakura tried not to let Sasuke's mood affect her.

Sakura took a long drink.

Sakura felt Sasuke's hand move to lay awkwardly on her knee, gripping it almost tightly. She frowned slightly, a face no one at the table missed, making the grip on her knee slither away. Sakura took a deep breath, turning the conversation over to Yamato and his latest adventures.

After a few hours and a quite a few more rounds, Kakashi snapped his book close and bid them farewell, leaving Naruto snickering "Once he finishes a book and he has to talk to us, he's out!"

For a two more hours, Sakura sat, feeling detached from the group as her mind wandered to Kakashi. It was the first time in over three years that the whole team, even if it included Sasuke, had gone out to get a drink, but even before then, while reading his little orange book, he at least spoke to them. Even on occasion he payed for a few rounds. Something was off, and she wished she could ignore the small voice in her head that told her she knew why. She looked over to Sasuke, who looked bored listening to Sai and Naruto argue about social ediquette.

"Sakura-chan?" She looked up and smiled.

"Kurenai-sensei, it is nice seeing you again. Is something wrong?" Kurenai's brows were furrowed, with a strained smile on her lips. "Can I talk to you for a moment," She paused, looking over to Sasuke, who was now watching her skeptically. "Alone?"

Sasuke looked like he was about to decline, but Sakura nudged Sasuke, "Relax." She whispered before jumping out of her seat. "Sure." Kurenai nodded, quickly leaving the bar. "What's going on?" Sakura said once they stepped into the cool air of the bar. "Is everything okay?"

Kurenai looked at Sakura before looking behind her, motioning with her head for Sakura to follow. Her eyes were glossy as she bit her lip, "A little." Her spoke lowly, sounding meloncoly. "It's Kakashi, you're the only one he listens to anymore, and it's time for him to go home."

Sakura tilted his head, "He came to your house?"

The older woman shook her head, not speaking as they headed towards the outskirts of the city, towards the training grounds, walking faster. "From what Genma said, he's been there for a few hours and he reeks of alchohol. I tried to talk to him but he won't acknowledge me. I think you might have a better shot with him."

Sakura nodded, a little perturbed at the woman's sense of urgency. They moved through a small gated off area and Sakura's heart dropped. He was at the memorial stone again. This wasn't the first time someone's come to her to fetch the Jounin. She usually stands there, watching him stare at the stone for about thirty minutes before he stands straighter and walks away, she always following. Kakashi never tells her why he goes, and she doesn't ask. None of the other Jounin will tell her either, butYamato says she has a special something to get him to leave. Not even Gai can pull Kakashi out of his reveire by just standing there. But of course, Gai never  _just stands_ anywhere.

As they came closer to the cenotaph, Sakura knew why Kurenai had hunted her down; Kakashi was in a crumpled heap at the base of the stone, crying.

"It's an anniversary," Kurenai said knowingly. Sakura nodded as Kurenai patted her on the back.

Sakura took a few tentative steps towards her old sensei. She had seen him in many vunerable positions over the years, but never this; making an un-Kakashi howl, shoulders heaving, slurring incoherent words together. He looked so small, so vunerable. Sakura looked behind her, heart racing as she realized Kurenai had already left. She stood there, frozen in time as she watched Kakashi. She had been standing there for what seemed like hours and as his cries seemed to get louder, more hysteric. He was speaking to someone now, certainly not her. She wanted to touch him, to wrap herself around those quaking shoulders and soothe him back to reality but she was afraid. She had never dealt with a crying Kakashi before. She had made up her mind and took a small step forward when Kakashi finally spoke to her.

"His name was Obito…." Kakashi's voice was raw and higher than usual. Her eyes focused on the back of his head, which still lay in his arms. "He was on our team. He and Rin, they joined Minato-sensei and I once they graduated the academy." Sakura froze. Minato was the Fourth. Naruto father.  _Naruto's father was Kakashi's sensei?!_ "He was so stupid." Kakashi's voice brought her back, "He was lazy, contantly late, always making up stupid excuses about cats stuck in trees or little old ladies needing help to cross the street."

Sakura's eyes widened, taking a shaky step closer, but didn't speak.

"It was my first mission as Jounin. I was in charge. Rin got captured and I wanted to go through with the mission. The mission always came first.

"But Obito yelled at me. Told me "Those that break the rules and regulations are scum. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum.""

Sakura stood there, wrapped in what seemed to be a confession. She slowly sank to her knees as his shoulders shook harder as he gulped for air.

"He ran off, going to save Rin, and  _I just stood there_. If I would have followed him, if we wouldn't have stopped and talked about it-argued about it- then maybe I could have saved him." His voice was almost gone as Sakura slid her arm underneath his Jounin vest, rubbing small circles on his back. He shook a little less and he lifted his head, looking at the stone.

"When we found her, we were thrown into a fight. I lost my left eye and by saving me, Obito was crushed by a falling bolder." She leaned in closer, his voice almost inaudible. "He-he pushed me out of the way." He took a deep breath shuddering slightly, "He dies because of me. He died proctecting me. He gave me his life, his eye and I didn't deserve any of it. I promised him I'd protect Rin, but I couldn't do that." She moved her hand around his waist, pulling him into her before continuing her only sound for what seemed like hours were Kakashi's shuddered breathing. Sakura's mind was completely blank, not knowing what to say, she just continued to stroke is back.

"No one blamed me either." He said, voice going back to it's normal register. "Minato-sensei, even until his death did not blame me for either of their deaths."

Sakura cursed herself, begging her mind to think of  _something_ ,  _anything_.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." His hand moved to her foot, squeezing it lightly. "I've never had someone I've cared for last very long. My mother, father, Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei, and now you."

Sakura felt something surge in her chest. "Me?" she said softly, with a light tease forced into her voice, "What about me? I'm right here, Kakashi." She kissed the top of his head, inhaling his scent. "I'll always be here for you."

"Sasuke." He croaked, burying himself into her neck, his arms wrapping around her form. Sakura's whole body froze at the name.

"I-I-wil still be here for you." She stammered, hand under his vest fisting his shirt, the other turning his masked face towards her, "I will  _always_  be here for you." She urged the tears out of her eyes, as he pulled his head back, his sole eye spoke what her heart was screaming.

 _It's not the same_.

"Why-why are you telling me all this Kakashi?" she whispered, too scared to move.

He closed his eye, leaning into her hand before pulling away, leaving her feeling cold, "I-I…" he shook his head, eye trailing the stone before burying his head deep into her neck, they sat like that for fifteen minutes. He finally untangled himself from her, "Come on." He tried to lift himself up, slouching heavily.

"Ka-Kakashi?!"

He looked at her, frowning, patting her head. "Let's go home."

She watched him stumble away. "I can't-"

"Walk me home then." His voice was small and weaker than she'd ever heard it. He gave her a small eye crinkle as he stumbled again, almost falling before Sakura rushed up and caught him. "Come on, let's get you home." He nodded, leaning heavily onto her. He nodded as she looped her right arm around him his waist, heaving him up. He leaned heavily against her, reaching over to her left arm, hand climbing up her arm to her wrist, grabbing her fingers, lacing his in hers as she all but carried him home.

III

Sakura opened the door to her apartment quietly, silently walking to the bedroom. She went to the shower peeling of her clothes, thinking about what had perspired in the last two hours.

Her hand burned from his touch.

Never had Kakashi been so…open with her. Her mind reeled. While she walked him home, and while putting him to bed, he was a waterfall of information. He spoke of his father, of how his other teammate, Rin died by his hands. The heavy burden he had been carrying all these years finally lifting.

She sighed, dumping the clothes at the bottom of the hamper, showering quickly and slipped into bed, falling into a dream filled sleep.

_He spoke of his biggest regret. Above Obito and Rin and even saving Minato, there was the one that he couldn't save. That he wanted to save. That he should take from the village and never look back._

_But Sakura never asked who that was, and she hoped in the morning, he didn't remember._


	13. Envious

"That lock on the door is there for a reason." Sakura made a mental note to learn stronger seals to put on her door. Since the whole lock thing wasn't working out.

She put her hands on her hips as she glared at Sasuke, who was sitting on her couch, looking indifferently. His arms were folded over his dark blue long sleeve shirt.

"They aren't there to just keep out burglars." she huffed impatiently.

He snorted. Trying to keep her temper in check she took a deep breath, her right hand heating up despite it being completely healed. She took a deep breath. "What do you want, Sasuke?"

"Where are you going?" his voice was even, with a small tinge of a threat.

She stared. "Work, the same place I go every other day." She couldn't keep the anger out of her voice; she was going to be late. "Why are you here?" she snapped.

"Is that really where you're going?  _Work_?" his dark panted legs crossed and his scowl deepened.

She put her hands on her hips, trying to push her anger down, "Of course that's where I'm going. Where else would I be going?"

He turned away from her, "Go to work." He frowned.

"Fine." She huffed, watching him. He stared at her staring at him. "Well! Get up! You're not staying here!"

He stared.

Her hand clenched, but she thought better of it. "Whatever." She stalked to the door, stomping into her shoes, slamming the door behind her, threatening the hinges to break.

III

"So you just left him there?" Ino asked as Sakura trailed Ino as she started making her rounds at the hospital.

"What else was I going to do?! I was going to be late!" She exasperated, slamming a file on the table, turning to Ino. "He follows me everywhere! I can't even keep him out of my damn apartment!" she huffed, "And today was my day off."

Ino put a finger to her chin, "I'd get a stick. Beat him out."

Sakura's hand heated up, "I doubt that's the best idea."

"Does he still think you're cheating on him?"

Sakura shrugged. "Probably."

"Last time it was with Naruto. I remember that." Ino said, turning around slightly, before walking into a room.

Sakura shuddered, leaning against the door. Wasn't her stopping everything with Kakashi supposed to make life with Sasuke easier? She rarely went on missions anymore, and even then, it was almost only her Yamato and Sai. She didn't blame Kakashi for staying away. It was for the best, but it didn't mean it didn't suck. Or hurt.

Ino emerged from the room and gave Sakura a sympathetic look. "Well, I would say if the whole stick thing doesn't work then just move. Live with me or Sai or Kakashi-sensei or something. That way he can't find you. Well, he  _can_ but it will be more difficult to get to you…"

Sakura's mind flashed to Kakashi's apartment, but she didn't speak.

"Or…" Ino glanced over to Sakura slyly.

Sakura groaned, "Ino," she warned.

The blond only shrugged, turning back towards Sakura's office. "Well, you should be happy in one aspect of your life besides work. And if he thinks you're cheating on him, the do it."

"You're the one who told me to cut it off-"

"I changed my mind."

She narrowed her eyes. "And if I went through with your stupid plan, and got caught, would you be the one to come claim my dead body as well as my…lover's?" the word 'lover's' rolled off her tongue awkwardly, making Ino grin.

"I'm just saying you act like he owns you or something." Ino rolled her eyes at Sakura's glare. "You need to be free, Sakura." Ino's voice was softer as she came and hugged her friend. "Go get laid by some good looking guy that can keep his mouth shut."

Sakura sighed, following Ino as she marched to the nurses' station. Ino looked back at her friend, "And look, the perfect man." Ino gestured down the hallway.

Sakura laughed, seeing Sai wave awkwardly at them. "I was going to pick Rock Lee to be honest."

Ino laughed, "Hey, Sasuke's an ass, but don't hit him too below the belt." Ino's face straightened, "Or maybe you should." She nudged Sakura, "I'll see you later. Think about what I said!"

"Thanks." Sakura muttered as Sai approached.

"Hello, Sakura." Sai said curtly with his fake smile plastered on his face. "I have been told to escort you to Ichiraku's, in place of the the dickless Hokage."

Sakura frowned, "He's not Hokage yet."

Sai's grin grew wider, "You are correct, but he seems to think otherwise."

Sakura shook her head and smiling. Sai's smile morphed slightly, looking more natural. He pulled a scroll out of his pouch. "It is an A ranked mission given to me by the dickless Hokage. Very serious business."

She giggled. "Alright. Let's go." They were silent for the trip, when they sat down at the bar and while they ordered food.

"May I ask you a personal question, Sakura?" Sai said sullenly.

Sakura looked over to Sai, her heart leaping in anticipation. "Yes, Sai. What is it?"

"Are you in a sexual relationship with Kakashi-sempai?"

Sakura stared blankly at Sai, heart dropping. "No, Sai." She said, turning back to her food, staring at it disdainfully. "No Sai, I'm not."

"Are you sure?" Sai's voice was quite. "Because I think you are, and, as friends, we're supposed to be able to confine in one another."

She looked coldly at him, green eyes narrowed. Sai looked at her blankly. They sat like that for a few moments before Sai spoke again. "I shall go first. Sakura, I know that you have been having a sexual relationship with Kakashi-sempai. It has been going on for years, but over the last few months it has diminished." Sakura's mouth was agape, staring at her teammate, who smiled. "Okay, now you're turn. 'Confide'."

Sakura looked back down at her now cold noodles. "Why are you asking me this now Sai?" she asked, defeated.

"I am curious as to why you ceased your relationship. Your smiles do not reach your eyes anymore; I simply assumed there was a correlation." He leaned in close, "I understand you are betrothed to the Traitor but I have read in many books that women (and some men) continue relationships outside the main one to fulfill sexual and emotional needs." Sai gave her a serious look, "And I'm  _sure_ that the Traitor isn't going to fulfill either of those."

Sakura looked at Sai for a moment before she exploded in laughter. Sai smiled as she clutched him, fearing falling off the stool as she laughed, her mouth hurting from her smile, her eyes watering as she gulped for air. She slowly calmed herself, looking up to her teammate who was  _really_  smiling at her before she burst into another fit of giggles before she clutched her side. "I'm sorry Sai. I don't know why that was so funny." She wiped her eyes.

"I tried 'dry humor with a side of sarcasm.' I assume that I did well?" she giggled again.

"Yes. Thank you, I needed that." She straightened herself on the bar, taking a few heavy breathes before she resumed eating.

"I was asking an honest question." Sai said softly. "Why?"

"Because it's not right Sai." She said slightly deflated. "I have to be faithful. Because if I wasn't and Sasuke found out…" images of her blood and Kakashi's mangled body flashed through her head. "He wouldn't be too pleased." She finished weakly.

Sai shrugged, taking a bite out of his food. "But if you love someone, you should be with them, correct?"

Sakura sputtered, "Love? I don't-"

"Even I can see it Sakura." He said matter of factly. "Or…" he mused, "Perhaps it's because it's me that only I can see it." He thought about it for a moment before shrugging. "Either way, I'm envious of you both."

"Envious?"

"I doubt I'll ever be capable of feeling 'love.'" He said casually. "It's not something you can pick up in a book. But, perhaps I'll be in love and not know it, but I doubt I won't be that stupid." She thought he might be making another 'dry humor with a side of sarcasm' bit but she wasn't sure.

"Kakashi needs to stop lending you his Icha Icha." She sighed. Sai looked at her blankly, making her smile.

"You are a true friend Sakura." Sai spoke, "And I want to see you be happy again." He said blankly.

She put a hand on Sai's arm, "Thanks-"

The sound of stools skidding and colliding with the floor filled the small stand as Sai grabbed her arm. She was roughly pushed against the bar, as he pulled out a kunai. Blood was pounding in Sakura's head as she felt Sai's hand tighten on hers as Sai's voice was low and growled.

"Leave her be." Sakura felt ice course through her veins as Sai's voice was filled with ice.

"She's  _mine_. Give her to me." It was Sasuke, voice sounding authoritative and dark.

"She's not any ones." Sai's voice was slowly gaining warmth, leveling at his usual monotone. His shoulders were back; his left hand with the kunai was poised in front of his chest, in front of both of them.

 _They're going to kill each other._  "It's alright Sai." Sakura said softly. His grip slackened on her wrist as his head whipped towards her. She smiled as strongly as she could. "I'll be fine." She slowly edged her way from behind Sai, back straight as she watched Sasuke. His eyes glared red as he looked at her.

"You're supposed to be at work." He said roughly.

"I was. Now I'm at lunch."

"You didn't say you were taking-"

"I have to eat, Sasuke." She said curtly. Sasuke frowned deeply.

"Let's go." He went to grab her but she knocked his hand away and stalked away. She felt him follow her. The closer she got to her apartment, the more her heart pounded, the drier her mouth got and the deeper her heart dropped into her stomach.

She wasn't surprised when Sasuke followed her into her apartment, closing the door behind him with a small click.


	14. The Fight

Sakura continued into her apartment, stalking towards the bookshelf, ignoring the man behind her.

"Are you going to explain yourself?" her hand moved under one of the shelves and mind froze as she turned to face Sasuke.

The hidden kunai was gone.

He grinned. "You don't have any reason to have kunai anymore." He spoke coldly, stalking towards her.

Chakra pulsed through her as she watched in slow motion as his fist cocked back. Quicker than she thought possible she punched him in the chest. He skidded back a few feet, pausing slightly to cough, specs of blood landing on his hand. He scowled.

"So this is how it is. I've been patient with you. I let you live your life-let you go on missions, working in the stupid hospital and even  _fuck_  whoever you want, and this is how you thank me?"

"You haven't let me do anything!" she said lowly, "I've done what I've wanted." She dropped down in a fighting stance, her hands shaking slightly.

He laughed, shaking his head before charging. Sakura could only block as Sasuke punched head level. She countered, which he took advantage of an opening in her stomach, kneeing her roughly.

Gritting her teeth she grabbed his leg and spinning them both, throwing him into the bookcase. She ran towards the kitchen, listening for him to get up. She threw herself at a toaster oven and smashed her hand through the small window, grabbing a hidden kunai spinning sharply, slicing the air in front of Sasuke. He grabbed her neck and squeezed tightly, making her cough. "You fucking bitch." He seethed. His eyes were spinning. His Mangekyō activated. "I will show you why you don't betray me.

Before Sakura could blink she was thrown into a black space. She spun around, eyes trying to see anything. She let out a small yell.

"Sakura!" she froze, smiling wide.

"Naruto!"

There he was. Running towards her, his Hokage robes billowing as he ran towards her. She took a few steps towards him, "Sasuke's lost his…" she stopped, "Naruto?" his eyes were red, red chakra slowly oozing out of him as he dropped to all fours snarling at her. She took a step back as he got closer. One tail whipped behind him. Then two. Three. Four. When he reached her, his left hand high over his head, razor sharp claws aimed at her, he had six tails.

Pain ripped through her as his chakra claws ripped her chest, his sharp teeth tearing into her neck. She couldn't scream.

 _This isn't real this isn't real this isn't real. This. Is. Not. Naruto!_  She forced chakra into her foot and kicked hard, making him raise six feet in the air, his claws and teeth pulling her skin with him.

"Sakura!" Yamato was in front of her, wood prison jumping out of the blackness around Naruto. Naruto lay there, breathing deeply in his cage for a moment before slowly shaking his head. "Sakura? Sakura! Oh my god what happened to you!" tears welled in her eyes as Naruto rattled the bars of his cage. "I'm so sorry Sakura! Please! Let me out!"

Yamato laughed, "Not a chance, Kyuubi!" Yamato turned to Sakura, bending down, gently touching her arm. "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" he said softly.

She looked down, the blood, tears and pain suddenly gone. She nodded slowly. He grinned evilly. "Good." He slowly shucked off his flak jacket. She tried to crawl backwards but there was a wall behind her.

Suddenly it was bright. The sun was shiny and they were out on training ground three. She looked down to Yamato who was unbuckling his pants. "Ya-yamato-taichou?" her voice was shaking.

"I saved your life Sakura." He chided, "It's the least you can do." Before she could move wood trapped her feet and hands. She struggled against them, pulsing chakra into her wrist but he laughed. "You won't be able to break free." His hand trailed up her side, making her let out a low whine as he pulled a kunai out from behind him, slowly pulling it up her side, slicing her clothes easily.

His dark eyes were hungry. "It will be like all the other times." He whispered, kissing her. She felt her body go numb. "It won't hurt. Much."

His hands grabbed her legs. Tears rolled down her cheek. "Yamato…" she sobbed.

"Well this isn't fair is it?" she heard Kakashi's voice.

She sobbed.  _Not you, please not you._

She pulled on her restraints. She felt a cloth going across her eyes. "You shouldn't get her all to yourself."

"We can share." Yamato said roughly. She felt her legs spreading on their own accord, the binds pulling roughly on her ankles.

"Who goes first?" Kakashi's voice slurred slightly.

"How about the same time?" Sakura withered and fought her binds.

Goosebumps rose on her skin as she felt cold. Two pairs of hands were on her, pulling at tattered clothes and arms, legs and breast.

A fingerless gloved hand pulled at her face, "This will hurt, Sakura-chan, ne?" Kakashi's voice said brightly.

Commotion and screams rang in her ears. Her hands were free and she ripped the cloth off her eyes.

Kakashi and Yamato lay bleeding, dying around her. Sasuke stood tall, a clash of lighting filling the now dark training grounds.

"You're safe." He said calmly.

She shook her head as she watched him kneel down. "They all betrayed you." He said softly. "How can you let them live." He handed her a kunai. "Kill them."

She felt her body move as she slowly crawled to Yamato's side. She held up her hand and she felt the Kunai land coldly and heavily in her hand. She mechanically brought the knife to Yamato's throat. His eyes came into focus and he screamed, "I'm sorry, god Sakura, please! I'm so sorry!" She slit his throat. His blood coating her face. She blinked.

She crawled to Kakashi, who was looking at her with fear. His face was rounder than she remembered. His scar deeper down his face, his lips thinner. "Sakura, please." He whispered.

"You did this to me." She said automatically. She wanted to shake her head and scream.  _Kakashi! I love you! I can't-_

He smiled, "its okay." He lifted his chin, giving her more skin. "It's alright."

Her hands shakily rested the blade on Kakashi's skin. She wanted to close her eyes but they stared, unblinking into Kakashi's. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Kakashi-"

" _Sakura_!"

Everything went black.

III

The sound of metal clashing startled her away. Her head pounded and her body hurt. "Sakura!" a voice screamed, "Go Sakura!"

It was Sai.

He was fighting Sasuke, giant tigers filling her small kitchen. A giant bird appeared and landed next to her. It shook nudged her slightly and Sakura numbly grabbed onto its inky feathers. It zoomed.

Sakura was outside her apartment, high in the sky as the bird grew, she sitting somewhat comfortably on its back. The images flashed in her eyes and she crumbled against the bird and sobbed.

III

She landed at another apartment building. The bird slowly slid her off its back before walking up to a door, knocking on it with its beak.

Light came from inside and a figure jumped out. It faced her and she heard a piecing scream. "Sakura! Oh god! Sakura!" she was shaking as silver filled her vision. Mismatched eyes filled her vision. Before she could react, she was pressed against something warm and was rocked back and forth.


	15. Recovery

She faded in and out of conscious. The first time was when she heard muffled voices, seemingly far away and then the touch of a warm hand on her shoulder.

“Why didn’t you stop it sooner?” an angry voice snapped.

“I got there as soon as I could. I could very well trail after them. He would have-”

“And he wouldn’t have done this-”

“If you had been in my position you would have done the same thing.”

There was silence.

“I know.” The voice sounded sad but Sakura fell off into oblivion once again.

III

She awoke the second time to the sound of crashing and yelling.

“We can’t have this happen again!”

“Well what are we suppose to do!?” the second voice’s was lower but filled with the same emotion as the first.

“We can’t tell Naruto.” Sakura’s voice lazily drawled out ‘Shishou.’ “We will have to tell him everything.”

“And you think that Naruto will be fine with this?” ‘Kakashi.’ Her mind said. Images his smile as he lifted his chin, awaiting death flashed in her mind and she physically winced. Something cold pressed against her hand while weight moved off the bed, and out in the hall.

“And will Sakura be alright with any of this?” Tsunade growled. “This has gone on far enough!”

“What if…” Kakashi’s voice drifted off. A deeper voice spoke and Kakashi mumbled something back. “The village knows Naruto is going to be Hokage.” He mused. Pattering sounds filled the room before the weight on the bed shifted again. Something warm sat near her shoulder. Something wet lapped her cheek. “The elders can’t really go back on that.”

“What are you getting at Hatake?” Tsunade said impatiently.

“What if Sakura goes MIA?”

There was a pregnant pause. “What-”

“It would be better than Sasuke killing her.”

There was another pause. “I’ll think about it.” There was shuffling and the sound of a door opening. “I’ll be here first thing tomorrow. I have to take care of the Uchiha.”

The door slammed. Feeling overwhelmed, Sakura let unconsciousness overtake her.

III

It was three days before Sakura stayed awake for more than a few minutes at a time.

Another two before she looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi wanted nothing more than to find the Uchiha and kill him. Rip out all his organs and show them to him as he slowly died.

Sai told him eighteen hours after the incident the Uchiha had been quarantined to the Uchiha compounds. He was blindfolded and chakra sealed. He was to stay there until the Hokage could figure out what to do with him.

Sakura was semi-responsive to Sai, keener into looking at him than Kakashi. When Kakashi asked Sai why, he simply stared.

“When I arrived, he had her deep within the realm of the Mangekyō.” Kakashi froze. “Until she tells us, or they get a Yamanaka over here, we won’t know.” And with that, Sai left.

Tenzo came by shortly after that, bringing flowers. Sakura’s eyes widened in fear and trembled at the sight. Tenzo didn’t stay long. “We have to give her time.” Kakashi said softly as he stood outside his apartment with Tenzo. “She won’t look at me.” He tried to say with sympathy but it fell short.

They both stood straighter as a piercing scream came from in the apartment before sobs came after. Tenzo gave a swift goodbye and Kakashi stood outside his apartment his heart pooling in the gut.

He slipped back into the apartment, silently making his way to the back to the bedroom. The door was ajar and he peaked in.

His nindogs, who had faithfully sat at her bedside, were curled around her. She had her face buried in Bull’s neck sobbing. He sat tall, nuzzling her the best he could. Pakkun sat up alert when he saw Kakashi. He hopped on Bull’s head and whispered something to Sakura. She tensed slightly before nodding. Pakkun hopped off Bull and slowly all eight dogs followed the small bull dog out of the room, Bull being the last to slowly ease himself out of Sakura’s grip. Bull brushed Kakashi’s leg as he passed, leaving only him and his pink haired teammate in the room.

There was a heavy silence. Sakura, sitting with her arms at her side, her head bent, hair obscuring her face. She was whispering to herself, “It wasn’t real, it wasn’t real, it wasn’t _real_.”

Kakashi took a few steps towards the bed.

“Naruto would never hurt me, would he?” her voice was small, trembling slightly.

His heart beat loudly in his chest, in his head. “Never.” He said evenly.

“And Yamato-taichou?” her voice quivered with more intensity.

“Absolutely not.” He said with authority.

Her head evened out, her face looking older than it should. Her eyes deader than they should be. She swallowed weakly. “And you?”

His throat tightened as he made the last few steps to the bed. He knelt down next to her, hands shaking as he reached out to touch her before retracting his hand. “Sakura.” His voice was low. It was calm. But it was firm. “What did he do to you? What did you see?” Sakura shook her head, her shoulders trembling. Her red, swollen eyes filled with tears as she bit her chapped lips. He slowly lifted his hand to cup her cheek. She leaned into it immediately.

“I’m so sorry.” She sobbed. “I’m not strong-”

He leapt onto the bed, pulling her into him as she cried, gripping his shirt with white knuckles and sobbed. Like the first night he rocked her, whispering silly words into her ear.

“It’s alright. I’m here.” It wasn’t alright. _She_ wasn’t alright. But he was here. And he would protect her.

It was hours later when she pulled herself from his arms, mumbling about hunger and wanting to shower. He agreed and helped her to the bathroom. He was thankful he had taken the mirror out years ago. He helped her strip herself of her clothes (one of his) and sat her in the bath tub, the shower head spitting warm water. He went to warm up soup that Tsunade left. On Autopilot he fixed it and helped her wash the blood and misery away. He let her dry off as he fetched her a new shirt and some pants (still his). She dressed and ate at his table, the dogs protectively around her. He stood in the door way, his book open in front of his face.

She shakily stood and brushed past him, her fingers lightly catching his shirt hem, he following faithfully.

As they reached the end of the hall she turned and looked at him. Her eyes pierced his, almost taking his breath away. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed loudly. He automatically wrapped her up in his arms.

“Prove to me this is real.” She whispered.

Unneeded words threatened to spill from his lips. He swallowed and tightened his grip. He kissed the top of her head before letting his chin rest on her crown. “I don’t know how.”

They stood there for a moment before she pulled back slightly, her arms slithering up his body, pulling down his mask. She studied his face, her thumb brushing against his scarred cheek. She nodded. Standing on tip toe she kissed him.

“This is real.” She kissed him harder, pleading with him.

He obliged, lifting her slightly to carry her to the bed. He kissed her slowly, passionately, with everything he had.

“Show me this is really real.” She whispered between kisses, pulling at his shirt. He stared at her, his mismatched eyes watching her carefully before nodding, pulling his shirt over his head before pulling her back in for another kiss.

The dogs stood watch at the doors, windows and the perimeter of the building. Inside the small bedroom worshipped her, trying to show her everything was going to be alright; that they had each other, that he would protect her.

He would love her.

 


	16. Things that are not planned need planning

Ino sat with her face in her hands. Her shoulders quivered as Tsunade rubbed her back with vigor. Kakashi stood in the Hokage’s office, slouched, hands in his pockets looking indifferent.

Sakura had stayed in his house for two weeks before Tsunade had called Ino to come and search her mind. So Sakura wouldn’t have to tell her story.

Ino looked like the burden was too heavy to hold as she cried softly after relaying the night to the village leader and Kakashi.

“It still doesn’t explain the black eye.” He spoke softly.

“He-he must have done it when she was under the gen-genjutsu.” Ino hiccupped.

Kakashi nodded, hands clenched in his pockets.

“Does Naruto know?” Tsnuade didn’t meet his gaze.

“No.”

“ _How_.”

“Hinata has kept him busy at home, and I’ve had Shizune training him on the importance of paper work while I work with the Elders and find a punishment deemed fit for _him_.”

“Which is?” Kakashi asked casually. Ino let out a choked sob.

“He was released from confinement two hours ago.”

He nodded. The man wouldn’t come a mile near his apartment without him knowing.

Or chewed apart by eight _very_ angry dogs.

“What are we going to do?”

“We’re going to call this damn thing off!” Ino whirled to Tsunade. Her fist were clenched as a fire was set in her eyes. Kakashi wanted to smile. Sakura would have been thrilled to see Ino’s reaction.

“We _can’t_.” Tsunade insisted.

“Why!?” Ino hissed, turning to look at Tsunade, “Because of that blond brat-”

“Sakura wouldn’t stand for it.” Kakashi said numbly. Ino turned swiftly to look at him. “She knows what’s at stake and she would sacrifice everything for Naruto to have his dream.”

“Wh-”

“Naruto has given up more for this village than anyone else.” Tsunade said darkly. “This is what he deserves. And even if he didn’t, it’s what Sakura thinks he deserves and she won’t back down. You know that.” Tsunade looked to Kakashi. “Which is why I want to hear this plan of yours again.”

“It wasn’t a plan.” Kakashi mused, “A suggestion at best, but not-”

“What plan?”

“We will instate Naruto as Hokage early, and Sakura will leave the village.” The blond leader spoke softly. “Then, he will instate her back after we have figured out what to do with Sasuke.”

“Which would be killing him.”

“Why don’t we kill him now?!”

“The Elders-”

“The Elders have not _seen_ what he did to her!” Ino shouted, standing up.

“And neither did the rest of the village! The other clans!” Tsunade stood her full height, making Ino back down, slightly. “They think that Sasuke has done nothing wrong. That he is a man of changed ways. What will they think if we kill him? Or let someone else kill him?

“They could very well revolt. Everyone knows what happened to the Uchiha clan. So saying he was doing this will not justify. The Hyuugas or even the Yamanaka’s can say that we are making it up and will easily kill people from their clan for the same thing.”

“It could cause a civil war.” Kakashi summarized.

Ino looked down at her feet. “Well, I _wish_ I could kill him.”

Kakashi mentally agreed.

III

Sakura slowly came back to life. She started leaving the apartment with Kakashi dutifully at her heels, book in hand, seemingly uninterested in the world around them.

Sakura was summoned to see the village elders and as much as Kakashi wanted to protest, he let her go.

But he came with her.

“Now, Sakura.” Koharu watched Sakura as she stood at his side. His fingers itched to lace within hers, but he kept them pressed against his sides. “It seems that you had…a disagreement with Sasuke-kun.” Sakura tensed, but only nodded. His eyes lazily met Tsunade’s who sat at the table with the two elders, Naruto behind her, looking slightly confused.

Sasuke stood ten feet away, looking bored.

“I understand that Sasuke-kun made a few mistakes in judgment, but we cannot simply go running to ‘Sensei’ every time you have a little scuffle.”

Tsunade’s eyes made him keep his mouth shut.

But not Naruto. “Scuffle?”

“We are under the impression that Sasuke-kun has pleaded with you to join living arrangements?” Koharu ignored the Hokage-to-be. Kakashi’s heart dropped as Sakura trembled. “I think that it is a fair idea. After all, you will be married in less than a year.”

“But-”

“We expect Sasuke to be fully moved into your apartment in no less than six months.” Homaru spoke swiftly, standing. “ _We_.” He looked at Tsunade. “Understand the last few weeks have been strenuous so we will be asking Sasuke to give you your space for another month. But after that, things return to normal.” He briskly walked towards the door, Koharu in his wake.

The room grew silent after their departure. Before Naruto could ask any questions, Sasuke smirked, “I’ll see you in month, Sakura.” He briskly walked to the door, “Training later Naruto?”

Naruto eyed the Uchiha carefully before nodding. “An hour before dusk.”

Sasuke left and Kakashi watched Sakura pale face. She had her lower lip between her front teeth, her shoulders trembling. He itched to pull her into his arms.

“I’m taking care of this.” She Tsunade’s voice boomed, snapping Kakashi and Sakura out of their thoughts. Tsunade marched up to Sakura, grabbing her by the arm. “I’ll bring her home after a few hours.” He nodded, his hands making familiar hand signs as he disappeared to his apartment in a poof of smoke.

 

III

Tsunade stared at the results sheet that one of her nurses brought her. “Who was this for again? The form didn’t have a name.” The nurse, whose name Tsunade had no desire to learn, asked.

“All you need to know is it’s not mine.” Tsunade growled. The nurse took the hint and bowed quickly and dashed out of her office.

Tsunade closed her eyes and counted to three before opening them again, looking down at the chart.

 _Of course. Because we have to make this absolutely_ perfect _._

Tsunade walked back towards her hospital office.

Sakura sat in the chair opposite, nose in someone’s chart. She looked more relaxed than she had in weeks.

She was going to have to get her back into work soon. Back to normalcy.

Tsunade looked back down at the chart and scowled.

_Normal is over rated for Team Kakashi._

“How have you been feeling, Sakura? Physically?” she added hastily.

Sakura shrugged, “I think my mental health is making me sick to be honest.” She looked at her feet. “I’ve been tired a lot. Food doesn’t sound good and when I do eat, it all…just comes back up.”

“I hope Hatake has been taking good care of you.” _It’s the bastards fault_.

She smiled, nodding. “He’s been good.” Her smile brightened. “I’ve gotten better too! Yamato-taichou came over yesterday and we played shougi. It was difficult, but it was nice.”

Her smile faltered at Tsunade’s scowl. She looked down at the chart before tossing it across the table.

“Sadly it’s not your mental…instability that is cause of this.”

Sakura picked up the chart and her eyes scanned it. Her mouth slacked as her eyes widened as her eyes reached line twenty seven. She looked up to Tsunade then back down at the chart and her eyes welled up with tears. “I’m-I’m-” Tsunade was shocked to see a smile spread across her student’s lips. “Pregnant?” She touched her tummy lightly.

Tsunade couldn’t help but smile. _Something pure in this dark time._ “Congratulations Sakura.”

III

Sakura walked home in a daze, Tsunade walking beside her. The world seemed so much brighter, so full of optimism. She placed her hand on her belly. She was _pregnant_.

“Pregnant…” she whispered, smiling. Inside her was a little boy or little girl, waiting for life. It was her job to give them life, to protect that little baby no matter what. It was all hers.

She froze, her mind reeling back into reality. _I’m going to have a baby. But not Sasuke’s baby._

She suddenly felt dizzy and a strong arm held her tightly. “Are you alright Sakura?”

Oh lord, this wasn’t good. “Tsunade-Shishou…” she looked up at her teacher, “I’m going to-Sasuke-Kakashi.”

“Shhh…” her teacher pulled her into a tight hug. “We’ll think about that later. Focus on that happiness you had a few minutes ago. Please.” She whispered in her ear, “For your baby.”

The word didn’t hold the joy and excitement it did five minutes ago.

Her mind flashed back to Yamato’s slit throat. Kakashi’s slit throat.

Her baby’s slit throat.

“Oh I’ve been so stupid!” she spoke hoarsely, crumpling to the ground.

Tsunade caught her with ease.

“Sakura!” It wasn’t Tsunade’s voice. It was _his_.

“I don’t want to see him right now.” She said quickly. _I can’t face him_.

Kakashi was at her feet, bend down to look up at her, “Are you okay?” his eyes were full of concern and something else she just gripped her Shishou and cried.

“She’s alright.” She heard Tsunade say. “It’s been a hell of a day.”

“I’ll take her inside to get some rest and food.”

“And make sure she takes these.” There was a pause, “Trust me.”

The sound of rattling filled her ears as she saw Kakashi deposit something in a pocket. “I’ll take care of everything Sakura.” Tsunade whispered into her ear. “Don’t you worry.”

She was lifted into Kakashi’s arms, where she clung to him and cried.

They were going to have a baby.

That would kill them all.

III

Shikamaru stood looking bored in Tsunade’s office. _I hope it’s not a long mission or anything._

Tsunade was feverously writing something, erasing and writing again. She looked up to him once before writing some more.

“Here. Take this to Suna. And no one is to know where you’re going. This goes into the hands of the Kazekage and _no. one. Else._ ” Her words were icy.

He looked at it dejectedly. “Wouldn’t it be faster to have a hawk send it?”

“It needs to be secure.” Her eyes narrowed. “You will give the response to me. These trips to Suna and back are your only missions for the next five months.”

He gaped, “Five-five months? What a fucking dra-”

“Get going. And this is S-ranked, off the books.”

He shrugged, “Whatever.” He put the scroll in his back pouch and headed out the door. He paused, “You say ‘off the books.’”

She leaned back in her chair. “Have a good trip Nara.”

 


	17. Dogs on Guard

_How could I been so foolish?_ Sakura sat on Kakashi’s couch, absent mindedly petting Pakkun. It was three days since she found out she was pregnant.

 _Pregnant_.

She sighed heavily, running her hands through her hair as she stared into the empty room.

Pakkun buried further into her lap. “Ya ‘right?” he coughed slightly, “Given the circumstances?”

Sakura sighed, “Yes. Unexpected news is all.” Pakkun let out a gruffly bark, nodding his head in understanding.

She rolled her eyes. Like a dog could understand.

“The boss should be home soon.” Pakkun yawned. Sakura grunted.

 _Tsunade said she’d take care of it, but what does that even mean?_ She unconsciously put her hand on her stomach and frowned. What was she going to do about Sasuke? It would mean that all of Sasuke’s actions would have been justified. She was cheating on him (though, Sakura gritted her teeth, it wasn’t really cheating because they weren’t together _yet_ ) and she had lied (about the cheating). What would the elders do? Sasuke do?

Kakashi do?

Pakkun perked his ears but otherwise remained motionless. Moments later Kakashi slipped through the door carrying a box.

He set the box gingerly on the ground a few feet from the couch. “Clothes, mainly.” He crossed the room, heading to the back room.

Sakura could only stare. After all, he _was_ going to be a father soon.

Dread filled her bones.

“Tsunade wants you back at the hospital. Says it will help you get back on your feet.” He returned in a plain black t-shirt, his mask gone. “Says ‘the best way to handle the situation right now is to get back to normal.’”

_Which situation?_

“So you’re going on a mission soon?”

He frowned, pulling out a scroll. “It’s only for two days. I can probably complete it in an afternoon.”

She rolled her eyes, smiling softly. “I’ll be fine.”

“She’s got me…” Pakkun mumbled tiredly. “…and my men.”

Kakashi’s scowl didn’t hinder. “I talked to Naruto today. He doesn’t seem too happy to be out of the loop.” Sakura didn’t say anything. “He wants to know why you’re living here now and what happened between you and Sasuke.”

“What did you say?”

“I told him to ask Tsunade-sama.”

There was a silence as Sakura stared at the floor and Kakashi’s eyes bored into her. “Are you alright, Sakura?”

 _No_. “Yes.” She said softly. “Just a lot is going on.” She looked up to him to see him nodding. He walked over and sat on the couch.

“You’ll feel better once you get back to work. Back to normal.”

 _Normal._ She nodded, “I hope so.”

III

Sakura beamed at her patient; a small chuunin boy who was mildly poisoned by his teammate. “You’re all set. Just watch what you eat around your teammate.”

“He didn’t mean to.” The boy of thirteen mumbled. “He just didn’t wash he hands before handing me my bento.”

Sakura rolled her eyes. “First rule to poisons is to _always_ wash your hands.”

The boy shrugged and walked off. “Thanks, ma’am.”

She watched him leave, smiling.

“Seems like someone is finally feeling like themselves.”

Sakura smiled as Naruto strolled down the hall, Hokage robes billowing behind him. “People are going to start thinking you _are_ the Hokage, wearing that.”

He grinned. “Good.”

He scooped her up in a hug. “How are you?”

She smiled, “I’m doing good. I’m doing real well. How’s Hinata?”

“Two more months! She’s Huge!” he grinned, then I’ll have a cute little boy to play with!” he snickered.

Sakura raised a brow, “You sure it’s a boy?”

He scratched the back of his head, “Nope but I gotta feeling!” he thumped his chest. She rolled his eyes. “You hungry? It is my responsibility to walk the lady back to the Hatake residence today!” he said, puffing his chest out slightly, “Ino had to cover at the flower shop and asked me to cover.”

Warmth spread through her chest. “Sure, let me get my sentry.” Naruto tilted his head, but followed her to her office. She strolled in, putting her doctor’s coat over her chair and whistled slightly, “Come on, Pakkun.”

There was a low yawn and the sound of tiny feet before Pakkun appeared before her. He sat, scratching his ear before looking to Naruto. He gave him a curt nod. “We getting food?”

Sakura nodded, “Come on, let’s go.”

III

“You seen Sasuke?” Naruto asked over a bowl of ramen.

She shook her head. “Not for six weeks.” She took a bite.

“He knows better than to come around our house!” Pakkun said from the floor, lapping at one of Naruto’s bowls. “Not with us on guard!”

Sakura smiled, “It might be his way of saying he’s sorry.”

Pakkun growled.

“What happened?” Naruto asked softly. “No one will tell me. Sasuke says it was a misunderstanding on your part. And…I don’t believe that. You…sometimes have a one track mind when you’re mad…” he grinned, “But to the point that you’re living at Kakashi-sensei’s?”

“Naruto-”

“I went by your apartment.” He said coldly, making Sakura lean away and Pakkun pause. “Everything’s torn to shit. There are holes in the wall. People size holes. Sakura size holes.”

“There was a…misunderstanding…” she grinned weakly. “And to fix it, we fought more violently than we should have.” She shuddered slightly, making Naruto frown. “There are some Sasuke-size holes too.”

“Are you not going to tell me?”

“I haven’t told anyone.” She said soberly. “I don’t want to talk about it.” She heard Naruto groan. She peaked over to see his fingers buried in his hair. “You don’t want to know.” She said softly.

“Yes I do, Sakura.” He grabbed her left arm. A memory shot through her making her charge chakra in her right gripping his wrist tightly. He stared at her, blue eye wide. “Sakura-chan…”

She let go of his arm. “You and Sasuke are still friends?”

He narrowed his eyes slightly, “You come before him, Sakura.” His eyes blipped red.

“If you do not want to regret bringing him back.” She said, rising out of her seat. “You will not ask again.” She looked down sadly at him. “Thank you for dinner.” She smiled sadly at him. “I’ll see you around.” She walked off, Pakkun at her heels.

III

The sounds of barks and snarls woke her. Bull and Pakkun stood at the door to the bed room, at attention, staring down the hall.

A small knock came to the door.

Pakkun turned to her. “I will alert-”

“No.” She pulled herself out of bed walking up to them. “Don’t bother.” She side stepped to the small closet and pulled out a short blade katana. She had never seen Kakashi use it, but she was certain it sharp. Dragging it lightly across the floor in her right hand, she walked to the front door, Bull and Pakkun in tow. The other six were snarling at the door. Sensing her, they stopped, making room for her and Bull to pass. She snapped the bolt and opened the door wide enough that he could see her head.

And Bulls teeth.

Sasuke eyed her before taking a step back at the sight of Bull’s teeth and slobber. She patted Bull with her left hand.

“What do you want?”

“It’s been over a month.” He said coldly.

“It has.”

They stared at each other. She thought she should be trembling slightly, she should be scared. But she wasn’t.

“Come on, Sakura, enough of this.” Sasuke glowered. “You cannot hide at Kakashi’s anymore.”

She wanted to tell him she wasn’t hiding, but instead scowled. “If you don’t have anything to say, then leave.”

He stared at her for a moment then sighed, “Sakura.” He spoke firmly, “Come home.”

“You insinuate that it’s _your_ home?”

“They said I had six months-”

“And it’s been nine _weeks_.”

“I’ve had enough of your playing around-”

“I’m not-”

“You have a duty to me-”

“I have _nothing-_ ”

“Enough!” The door banged loudly against Sasuke’s fist and Bull growled. Soon the hallway was filled with the small hum of dogs growling. “Sakura, we are going home, we are going to work through your-” he paused, shaking his head, “Your insubordination-”

“Insubordination!” she laughed, “You used your Sharingan on me!”

“You were being unreasonable.” He seethed, his eyes flashed red and she took a step back. The door opened more and Bull was almost out in the hallway, eyeing Sasuke’s leg.

“I was having lunch with-”

“And that will not happen again.” His voice threatened. She was about to tell him where he could go when she felt a small tug below her belly button. She froze.

 _Baby_.

“It’s a bit early in the morning to be loitering in our hallway isn’t, Sasuke?” They quipped their heads to the left to see Kakashi, hands in his pockets, slouched slightly, casually walking down the hall. Relief flooded Sakura as Bull growled. Kakashi jerked his head slightly and Bull retreated into the house, the dogs backing up slightly.

“’Bout time.” Pakkun gruffed behind the door.

Kakashi was smiling under his mask. “Why don’t you come back later?”

“Not until she comes with me.” He stood straight, turning to face Kakashi. Even slouching, Kakashi still towered over the younger man.

“Nope.” He pulled his hands out of his pocket as he came to the door, pulling the katana out of Sakura’s grasp and waggled it loosely in front of Sasuke, “Have a good morning!” he ushered Sakura back in, bolting the door, and leaning the sword against the door. Sasuke knocked again but Kakashi was already finished with a seal he placed on the door, muffling the sound. He pulled Sakura into the apartment and held her against the wall. She felt his quick pulse against her arms.

“Are you alright?” he spoke quietly, his lone eye searching her face. “You shouldn’t have answered the-”

“I’m fine. He wasn’t going to do anything with Bull standing there.”

Bull let out a low woof in agreement. Kakashi’s gloved hand ran the side of her face, pushing a piece of hair out of the way. “Sorry I was gone so long.” He whispered as he bent his head to kiss her lips.

She smiled, “It was a day. Besides, I’m alright.” She pressed her lips in to kiss him. He gripped her face lightly, pressing his lips hard to hers before scooping her up and taking her into the bedroom.

III

Kakashi slept lightly next to her, his hand draped lightly across her stomach. She stared at where there skin met. _Soon the baby will start showing itself._ She felt her heart race and Kakashi’s grip tightened. She looked to the Copy nin and frowned. _I have to tell him_. _I just don’t know how._

How would he react? She honestly didn’t know. And what about Sasuke? Shishou said she had it under control, but the leader of the village had been distant these last two months, busy with getting Naruto ready to take office. All Tsunade had said was to keep this between the two of them.

 _But what about Kakashi?_ She swallowed thickly as she watched the sun start to shine in the thickly draped windows.

“I’ll tell him tonight.” She whispered to herself. Kakashi woke lazily, blearily looking up to her. She smiled at him, burying herself into him as he pulled her closer, kissing her temple, mumbling before he fell back asleep. She stayed awake, feeling ghost kicks from their baby.


	18. Date Night

Sakura sat across from him, biting her lip. The word _date_ echoed in his mind and he let it fester. They had come to a small diner closer to the residential area than the main part of the city. Not many shinobi traveled this far into the village this early in the day, so they shouldn’t be disturbed. Not like Kakashi cared anymore. Let people see him and Sakura together. He almost had half a mind to stalk into the hospital and kiss her in front of everyone. Maybe dragging her into the Uchiha compound and fucking her on Sasuke’s bed.

He looked at Sakura, who was looking at him at him strangely. “Sakura, are you alright?”

She blinked. A small, deranged smile formed on her lips and she almost giggled. “I’m just thinking about…things…” her smile quickly fell. She shook her head. “How was your mission?”

He shrugged. “It was alright.” He jabbed his food. “The hospital?”

Her smile returned. “Yeah, I actually found something out a few weeks ago...” Her voice was happier than he’d heard it in a long time. “I wasn’t feeling well-”

“You’re overworking yourself.” He said quietly. “Between work and dealing with Sasuke-”

“What about dealing with Sasuke?” A deep voice spoke. Sasuke stood at the edge of their table and he crossed his arms. He smiled, “What’s going on here?”

“A date.” Kakashi said coolly. Sakura kicked him under the table. Kakashi looked to see Sakura’s face pale as she looked between him and Sasuke. His eyes lazily looked up to the Uchiha and frowned. The boy’s eyes at hardened and narrowed on the pink haired girl, his arms crossing over his chest. He didn’t plan on leaving. Kakashi sighed, “Sasuke. We’re eating.”

Sasuke ignored him. “Sakura, we have things to discuss.”

Kakashi looked at Sakura who looked down at her food. She seemed to be contemplating something and the Copy-Nin prayed it had nothing to do with hitting the Uchiha.

That never worked out the way she planned.

“Sakura.” Sasuke spoke more firmly.

Kakashi put his hands on either side of his plate and made to stand but Sakura quickly got to her feet and smiled down at him. “I’ll be right back.” She put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back in his seat, her hand lingering as she walked passed. Sasuke stared at him before following Sakura out the restaurant.

Kakashi sighed, looking back down at his food frowning. _Wonderful._

After five minutes, a red faced Sakura came back into the restaurant. “Everything’s okay.” Her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes, but he didn't speak. They sat for the rest of dinner in a strangled silence.

After Kakashi paid, he helped Sakura out of her chair and wrapped his arm around her waist protectively as they walked out in the cool air. Sakura giggled softly, “So chivalrous tonight.” Kakashi didn’t say anything, his eyes scanned and chakra searched for the Uchiha. He led her towards his apartment.

_Is he going to interrupt us?_ Kakashi thought, looking down at Sakura. She was biting her lip, her eyes a million miles away. “Sakura?” his hands squeezed her hip softly, bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him and smiled sadly. He rounded her, hand trailing up to her shoulders. He let his hands rest lightly on her neck, his thumbs rubbing her chin softly. “Are you okay, Sakura?” He looked into her glossy green eyes.

She nodded. “Of course. Why wouldn't I?”

“You've been acting weird.” He closed his eyes for a moment. “I just want to know he's not-”

“I’m fine.” She was lying. Kakashi shifted his stance and gently pulled her into a hug. He felt her hands quickly grasp the back of his shirt, fingers digging into his back. “I promise.” Her voice was raspy and high. His hands ran through her silky strands as they stood in the middle of the street three blocks from the apartment.

“There was something you wanted to say earlier.” He whispered into her hair.

She shook her face against his shirt, “It’s nothing.” It almost came out as a sob, but she didn't say anything else. He rubbed her back as he felt her calm back down.

“You can talk to me Sakura.” He felt Uchiha’s chakra approach, but he didn’t care.

She took a shaky breath.“I’m so sorry Kakashi.” She took a step back so she could look at his face. “I never meant for this to happen.”

Kakashi could see Sasuke coming towards them but he didn’t let Sakura go. “I wish things could have been different too.” He whispered into her ear.

She shook her head, frowning deeply.

He sense Sasuke’s hand approaching. Before the man could touch his shoulder, he spun, grasping the man’s hand while keeping Sakura at his back. Kakashi and Sasuke scowled. Sasuke’s head tilted to the side, “Well, isn’t this a romantic sight?” Kakashi shrugged, dropping Sasuke’s wrist, taking a small step from Sakura.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Kakashi said absent mindlessly. Kakashi glanced up to see Sai sitting in a tree a few feet away. Sai gave a quick wave before Kakashi’s attention was drawn back to Sasuke.

“Another word with Sakura, _please_.”

“No.” Kakashi’s words were sharp.

Sasuke’s eyes glared, “She is my wife.”

“The correct term is ‘nothing-'” Sakura pressed a hand against Kakashi’s back.

“It will only take a minute.” Her voice was weary. Kakashi stared down at her before nodding, glaring at Sasuke before stalking to the tree Sai currently resided in. Leaning against the trunk, watching.

III

“You two seemed pretty close.” Sasuke said nonchalantly as Sakura stood a few feet from him.

She rolled her eyes, her heart hammered in her chest. “What do you want Sasuke?”

“Is that why you picked him to look out for you?”

“Not this again, first Sai, now Kakashi.”

He was facing her, scowling. “He said you were on a date.”

She scowled back, “And what if we were?” She took a few steps to him. “I still have ten months.”

“You should be at home, with _me_. Your husband-to-be.” The last sentence made her shiver.

“I will do what I want-”

“You are _mine_.” His voice was low as he a step towards her. Her eyes flickered to where Kakashi stood, watching, before they met Sasuke’s red ones.

“ _Yours_?” She spat. “You might have the rest of this village convince that you have changed your ways, but you’re still the same psychotic Uchiha you’ve been since you were twelve-”

Pain shot through her arm and before she knew it, she was on her knees, his hand gripping her arm, driving it backwards away from her body. Her mind screamed _baby!_ As she heard Kakashi rushing towards them. He twisted harder, driving her elbow into her side. She felt tendons and her bones hitting their stress points. “What are you hiding from me?” The tomoes in his eyes spun. “You’ve been hiding something for a long time, and it’s time you tell me what it is, Sakura. I’ve forgiven you for sleeping around like the whore you’ve-”

Her fear and pain dissolved as twisted into the pain. Her opposite hand shot out, grabbing the wrist that held her arm and with chakra pulsing through her fingers, clenched his wrist with a sicking _crack_. Kakashi stopped. “Call me a _whore_ again.” Her words were far away to her. Calm, and even despite the hammering heart in her chest. She watched his eyes gloss over as his knee hit the ground. “I have my own life and I can do what I damn well please. But you _will not_ call me a whore.” She released his arm, grabbing her upper arm, slamming her shoulder blade back into place with a loud _pop_. “You don’t own me.”

He smirked, looking up at her, “Not yet.”

She brought her knee up, another _crack_ as her knee made contact with his chin. She stalked off, tears threatening to escape. _He’s right. But not yet._

She went to rub her face when a hand grabbed her wrist, spinning her around. Her free arm was up, her wrist moving in an arcing motion towards his face. She saw Sharingans spinning frantically before her eyes slammed shut and her fist made contact with his face. It didn't give as she had anticipated and she felt the wind be knocked out of her as a force of nature hit her across the face.

She felt herself falling backwards. She braced herself for the fall, her body screaming _baby_ when she felt a sudden jolt and a strong arm underneath her. Her eyes peaked open to see silver hair and deadly cold gray eyes.

“You should go and get that looked at.”

“This is none of your business.” Sasuke spoke through gritted teeth. He stood straight, cradling his wrist as blood ran down his nose.

“Let’s go home.” Kakashi whispered, picking her up.

“She’s mine, Hatake!” Sasuke called after them. His voice hitched slightly. “She’s hiding something from me and I will find out.”

“I’m sure you will.” He gave a small wave.

III

“I hate this.” Kakashi growled, pacing. Sakura was sitting on the couch, scratching Pakkun’s ears. His hand kept ruffling his hair. His headband and mask ripped off, showing her his whole face. Something, she thought, maybe only she had ever _really_ seen. He stopped, looking over to her, “This is-I hate this!” He growled, returning to his pacing.

“You think I don’t hate this?” She said softly. She trained for years to be strong. To be able to protect herself; she was going to be in control of her own life, but now…

“Sakura,” Kakashi was standing over her now, his hair casting shadows over her from the lights on the ceiling. His red eye swirled softly and his grey eye full of emotion.

“ _Let’s run…”_ Her mind cried, wishing he would whisper those soft words into her ear. Tsunade could make it work. No one would know where they’d gone.

“No one would blame you if you ran.” He whispered. His hand carefully cupping her face. “Tsunade wouldn’t blame you. Naruto, Ino, none of them would hold it against you. You deserve to be free.”

Sakura felt a knot form in her throat as her shoulders shook. She threw her arms around him, breathing heavy, shallow breathes. He pulled her close in him, making Pakkun have to retreat to the other side of the couch.

“And you?” she sobbed.

“You need to be free Sakura.” He whispered.

She nodded, burying her face in neck, inhaling it deeply. His arms were around her, protecting her from the world around them.

But she felt so alone.

III

AN: I'm going update this to the fullest. You all will even get all the revised chapters and the newest chapter before I updated it to ff.net.

_FEEL SPECIAL._

If there _are_ any mistakes, for gods sake kill me. Or tell me. That works too.

 

 


	19. Not Everything is Black and White

“Um, Tsunade-baa-chan…” Naruto said looking down at the small bundle in Sakura’s arms. “It's hair is red.”

“ _Her_ hair is red.” Hinata corrected, looking fondly over at the baby.

_I wonder what color my baby’s hair will be._

“Yes, Naruto. It is.” Tsunade tried to sound strong, but the small bundle, made her eyes, and voice, soft. Sakura smiled.

“Well, you see Hinata’s hair is black…mine is blond…shouldn’t its hair be…one or the other?”

“ _Her_.” Hinata corrected again. Sakura watched her smile widen. “She’s perfect.”

“She is.” Tsunade said calmly. She grasped Naruto’s shoulder. “Your mother’s hair was that exact shade of red, Naruto.”

Naruto gasped, his fingers lightly touching the red ball of fluff. “Really?”

Tsunade smiled softly, “Yes.” She looked over to Hinata, whose face was as red as her baby girl’s hair. “Your father won’t be too excited. He hadn’t like Kushina either.”

Sakura smiled down at the baby her stomach bursting into butterflies, “What is her name.”

Naruto made a low whining sound, fingers wiggling in front of Sakura, who carefully handed over the baby. Bright blue eyes opened, gazing with the same wonderment as her father. Hinata giggled.

“He wanted to name _him_ Minato, after the fourth Hokage.” She gave Sakura a knowing smile. “So her name will be Mina.”

“Mina…” Naruto said airily, a dreamy smile almost split his face. “Baby Mina.”

Tsunade frowned, “Give that baby back to his mother before you drop him.”

“ _Her_.” Hinata chided again.

Tsunade shrugged, turning to Sakura. “Come on, let’s leave the small family to be.”

Sakura stood, smiling as Naruto sat on the edge of the bed with Hinata as they held their baby. “Too bad Kakashi-sensei wasn’t here.” He said to Sakura, making her stomach drop. He grinned, “But I don’t know if he’d know what to do with a baby.”

Sakura smiled weakly. “He’ll be back soon.”

 _Not soon enough_.

III

“I hope you are doing well.” Tsunade said curtly as she and Sakura entered her hospital office. “Are you taking care of yourself?” Sakura nodded, closing the door softly.

“I’m surprised you haven’t come looking for Hatake. Or asked why he was chosen for the mission.” Tsunade sat down at her desk, flipping through folders and scrolls. “Four months.” Tsunade flipped a folder to the other side of her desk. Sakura picked up the folder, flipping through it. It was her medical chart. Pictures of _her_ baby. “Funny, four months…” Sakura looked at Tsunade, who smiled at her knowingly, “eight months until your “marriage” and three and a half months until you…” Tsunade gestured to Sakura’s midsection.

Sakura felt her throat tighten, blinking back tears. Kakashi would be gone when their own baby was born. He wouldn’t have to see what happened to them, no matter how bad it was.

“Why are you reminding me of all this?” She said wearily, closing the folder.

“I have a mission for _you._ ” Tsunade tossed another folder. “A simple mission. Go to the south and help train medics; teach them how to make medicines and simple poisons antidotes.”

“I thought I wasn’t allowed-”

“Off the books.”

She paused, looking from the folder to her teacher, “How long.” Sakura’s voice was empty.

“Five months.”

“…Five months, Shishou?” Her brain was buzzing excitedly. Five months gave her plenty of time to have her little-

“Sakura.” Tsunade’s voice was soft. She leaned over the table. “I-” Sakura watched her teacher struggle to find the right words. “You-deserve better than this.”

“It’s okay Shishou, I’m alright.” Sakura looked down and put her hand on her stomach. “You know what.” She whispered, looking down at her stomach. “Kakashi told me, before he left, that I should run.” She laughed. “He said that no one would blame me.” She rubbed the small bump on her stomach. It wasn’t noticeable to anyone yet, but soon she wouldn’t be able to hide it. She frowned, thinking of the many different ways Sasuke would react.

Tsunade smiled, “He did now?” Sakura raised a brow and Tsunade shook her head. “You leave first thing tomorrow.”

Sakura rose to leave, bowing slightly.

“And Sakura?” Tsunade couldn’t hide her grin. “It’s a boy.”

III

“So Sakura is finally leaving the village!” Naruto grinned into his ramen. He pulled her to Ichiraku’s once Tsunade kicked him out of the hospital. “It’s her last mission!” He looked over her, “You know,” he elbowed her in the arm, wiggling his eyebrows “I should be Hokage then!” He almost was bouncing out of his seat.

She smiled sadly; This was the last time she was going to do this. Tears welled up in her eyes.

“Oh, don’t cry, Sakura!” He patted her back softly; pulling her into a hug, “Baby Mina will be here when you get back!” She laughed as he winked at her, “And I won’t tell Sasuke where you’re going. I’ll tell him you’re going to...Suna or something.” He whispered into her ear before pulling back, continuing to scarf down his noodles. “Official Hokage business given by yours truly!”

Sakura nodded, looking at Naruto. He had matured over the past year. “You’ll make a great Hokage.” She said shakily. She closed her eyes, willing the tears back. She'd be gone long enough to have her baby-a baby boy- but then what? What will happen when she gets back? Will her baby stay in that village? Will-

She felt strong arms encircle her.

“I don’t know what’s going on, but you know I’m always here for you.” He kissed her temple.

“I’m sorry.” She said, wrapping her arms around him, pulling her close, “I-I-can’t tell you.” She whispered.

Naruto was silent for a few minutes, hugging her back with the same fierceness. “You’re…you’re coming back from this mission right?” Sakura gripped him tighter. They were silent for a moment before Naruto spoke, his voice slightly shaky. “I will-I will see you again.” It wasn’t a question.

She choked, nodding, “Yes, of course, Naruto.” She felt him smile. “Don't be so stupid.”

“What’s going on here?” Naruto tensed at the cold voice of Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto spun in his chair to face his once rival, half blocking Sakura. “Eating ramen.” He said obviously.

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed, “Why?”

“Because ramen is delicious.” Naruto said coolly, leaning against the table behind him, blocking Sakura a bit more.

Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Sakura, I need to talk to you.” His voice was suddenly softer, pushing past Naruto and grabbing her elbow softly. “Please?” With a little more force she was lifted out of her chair. She looked back to Naruto, who looked slightly lost. She gave him a weak smile and gave him a small wave. Sasuke continued to drag her towards the Uchiha compound, loosening his grip as they passed through the gates. They remained silent as he brought her to the largest house in the compound.

They traveled through the house and into the empty courtyard in the back. He let go and took a few steps back, his hands going on his hips and studying her for a few moments. Sakura lifted her head and stared him down with equal intensity. She wasn’t going to let her fear show.

His eyes met hers and he took a deep breath. “I want to apologize.” He looked at his feet. “I’ve-I’ve been an ass.” He spoke softly, shifting his weight from one foot to the next.

Sakura stared at him, dumbfounded. His eyes stayed on his feet as he shifted from one leg to the other. His hands were in his pockets, shifting uncomfortably. “I just have been so worried about everything. Everything is so different now…being back in the village and all…” He finally looked at her with softest eyes she had seen since he left the village all those years ago. “I came back to this village for me. I came to revive my clan. That-it’s the only thing that I’ve been thinking about. It consumed me.” He looked over at a dying tree. “I have this tendency of-being single minded.” Sakura snorted. He gave her an uneasy smile.

“So that gives you the okay to use your Sharingan on me?” she snapped, her hands on her hips. She felt the baby move slightly, warning her to keep her temper in check.”

He didn’t back down. “I used it because I thought you were cheating on me. I was angry.”

“That’s no excuse!”

“Were you?”

Sakura hesitated slightly, making Sasuke smirked, his hands going over his chest. “You tried to turn me against my own team.” She seethed. “Make it so I didn’t-couldn’t trust them.”

“Keep them in their place, out of your bed.” He said smugly.

“Some apology this is.”

Sasuke froze, frowning. His hands dropped, “Listen, can we-can we just start over? Start from the beginning? I promise to be better to you.” He took a small step towards her. She took a step back. “I will be the person you’ve always wanted- deserve to have. I just need a chance.”

The baby pushed against her, her eyes dropped. She was reminded that it didn’t matter what she said.

She’d dug her own grave-for her, and her baby.

When she didn’t speak, he sighed. “Hey! I’m honestly trying!”

“And then the next time.” She said softly, before looking back up at him. “What about next time. We get married, and I have lunch with Naruto. Dinner with Sai, train with Yamato? You going to use the Sharingan on me again?” Sasuke stood straighter. “You have a one track mind now? How about when we seal the deal? You think that it being official will make _you_ any different?” She took a brave step closer, “I tried being faithful to you but you made being around you insufferable!” He looked bored, fueling her anger. “I didn’t cheat on you because we weren’t together to begin with. Once _this_ ” she gestured frantically between them, “ _this_ became real, I would have done my mission like a good Shinobi.”

“Would?” Sasuke smirked evilly, making Sakura freeze. “Why ‘would’ Sakura? Shouldn’t it be ‘when.’”

 _Oh god_.

Sakura felt Sai and Yamato approaching at a fast pace. Sasuke closed the gap. “I will have my clan Sakura.” He said quietly. “I don’t know what you and your precious team are planning, but you will be my wife or my corpse, you understand me?”

Sakura’s eyes narrowed, challenging him, but her stomach dropped as she felt a strong hand on her back.

“Everything okay here?”

Sakura’s eyes widened. “Shishou.”

Tsunade stood between Sai and Yamato, her hands on her hips. “Naruto told me you drug her out of Ichiraku.” Tsunade’s glare made Sasuke back off. “You know not to talk to her without ANBU.”

Sasuke bowed his head. “I’m sorry, Hokage-sama.”

Tsunade turned to Yamato, “Take her home. You,” she looked at Sai, “Stay with him.”

“Come on, Sakura-chan.” Yamato said softly, touching her elbow, making her wince slightly. Sasuke laughed, “In their place.”

Sakura almost spoke, but Tsunade’s glare dried her throat. She followed Yamato out of the compound and to her home to get ready for her journey.

The baby kicked.

 


	20. Obito

“You ready to go?” Tsunade met her at the village gate at dawn.

Sakura scowled. “Sasuke has been replaced by an imposter or is being possessed.” She yawned, “He was at my house until four telling me how lucky he is to have a strong, wonderful, Shinobi as a future wife.”

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. “You let him into your house?”

She sighed, “Only to get him off the streets.” Tsunade frowned as they made their way out of the village. “I’d rather have ‘other type of psycho-path' future husband than this one.”

Tsunade’s face fell. “You won’t have any kind of future husband after today.”

Sakura felt a heavy weight fall on her chest. She nodded.

They were silent for the next thirty minutes.

“You will be okay, Sakura.” Tsunade said briskly. “I trained you to be strong in mind and body. But, I didn’t have to train you hard in the former.” Sakura felt herself blush. “I trust you more than I trust anyone else in this village.”

“Except Shizune.”

Tsunade tilted her head, “I guess if you could count her. But I know you will make smart decisions from now on.”

Sakura placed a hand on her stomach. “I will, Shishou.”

Tsunade patted her should affectionately. “You’ll make me proud.

“There is one thing I that has changed from your itinerary.” Sakura looked up at her, “You will only be gone three months.” Sakura was about to interject when a smile formed on her Shishou’s face. “You will be gone three months and you will meet me at the edge of the fire nation, three months from now, and I will escort you to the hospital where you will stay until you are ready to travel. You will be put in a ward where only you three will be able to access.”

“Th-three Shishou?” Sakura was afraid of what that meant.

“Sakura, I have every intention of telling Kakashi when he arrives. We have kept it from him for your safety, but by the time you are ready to travel, I want Kakashi to escort you to Suna. That way he knows that both you and his child are safe.”

“But-”

“It is not fair to him. And you know this.” Sakura stared at the ground. “Had you never planned on telling him?”

“His life is here as a Shinobi of Leaf. I did not want him to make a choice between that and me-us.” Her hand rubbed her stomach.

“Sakura.” Tsunade’s firm hand on her should made her look into her teachers warm, brown eyes. “He would always pick you.” She said softly. “But I wouldn’t let my best ninja go because he knocked up his girlfriend. Not when it would put my best medic and her baby in jeopardy of a crazy Uchiha.” Sakura weakly smiled. Tsunade’s words were comforting-somewhat.

They stood in awkward silence for a moment. “This is where I leave you.” Tsunade took a step back, looking Sakura up and down. “I will see you in a few months.”

Sakura readjusted her pack before giving her teacher a short wave. “Thank you, Shishou.” She turned and made her way south.

III

Sakura cursed her Shishou, her baby and Kakashi.

In the three months she spent in the remote village she had grown ten times her normal size (or so it seemed) and it didn’t help that the local midwife told her she had the largest belly of any women she had seen in a few decades.

Great!

It was a relaxing time. Until a few weeks before she left, she was out collecting and preparing medicines and showing the midwife and a few apprentice doctors’ basic remedies. Being able to focus on her work and not worrying about anything (or anyone) made her pregnancy more bearable.

But now she waddled towards the meeting spot cursing everyone, even the baby. The bright moon lit her way through the trees, to help her from tripping over roots. Her hands gripping the bottom of her bloated stomach as she felt the _big_ baby swirl, kick and prod at her insides. And she was sure there was a pebble in her shoe.

“Son of a bitch.” She grumbled as she kicked off the shoe and with expert toes, lifted the shoe up and dumped it on the dirt surrounding her. Slipping her shoe back on and taking a few steps back she looked down. There had been two. The baby kicked her again.

In the bladder.

She took a shaky breath and trudged on.

_No wonder Shishou never had any kids…_

Though Sakura couldn’t complain too much. As the months got closer and the bigger she got, the more excited she became. _My little baby will be here soon_. She smiled, standing straight, stretching her back as far as she could and sighed as it popped.

“God, you’re as big as a house!”

Sakura froze as she heard her Shishou’s laugh. “Ha, ha.” Sakura groaned, her hand going to her stomach, the baby pushing against her fingers. She smiled. “He’s almost ready.”

“Do you have a name?” Tsunade pulled the light pack off Sakura’s shoulders, making Sakura sigh in relief.

“Obito.”

Tsunade nodded, “A bit ironic, but I think it will suit him.”

“Ironic?”

Tsunade smiled, “Obito was an Uchiha.”

Sakura sighed. “Of course he was.” They walked in silence.

“Sasuke is mad. I think the villagers are starting to realize his true colors.” Tsunade whispered. Sakura’s eyes widened. Tsunade smiled lightly, looking down to her apprentice. “You know, Naruto became Hokage a few weeks ago.”

“Really?” Sakura’s heart soared. “He did it.” She whispered to herself.

Tsunade laughed, “He wanted to wait until you got back, but Hinata convinced him. Besides, our plan works out better this way.”

“Does-does Hinata-”

“No. Only Shizune, myself and Gaara. And maybe his siblings.” She winked.

Sakura went silent, letting her mind wrap around everything.

“We’re getting close to the village.” Tsunade spoke softly.

The night was dark as they entered the front gates, Shizune waiting near the check-in station. “She knocked the guards out with a small sleeping draught. They should be awake by the time we make it to the hospital.”

The trip was uneventful and it made Sakura glad. She wasn’t sure she wanted anyone to see her like this-sneaking through the village looking like a hippopotamus. She rubbed her belly as the bright lights from the hospital almost blinded her. Tsunade stalked through the empty corridors, Shizune and Sakura at her heels. They came to a dead end hallway where Tsunade held up her hand and with a burst of Chakra, released a seal on the wall, revealing a corridor with multiple rooms. Tsunade smiled back to Sakura. “ANBU ER.”

Shizune grabbed Sakura by the elbow and smiled, “Let’s get you off your feet.”

Sakura almost cried in relief.

III

_Of course Kakashi’s baby wouldn’t show up on time._

Sakura drummed her fingers against her ever growing stomach while Tsunade flipped through a book.

She had been trapped in this god damn room for three weeks and the baby seemed very content in staying put.

“Will it ever come out?” She sighed, poking her stomach. Obito poked back.

“Give him some time.” Tsunade smirked.

“This will be the last time in this boy’s life he is late for anything.” Sakura fell back against the bed.

“Look at the bright side, Kakashi might be here in time for the birth.”

“Yes, because that will work out wonderfully! ‘Come quick Kakashi! You’re going to be a daddy!’ Wonderful outcome!”

“That is your fault.” Tsunade said bitterly, tossing the book on the bed.

“I _know_.” Sakura whined.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sakura felt a wave of _something_ wash over her.

She felt like she wet herself.

“Uh…Tsunade-Shishou…”

Tsunade looked up as the door slammed open. “Security breach!” Shizune all but screamed, “Sasuke’s at the main desk, demanding to see Sakura!”

“How does she know she’s here?” Tsunade barked, shooting out of her chair.

“I-I-I don’t know.”

Pain erupted through Sakura. “Shi-Shishou!” She clutched her stomach. “He-he has bad timing!”

Tsunade looked to Sakura before stalking out of the door. “Deep breathes, Sakura. I’ll get rid of him.”

“Thanks…” Sakura groaned as pain shot through her.

She really wished Kakashi was there.

III

It had taken twelve hours, but Obito was alive and healthy.

Sakura held the small boy to her chest, smiling as tears ran down her cheeks. “Hey there baby.” She tapped his nose lightly. The baby garbled, squinting his face up.

Tsunade was already stripped of her gloves and bib. “Keep the baby quite.” She ordered, stalking out the door.

Sakura held a baited breath as he held the baby close to her. Shizune smiled sadly. “She was able to keep Sasuke at bay, but I don’t think it will be for too long. The boy’s not stupid.”

Sakura nodded, fingers rubbing against soft skin. She kissed him gently on the forehead. “Do not worry, Obito. Tsunade-baa-chan will protect us.” Shizune giggled.

The sound of heavy footsteps and Tsunade’s booming voice echoed through the hall.

“That bitch is a bigger whore than I thought!” Sasuke’s voice snarled. Sakura stared at Shizune, who pulled out a kunai from her clipboard; standing in the doorway, arm cocked back. “I know you came from this hallway. Where the fuck is she!? I know she’s here!”

“There is nothing in this hallway!” Tsunade’s voice boomed. “I told you to get the hell out of my hospital and you are still here!” Footsteps boomed. Sakura imagined Tsunade cornering Sasuke, intimidating the hell out of him. “I have patients in this hospital that do not need your screaming.” She seethed. They sounded right outside the door. “Sakura is still out on her mission. She will _not_ return for another two months.”

Sasuke chuckled. _So much for intimidation_. “She is in this hospital. I can sense her.”

“You’re becoming crazed with this infatuation with her.”

Sasuke laughed. “Infatuation!? That bitch-” The walls rattled as what sounded like (and probably was) Tsunade's fist tearing through a wall. “-will bear me heirs to my clan.” Sasuke's voice was softer. “Between the two of us, our offspring will be unstoppable.” He paused. “The Uchiha clan will be stronger than ever.”

“You shit.”

Sasuke laughed again, “Of course, that is unless she’s here, for the reasons I _think_ she is.” There was a pregnant pause. “If that little slut got herself knocked up, well then, I guess the elders won’t like that too much. Insubordination and all. I’m sure they would forgive me for killing her and-” A loud thud followed by a smaller thud made Sakura and Shizune flinch. A beat later, Tsunade stormed into the room.

“You leave now.”


	21. The Valley of the End

“ _You will go to the Valley of the End.” Tsunade said as she attached a small knapsack underneath the sling Obito was nestled in. “Then you will cross over to Sound and head west towards Suna. You will stay out of the Fire Country, you understand?” Tsunade grasped Sakura by the shoulders, tears welling up in her eyes. “We can hold him off for a few days. Be safe, be quick.” Tsunade pulled Sakura into a bone crushing hug. Sakura looked over her teacher’s shoulder to Shizune, who had fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. “I’m sending word immediately. They will be waiting. I will come when I can.” Tsunade stepped back and looked away._

“ _Go!” she barked._

_Sakura didn’t hesitate. She took to the trees._

III

The sound of a baby’s cry brought Sakura from her slumber. She should feel groggy, but adrenaline coursed through her as she pulled the baby close to feed. Her ears stayed alert as the baby made small noises of approval as he gulped down precious milk.

 _He’ll know that I left._ Sakura looked down at the bundle in amazement. _No one knew. Not even Ino knows._ Tears welled in her eyes at the thought of her blond friend. She could never go back. Not with Sasuke out for her blood.

Obito’s blood.

She and Ino would never have coffee together; share each others hopes and fears. Ino will never be there again to pick out her outfits, tell her that her make-up was terrible. To bring her flowers when she needed them. To sit and just laugh till their sides hurt for no reason.

She held Obito closer.

She wouldn’t see anyone again. Not Naruto, not Hinata, not Kakashi.

Guilt hit her like a kick to the stomach.

Kakashi will never know his son. His little baby. His little Obito.

Sakura took a deep, heavy breath. There was no point of thinking about that now.

Obito burped, green eyes opening wide, staring in wonder at his mother. Sakura smiled. Kakashi’s words of running away rang in her ears. _Everyone will understand. Obito saved me from Sasuke…I guess…_

She shook her head, standing up she stretched her back before placing the small baby back in the sling. She stretched her arms before walking slowly to the edge of the cave. She sent her Chakra out, sensing for anything.

With a nod she skidded across the water, heading west. _It should take four days to reach Suna._

_I’ll do it in two._

III

AN: So this is a short follow up to the prologue.

And, to my disappointment, I didn’t look at a map before making the prologue either. I thought the valley of the end was on the _other_ side of the fire country. Near Suna.

Nope.

So the travel time is a bit unrealistic, but whatever.

So this is the end of one of the big arcs. (I know, weird a story has arcs, but hey, it’s Naruto!)

I’m super excited! For this part to be complete is pretty exciting! I accomplished something!   


	22. The Chase

Naruto wasn’t sure what he thought would happen when he brought Sasuke back to the village. He honestly wasn’t expecting Team Seven to reunite and for everything to be like it was. He wasn’t stupid (well, not anymore).

It was awkward at first. Sasuke not really talking to anyone, but once he started feeling better, (was acquitted), he seemed to be acting like his old self again.

Naruto was happy.

They started to spar a few times a week. Simple taijutsu, nothing too crazy (and always with ANBU close at hand). After a few weeks, Sasuke started asking about Sakura. She had been away on a mission with Kakashi for a few days and Naruto prattled on about how strong she’d gotten and how amazing of a woman she’d become.

In hindsight, Naruto hated himself for that.

When the notice about the ‘wife-picking’ went up, Naruto felt betrayed. And wary. Like everyone else, he was worried about Sakura. His words to Sasuke haunted him at night, making him dread the day where Sakura would have to stand like a piece of meat in front of the elders and Sasuke.

Sasuke…

He kept a close eye on Sasuke after that. He seemed to be his old self, but something was off. A gleam in his eye that Naruto couldn’t place. He tried to keep close to Sakura, but he knew she was strong. But, she could take care of herself. And he knew she’d get mad if he tried to help her.

So he acted like nothing was going on, keeping a close eye on Sasuke when he could.

When Sakura was given the ‘honor’ of being Sasuke’s fiancé, Naruto felt uneasy. Red flags were going off as Sasuke’s smug looks increased and Sakura seemed like she was slowly fading away. She tried to stay strong, but even Naruto could see the dark circles under her eyes.

He absorbed himself in his training, in missions, hoping that he was just imagining it.

He laughed with the group as Sakura told them how Sasuke was jealous of Sai. But he felt an uneasy weight settle in his stomach. When Sasuke looked like he was ready to kill Sakura when he found the two of them together after he told her about Mina, Naruto didn’t want to leave her.

It didn’t seem right.

But he _still_ did nothing.

In hindsight, Naruto was a fucking stupid.

Naruto _knew_ something bad was going to happen. In their sparring, Sasuke was becoming more reckless. Showing his anger more. Taking his frustrations out (sloppily) on Naruto. He spoke little; it usually was about how he hated the new Team Kakashi-about how he couldn’t wait for Sakura to be rid of all these men.

Naruto rationalized Sasuke’s brashness-Sakura was a beautiful woman. Naruto still got a little jealousy bug whenever Kiba had his arm around Hinata, no matter how friendly.

But Sasuke’s anger seemed over the top.

And then when Naruto heard Sakura was staying at Kakashi’s-Sai had shown up, blood running down his face, saying Sakura was safe at their sempai’s house, Naruto could not hide behind his ignorance anymore. He _had to know_.

But no one was talking!

Ino, who usually was more than willing to loosen her lips to a bit of gossip only looked like she was going to cry at the mention of their pink haired friend. Sasuke brushed it off and Kakashi ignored him. Tsunade told him to mind his own business.

And poor Sakura, looking like she needed someone-needed _him_ , her best friend, she shut him out.

And it was all because of Sasuke. He knew it.

 _And he brought him back_.

III

_This is all my fault._

Two days after Tsunade came to his office, Naruto sent out search parties. They went to the four other hidden villages first. Sasuke, demanding to go, went with the group to Suna.

He knew she’d be there.

Naruto’s mind raced as he stood in his office, staring out the wide windows. _Why did she run?_

Well, that was a bit obvious. Her life was quickly spiraling out of control. Sasuke’s grip on her was tightening every day.

And it was his fault.

 _I should have killed him. I should have never brought him back_. Naruto gritted his teeth, slamming his hand on the glass. Thin cracks quickly spidered away from impact. _Why?!_

“You can’t blame yourself, Naruto.” Hinata’s strong voice came from behind him. “She wouldn’t want you to blame yourself.” He heard the small gargled noises of his small child. He felt his body relax slightly.

“I should have never brought him back.”

“You didn’t know this would happen!” Hinata’s voice was soft, but firm. “She would want you to be strong and lead this village through this.”

“ _I_ want to kill him.” Naruto’s voice wasn’t his own as he saw his own eyes flash red in the fractured glass.

Hinata’s hand landed on his shoulder. “You _will not_ blame yourself for this.” She chided. “You will find her or you won’t. That, Mr. Hokage, is up to you.” He looked over at his wife. Her hair was up in a messy pony tail while she wore a long lavender and navy dress. She was holding their baby Mina in her arms. He couldn’t help but smile.

“You’re right.” Naruto whispered, turning to hug his wife and kiss his baby girl before turning back to the window, pulling his girls into a hug. _Be safe Sakura, wherever you go._

III

Shikamaru took a long drag of his cigarette as he leaned against the Kazekage’s tower. It was hot. Ungodly hot and the sun had barely started to rise. Almost too hot to let the hot smoke burn his lungs.

Almost.

Temari rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. “Why do you even smoke these things?”

He shrugged. “Am I supposed to take a message back or not?”

Temari’s hands seemed glued to her hips. As did the scowl on her face. Her eyes, on the other hand, didn’t seem to be able to stay put. “No. Everything’s been arranged.” She looked over her shoulder. “Tell Tsunade that.”

The genius raised a brow at the blonde. “What are you-” He paused, looking towards the rising sun.

Something was coming. Something powerful. Something angry. Temari already had her fan spread, standing tall, trying to look intimidating.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes before pulling out a Kunai, his eyes darting to the ground, smirking at the long shadows.

Suddenly, it stopped.

A cloud of dust rose past a few building, heading towards them. Shikamaru squinted and gasped, his cigarette coming out of his mouth. “Hold it, Temari.” _What the hell is he doing here?_

Sasuke Uchiha stalked down the street, eyes red, heading towards them.

Temari glared, growling slightly. Shikamaru glanced at her. “You alright?”

Her knuckles were white against her fan.

The Uchiha looked from Shikamaru to the tower and glowered, “Have you seen Sakura, Nara?” his voice was cold and sharp, his Sharingan spinning fast.

“Sakura?” Shikamaru asked as he looked around before looking back at Sasuke. “We’re in Suna…”

“She’s gone.” He barked.

“She’s _been_ gone. On that mission remember?”

Shikamaru saw Yamato and Sai come running down the street. Sasuke growled, “She came back and now she’s gone!” He clinched his fist. “And if that bitch thinks she can run from me-”

Shikamaru held out his arm, not like it would have stopped Temari from pounding him into the ground-or trying. Not many people lived to tell the tale having said the ‘B-word’ around Temari.

“She’s not here.” Temari growled.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure I would have been the first to know.” Shikamaru turned to see Gaara standing at the entrance to the tower. He was in full Kazekage attire, the hate obscuring his face. He didn’t have his gourd, but he didn’t need it here.

The sand as his feet trembled.

“Feel free to search the village.” Gaara stood taller, lifted his head enough to see his dark eyes under his cap narrow. “But you will _not_ disturb my villagers.”

III

Shikamaru ended up leaving with Sasuke and Team Kakashi. Or what was left of it.

Saying goodbye to Temari was always awkward, but today, with Sasuke breathing down his neck, it was nerve wracking.

“Here.” She handed him a carton of cigarettes. “For the trip back.”

He could almost kiss her. Almost. “Thanks.” He took them gratefully. He took a step back and stared at her. “Uh, I’ll see you around then.” She gave an awkward scowl.

“Alright then.” There was another awkward silence before the four Konoha Shinobi set off. None of them spoke. Shikamaru sighed in between cigarettes.

“So…Sakura’s gone?” Shikamaru asked tentatively.

Sasuke’s shoulders tensed. Sai smiled cheerfully. “Yes, she’s been gone five days.”

“Five days?” Shikamaru’s head started calculating. Of course, Suna would be one of the more obvious choices, with the firmly held alliance between the two countries, but he had been there ten days and Shikamaru would have known something. He had been lounging around the Kazekage’s tower the whole time. Temari’s angered faced flashed through his mind briefly before he shrugged. “I’m sure she’ll come back.”

Sasuke scoffed, Shikamaru rolled his eyes. _Maybe it’s for the best she’s gone._ Shikamaru sighed, inhaling his cigarette deeply. _If she back tracked, it would take her more than three days to get to Suna…_ His mind reeled. _When did this troublesome mission of mine start? Six? Seven months ago?_ He scratched his head, eyes watching the Uchiha as he stalked through the desert towards the forest.

Everything suddenly clicked. An image of Sakura and Kakashi flashed in his mind, making Shikamaru smirk, holding back a laugh.

“Women are so troublesome.” _Good luck, Sakura_.

Sasuke huffed in agreement.

III

Sakura squinted against the setting sun. Somehow, _somehow_ , she and week old son made it Suna. A lone figure stood at the edge of the sand as the trees cleared.

 _Temari-san_. Sakura almost collapsed into the girls arms, who held them out to keep her from colliding. Temari immediately took the precious bundle from Sakura and ushered Sakura south-west. “We have two hours until we reach Suna. Sasuke just left a few hours ago, but I’m sure he will be back.” Temari smiled sadly, “Welcome to Suna, Sakura-san.”

Sakura gripped the blond girl’s arm gratefully as she was dragged through the desert towards her new home.

III

Boss had a rough life. Pakkun had been with him from the beginning. He had been just a pup when he was there to console the boy when his father died. Was there to sit with him diligently after Obito, Rin, Sensei all left.

Pakkun growled, careful not to let his claws dig into Bull’s head. _Poor Boss_.

Pakkun and the pack sat at the Valley of the End, bodies alert and ready, waiting for Boss to catch up.

It wouldn’t be long-Kakashi was desperate.

Pakkun tried to stay out of his masters’ business; out of the politics of humans. But he liked this Sakura. She was always nice to him and the boys.

And he might have been just a dog, but Pakkun knew what was going on.

Better so than most of those humans.

Bull growled at him. He snapped back as Boss almost barreled into them.

“Where is she!?” His voice was strained as his nose was in the air, sniffing. He headed towards the cliffs. The boys followed him to a small cave. Her scent was present, but very faint.

Pakkun frowned. There were _two_ scents. But the Boss wouldn't be able to tell. He wasn't a dog.

“Trail ends here, Boss.” Pakkun said. Bull growled again, but he ignored it. Bull was a dog, but he couldn’t put two and two together if he had four bones.

Kakashi sniffed the air, but the trail was lost- _almost_. “She crossed the valley.” Pakkun didn’t look up at Kakashi. He couldn’t stand the red, puffy eye.

“But after that-”

“If _I_ can smell it, so can you.” Boss said dangerously.

Pakkun took a deep breath. Pakkun had to stop him. Pakkun might have been a dog, but he wasn’t stupid.

He had to protect her pup. His pup.

His summoner was already out of the cave that held the two scents the strongest. The scent was ever so faint-it headed north. Boss was heading that direction when Pakkun shrunk back on Bull and called loudly. “You were the one that told her to leave.”

Boss froze.

If the girl went back to Konoha, they’d certainly kill her and the pup. And that pup was a part of _their_ pack. Pakkun _had_ to protect him. “You told her to leave.” Boss didn’t turn around, his head bent.

“Are you saying this is my-”

“I’m saying she took your advice!” Pakkun wasn’t afraid of his leader. But he wasn’t stupid. He stayed close to Bull. “If she stayed in Konoha, you couldn’t always protect her.”

_You couldn’t protect your pup._

Bull growled again, but Pakkun only shook his head. “She’s safer elsewhere, Boss.” Pakkun said wearily.

Pakkun swallowed thickly before bounding off to be with his master.

Boss’ jaw was clenched as his eye was set straight ahead. Pakkun looked back to Bull and the other boys. Bull looked unhappier than usual, but he jerked his head slightly.

Pakkun nodded.

“This way, Boss.” It hurt him to lie. It lead him east instead of west, but he knew that it was for the best. And Kakashi would know it too. Eventually…

He heard a howl and closed his eyes.

It wasn’t any of his boys.


	23. Adjustments

Their new home was a small house in the middle of the residential area of Suna. All the houses had the same bland brownish color that almost blended with the sand. Sakura held the small baby close to her as her guide, Temari, escorted her through the front door. Sakura couldn’t help but being appalled the hideous looking cactus thing in the front yard. It was almost as tall as the house and twisted and contorted, leaning over the house ominously. She sighed, getting use to Suna foliage was going to be difficult, compared to the big trees of Konoha.  
“It’s small, but cozy.” Temari said as she opened the big red wooden door. It seemed air tight, Sakura noted. Or sand tight…  
“It’s wonderful Temari.” She said softly. Which was true? The inside of the house was much brighter; the floor boards in the long hallway were a dark wood, with a contrast to the baby blue walls. The ceilings were taller than she expected, making the house seem more open.  
“This is the kitchen.” She pointed to the left. As Sakura past, she smiled at its simplicity. A small white refrigerator was tucked in the corner with a stove next to it, and the rest of the wall was lined with cabinets and counters. A small wooden table sat in the middle of the room, leaving plenty of space to walk (or for the coming years, crawling and running) around. On the right of the kitchen a few feet down the hall was the living room. The walls were sea foam green, there was a glass door connected to a wall length window that to led to a small backyard.  
Towards the end of the main hallway was a small bathroom with a free standing sink, a shower and a toilet with a small closet in the back. “As you know,” Temari began, “We are in the desert. We have water restrictions, but as long as you aren’t wasteful then you should be okay.”  
Sakura smiled, looking down at the small bundle in her arms. “Be more worried when he’s older, little boys love getting dirty.”  
Temari snorted, “I know, Kankuro always came in covered in god knows what. Especially after he started making his own puppets.” The blond Shinobi smirked, “There is a hose around back, just spray him with that.” Sakura looked down, brows furrowed. She couldn’t imagine spraying something so small with the hose. She felt an arm on her shoulder, “He’ll grow up faster than you know.”  
Sakura sighed, “I hope not.”  
Temari continued on her tour. “Down these halls are the bedrooms. At the very end is the smaller room, and in here.” Temari opened the door to a large blue room. “This is your room.”  
Sakura gasped. The room had a queen size bed with plain black silk looking sheets. A dresser with a large mirror above it reflected Sakura and her small baby back at her, his silver fluff sticking out of the covers. There was a crib with blue blankets and a few stuffed animals; a blue dog and a green monkey. “It’s not a lot…” Temari said. Sakura steadily walked over to the crib, gently placing her baby inside. “But it should be enough. Rent has been paid for six months.” Sakura head snapped eyes wide. Temari grin widened. “The Hokage. Or former Hokage.” Sakura couldn’t help the smile that broke on her face. “Sakura-san, you’ve saved Suna multiple times, we are here for you. Everyone.” Before Sakura could stop herself, she crossed the room, pulling Temari in a tight hug.  
“Thank you, Temari-san.”  
“Everything will be okay now. You’re safe. We will protect you.” Temari gripped her a little tighter than she thought she meant to. She took a shaky breath, trying to calm her shaking body. A lump in her throat formed as she heard a small cry from the crib. “Welcome home, Sakura-san.”  
III  
Sakura got a letter from Tsunade two days later.  
After the realization that Sakura Haruno has left the village 36 hours ago, the village is on lock down. No one is to leave the Fire Country unless authorized by the Elders of Konoha. Leading the search parties are Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. With consent, villages within and surrounding the Fire Country will be checked within the next six months. More details coming.  
Tsunade  
Fifth Hokage  
“I’m sure that Suna will be the first place they’ll look. Again.” Temari, who had brought the letter said quietly, as to not wake the baby. Sakura nodded, readjusting the baby on her arms. “I would stay close to home for the next few weeks. You can start work at the hospital at the beginning of next month.”   
Sakura nodded.  
III  
A sandstorm raged through the village for three days two weeks after she got there. Sakura, like most of the villagers in Suna, stayed inside. The visitors of Suna, on the other hand, took the opportunity to search houses. Looking out the windows near the front of the house, Sakura watched as Konoha Shinobi, her former comrades, going door to door, looking for her.   
But they never stopped at hers.  
III  
Sakura had started working at the small hospital in the poisons unit and within three months had become the leader of the department. There were many people that didn’t like her-some hot shot medic from Konoha coming in and trying to tell them what’s what. But her now subordinates gave her warm enough smiles and at least pretended to like her. She thought that it might also be the random house checks that started as soon as she showed up. It was almost like he knew she was there. Despite the animosity towards her, she was still in Suna as Obito turned six months old.   
And she was grateful.  
III  
At Eight months, Tsunade wrote another letter.  
Watch out.  
One day, she was leaving the hospital, her cloak pulled tight around her and her hood pulled around her face to keep the sand out when he stalked passed her into the hospital. Fear gripped her as she pulled the hood tightly over her face, picking up the pace. She was almost home when a small hand came to rest on her back.   
“We haven’t spoken in a while.” A voice whispered in her ear. “It’s time we catch up.”  
III  
The Kazekage sat awkwardly on her new black couch holding Obito in his hands at almost arms length. The boys feet seemed to grip the Kazekage’s robes as his knees bent, ready to bounce. Her lips quirked as Gaara and Obito had the same wondrous look on their face. Obito’s had almost doubled in size and weight. His silver hair had grown out, slightly up. His green eyes were bright against his pale skin. A gummy smile erupted from his face, making the Kazekage’s face furrow.  
“It means he likes you.” Sakura said, entering the room. She held out a small cup. “Trade you.”   
Gaara looked grateful. “You still need a coffee table.” Sakura looked around her living room. There was the black couch and two matching chairs. An empty book case sat against the wall and a big blanket with toys took up most of the floor. A long shelf lined one of the far walls that held three pictures. One of Team Kakashi, one of her and Naruto outside the Ramen stand, and one of her and Kakashi at a bar. She smiled sadly at that picture. Pulling the baby closer to her.   
“I saw him today.”  
“And hopefully it will be the last time.” Gaara said. Sakura looked back to him as he took a long sip of tea. “I told him he could look for whoever it was that he was looking for one more time, but he won’t be allowed back in this village unless the Hokage was with him.” Gaara’s smiles were still rare, and odd.   
She bowed deeply, “Thank you, Kazekage-sama.”  
Gaara’s smile slipped as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a letter. “I’m not use to showing confidential letters between two village leaders...” The Kazekage held the letter out to her. “Trade once more.” He eyed Obito skeptically, but took him without complaint.  
Gaara!  
It is I! The Sixth Hokage! (Naruto!)  
Sakura rolled her eyes. “So official…”  
As I’m sure you’ve heard, my teammate, and close friend, Sakura-chan has disappeared. I won’t say I’m not…happy…that she is gone. She was going to have to give up her whole life and her own happiness for Uchiha Sasuke. She is a strong woman, and I could tell it was already hurting her in more ways than one. She can be free now. Be her own person. I just wish I could have been there for her in the way that I should have been. I could have protected her, now that I’m Hokage. His hand writing became a little shaky. If you see her or hear about her whereabouts, just send word. You don’t have to tell me where she is, between you and me, I’d like it better if you didn’t, but only that she’s safe.  
She is deeply missed.  
I hope to hear from you soon  
Naruto Uzumaki  
SIXTH HOKAGE  
Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat as she shakily held the letter out to the Kazekage and took back her baby. She pressed the baby close to her, sifting her fingers through his soft, fluffy hair. Gaara tucked it back into his breast pocket. He took another sip of tea.  
They were silent as he finished his tea, placing the cup on the floor. “I will send a confirmation in the next few weeks. Since this has become an international matter, I will tell him I have heard word of your safety, and that I beg for him to keep the Uchiha on a leash since he is no doubt harassing the other countries as much as mine.” Sakura nodded, rocking back and forth, a small gurgling sound coming from Obito. She swallowed thickly.“Can he walk?”  
Sakura smiled. “Yeah, he has been for a few weeks. It’s very early for him to be walking though.” She placed the baby on the ground. Obito looked around before struggling to his hands and knees before pulling himself up onto two chubby legs. After a few wobbles his green eyes glared fiercely at Gaara as he started making his way towards the Kazekage. After a few shaky steps he swayed dangerously and fell with a thump on the ground. He looked back to Sakura and grinned, laughing, clapping his hands together. He pulled himself up onto his hands and knees and crawled the rest of the way to the leader.  
“He's quite brave.”  
She saw the fear in the Kazekage’s eyes as Obito crawled to him, grabbing his clothes and climbing his way up Gaara’s knees. As he stood on somewhat shaky legs he laughed in triumph before looking back to Sakura, letting out a squealing laugh. His eyes got wide as he let go, slowly falling. Gaara tried to reach for him, but he fell solidly on his butt before the leader of the village could save him.   
Obito let out a squeal of delight before climbing back up the red haired man's legs. Gaara looked like he’d been stabbed.  
Sakura smiled. “Here, I’ll show you how to hold him. You’ll need to learn one day. And he’s a pretty sturdy test subject.”  
Gaara looked at her like he had three heads. She nodded, “You’ll. Need. To. Know.” She scooped her baby up and sat on the couch next to Gaara. “A leader must be strong and not be afraid of anything.” Sakura said as she replaced the baby in his arms. “And that means an eight month old infant that’s only weapon is his spit up.”  
“He will be a strong boy.” Gaara said with a slightly shaky voice. “Will he become a ninja?”   
Sakura looked at the fascinated look on Gaara’s face as he cradled her boy. She laughed, “I don’t know, I doubt, knowing his father, I’d be able to keep him from being one.” Gaara didn’t say anything for a few minutes.   
“He would be a good ninja.” He said finally. “And I will teach him.” He said affirmatively.  
Sakura shook her head, “Well, wait until he can walk across the living room at least, okay?”  
Gaara smiled.  
III  
A screaming 18-month old boy ran through the hallway, holding a plastic kunai as a loud bang came at the front door. The boy stood frozen, glaring at the offending door. Sakura looked through the entrance to the kitchen at the door and to the boy.  
No one had ever knocked on their door before. Everyone just...waltzed in. Though, Sakura supposed as she looked down at her little boy who wore azure colored shirt and shorts combo with white socks, looking at her for guidance as to what to do in this unheard of situation, the Kazekage can do what he wants and Temari barges in, and her neighbor, who kindly offered to watch Obito while she worked, always peaked in the front door, calling out before she came in.  
Sakura’s mind flashed to Kakashi before quickly to Sasuke. She tightened her grip on the wooden spoon as she walked towards the door, cautiously. She looked behind her, almost snorting as her son mimicked her actions, holding a chubby finger to his lips, shhing her loudly. Another loud bang came from the door, almost rattling the whole house. She unlocked the door and slowly peeked out. It had gotten dark over the hour she had been home, but she could make out the silhouette.  
“Shishou?” Sakura opened the door wider, not bothering to hide her shock. Her teacher smirked, “You going to fend me off with a wooden spoon, Sakura?” They smiled at each other before a battle cry rang out from behind the door. Sakura quickly jammed her foot out just in time for Obito to run chest first into Sakura’s leg, huffing loudly before grabbing onto her leg for balance, dropping his toy in the process. Tsunade looked bewildered between the two of them. Sakura sighed, nudging him back with her foot. “She’s not an enemy.”  
“Enemy!” He cried before trying to move his mothers leg so he could get out. She frowned pushing a little more forceful, knocking him on his butt, swooping down to pick him and his toy up in one swoop. Sakura smiled at her teacher who stared incredulously at her. Sakura shrugged, “He’s a sturdy little fellow.” She backed out of the way to let her mentor enter. Before closing the door, she looked around to see if she was followed.  
“Shizune will be along in a day or two. She had some…” Tsunade coughed, “Unfinished business in Konoha.” She rolled her eyes, throwing off her cloak, hanging it on Sakura’s newly bought coat rack that sat in the entrance way.  
They walked to the living room, Tsunade’s eyes roaming her house. As they entered the kitchen, Tsunade turned, grinning. “Well! Let me see him!” Sakura put a wriggling boy in Tsunade’s arms, who plopped him on the table. Sakura went back to the stove, watching Tsuande with bemused eyes. Her brow was furrowed, staring hard at the boy, who mimicked her facial expression. “Do you know who I am, boy?” Tsunade said authoritatively. Obito shook his head, causing Sakura to poke his arm lightly with her spoon.   
“Yes you do, Obito-chan, who is she?” The boy looked from his arm, to his mother, back to the woman.   
“No.” he said quietly, not looking at either of them.  
“He’s quite the shy one.” Tsunade noted, her brown eyes looked to Sakura, “And you shouldn’t beat him with a wooden spoon.”  
“Oh god.” Sakura sighed.   
Obito’s eyes lit up as he turned to stare at Tsunade, eyes wide with excitement. “She beats me everyday with that terrible thing! It’s like whips and chins!”  
“Chains, Obito.” Sakura sighed. “Chains, not chins.” She put her hands on her hips, the spoon twirling in her fingers.   
He looked to his mother and nodded furiously, before turning back to Tsunade. “She beats me!” He whispered. Sakura rolled her eyes before turning back to her soup. It was almost done.  
Tsunade laughed, “He’s like his father.”  
“Well, he didn’t get that from me.” Sakura snorted, turning off the stove.  
“You-you know my daddy?” Obito’s voice was timid once again but held more force than before. Sakura looked over to her boy, biting her lip. Her teacher looked to her, looking lost.  
“Yes. Yes I do.” Tsunade said cautiously, looking over at Sakura..   
“I don't...” Sakura ignored the kunai to the heart at his melancholy voice. “When is he coming to see me?” Obito asked earnestly. “Mommy says later but-”  
“Obito, go wash up for dinner.” Sakura’s voice felt more strained than she meant. She forced a smile as the boy looked at her. He wanted to say something but she gave him a stern look, and he conceded. He held out his arms to Tsunade, who helped him off the table, running towards the bathroom.   
Sakura sighed loudly, pulling three bowls out of the cabinets. “He won’t leave you alone now.” She said lightly, a ghost smile on her lips. “He’ll have all sorts of questions-”  
“Does he know?” Tsunade’s even voice made Sakura pause.   
“…he knows enough for now. But, I won’t hide anything from him.” Tsunade didn’t respond and Sakura finished preparing for dinner.  
“I tell him stories of Kakashi. The good ones.” She said, putting two of the bowls down, one in front of her teacher and one opposite of her. She turned and grabbed a much smaller bowl and a small spoon and put it between them. “He knows almost as much as I do about him-”  
“And about what happened in-”  
“When he’s older. I know he seems older than he is,” She said as the small boy walked back in the room, “But he’s not even two.” The frown on the boy’s face made Sakura frown. “He’s much farther ahead of where he should be by this age.” She said lightly but loudly. “His vocabulary is much higher than someone his age should be.” A small tinge of pink graced the boy’s cheek.  
“I don’t know if your mother told you.” Tsunade reached for the boy and put him in his booster seat. “But your dad was the same way, smarter than everyone.”  
Obito perked up at this. “Really?”  
“Your dad was a genius. Top of his class at the academy!” Tsunade went into some story Sakura’d never heard about Kakashi chasing a duck, and the elusive white fang having to chase the small boy and the duck through the village. Obito’s entire attention was devoted to the former Hokage and not at all to his food. He giggled at the end, almost knocking his soup off the tray. Sakura was somehow able to get him fed and with another story of Kakashi’s youth, told by Tsunade, into bed.  
Sakura sighed as she laid on the couch as Tsunade sat with the boy in his room. She felt really old seeing her youthful looking teacher. Sakura's hair had grown and almost hit past her shoulders now, which was always tied in a loose pony tail. She was still lean as she was in her active ninja days, but she had lost a lot of her definition now that she was chasing a small boy around the house instead of rouge ninjas across the five countries.  
“He’s down for the night.” Tsunade had a small smile on her lips as she collapsed next to Sakura on the couch. “Sorry if I got him started on something. With Kakashi.”  
Sakura waved it off. “You’re fine, Shishou. He ask about him all the time. He’s seen the few pictures I have…”  
“Ah!” Tsunade sat up slightly, pulling a scroll from her sleeves handing it over to Sakura. “It’s a summoning scroll. You’re pictures and a few other keepsakes are in there. Shizune promised to bring some more things Ino was able to salvage before Sasuke burned it all.”  
Sakura paled. “Burned?”  
Tsunade smiled sadly, eyes unfocused at the ceiling. “It’s been…a rough year and a half in Konoha. Sasuke, naturally, started seeing red. He demanded the council charge me with something because he knew I was somehow involved.” Tsunade smirked, “The council, I believe, saw what they did was unacceptable, due to Naruto of all people, taking charge and telling them off in a very non-Naruto way. Of course not before punching Sasuke in the face for the way he treated you.” Sakura couldn’t help the smile that came to her lips. Tsunade sighed again, “Well, as you know they both ran out, searching the world for you. Gaara had already set up this house.” She made a grand motion with her hands, “This house has a cloaking seal on it. You can’t see it unless you know it’s here.” Sakura nodded, already assuming it.   
“Anyways, Sasuke came here first, and then Naruto, but Sasuke kept coming.” Tsunade tilted her head, looking at Sakura tiredly, “He certainly never lost his tact, that’s for sure…  
“Gaara, after months of letting him think he could find you here, told Uchiha if he ever stepped in the village without the Hokage he would be killed on sight.” Sakura gaped as Tsunade laughed. “He was harassing the villagers. I’m sure you had felt some of the animosity.”  
Sakura closed her eyes, nodding slowly. “It’s gotten better. After I started saving lives that no one else could save, I started gaining some respect. Obito on the other hand…”  
Tsunade nodded, “Itachi had difficulties fitting in as well. Let’s just hope that works out better.”  
Sakura sighed.  
“Anyways, after Gaara’s declaration, Naruto did what any logical person would do and confined the Uchiha to the village for…two? Three years? Something like that. And if he leaves he can’t leave unless he has his ANBU with him.”  
“Sai?”  
Tsunade smirked, “Sai finds Sasuke’s hatred very amusing.”  
Sakura’s heart dropped, “And Kakashi?” she asked quietly.   
Tsunade leaned her head back again, her eyes slightly glossy. “I don’t know.” She said softly. “He hides his emotions so well that it’s hard to see that he’s hurting, but it shows sometimes. He spends more time at the memorial stone when he’s not out on missions with Yamato. No solos. Another one of Naruto’s decrees.” Tsunade blinked a few times before sitting up and staring at Sakura, “He asks about you. Ask where you are. If you’re safe.” Tsunade was quite for a few moments. “He told me he was glad you were gone. You were better off wherever you are.” Her eyes saddened. “His only regret was that he couldn’t be there with you. To protect you.”  
Sakura felt tears roll down her face as she brought her knees to her chest. A large lump formed in her stomach.   
“And that he never told you he loved you.” Sakura stared at her teacher, her breath caught in her throat. Trembling she gripped her knees tighter, squeezing her eyes shut trying to remember how to breathe. She should have told him. If she would have just told him-  
She felt strong arms envelop her as the damn broke loose and she sobbed into her teacher’s chest. Her mind flashed to what could have been, her, Obito and Kakashi living in this small house. Obito not asking questions about his father that he should already know- his favorite food, color toothpaste flavor…She wouldn’t have to sleep in her bed alone every night. He would have been here with them…  
“I know it might seem hard to believe Sakura.” Tsunade said firmly, “but you made the right choice not telling him.” Sakura pulled away from her teacher, eyes brimming with tears,   
“I don’t-”  
“Sakura…Kakashi is a Shinobi of the Leaf. If there is one thing that Kakashi is, is that he is loyal. He couldn’t just pick up and leave Konoha. He would be here and would be happy with you and the kid, but his heart would always be in Konoha.” Tsunade pulled her in, “And he and Sasuke would have an all out war over you in the middle of Suna, and I don’t think that would work out well for anyone.”   
Sakura took heavy, shaky breathes, nodding. “Go to bed Sakura. We will catch up more in the morning.” Tsunade pried herself from Sakura and pulled Sakura to stand. Sakura felt numb as her body moved with Tsunade to the door, but her mind was still with Kakashi. It wasn’t until then did she realize how much she missed him. Tsunade threw her cloak over herself, looking back to Sakura as she opened the door. “He looks just like him.”  
“And my nose. A little.” Sakura smiled weakly, numbly. Tsunade pulled her into a hug, “I will see you tomorrow Sakura.” She whispered as she stepped out into the cold desert night, closing the door with a small click. A moment passed before Sakura felt her body fall against the wall, sliding down to the floor. Before Sakura could cry again, a small hand tugged on her sleeve.   
“I can’t sleep mommy, can I sleep with you?” Obito’s eyes were red and he gave a big yawn. Sakura smiled, tousling his silver hair.   
“Of course.” The boy pulled on her as she rose to her feet, pulling her to the bedroom, and into the bed. Pulling back the sheets, he waited for her to fall into bed with him, snuggling up close to her, holding her tightly. She held him just as tightly, “I love you, Obito.” She whispered as she covered them both up.  
“I love you too, Mommy.” His voice was strained slightly, but she assumed he was just tired. She lay awake, wondering what Kakashi was doing, eyes growing heavy before she fell into a deep sleep.


	24. Twos and Fours

Sakura smiled widely as she watched small fingers grip the counter top. From the mess of silver hair with slivers of pink every so often, a small whine came as small feet stood on tip toes.

“Be patient.”

“Nope.” The boy said, resulting to jumping. Green eyes sparkling with every jump. Sakura was glad Nekoru-san advised her to keep chairs on the counters if she doesn’t want Obito climbing on tables.

Because the boy could _climb_.

After three jumps, she almost could see his whole face and decided to call it quits. She moved to her son and scooped him up. He let out a mix of a strangled and battle cry. “But it’s _mine_!” she carried him out of the room, his head turned and his eyes glued to the table.

“Not for a few hours.”

As they rounded the hallway, heading towards the entrance hall, he wiggled, but she kept her hold. “But it’s my cake!”

She smiled and plopped him on the floor near his shoes. “Come on, it’s time to get your present!”

He watched her skeptically. “It’s not really a present…” he said, shoving his shoes on. “A bed isn’t a present. It’s a _nesseraly_.” He emphasized.

“A nesseraly?” she raised her brow as her two year old stood and fished out a bucket hat from the box next to his shoes. He nodded seriously.

“I think a really kunai is a more suptible present.”

“I think it is a more suptible present for someone twice your size.” His eyes narrowed at her. She sighed, “How old do you think you are, Obito. I forget?”

He pursed his lips. Sakura couldn’t help but smile at him; he looked adorable. She grabbed his cloak, handing it to him before pulling hers on, slipping into her shoes. “How about a nice picture book?”

He scoffed, “I can _already_ read.”

She smirked, “So how’s that book you bought last time working out?”

He was reaching for the door handle, on tip toes when he paused. He looked back at her, scowling. He turned back and opened the door. “Fine.”

She giggled. As she stepped out of the house, she watched as her toddler closed the door and scampered to her side, holding his hand out. Her heart melted she grabbed his hand and his fingers curled around her pinkie. The sand blew lightly as they made their way towards the commercial district.

“I don’t get why we need to buy beds anyways. The one we have is big enough.” He grumbled.

“You know, most kids sleep in their own bed.” He looked up at her skeptically.

“Most kids my age still sleep in a crib. And drool on themselves.”

She squeezed his hand. “You exaggerate! Most of Nekoru-san’s kids are younger than you!”

He frowned, “Yeah, and the older ones don’t want anything to do with me.” He mumbled. “Cause I’m a baby.”

She squeezed his hand. “It’ll get better, once you get into school.”

He nodded. They walked in silence the rest of the way to the furniture store. The store wasn’t very big, but they had a simple twin size bed that was really meant for a kid much older than Obito.

But like he said, her bed was big enough for the both of them.

“How do you like it?”

Obito circled it a few times, inspecting the small bed post that had smooth wood bulbs on each corner. He climbed on the bed and bounced a few times before inspecting the mattress threads. He put his fingers to his chin thoughtfully before he spoke again.

“It’s too big.”

She pursued her lips. “It’s supposed to be.” She beckoned him with her hand. “Come look at the sheets I picked out.

He sighed and hoped off the bed. Her smile widened as he made his way to the counter. She opened the box and picked him up, setting him on the table. “Special ordered.” His eyes widened as he looked down at the navy blue comforter with silver shurikens on it. A smile broke out on his face as he hugged his mom.

“Perfect!”

III

When they made it home, Sakura wasn’t surprised that the door was open.

“Shishou-baa-chan’s here!” Obito dropped his bags and ran towards the door.

Sakura scowled. She dropped her own parcels before summoning a shadow clone and the two picked up the dropped bags and headed inside.

“The bed sucks but the covers are awesome! And I got a book with lots of dogs!” Sakura rolled her eyes. She dropped the bags off in the living room, dispelled the clone and headed into the kitchen. “But Mommy said I can’t have any dogs because we are both too busy to take care of one!”

Her jaw dropped.

“What the hell, Shishou!”

Her teacher, son and the _Kazekage_ sat around her table (after fishing the chairs off the counters) and helping themselves to the _cake_.

“It’s really good.” The Kazekage mused. The former Hokage mumbled an agreement.

Obito looked smug, sticking a large piece of chocolate cake in his mouth.

III

Sakura was tucking her son into bed-her bed- with his new covers and new book.

“Thanks for everything, Mommy.” He whispered, yawning.

She smiled, ruffling his hair. “No problem.”

He looked down at his book, gripping it tightly before looking back up to his mom. “Do you think Daddy will be here next year?”

Her heart stopped, a lump forming in her throat. His eyes widened. “It’s okay!” he smiled, “I was just askin’!”

“Obito…” she whispered.

“It’s fine Mommy,” He only called her that, when he was being serious. “It’s fine.” He turned over on his side, clutching his new book.

She kissed him on his temple before leaving the room.

She padded to the living room where Tsunade and the Kazekage were sitting silently.

“Kid’s growing up fast.” Tsunade said softly. She smiled sadly, wiping a forming tear.

“He’s trying to grow up faster than he should.” Sakura said, leaning on the door frame. Her mind flashed back to him holding his hand out for her. “But he still is just a baby.”

Gaara nodded. “In some aspects…” Sakura raised a brow to the man. He sat straight. “I think it’s almost time for him to start going to school.”

“But, he’s only two-”

“He’s already more advanced than children three years older than him.” Gaara spoke with authority. “I’m not saying the academy. Just-school.”

Tsunade looked skeptically at Sakura. “I’ll be honest- I told him he should start the academy.” She threw her hands up. “He needs to be with kids mentally on his level.”

Sakura sighed, thinking back to the boy’s frown earlier today. “I agree, but he’s still too small. They’ll make fun of him. I can teach him from home and then, when he’s older, he can go to school-be with kids his own age.”

“You know,” Tsunade said cautiously. “We did that to Kakashi. The Third didn’t want him to go into the academy until he was older, but under the circumstances we had no other choice. I think it was for the best. He was able to be with minds that were capable of talking to him.”

Sakura closed her eyes, sighing. “He’s going to be an outsider no matter what.” Her mind went to Sasuke, to how Kakashi reacted to with those his own age.

Distant.

“That’s why I said just school.” Gaara said. “I want him in school. So he can socialize with others his own age. So he doesn’t feel isolated for being so special.”

Sakura looked at Gaara. If anyone knew what it was like to be alone, the Kazekage knew.

Sakura sighed. “I’ll think about it. But I think I want to wait a few more years for the academy.”

III

When Obito woke up in the morning, she talked to him about it. She thought his eyes would widen and he would automatically vote for the academy. But he sat back in his booster seat and put his hands to his chin and closed his eyes, thoughtfully. She couldn’t help but get watery eyed. Despite never meeting his father, he had his mannerisms.

“Does it mean I get away from the crazy cat lady?”

Sakura rolled her eyes, but nodded.

He nodded, “I’ll go to school. Pretend I’m not as smart so it’s not so-”

“Obito.” She grasped his small hands in hers. “Don’t ever do that.” She shook them gently. “Do not ever pretend to be someone you’re not.”

He frowned. “I don’t know-”

“Don’t be ashamed-”

“I’m not!” he looked away, “I just don’t want friends…”

She pulled him close. “I’m so sorry this is hard for you.”

He pushed against her, “You can’t help that you and daddy were super smart!” he said cheerily, smiling brightly. “I’ll be myself, I promise!”

She hugged him tightly.

III

_Two years later_

“Obito! It’s time for bed!”

Sakura sensed the small ball of energy storming from the other room. She heard his loud footfalls before seeing his short, cropped hair, his green eyes a light with excitement. “Story?”

She sighed; nodding as her four year old threw his hands in the air in triumph and marched to his room. “Do I need to guess what you want to hear?”

The boy jumped into the bed, grinning, “The Copy-Ninja Kakashi!”

She smiled, sitting down next to him in the bed. She put her finger up to her chin, smiling, “Which one to tell…”

“Tell me a new one, Mommy!” The boy’s voice was full of excitement, but slightly groggy. She would never understand how the boy was so full of energy until he was covered up in bed.

“Have you heard the story of Zabuza?” Obito rolled his eyes. “How about the Kakashi vs. The Ninja of the Mist?” She tried to make it sound mystical.

“Mommy!” Obito pouted.

Sakura smiled, ruffling his hair. “I’ll tell you about the time we saved the Kazekage.” His face lit up at these words. She raked her mind for the more…child friendly version of this story when a small voice came from under the covers.

“Do you think…do you think I’ll ever get to meet him?” Sakura looked down to see his green eyes looking down at the blue covers of their bed, slowly growing fingers poking at a shuriken.

Sakura sighed. “Yes, you will. But…It will be a while…”

“Does he…does he know that I’m alive?”

Sakura stared down at her four year old child. His eyes were glossy and sad. She sunk down further into the bed, gathering him in her arms. He was shaking a little. She was hoping this day would come when he was older. “Obito. Tonight, I will tell you the story about your father and me. And why we live here and he lives in Konoha. And why he doesn’t know where either of us are.” She heard him sniffle and she pulled his chin to make him look at her. “Because if he knew where we were, _especially you_.” She smiled, “He would be running here through hell and high water.” Obito stared for a moment before nodding slowly. She sighed, “You might not understand all of this now, but I will be honest with you. You aren’t a baby anymore. You’re starting the academy soon.” He nodded, taking a deep breath at that. “It all started when I was working in the hospital in Konoha, your father and I had already been seeing each other for years at this point, when a nurse ran down the hall to say that Sasuke Uchiha had been brought back by Naruto…”

III

“Haruno!” Obito skidded to a halt, heaving, as he looked for a place small enough to hide him. It wasn’t hard, since he was half the size of everyone else. He heard footfalls echoing in the corridor. He shook his head and made a mad dash down the hall and to the right, hiding behind a door frame.

He _really_ hated the academy.

Not only was it easy, far easier than he imagined, but damn _Dan_ kept messing with him. He smirked as Dan ran passed him. “Dumbass.” Obito breathed, back tracking down the hall. He didn’t understand why that guy had it out for him. Was it because he was smarter than him? It wasn’t that difficult, Dan was dumber than rocks. _Not the worst student in class_ Obito chided himself, remember what his mother said about the now Hokage. _Just the dumbest_. Obito cheered as he saw the classroom in sight.

“You little shit!” Obito was lifted off the ground, and spun in the air to face Dan. He was an older boy, though wasn’t saying much since Obito was the youngest in his class. Dan was eight, with naturally tan skin and brown hair and brown eyes. Obito called him the sandman to his back. Not because he was scary like the sandman, but because he looked like the wet sand.

“Let me go!” Obito said backing up, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw teachers and students peaking out of the classrooms, “I haven’t done anything to you!”

“You exists, you little twerp!” Obito looked around, seeing the teachers standing in the hallways, blocking the other students from seeing anything.

 _You aren’t going to do anything!?_ “That’s a little uncalled for! It’s not my fault I exists!”

“And I bet you it wasn’t your _M_ _ommy’s_ fault either!” Dan took a sluggish swing at Obito.

“That didn’t even make sense!” He ducked easily out of the way.

“Shut up!” He took another swing.

Obito took a deep breath before quickly grabbing hold of the passing wrist and pulled Dan down, swinging his foot into Dan’s gut. The older boy doubled over, wheezing. Obito took a few steps back before a large hand grabbed the back of his shirt.

“Detention, Haruno.” His teacher said through gritted teeth.

Obito looked around. It seemed like the whole school was looking down on him.

“I _hate_ school.”

III

Sakura heard the door slam and a knowing hack. She left her spot in the kitchen as she made her way into the hall to see her small child covered in sand from head to toe. “I hate this sand Mom!” The boy seethed. Trying to brush it off, but only moved it around. “It sticks to me more than it sticks to other sand things.” She watched as he shook like a dog, getting half the sand out of his hair at least. He frowned, “I hate this shit.”

Sakura held her tongue as the boy curse. “You are home three hours early from the academy.”

He jammed his hands in his pockets and shrugged, making a chill go up her spin. “Those teachers are stupid.” He mumbled, kicking his shoes off. “They don’t stop fights.”

“You got in another fight?” Sakura sighed, walking over and kneeling down in front of him, brushing sand off his arms. “Was it with Dan?”

He nodded.

She frowned. “Come on, let’s cool you down.

III

She watched as Obito rubbed his hands on his face as she sprayed him with the hose.

“I don’t know what his problem is.” Obito said softly. “I’ve never done anything to him…and he still picks on me.”

“He knows you’ll be stronger.”

He snorted, “Yeah, unless he stays a five feet taller than me…” Obito shook like a dog. Wet sand flying.

Sakura put the hose down. “Obito, look at me.” She knelt down and pressed her hands to his wet face. It took a few moments but she finally coasted him into looking at her, green eyes shining. She gave him an encouraging smile. “You want to be a strong ninja?” he nodded, “Well, you’re going to have to deal with guys like Dan…or…” she rolled her head slightly, “or you just beat the ‘shit’ out of them.” Obito shrugged.

“I don’t want to show off that I’m better than them.”

“So modest…” Sakura stood up, “But it’s not showing off, it’s standing your ground.” She ruffled his sandy hair. “Come on, put your shoes back on, I’ll give you some tips.”

Obito stood glaring.

She put her hands on her hips. “Hey, you’re mom’s got some moves! You’ve heard the stories!”

“Yeah, but you’re just a medic-nin.”

Sakura scowled, “I will show _you_ who is just a ‘medic-nin.’ Put your shoes on.” With a grin, he was off to fetch his shoes, squirming with excitement. She smiled sadly.

The academy days were going to be a long, long time.

III

Throughout dinner, Sakura couldn’t stop staring at Obito’s face. His face was raw and swollen, cut up and a funny yellowish green color. Obito sighed, putting his chopsticks down, with hands that were also raw and cut up, and stared at his mother.

“I’m fine mom.” Her heart leapt at the look of a true smile gracing his lips. “I had a lot of fun today. It was hard work, I learned a lot.”

Sakura nodded, stabbing her rice before looking back up to her son. “Sweetheart, are you sure you don’t want me to heal it?”

Obito laughed softly, “Yeah, it’s not that bad. That guy wasn’t _that_ strong.” Obito scratched his cheek, wincing slightly.

Sakura’s eyes widened as a small line of blood flowed from Obito’s cheek. “You’re bleeding.” She hissed, jumping up from the table, hands already glowing green.

“Mom! I’m fine!” He called from his seat, the sound of bowls moving proved he went back to eating.

Sakura took a deep breath before stalking back to her seat, kneeling, “I swear Obito, you are just like your father.”

Obito’s eyes were wide. “My father?” His voice was soft but excited.

Sakura cursed herself. “Yes, your father had a thing about not going to the hospital whenever he was injured, or sick, or bleeding, or anything.” She smiled softly, “He always brushed it off, saying ‘it’s fine Sakura-chan!’” she sat in silence for a moment, lost in her memories. She shook her head before moving back to her son, smacking his hands away, pressing a glowing hand to his face. “And don’t think you can get into that habit, just because I told you that. Your father is a moron.”

She moved her hand, nodding at the cheek. It wasn’t completely healed, but it won’t get infected, and still looked pretty bad-it just wouldn’t hurt her baby as much. “I’ll leave these bruises on your face for now, it’ll be good for you, but once you start coming home covered in blood, bones sticking out or what not, don’t except me not to do anything about it.” She stood up, brushing herself off. She looked down at the small boy who was still staring off in space, his mouth hanging open in a smile. Sakura sat down in her seat, picking up her chopsticks.

“Listen, Obito, I’m sorry we don’t talk about him a lot. It’s hard, and I know it has to be hard for you but-”

“It’s fine Mom.” He smiled, pressing his hand to his cheek. “Think you can show me some more moves after dinner?”

She rolled her eyes. “Do you have any homework?”

He rolled his eyes.

“For an hour. Finish your food first.”

 

 


	25. Gaara's Plan

Gaara smiled fondly at the boy staring blankly at him. They stood on the platform above the Kazekage’s tower. The boy had piercing green eyes, with shaggy silver hair. His skin was tan. Though only a boy, he was starting to look like his father (or so he assumed).

“Obito Haruno.” Gaara spoke gently, but firmly.

“Kazekage-jii-sama” the young boy bowed, making his hair flop ungracefully over his face.

The Kazekage’s smile widened slightly. “Obito Haruno, you are an exceptional young boy, only six years old and you’re already ready to graduate from the academy. The youngest in Suna’s history. Almost younger than your own father.” The boy’s face dropped. Gaara sighed deeply, _a father he never got to meet…_ Gaara cleared his throat loudly. “You should be very proud young man.” The boy shrugged his shoulders. Gaara clapped his hand on the boy’s shoulder, smiling as the boy almost lost his balance. “You are very brilliant, in more ways than one. You are very _strong_ in more ways than one. You’ve known more hardships than most, you-”

“Not as many as you, Kazekage-sama.” He murmured. “I have my mother. She has supported me and loved me very much. I should be very happy. Content.” Gaara watched the boy bite his lip and look down at his shoes. “But…” he noted the boy’s words tightening as he broke out of Gaara’s grasp and walked towards the edge of the platform. “It’s hard, ya know. Can’t tell mom. She blames herself enough as it is…” He plopped down, letting his feet hang over the edge. “I know I’m just being a spoiled little kid…” He whispered, probably more to himself than to the Kazekage. “I just want to meet him. To know that he at least knows I exist.”

Gaara watched the boy for a moment before joining him, watching their feet swing in unison. He looked at the boy, as his face didn’t show anything, his white knuckles against the railing, but his eyes showed a different story. The boy no longer looked like a possible Shinobi. He looked just like a small six year old. “You heard everyone hated me once?” He watched as the boy nodded, not looking at him. Gaara smiled sadly. “I was once a monster.” The boy’s head snapped up, eyes as wide as saucers. Gaara looked out towards his city. “I was born with the one tailed beast. The whole village hated me. They all wanted me dead. My mother…” Gaara paused and looked down at the boy, “my mother was so ashamed of me, she killed herself.” Despite his confession he smiled as he watched the boy’s mouth slacken before shaking his head.

“No way, no one could ever be ashamed of you Jii-sama…” His heart soared as he felt a small hand grip his.

“I was born to be a monster, and that’s what turned me into one. My whole life I was told I was this monster. So I became it; hating everyone, being hated and feared by everyone, even my brother and sister feared me.

“But all that changed when I met Naruto Uzumaki. You know who he is?”

The boy nodded enthusiastically. “The Hokage!”

“He saved me. He made me realize I wasn’t a monster. That _we_ are both people. He…” Gaara took a deep breath. “He changed me, making me want to be a better, stronger person. Made me want to protect my village, to become Kazekage.

“Your mother is his dearest friend. Because of that, she saved my brother’s life and my life again.”

They were both silent, watching the city beneath them. “You know…” Obito whispered, hand on Gaara’s tightening, “A lot of people at the academy say I’m able to graduate only because you having a ‘special interest’ in my mother and me…and it’s not just my classmates…” The boy took a deep breath, shoulders slacking slightly.

Gaara shook out of Obito’s grip to wrap his arm around him, “Yes it is. I would die for your mother, and as long as you call Suna your home, I will protect you both.” He laughed, “So there might be a little ‘special interest,’ but you both are strong assets to me and to my village.” The boy smiled up at him, leaning in a bit. “Do you know why your mother brought you here?”

“She said because she was weak.” He murmured, looking down at their dangling feet. “And something about that Sasuke Uchiha guy. She told me she’ll tell me more as I get older. I just figured she was scared that my father would reject-”

“No.” Gaara said firmly, “Your mother was put in a terrible situation, one that came between her and the man she loved, _your_ _father_.” Obito’s head perked, “You’re father doesn’t know about you. And it’s for the better.” The boy looked at him skeptically. “A man name Sasuke Uchiha, a ‘friend’ of Naruto Uzumaki’s was able to live if the village picked a wife for him to expand his clan. You’re mother was picked and…” Gaara gave him a sly smile, “You are not an Uchiha.” Obito raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m not explaining _that_ one.”

Obito scrunched his face.

“The Hokage, Tsunade knew what would happen if Uchiha found out; You would be killed and your mother, if she was lucky would be killed, if not tried for treason for going against the elders of the village. Tsunade-sama thought it was the safest thing to do was to let you seek refuge here. Something I whole heartily agreed to. You’re mother saved mine and Kankuro’s life. It was the very least I could do was to save both of yours.

“I suppose you and your mother could go back now. It has been six years, but you both have a life here now. And, she is probably still scared for your life.”

He was quite for a moment. “Your mother is very brave, and very strong. But, I will not allow you to do the same.” Obito tilted his head slightly. “I’m giving you two options Obito. You can stay in the academy, be held back by everyone there and your eventual team. Or, you can train under me. Become my apprentice and I will teach you all I know and you will work closely with Kankuro and Temari.

“Temari’s team just lost someone.” He said quietly. “They will not be ready for a new teammate for missions for a while, but you will train with them. And, when I feel you’re ready, I’ll let you start taking missions. Who knows, you might make Jounin by 12.” Gaara released the boy, who turned to stare at his swinging legs.

After a few minutes, Obito looked up to Gaara. “Did you ask Mom?”

“No, this is your life, your decision. You can tell her once you’ve gone home.”

The boy was silent again. Gaara watched the boy closely, wondering what he could be thinking.

When the boy smirked, Gaara _knew_.

“I’ll make ANBU by 13.

III

His mother stood with her hands on her hips, a wooden spoon looming in her hand. She was one of the only people that could make him feel small.

Very, very small.

“You’re doing _what_?” Her voice was calm, but he knew better. He smiled as wide as he could. His hands shaking, so he put them in his pocket.

“I’m going to graduate from the academy.”

She was silent for a moment. “No.” She shook her head. “You’re too young.”

“Oh? Did I said I was?” His fingers on his left hand pressed against the warm metal in his pocket. He gripped it, praying to gods. _He’d had a good life_. “I meant to say I did.” He pulled out the metal headband that was on a thick cloth. His fingers ran across the etched gourd. Despite his situation, his heart soared. He looked up at his mother, whose face was slack. _Shit_. “But I’m not joining a team!” he said quickly as he felt her chakra surge. “I’m going to work with the Kazekage!”

She stilled. “Did he put you up to this?” Her voice was calm.

 _He can take care of himself. He’s the Kazekage_. “He was the one that gave this to me.” He said quietly.

He blinked and she was gone, the door slamming, shaking the house.

He looked back down at the headband. It was too big to fit across his forehead so he quickly tied it around his neck. He padded into the kitchen, the headband hitting his collar bone with small thumps. He grinned as he drug a chair to the stove, turning the stove down, picking up a small spoon, stirring whatever concoction his mother was making. He tasted it before scrunching his face up, reaching for the pepper.

By the time his mother came back he was done eating, bathed and sitting on the floor of the living room, reading.

He froze as she stared him down from the hall.

“Bed now. You _will not_ be late in the morning.” Obito grinned and scrambled up, leaping into his mother’s legs.

“Thanks mom.”

III

“Your mornings will start with meditation.” The Kazekage said. Obito couldn’t help but grin. It was the most exciting lesson ever. “You need to learn to control your chakra so you can control sand.” Obito’s eyes widened.

“Like-like you?”

“You will spar in the afternoon with Kankuro. Once you are comfortable we will begin to introduce you to Temari’s team.” He grinned. “Then you will work with her in the mornings, and my lessons will be in the afternoon.”

Obito nodded.

“Let us begin.”

III

“Gathering the sand to bend to your will takes immense concentration and skill. I was lucky.” Gaara stood a few feet from Obito in his office. There was a small alcove where Obito sat on a small cushion. “I had my mother’s chakra to help me. But you, you have to make up for that. You can already walk on water?”

Obito shrugged lazily, but his heart was hammering in his chest, stomach full of butterflies. “Only in the bathtub.”

Gaara nodded. “Very good. You will start with meditation. Learn to control your chakra inside your body before we start moving to external control. Moving sand lightly to elevating to stopping a full attack.

The boy couldn’t help himself, “Cool…” he breathed.

Gaara smirked. “You will work here. While I work over there.” He pointed to his desk.

Obito grinned, “Kazekage first, teacher second.”

The Kazekage nodded.

III

Obito stood in the middle of a training ground, surrounded by swirling sand. Kankuro stood with his hands crossed over his chest, looking intimidating. He probably didn’t need that.

His weird face paint was enough.

“We will work on basic ninja arts.” He spoke calmly. “Hand signs, accessories and long/short distance training.”

Obito was almost hopping up and down. “What about Taijutsu?”

Kankuro smirked. “Your mother has that covered.”

Obito’s heart dropped. _Shit._

III

The weeks flew by now that Obito was out of the house almost from sunup to sundown. He was always home in time for dinner, and on the weekends home for lunch. He never really talked much about the training, but he did seem happier. His smile seemed more real. Their Taijutsu training was on the weekends, where she couldn’t help but take it easy on him.

He was a bit clumsy, but he had decent balance. For Sakura, it was strange being on a training field that wasn’t surrounded by trees. It was her one disadvantage. Obito’s disadvantage was the sand stuck to him like he was covered in water. He always had to stop and dust himself off before continuing.

He would always smile widely and tell her to give it all she had.

It made her heart soar.

III

“It’s been six months, and you’ve improved greatly.” Gaara nodded to Obito, who blushed. “We will start in the morning with sand manipulation before moving inside.

“Controlling the sand is similar to controlling the flow of your charka. You have strong control over your chakra and that will help you greatly.” Obito watched as the sand moved around the Kazekage, but it never quite touched him. He lifted his hand and a mass of sand formed. “For the next few weeks, I want you to try to do this. Slowly,” the Kazekage flicked his wrist and the mass slowly condensed, forming a tight sphere. “You will progress to this.” The leader’s eyes flashed to Obito. Who stood straighter, “This will take a lot of concentration. It will take a lot of chakra. Do not get discouraged if you can’t do it at once.” Obito took a steady breath.

He really didn’t want to mess this up.

He nodded. “Okay, I understand.”

Gaara smiled. “Sit here.” He gestured to a spot that had a wide circle of sand. “Start by just moving the sand. Don’t touch it with your body, but simply reach out with your chakra and move the grains.”

Obito looked up to his teacher, “I’ll be honest. It doesn’t sound easy.”

Gaara nodded, “But after this training, it will seem so.” Gaara turned, leaving Obito to meditate.

Obito sat, his mind focused on the movement of Chakra in his body. His skin tingled as he tried to push his chakra out, to _feel_ the sand.

He felt a bit ridiculous.

For hours he sat out there, trying to extend his charka, and do _something_ , when he finally heard Gaara come back out, chuckling. “Well, you were able to get the sand to move somehow.” Obito’s tried to open his eyes but quickly shut them back. Sand burned his eyes. He took a quick intake of breath and coughed as sand invaded his mouth.

He coughed, rubbing his eyes. “Sand is attracted to me.”

Gaara hummed. “It’s seems to like you a little more today than usual. As I thought, you’ll progress quickly. You just need control.” Obito felt a gentle arm on his. “Let’s get you cleaned off.”

III

“Have you ever thought of a mask or something?” Obito was shaking his head, freeing it of sand. He looked up to his mentor.

“A mask?” Ever since he started his ‘sand wielding’ training months ago it seemed the sand couldn’t get enough of him. He couldn’t go outside without getting completely covered in it.

Kankuro shrugged. “Yeah, something that covers everything but your eyes.”

Obito frowned. “Then what about my eyes?”

Kankuro rolled his eyes. “Come on; let’s get you some new gear.”

III

Sakura slammed the door shut. She sighed loudly.

It had been a long day.

“Obito! I’m home!” she listened but frowned when she got no response. She knew he heard her. She could sense him.

She kicked off her shoes and headed towards the living room. She rounded the corner, gasping. Sitting in the middle of her living room was a strange creature. It was covered in black cloth except for the eyes, which had dark goggles. It was sitting cross legged on the floor, surrounded by a thin circle of sand.

She instantly pulled the Kunai out of her boot and threw at its head. Sand flew up from the floor as the creature cocked its head as the Kunai zoomed past, landing in the wall with a loud ‘thunk’.

“Good parenting, Mom.” Her heart stopped. _That thing was her Obito!_

“Oh my god! I almost killed you!” she rushed towards him, dropping to her knees next to him.

He shrugged, “Not really. Your aim was a bit off. He pulled off the goggles and pulled the cloth off his head.

His silver hair with the pink highlights shot up and out to the left as his green eyes, blinked up at her matching ones. He wore a skin tight mask that didn’t seem to muffle his voice too much.

“Kankuro-sensei thought having a mask would help keep the sand out of my lungs. I picked it out. Pretty cool huh? Now I won’t get sand everywhere.”

Sakura smiled as she fell back on her heels. “Yeah…yeah it is.” He tilted his head slightly. “You just…you look like your father like that.” She cursed her higher voice.

“Yeah, I was going for-you…you okay mom?” he reached up and wiped a tear out of her eye. She bit her lip before everything cracked.

She pulled him close and cried.

III

Obito sat cross legged on the roof of the Kazekage’s tower. His whole body was almost covered, but Gaara could feel a pleased aura coming from the boy. Gaara watched him with a small smile. He had a small wall of sand, two feet high, surrounding him. It wouldn’t do much, but it was a start.

Gaara smiled.

“I think you’re ready to meet your team.”


	26. Training

“I feel like this is my first day of school again…” Obito muttered, packing his lunch into his pack, flinging it over his shoulder. _Hopefully this is better than school…_

“Stomach curling dread with the fear of failure?” His mother asked cheerfully, cutting through his thoughts.

“That too.” He murmured.

She laughed, “That’s how everyone feels.” She tousled his hair, making him scowl. “You’ll do fine.” He shrugged walking towards the front door. “You know…” She said cautiously, “If you back out...”

He kept back a snort, “Nice try, mom.” He pushed back the thought of showing back up to school, the teacher’s telling the students in that sympathetic voice, that he’s back and to be nice. He wouldn’t last two days before he’d have to leave the village and live in the mountain side for the rest of his life. And he was only six. He turned, forcing the brightest smile he could manage, “And besides! I hate school! It’s boring!” _Understatement of the year._ “I’d rather do this!”

“Obito…”

“It’ll be fun!” P _lease, let it be fun…_ “I promise!” He tightened his hold on his pack and ran towards her, giving her waist a tight hug. “See ya tonight! Have fun at work!” He dashed out the door, sighing deeply as the door clicked behind him. He looked around the dusty neighborhood before straightening, walking as tall as his four foot frame could carry him towards the training grounds.

III

 _This is worse than school_ … Obito stared blankly at the two older, taller, much more intimidating looking kids in front of him. Both were girls ( _maybe_ ); one about five foot two, long black hair pulled back in a pony tail. Her eyes were a deep blue, almost purple that felt like they cut into his soul, and now knew everything about him. She wore black shorts that were almost covered with a white silky looking gi with billowy sleeves. It was tied off with a black tie. The other had very short cropped, light brown hair. She was no more than five foot. It's (her?) dark green eyes shooting daggers at him. His/her arms were crossed, and long dark brown sleeves covered It's arms, but Obito could tell It could probably snap him in two. This person he was _pretty sure_ , hoped was a girl had long pants that matched. Both were wearing standard ninja sandals that were black. Both had painted toenails-also black.

Obito stood straight, but had a small slouch to his frame, his hands shoved in his pockets, to keep the two ( _hopefully_ _girls_ ) from seeing them shake.

“Mako, Hachiko, this is Obito, He’ll be training with us for a while.” Temari said cautiously.

There was silence for a few moments. Tension filled the air that Obito wasn’t sure he could cut with a knife. He might not be strong enough.

“Why?!” The smaller ( _definitely girl_ ) whined, her voice pierced his ear drums, almost making him wince. “We don’t need him! We’re fine the way we are!”

Obito felt a surge of pain through his chest, but he refused to drop his eyes. _She’s lost a comrade. It’s only normal for her to react this way…I hope…_

“It’s easier to train with four people Mako.” Temari-sensei said softly, but firmly.

Mako walked up to Obito, who’s heart slowed, face remaining unreadable. “He’s just some baby!” Mako raised his hands to shove Obito, but Obito’s reflexes kicked in, side stepping to the left, grabbing Mako’s wrist, twisting it behind her back, kicking out his right leg in a sweep, making Mako crumble to the ground. Obito’s eyes were wide in surprise as he stared at the older, bigger girl below him. He felt power surge through him. “Please don’t call me a baby.” His said as lightly as he could. Trying to sound cheerful as his blood pounded hard in his head. His grip tightening on Mako’s wrist, digging his small fingers into a pressure point under her wrist, making her cringe slightly.

“Enough.” He looked up to see Temari-sensei smirking. Obito released her, “For now, three days a week he’ll train with us. He might be a baby, but he’s not out here because they ran out of room in the academy.” Mako huffed, but said nothing. Temari-sensei looked to Obito. “You’ll train with Mako for now. She specializes in close combat. Hachi will work with you after you have gotten your bearings.” Temari-sensei walked to him, slapping him on his back, almost making his knees buckle. “Come on, baby, let’s see what you’ve got.”

III

“You won’t get the upper hand on me again, kid.” Mako sneered, walking in a circle. Obito nodded, keeping up step for step. Obito hadn’t had much training in taijutsu, only what he and his mother had done. As Mako charged, Obito sidestepped, throwing a punch, missing as Mako dropped, doing a low sweeping kick, knocking Obito to the ground. Obito felt his head hit the ground hard, opening his eye just in time to see a fist coming at his face. His heart stopped as the fist stopped right in front of his nose. “Dead.” Mako smirked, standing up and taking a few steps away from Obito. As Obito stood up, brushing the sand off himself, he missed Mako charging, sending a side kick to his chest. Obito rolled on the ground, regaining his balance as crouched, breathing hard as Mako growled, “Come on, baby! If you want to hang with the big dogs you’re going to have to do better than this!”

Obito felt heat rise to his head, making his mind swirl. As the older girl came rushing towards him, he narrowed his eyes, doing a half roll to the left, springing up from his hands, landing a back kick hard to Mako’s jaw. Mako stumbled back as Obito felt the world around him calm, even the sand whipping through the air. Obito charged, moving faster than he thought he could as he built up chakra in his hands, stopping in front of Mako, landing a double punch in his stomach, missing a punch to the side of the face as Mako blocked. Obito jumped backwards as Mako threw a kick. While he recovered, Obito spotted an opening pushing chakra towards his feet, doing a tornado kick to Mako’s floating ribs.

Mako’s eyes widened as she crumbled to the ground for the second time that day. Obito dashed, jumping in the air, aiming a punch for Mako’s face.

Mako cringed as Obito stopped inches from her face.

“Dead.”

III

Sakura’s attention was taken away from dinner preparations when she heard the front door open, closing softly. She heard feet fall lazily through the hallway, passing the living room, toward the back of the house. “Obito?” she wiped her hands on the towel hanging from the towel rack as she walked towards the hallway. She watched as a mysterious looking boy came walking through her house. The boy’s hair was a dirty, sandy blond to match the rest of him. Cracked goggles hung limply from his fingers. What she thought was probably blood caked his hood. It wasn’t until he looked up at her did she see his green eyes standing out brightly between his black and blue face and the sand that stuck to every part of him. “You look beat, kiddo.” She whispered, tousling his hair, laughing as sand fell from the his hair.

He shrugged, “You should see the other guy.” She smiled, putting her hand on his face, sending healing chakra into his face. He smiled contently, closing his eyes leaning into her pulsing hand. She almost faltered, recalling a night Kakashi came home, beaten and blue, leaning into her healing hands.

Obito shoved her hand away, “That’s enough, Mom. It’s not too bad.”

Sakura rolled her eyes. “Just go wash up, Bud.” She patted him on the back, “And don’t track too much sand through the house.”

He nodded, heading towards the bathroom. She smiled softly, leaning against the door frame as she watched him disappear, and the sound of water turning on.

 _I think he had fun_. She sighed, smiling before heading back in the kitchen to finish dinner.

III

“This will be very hard. It will strain your body. But you can do this. You’re chakra control is amazing. You must relax.” Obito sat cross legged in front of Gaara, trying to calm his nerves. “You must use your chakra to move the sand. Not your mind. After practice, it will seem like your mind is moving the charka. It will be like the sand is a part of you.”

“Is that how it feels for you Gaara-jii?” Obito pried an eye open.

Gaara nodded, sand swirling around him. “It is different for me. The sand has always protected me. But for you, you must teach it to do so. I don’t know of anyone can learn this…” Obito frowned, making the Kazekage smile, “But if anyone can do it, it is you.”

Obito took a shaky breath, nodding. “Alright. I’m ready.”

The Kazekage nodded, picking up a small stone and tossing it at Obito. The sand weakly rose from the ground, skimming the bottom of the rock as it hit Obito in the face.” Obito frowned. “Again.”

III

“Son, I swear, I’ve never seen anyone get as dirty as you. And I know, Naruto Uzumaki.” Sakura said opening the door to let her little warrior come in the house. “I thought the Kazekage’s training would keep the sand _off_ you.”

He shrugged.

She sighed.“What was it today?” She smiled, closing the door behind her with a small click. “Keeping the beating back from the dreaded Mako, or _meditation_ with the Kazekage?”

The boy shrugged slightly. “A little of both. And I’m _not_ ‘keeping the beatings back.’” He huffed, “I am better than _that_. It’s been seven months now.” She watched her little ninja shake his head, letting sand rain in the entry way. Though she hadn’t seen any of his training, she could tell how much stronger he had gotten. He stands straighter, with more pride in himself. As much as she hated to admit, it was the right thing to let him become a genin at such a young age. She tousled his hair, watching the sand continue to fall out of his hair. “Are you a blond now?” she continued to shake his hair, sand falling out, but the silver underneath remaining hidden.

“Stop it!” He moaned, trying to push her away. Sakura dropped to her knees pulling him close to her. He struggled, but was no match. “Get off, mom!” He fumed, but she just laughed.

She pulled him away, and smiled, “Come on, we’ll eat out.”

“No bath?”

She gave a mocked frown, “By the time we get to the restaurant, you’ll be covered in sand again, come on, I’m starving.” Obito smiled widely, grabbing her hand, making her heart melt.

“Well come on mom!” As the boy dragged her out the door Sakura sighed happily, letting the warm butterflies in her stomach settle contently.

He might be a little ninja, but he was still her little boy.

_I wouldn’t trade this life for anything._


	27. Gaara's Gift

Obito felt strangely calm as he dodged a punch aimed for his head. It had been almost a year since he had joined Temari-sensei’s team for training and he could already how much he had improved. He was stronger, not having to rely on the chakra fist that his mother had taught him. His body had toughened, although he was seven, his body had become a machine; he was no longer sore after training for ten hours, his bruises barely recognizable. His speed had increased as well as his agility and stamina.

Not to mention his cursing.

“Shit.” He murmured before being slammed to the ground by a high round kick. “What was that?” Obito slurred, standing up. “Did a little girl just show up, eh Mako?” Mako growled, charging. Obito parried a side kick, ducking down to do a sweep, kicking the older girl to the ground. “If you’re going to kick, you might as well put your purse down.” Obito smirked, blocking the fist to the face.

Mako grabbed Obito’s blocking arm, pulling him around, knocking him off balance before smacking the boy in the face, knocking his goggles off. “At least my purse isn’t as bulky as this shit.”

Obito jumped away, fixing his goggles, cursing the stupid things. They were big and bulky but at least he could see through the sand. He’d advanced more than either he or Gaara-jii could have expected, moving the sand fluidly, even able to block rocks and light punches that were thrown at him, but the moment the move is done, the sand falls everywhere, or sticks to him, including his eyes. “Come on baby-cakes; give me your best shot!”

_Baby-cakes?_

“Baby-cakes? What are we doing? Giving each other pet names?” Hachiko said from the sidelines laughing. It hadn’t taken too long for Obito to gain acceptance from the girl of the team, but Mako...

“Shut up Hachi!” Mako charged again. Obito did a roundhouse to spinning side kick to low sweep. Mako jumped the sweep, elbowing Obito hard in the shoulder, making him crumble. “Dead.”

Mako still hated him.

Struggling to get to his feet, panting hard, Obito resisted the urge to use the sand at his feet to trip Mako up, _like that would work_... “Again!” He shouted. Mako shrugged and rushed again, Obito spinning out of the way, jumping back a few feet before building up a bit of chakra in his hand, rushing towards Mako. He abruptly stooped, pulling his hips hard, throwing a heel kick to her chest, expecting the block, shifting his weight on the falling foot, before slamming his hand into the girl’s chest. She stumbled and fell to the ground, spitting up blood.

Obito walked over to him, “Dead.”

III

Obito sat on a ledge on the main street. He was waiting for his cold drink he ordered from a stand across the way.

He sighed deeply. His hands shook and his whole body was sore but he still felt like he could go a few more hours. He smiled, swinging his battered and bruised legs. If he was honest with himself, he felt like he could move this ledge a few feet back.

 _Gaara-jii-sama was right. This is the best_.

They called his number and hopped down, almost skipping to get his drink. As he turned back around, his heart dropped. “Fuck…” Three kids were going through his pack he’d left next to the ledge. He felt his energy drain as he recognized them all from the academy. He rolled his eyes, “There’s nothing in there.” He called with a heavy sigh, his legs feeling like lead. He could deal with Mako. He could go rounds with Mako for another few hours. But he didn’t feel up to dealing with these guys for more than five seconds. “Lunch is long gone; you’re too late to steal that. Everything-” One of the boys stood straight, towering over Obito. Obito gave him a once over. “You’ve gotten a bit taller, Dan.”

“And you’re still a little shit.” He poked him in his goggles. Obito didn’t flinch.

“Just give me my pack back.”

Dan shoved Obito hard, who only gave him a small step back. “What makes you so amazing, huh?” For some reason, the other boys laughed as they stood up. Dan gripped the front of Obito’s shirt, pulling him up so they were eye to eye. Obito’s feet dangled a half a foot off the ground. Sand whirled under them. “You’re just a little shit fuck, you pathetic, little, tiny, grain of fucking sand! What makes you think you can be a Shinobi?!”

Obito shrugged, “My more elaborate vocabulary?”

Dan growled. “Fuck you!”

Obito’s heart was beating fast in his chest. “Everyone _does_ keep telling me I’m a genius…” Obito was baffled at how calm and mild his own voice was. “So, I guess that’s why…” No one had _ever_ told Obito he was a genius. Mako had called him a smart ass on different occasions, but he didn’t think that counted.

Dan’s face reddened. He wrenched the drink out of Obito’s hand and hurling it over the ledge. Obito watched it fly. “Real mature.” He said evenly. “I just got that too.” Obito looked up just in time to see a fist collided with his face. Dan dropped him but he didn’t stagger, didn’t move. He felt blood soak in his mask but he didn’t move. He just stared.

They were silent. Dan glaring down at Obito while he just blankly stared at the bully. He felt his right eye swell. _That’s great_. He watched as Dan punched him in the stomach.

He decided to drop to the ground. “The only reason you’re out of the academy is because your mom is fucking the Kazekage.” Obito’s eyes widened as rage filled him. The boys were laughing. “You shouldn’t even be in the _academy_! Look at you! You little ba-”

Obito felt a surge of chakra rip through him as a wall of sand hit Dan in a small tidal wave. Obito got to his feet as Dan struggled to his. Another wave of sand crashed into the boy and his friends. Dan finally got his stance as the waves got weaker and weaker. Dan was grinning. “Ohh! The baby bastard looks mad!”

His friends were a little slower to get to their feet. Obito felt completely spent as Dan stalked back towards him. “So scared!” A kid whose name Obito couldn’t remember mocked as Dan pulled back his fist.

Before Obito could move, he felt something cold on his neck. “Nah, kid’s not mad.” Obito’s eyes widened as Dan froze. Mako stood next to Obito, smirking madly, “You should see him when he’s mad. Last week on a mission, bad guy from Rock made fun of his shoes and Obito tore his head off with his bare hands.” Obito looked between Mako and the now pale boys.

“Who-who do you think you are?” Dan was a little taller than Mako but looked so, so much smaller.

“It doesn’t matter.” She said darkly, standing chest to chest with Dan. “But you’ll be my bitch if I see you fucking with my teammate again.” She took a step closer, Dan took two steps back. “Why he hasn’t made your face meet the pavement yet, no one knows, but you mess with him again, your ass is grass.”

Dan looked at Obito and scoffed, “That little shit couldn’t beat up a punching bag.”

Mako grabbed Dan by the shirt, lifting him up a few feet. “I saw him kill a man with his bare _fucking_ hands.” She whispered. “He’s taken pity on you and not made your face look like something fierce.”

 _Something fierce?_ Obito watched as his sparring partner hurled the bully into a garbage can.

“Get lost.”

Dan picked himself up, glaring at Mako before glaring at Obito. “Watch your face!” He looked at his cohorts. “Come on guys, let’s go.” Obito watched with astonishment as they walked away.

“Fucking scum.” Mako frowned, her hands on her hips. Obito watched as she picked up his bag and handed him the bag and a cup of cold lemonade. “Here.”

He took them tentatively.

“Thanks, Mako-sempai.”

“Nah, just Mako. Come on kid, I’ll walk ya home.”

They walked in silence as Obito reeled through the last half hour.

“Why did you tell them I killed a man? I haven’t been on any missions yet.”

Mako shrugged, “Cause.” Obito stared at her before taking a long sip of the lemonade.

“Why didn’t you just beat the shit out of those guys?”

Obito shrugged. “Cause.” Mako snorted. Obito sighed, “Cause I’m better than them.” He said softly. “It’s been like this for the past couple of years. After I joined the academy. I just…understood everything better than them. It was always so simple for me.”

“And everyone’s always jealous of the genius kid.” Mako murmured.

“It didn’t help I was smaller than them, my relationship with the Kazekage, my silver hair, etcetera, etcetera.” He counted off his fingers. As they made it to Obito’s house, Mako kept walking, opening the door and walking in.

 _Just make yourself at home_.

“I came to find you to tell you about a mission.” Mako said.

“No training then?”

Mako shook her head. “No, you’re coming with us this time.”

III

“Task is simple.” Temari-sensei said. We go in, pick up the scroll, and say thank you and leave.” Obito nodded. “The trick is getting it through the Wind country to the Daimyo. I don’t know what’s in the scroll, but we just get it to him, ask no questions.”

“We usually never know what’s in it.” Mako whispered.

Temari ignored her, “Hachi and I will go retrieve it; Obito will detain the scroll until we get to the Daimyo.

“Since you’re the smallest.” Mako elaborated.

“Shut up. Mako.” Temari-sensei rolled her eyes. Obito grinned. “Stay out here, out of trouble. We’ll be back in ten.”

Obito watched his other teammates go as he and Mako waited outside. “Are these how most missions go?” They moved to the shade of a small bush, sitting next to it.

Mako shrugged, “The less exciting ones. You just have to be prepared for anything.” Obito nodded pulling out a small sack from a pouch on his leg.

Mako nodded her head. “What’s that?”

“Sand.” Obito dumped the sand out of the bag and set the bag aside. “The key is for me to be able to shift the sand back into the bag.” Mako nodded, seemingly uninterested.

“Cool.”

Obito focused on lifting the sand off the ground and pulling it over. It was an exercise he and Gaara-jii-sama had been working on for a while and Obito was sure he’d be able to drag all the sand over at once soon.

“What the point?”

Obito smiled. “Chakra control. If I can move this small amount, I can move a bigger amount with more control.”

“So you can do more than just make tidal waves?”

“So I can make giant walls like the Kazekage.” Obito smiled. “I’m not really interested in making the coffin thing, but I’d like use it defensively.”

Mako nodded. “Coffin wouldn’t be too bad though. For capturing. Not…” Mako curled her lip. “For...” She made a sound with her lips.

Obito was silent for a moment before he nodded. “Yeah…I-I don’t need that.

“Oh!” Mako sat up straight. “You could make walls for _me_ to like walk on so I can get better angles and more power from my attacks!”

“That’s an idea.” He mused. “It’s something to work towards.”

“It wouldn’t be hard for me.” Mako went on. “It’d be like climbing the side of a regular wall, or water or something.”

Obito smiled as all the sand made it back in the bag. “This is much better than trying to beat each other’s face in.”

Mako smiled a toothy grin. “Definitely.”

III

Gaara smiled widened as Obito’s sand block all his rocks, which were about the size of his fist. “Good.” The sand crashed down, half of it sticking to the small ninja, who ripped off his goggles and hood, exposing a clean, red faced boy. He was panting heavily. Gaara smiled. “Once you start growing and have more chakra, you’ll be able to use it longer.” Gaara crossed the grounds, summoning the sand in a small ball. “Now this.”

Obito took a shaky breath, but nodded. Holding his right arm with his left he closed his eyes and Gaara watched as sand started spiraling towards the boys open palm. It wasn’t perfect, but it was close as he’d seen to a perfect ball yet.

“Fantastic.”

Gaara took a step back. “Now trap me in the sand.” Obito’s eyes snapped open, the ball crumpled away.

“What?”

“Defensive maneuver number one. Capture your enemy before they can harm you. Or your comrades.”

Obito’s chakra flashed and Gaara watched as a tidal wave flew over him. He was about to speak when the sand on all sides began swirling and moving up his legs. It reached his knees before it stopped. Obito’s face was covered in sand again; sweat leaving small gaps “Impressive.”

“Mako-Mako and I.” He gestured between them. “Do this.”

“Release.” The sand and the boy collapsed.

Gaara stepped out of the sand. “Very, very good.” He turned from the boy. “It seems you and your teammates are getting along better.”

“Hachi…is very kind and helps with long distance, but Mako and I…are more…” He heaved again.

“Cohesive?”

“Temari-sensei says it’s natural…” he sighed, “With short range fighter.”

Gaara shrugged. “I’m sure it is.” Gaara turned back to see Obito rising to his feet. “Come inside, I have something for you.”

III

Obito was clean and standing tall as Gaara ushered him into his office. “You have come quite a ways in your almost two years of training. You’ll soon take missions outside of the Wind and you’ll need something to help you.” Gaara walked to the corner where a black sheet covered a two foot tall blob. Gaara looked back to Obito. “You’ll start growing soon, but this will do for now.” He pulled the sheet and Obito gasped.

“This was my first gourd.” Gaara felt warmth spread through him. “And now, it’s yours.” Gaara looked down at the small gourd. The leather strap was the only thing that was new. “I’ll need to teach you how to properly care for it, but it’s really sturdy. It will serve-” He stopped as he felt arms encircle his waist. He looked down to see Obito burying his face into his robes.

“Thank you.” Obito choked. Gaara’s eyes widened as he felt small wet drops hit his robes. “Thank you for everything.”

Gaara patted the boy head. “Of course.”

 

 


	28. A New Mission

“What's a D-mission like?” Obito asked as nonchalantly as he could, trying to hide his excitement. “Is it hard?” Hachiko and Mako looked at him strangely before giggling.

Temari-sensei glared at the two girls. “You're mission is simple. Help unload the fruit crates.”

Obito raised a brow, “Fruit crates?”

Mako nudged Obito as she walked past. “Come on, pip-squeak.”

III

“So this is what normal genin do?” Obito asked.

“Yeah. We get stuck doing it from time to time.” Mako said, unceremoniously dropping a crate of oranges. They were in the cellar of a small grocery. One that Obito had never been to before. She ran her hand up her forehead, into her hair. Her hair stuck straight up before flopping to the left slightly. She dramatically collapsed over top the crate.

Hachiko carefully made her way down the steps. “We usually get more exciting missions, but sometimes we have these simple ones.” She gently set down her crate of apples.

Obito nodded. “Yes, simple.” He was not going to admit his fingers were numb and probably splintery. And his arms were definitely _not_ sore.

Mako ran a hand through her short hair, pulling tuffs of it at the side of her head, making her look slightly manic. “I hope we get something not so lame soon.”

Hachiko walked out of the cellar, towards wagon that held the fruit. Obito and Mako followed quickly. “Well, it's you're fault, Mako-chan.”

“It's more your fault than anything.” She pointed at Obito. Making his heart stop. “You're the new kid with no experience!”

“And please don't blame Obito.” Hachiko grabbed another crate, there were six left, rolling her eyes as she turned. “It's really your lack of skills that keep us behind.”

Obito watched the long haired girl smile widely as the tom-boy grumble, shuffling up and grabbing the largest crate-one full of watermelons. Obito was cautious with what he said next. “You're-joking?”

“Nope!” Hachiko said cheerfully. Giving him a wink before she walked past.

“Yes!” Mako all but yelled. “I don't weigh the team down!” her face reddened. “It's just...Hachi-chan is....” Mako bit her lip.

“A good shot.” Hachiko prompted.

Mako kicked a crate halfheartedly. “Yeah.”

They finished unloading the boxes, and, to Obito's relief, were given the rest of the day off.

As Obito go ready to leave, Hachiko gasped, spinning to look at Obito, eyes wide. “You haven't got to spar me properly have you!” She lunged at him, grabbing his arm before he could open his mouth. “Come on! Let's go.”

All Obito could hear was Mako's evil laughter.

III

Obito tightened the strap of his gourd, trying to relax. They were at one of the training grounds (six)- a vast open, desolate place that held no cover but a few boulders.

Perching on top of one of those rocks was Mako, waving cheerfully. Obito readjusted his goggles, willing his sand out of the gourd. “Where is she?”

“Oh she's here!” Mako said cheerfully, looking around at the empty landscape. She was practically laughing. She gave a big shrug. “Somewhere!”

“It's the trick with long range fighters in the sand. They are easily lost until you're dead.”

“But there is no where-”

“ _Ninja_!”

Obito was going to ask for a clarification when he sensed something moving fast. He threw his sand up, slowing the projectile enough that it didn't break his face.

He missed the next one. He hissed as a senbon sliced his leg.

“Don't worry!” Mako called way too giddy. “They're not poisonous!”

“Thanks...” Obito closed his eyes and formed a dome over top, reinforcing it the best he could. _The easiest way to fight her is to draw her out._ He didn't think Mako's heckling was the best idea. There was a _thunk_ over head. He saw the point of a kunai sticking out of the top of his dome. He inspected the angle and grinned.

“It's a shame I'm my mother's son.” He whispered, a few hand seals and his dome collapsed, he and his sand vanishing under ground. He was surprised to not hear Mako call something out.

He moved the sand around him sweating under the pressure. It was zapping his chakra fast-he only had one shot. After a few more minutes and meters, he made two last hand signs before shooting out of the ground, widely grabbing. Sand rose above him, crashing down hard. He tried to keep control, tightening it as best he could.

He ended up half buried in sand, quickly losing feeling in his lower half. He was completely drained.

He a small chuckle. He opened his eyes to see Hachiko standing on his mound of crashed sand. “Close, but it needs some work.” She smiled.

“Good.” Mako snorted. “At least we know he's not all powerful.”

Obito sighed, resting his head in the sand. Mako and Hachiko grabbed his arms, hauling him to his feet. “That's a lot of chakra to use for someone as small as you.” Hachiko noticed. “I'm surprised you lasted that long.

Obito shrugged. “Real...good...control...” He leaned into Hachiko, closing his eyes.

Mako grinned. “Best shit I've seen out of any of the new genins.” Mako looked to Hachiko. “We'll be the hottest looking bunch at the Chuunin exams!”

“Chuunin exams?”

“Yeah...” They started dragging him back to the village. “We'll be doing them this year.”

“We weren't ready two years ago.”

“ _I_ wasn't ready two years ago.” Mako's face was red. 

“You've always had your shit together.” Hachiko rolled her eyes. “She's the best taijutsu fighter in our group. I just had a lot of help from Temari-sensei. She said she might train me how to use the fan one day.” Her eyes glossed over slightly. She bit her lip to keep herself from smiling. Obito grinned. 

“Jumu was my training partner. We weren't specialized in anything.” Mako frowned. “But we could improvise.”

Obito stayed silent as they walked.

“But this year we'll be ready for sure!” Mako cheered after a few moments. She grinned at Obito. “We still have some months, we'll whip you into shape!”

“Soon we can all train together.” Hachiko cheered, almost tripping Obito. 

“Boys against girls!”

“Boy against girls.” Obito said weakly.

The girls laughed.

III

“I say we blow it up.”

Obito gaped at Hachiko. She had her hands on her hips, looking the cactus up and down. She shook her head. “It’s hideous.”

“Yeah…” Mako said slowly, warily. “But...Sakura-san will-”

“It's _hideous_.” She repeated.

Obito’s eyes narrowed, “Are you sure you’re Hachiko?”

“The rational, level headed person of our team who doesn’t do anything spontaneous?”

“I was thinking blowing things up.” Obito said weakly.

Hachiko put a finger to her chin before shrugging. “Let’s at least catch it on fire.”

III

Sakura was reading a letter from her Shishou on the couch when she felt… _off_ …she sat up a little. “Obito?” He wasn’t due home for a few hours, but she thought she could feel his chakra-

 _Thooom!_ Pictures rattled and books fell of shelves. Sakura jumped to her feet, her heart beating fast in her chest as she felt the chakra burn in her viens. The letter was left behind as Sakura slid into the hallway, slamming into the wall before pumping her feet towards the front door. _Has there been an attack!?_ Her mind reeled with all the scenarios that could be happening. _Obito will have to fight-he’s not ready to fight! He’s just_ \- She wrenched the door open to see three sandy figures crouched in her front yard, arms over their heads. Her neighbors were all in their front yard as well, staring at the smoke billowing in the sky, whispering to each other.

ANBU were landing in her yard, as her blood boiled. She recognized the small figure, quivering. Small chunks of cacti were sticking off them. She marched through the ANBU, grasping the sandy figure, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and hoisting him up.

Despite the situation, despite her anger, she couldn’t help but think there would be one day should wouldn’t be able to lift her son by the clothes and watch him dangle.

He’d eventually get too big.

Behind his goggles, his eyes were wide with terror as he looked at her. “It wasn’t me.”

“ _It was him_!” Two other sandy forms emerged from the sand, pointing fingers at her son. Obito’s eyes widened even more as he shook his head, sand falling everywhere.

“It wasn’t me!”

“It was the girl in white!” A random voice called out. There was an ' _eep'_ from the taller figure.

“It was her! Obito told it her it wasn’t a good idea!” A high pitched voice rang from the other sandy figure.

“What happened to team camaraderie?!” The tall one hissed.

“What about team camaraderie!?” Obito said sarcastically, trying to wiggle out of Sakura's grasp.

Sakura sighed, dropping the boy.

“Haruno-san,” An ANBU spoke up.

She waved him off, “It’s alright. Just…”

“I’ll inform the Kazekage.”

She pinched her nose, “You do that. I’ll deal with them.”

With that, the ANBU disappeared. She felt the eyes of the neighborhood on her. “So, you’re team Temari?”

Obito laughed nervously. “Mom, this is Mako and Hachi-”

“Which one of you decided to blow up my cactus?” She hated it, but dammit, it was serving a purpose!

Obito and the short haired on pointed at the one with long hair. “Hachiko, Haruno-san.” The girl bowed deeply.

Sakura smiled, “Hachiko?” her smile turned into more of a grimace. “Clean it up. You two?” Obito jumped slightly. “Backyard.”

Sakura stalked towards the backyard. The two followed. “It was nice to meet you Haruno-san!” Hachiko called cheerily.

Sakura took a deep breath.

III

“So it's just you and your mom?” Mako called from the living room as Obito walked out of the bathroom. He'd changed from his 'traditional ninja garb' as Temari-sensei called it to a pair of navy blue shorts and a gray long sleeve shirt.

It had become a bit of a pattern. When Team Temari (sans Obito) weren't off on a mission, Mako would follow Obito home after training and stay with him until his mom got home/ran Mako out of the house.

Mako said it was their time to turn Obito into a man. What made Mako capable of this, he couldn't figure out. His mother said it was Mako corrupting her little boy. But she never said Mako couldn't come over (just not stay for dinner).

“Yeah, what about it?” he said with a little sting in his voice.

Mako shrugged. “Just wondering. Didn't know if your mom had a new guy or nothing.”

Obito peaked his head into the living room. Mako was doing crunches. “New guy?”

Mako rolled her eyes. “Dude, everyone knows what everyone’s not suppose to talk about.” Obito frowned. “Plus, we see your father-guy-whatever sometimes, and it just makes me wonder, ya know.”

“You see my dad?” Obito's heart stopped. “Where!? When!? Does he-”

“Chill out.” Mako waved her arm, hauling herself off the floor, making her way out the room. “We haven't actually, like, seen him or anything. Well, we've _seen_ him, but not-” Obito pushed Mako against the wall. 

“Spit it out!” He felt his eyes water. He felt like he was thirsty, dying to hear _anything_ about him. Not even Baa-chan, in her infrequent visits would say anything about him.

Obito would be lying to himself if he said there wasn't a bit of him who thought he might have been dead.

Mako eyed the boy. “Hey, have you  _really_ never met him?” Obito pushed himself off his teammate, stalking out of the living room and into the kitchen. Mako was quick on his heels. “Whoa! Really!?” Mako hopped on the counter, cutting Obito off. “Like, so the story goes that your mom came with you to the village in the middle of the night. Two days after some Uchima came and like was causing all this racket.” She was excited, her voice shot up and her arms moved dramatically about. “And-and the  _Kazekage_ came and gave him the old one-two! Telling him if he ever came back then, you-know-what!

“The whole village was mad, he was acting like a lunatic! Banging on doors and stuff, scaring people. And the Kazekage told him to fuck off!” She hoped down. 

“Then,” She paused dramatically. “Then some pink haired woman from Konoha shows up and the Kazekage is like 'Sure! You can stay!' Tells the village, and the village protects her cause the Uchima-”

“Ha.” He corrected.

“Whatever, Uchima guy was a total dick.” She furrowed her brows. “But then he kept coming back, and everyone was getting sick of it.” Mako pulled him in close. “I heard they would have revolted against the Kazekage to get you all chucked out if your mom hadn't _single-handedly_ saved like-fifteen kids from some poison thing.” Mako nodded. “Saving kids is the way to make friends.”

Obito nodded.

Mako shook him slightly. “But, you know, no one knows the real truth but your mom, and I guess...well...you were a baby...” Mako raced to the door, looking down the hallway before rushing back. She put her head near his ear. “I heard, that Kakashi Hatake came and wander the village a few times. Just  _looking_ around and stuff.” Obito turned his head and almost smashed his face into her nose. She was nodded quickly. “Lady six doors down from me says he liked it better when he came. Much quieter, so polite. Told him so. Said he would smile under that rouge mask of his and say 'thank you' and say he wasn't looking for the same thing Uchima was.” She rolled her eyes. “Whatever that means. We thought he always  _knew_ you guys were here, but just trying to be sneaky 'bout it.”

They were quite for a few minutes. Obito's heart raced as his stomach churned as he counted his breathes.“I-” He started. “I don't even know if he knows I exists.” He eyed his friend, who leaned away slightly, mouth open. He sighed heavily and looked away. “I doubt it.” He couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Mako sighed. “I don't know if you know this, but Temari-sensei is the liaison of Suna to Konoha.” she peaked her head down the hallway. “It's where we go all the time.” Obito jumped away.

Obito gaped at her. “What?”

She shrugged. “Well, not  _all_ the time.

“It's why you stay behind.” Mako moved closer to Obito. “It's some scheme Gaara-sama has come up with. But you couldn't come with us for a while. While you were still training. But once you are closer to chuunin level, and we could start taking...” Mako winked, “'Higher ranked' missions-” she emphasized the quotes with her fingers. “You could start coming with us.

“It's not like these missions are boring or anything. Usually we're doing _something_ for someone. Escorting, retrieval, things like that.

“But we always end up in Konoha for a few days.” All of Mako's teeth were showing.

Obito started trembling. Was this all planned out? Some crazy scheme?

“What about my mom?” He couldn't keep the excitement from his voice. He looked up at the entrance to the kitchen, half expecting her to be there. 

“I don't know.” Mako sounded just as excited. “She stays in the hospital all the time, I doubt she even knows there's a liaison.”

_I could meet him, I could meet him! Finally!_

“But! There's a catch!” Mako said, snapping Obito out of his thoughts. 

“What's that?”

“We can't just go _looking_ for him, ya know?” Mako poked him for emphasis. “We've all been warned that once you _do_ start going on missions with us, you're to stay out of sight. Which, with your little get-up won't be difficult.”  
Obito was getting the hang of Mako's terrible code-talk. “But if we run into him-”

“And we just kind of call you Haruno on accident-”

“Or my hood slips-”

“Or we call you by your nick-name 'Son of Hatake!'” She straightened suddenly, before slouching, crossing her arms.“There is that one guy though.”

“What guy.”

“ _The Uchima guy!_ ”

“ _Ha.”_

“Whatever! The guy that wants to kill you!”

“He doesn't want to kill me.”

Mako laughed. “ _No_ .” She shook her head. “Shikmaru-sensei told us he's not even around  _Sakura trees!_ He sets them  _on fire_ .” She nodded. “He'd totally off you if he knew you were her spawn.” She frowned. “And probably kill the other guy too...”

They were silent for a moment.

Mako clapped him on the back, almost knocking him over. “Either way, we'll think of something!” The door clicked and they both froze.

“Obito! I'm home! Is Mako-kun still here?”

“Don't worry about anything! We'll figure it out! I promise!” She whispered, heading towards the hallway. “I've got your back!”

Obito snorted, “I'll be the one watching your ass.”

“ _Obito!_ ” 

_Shit_ .

His mother stood in the doorway, hands on her hips, looking very, very angry.

“Well!” Mako clapped her hands together. “Look at the time! My mother is worried sick no doubt!” She tried to weasel her way past his mother, but she had her by the shoulder in a death grip.

“You!” she seethed. “Not in my house, _ever again_.”

“You know,” She squeaked. “I-I didn't teach him that one.”

“Get out.”

“We leave in two days, _Haruno!”_ Mako called before the door slammed.

“Where are you going in two days?”

Obito's heart was beating loudly in his chest. His hands shook, so he shoved them in his pockets. He shrugged. “Beats me.”

 


	29. Konoha

Obito took a deep breath, trying to calm himself as they walked through the forest. _There are so many trees._ “It's really wet...but not...” He voiced aloud, pulling at his long sleeve shirt collar. “I think they have to have gills in Konoha.” He pulled down his mask.

Mako rolled his eyes. “It's humidity you idi-omph!” Mako doubled over as Hachiko elbowed her hard in the stomach.

Obito smirked.

“Leave him alone.” Hachiko hissed. “He's never been in Fire.” Hachiko looked over to Obito, smiling. “And yes. They all have gills. But they cover them with genju-”

Mako regained herself, jumping on Hachiko's back, putting her in a head lock.“Don't encourage him!”

“Hey!” Temari-sensei snapped, making all three freeze. Temari-sensei looked at each one of them before turning back around, leading them through the forest. Mako released her grip on Hachiko's neck. Mako leered at Obito. “We'll get you a snorkel once we get there.”

Obito stopped. “What's a snorkel?”

“We should be there in an hour.” Temari-sensei called. “Be careful.”

Obito sighed. Before they left the village Temari-sensei and Gaara-jii had a _lengthy_ conversation with all of them. Which was mainly Temari-sensei barking orders and Gaara-jii nodding with a strange smile on his face.

“ _Mask up at all times, hair covered.” She glared at the girls, “Please no screaming his name at the top of your lungs. No looking for anyone, no starting fights.” She looked between Obito and Mako. “Just keep your nose down and let us get this done, okay?” Temari-sensei looked to her brother, “Anything else?” She sounded like his mother as he ran down his list of excuses as to why he didn't need to shower. Her arms were crossed and foot tapping- just like his mothers._

_Gaara just smiled. “Have fun and tell the Hokage I say hello.” Temari-sensei rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything._

He thought of running into his father on the street. The bigger man brushing into Obito, knocking his hood down. When they turn to apologize, they would look into each other's eyes and just _know_. Obito ripped his mask up over his face as he started grinning madly, muffling his giggles as he practically skipped behind his team. Mako tried to look annoyed, but was smiling. 'Don't worry!' She mouth. 'We'll find-'

Everyone froze. Hachiko pulled out a scroll from her leg pouch. Temari-sensei's hand reaching for her fan strapped to her back. Mako was down in a crouched position.

Obito calmed. His sand stirring in his gourd.

Someone was coming. Fast.

“This doesn't feel right.” Temari-sensei whispered. “They know we're coming.”

As the leaves began to rustle, voices could be heard.

Obito narrowed his eyes, heart rate slowing as he let the sand from his gourd stir. He crouched, legs apart as he felt himself go completely calm.

The person was getting closer and closer. He felt Mako come up next to him. “You ready, Obito?” Obito nodded, fingers twitching.

A form dashed through the trees as a giant gust of wind rushed towards the figure. Sand was up and over Team Temari as Hachiko opened a scroll, releasing senbon at the attacker. The attacker dodged the flying sticks as a sharper gust of wind struck him.

A substitution justu helped the man escape the wind, dropping down a few meters away. Two sand walls appeared to stop his escape as Mako ran up the sides, sliding slight on the sand as she used her weight and gravity to land an ax kick on the man's shoulder. The man staggered slightly as Mako jumped back. “Now!” She screamed and Obito released the sand, letting it crash over top of the man. Obito strengthened his hold on the sand, gripping it tightly with his chakra, condensing it into tighter mass. The man struggled to stand against the weight of the sand. Obito gritted his teeth and he moved the sand up, trying to keep the man from breaking up the sand. The man grinned.

“You think this putty will keep me back?” Obito crashed another wave of sand over the man.

“That's enough, Obito.” His teacher's voice was far away, but her hand was on his shoulder. His eyes narrowed as he put more into his attack. He flicked his wrist, making the sand swirl up the man's body to his neck. The hand patted his shoulder. “Good job.”

“Any...time.” He said through gritted teeth. Hachiko released one senbon that stuck in the man's neck.

The grin slid off his face as his eyes widened. He struggled, trying to break the hold of the sand. His elbows and fingers began to show as Obito took a deep breath, holding him tight.

A dramatic battle cry filled the area as Mako rushed towards the man. “Pass out already!” She screamed before punch the guy between the eyes.

The man's body relaxed instantly.

Obito kept his hold.

“Obito. Let. Go.” Temari-sensei's voice seemed close, but so far. “You've done well, boy.” Temari-sensei's voice softened, but he _couldn't_ let go. He forced the sand to tighten. Mako was still standing near him. What if he woke up? What would happen to his teammate?

He had to hold him. His heart was beating fast now. He had to-

“Hachiko! Before he strains himself!”

He felt a small prick and his vision began to fade. He felt the sand fall around him like rain. He felt so relaxed as he heard more voices. Someone called out Sensei's name. Arms wrapped around him as blackness overtook him.

III

“Hey! We caught that bad dude! Don't yell at us!” Mako's voice seemed to becoming at him through a long tunnel.

“This could be troublesome woman!” A man's voice snapped.

“It'll be fine.”

“I don't see how _this_ is fine.” Obito rustled slightly, checking his body. His shoes were gone and his mask and goggles. “You _carried_ him on your shoulders from an attack from his own teammate!”

“He wasn't releasing!” Hachiko's voice sounded close to him. He opened his eyes heavily, looking at the blurry girl at his _bed_ side. _How'd I get in a bed_? “He was going to hurt himself.” He groaned, causing Hachiko to gasp. “He's awake.”

“What the fuck did you do?” His voice was groggier than he anticipated.

She grinned sheepishly, “I poisoned you so you'd release.”

“You were going to pass out anyways.” Mako said. She was sitting at the far end of the bed.

Obito struggled to sit up. Hachiko helped him into sitting position as he looked around. It was very plain. It had one bed and with a small stand with a broken alarm clock. There were piles of books littering the floor and a shougi board with the pieces scattered on the floor.

He looked up to the man in the room. His eyes were wide, mouth slightly agape as he looked at the boy. His hair was in a high ponytail, making his head look like a pineapple.

Obito stated such. “You know your head looks like a pineapple?”

The man sighed, pinching his nose. “You are _so_ troublesome, woman.” He groaned.

Temari-sensei smacked him in the stomach. “It's not like this was news to you! You should have known this was going to happen!”

Mako cackled. “That's Temari-sensei's boyfriend.”

A book soared across the room, Mako ducking just in time. “Shut it.” Temari-sensei scowled, face slightly red.

III

“So that guy we caught had just stolen some scroll thing.” Hachiko explained as they sat at a bench near Temari-sensei's boyfriend's house. “And so we stopped him before he could get too far out of the village.”

Mako slid up next to Obito, holding three ice cream cones. “We saved the day.” She handed one to each of them. “Good job team!” Mako took a bite of ice cream. “Though next time, when Temari-sensei says release, you gotta release!” She whacked him slightly on the back of the head. “You'll drain all your chakra and we'll have to drag your ass back home.” Mako glared at him. “That's fine now, since you're small, but when you get bigger we won't be able to haul you as well.”

“We'll have to drag you by the leg.” Hachiko nodded solemnly.

Obito frowned, “I just have to get better-”

“At what? Having more chakra?” Mako scoffed. “It doesn't take _skill_. It takes time. When you get bigger, you're chakra will get bigger too.”

“That was a terrible explanation.”

“But you get it, and that's all that counts.” After a few minutes she sighed. “Man! What are we gonna do!” She sighed, slumping back against the bench. “Two more days of being bored! There's nothing to do here!”

“I...” Obito paused for a second, looking around, “I thought-”

“He's not here.” Mako said gloomily. “It was one of the first things Shikamaru-sensei said when we got here. _'It a good thing Kakashi-sempai's not here!_ ” Mako frowned.

Obito continued eating his ice cream. “What about that Uchiha guy? He's suppose to be scary?”

Mako eyed him. “The Uchiha guy? He doesn't do fucking shit!”

Hachiko nudged him. “We've heard that too. But all he does is just sit in this big compound. Sitting.”

Obito raised a brow. “Sitting?”

“Yeah, Konoha's pretty boring.” Mako kicked her feet as she finished her ice cream. “We can't even train. We might learn some secrets or some shit.” She rolled her eyes.

“She was hoping that with you, our time hear would be more exciting.” Hachiko whispered.

“Sorry.” Obito said, finishing his ice cream and standing up, stretching. He pulled at his clothes. The long sleeves were great for the desert, but he'd been outside for less than an hour and he was already sweating. This wasn't going to work. “Well, I need something else to wear.” He looked to the girls. “I'm going shopping.”

Mako groaned. “I'm surrounded by girls!”

III

Obito was up in a tree. It was weird, being in a tree. He leaned against the trunk, his gourd dangling from a thick branch above his head. It was shady and cool in the trees. It was even weirder being in a sleeveless shirt. In the desert, you didn't go sleeveless because of the sun. Here, you'd die from heat stroke. He still wore his black pants, but now he had a sleeveless-hooded shirt. He didn't bother with his mask. It's not like anyone would recognize him. He didn't look like his mom (except for the eyes, a good excuse to get a pair of sunglasses) and apparently no one knew what his dad's face looked like. He kept his hood up and used the time to practice using his chakra to keep the hood up.

They'd been in the village for two days and Obito was still trying to figure out how his life would have been here.

He'd spent the last couple days roaming the village with his teammates, eating the food and browsing the shops. They'd sat on the heads of the Hokage's (a little weird, to have their heads just up on a mountain side, Obito thought) and went swimming in one of the nearby rivers.

But as much as those things were interesting, it just wasn't Suna. The sand not in his face all the time was a plus. But it was so _hot_.

He loved his village. The Kazekage was great and he loved his team. He couldn’t imagine living here and seeing them pass by and not know Team Temari. He sighed, closing his eyes, leaning up against the trunk of the tree. He let his foot dangle of the side of the branch.

The trees-he had to admit-trees weren't bad though.

“Come on, tell us.” Obito heard voices coming from below. He closed his eyes, focusing on his chakra until a small cry put him on edge. He looked down to see four boys a girl, who was pressing herself against the base of his tree. He reached over and grabbed his gourd from a close branch. “Tell us who is really your _mommy_.” The last word was more of a whine. Obito knew that tone. It was a bully tone. He gritted his teeth as he masked his chakra. Someone was getting bullied. The boys were no doubt genin’s by their size (though he couldn’t say much) and one small girl, who had been cornered against a tree. Her hair was dark red, long, and straight with bright blue eyes.

“I don’t understand!”

One of the boys laughed, “I bet it could be that Harumo woman. Maybe _that’s_ why she left.”

Obito’s eyes narrowed as sand slowly oozed out of his gourd.

Her eyes widened, “I don’t-don’t know who that is! I swear! My mommy is-”

One of the boys, the tallest and no doubt the leader, grabbed her red hair. “You’re a stupid girl, you know that!” She was crying. “Your hair is red.” He pulled her hair, making her stumbled off the tree and towards the boys. “Your mother’s hair is black and your father’s hair is blond. Do the math.”

The girl sniffled but stood a little taller. “That’s ‘Hokage-sama’ to you.” The boy’s face reddened as his fist raised, rushing towards the her face.

Obito’s chakra surged as his sand shot down and grabbed the boy's hand, freezing his hand a foot in front of her face. Before the other boys could react, they were engulfed in sand, leaving only their heads showing.

“You’re the stupid one.” Obito said, grabbing his gourd and jumping down from the tree. “Attacking, and harassing the Hokage’s daughter.”

The boy’s eyes flickered over his forehead protector, eyes narrowing, “This is none of your business Sand Shinobi.”

Obito’s hands found their pockets and he shrugged. “You’re right. It is none of my business. Maybe her mother is the Hokage-sama’s wife or someone else…though, anyone who knows anything about where babies come from would know that faking the mother is a lot harder than faking the father.” Obito walked passed the sand trapped boys and getting in between the boy and the girl, “Why not say that the father isn’t who you think it is?” The boy, who had the strangest eyes that Obito had ever seen with white, non pupil eyes, gritted his teeth. “What are you trying to say, Suna?” The boy was taller than Obito, but the smaller boy showed no fear. After all, Mako was more of a force to be reckoned with than this punk. Sand came and wrapped itself around the boy’s neck, which caused him to take a quick intake of breath.

“I’m telling you to shut your mouth before I do it for you.” He sneered. Dan’s face, the faces of all the teachers at the academy, and the civilians at the market who had ever _whispered_ anything against him and his mother flashed in his mind. He knew how it felt to have people tell him that he didn’t belong, that his parents weren’t who he’d been told they were. As he watched his sand slowly go up the boys neck to sit right outside his mouth, the boy started to twitch. “If I ever _hear_ you have said anything disrespectful to this girl again.” He took a step closer to the boy, “you will be shitting sand for the rest of your life.” The boy blinked and Obito released the sand. The boys dropped to their knees and the sand quickly receded back into the gourd. Obito grabbed the shocked girls wrist and dragged her out of the woods, back to the village and away from the boys. “Fucking jackasses…”

III

Obito made his way to the bench where he left the girl, who was staring at her feet. Her hair pooled around her, her hands gripping the seat. “Here.” Obito said, holding out an ice cream cone to her. “I didn’t know what you liked, but I figured chocolate would be okay.” Her blue eyes filled with light as she took it from him.

“Thank you.” She mumbled, face turning red.

Obito took a seat next to her, flipping his hood down as he leaned his head back and shaking it slightly, letting the small bits of sand fall from his hair. “How-” She paused, looking down at her ice cream before her eyes peaked up at him, “How did you get sand in your hair? Your hood was up the whole time.”

Obito shrugged, biting into his strawberry ice cream. “It happens.” They sat in silence for a moment. Obito bit his lip. “My mother says that I am a magnet for sand.” He grinned, “She hoses me off in the back yard before she lets me in the house after training.”

The girl smiled.

The silence seemed to be a little less awkward after that.

“Thanks for saving me.” She said quietly. “No one’s done that for me before.”

“I know how it feels, it wasn’t a big deal.” Obito smiled, thinking back to when Mako punched Dan in the face. “Sometimes we all need to be saved.”

“Well, I want to be able to stand up for myself!” She gritted her teeth, throwing a fist in the air. Obito looked leeringly at her. He had gotten the impression she was timid and shy, but it was like a switch “I want to be able to push their faces into the dirt and make them beg for mercy!” he scooted slightly away from her. She grinned up to him, “But that can’t happen until I’m made a genin!”

Obito leered down at her, “Why?”

Her grin faltered, “You know…I don’t know…to prove I can do it...I guess...”

Obito rolled his eyes, “You should do that without becoming a genin. You have to be able to stand up for yourself before you can stand up for your country. Or...whatever.” Obito said softly before taking another bite out of his ice cream.

She smiled, “I like that. Stand up for yourself. So wise!” She crunched loudly on the cone.

“So…you’re the Hokage’s daughter?”

She nodded, “Yup!” Her eyes narrowed, “And I am a legitimate child!” She poked him in the shoulder.

“I never said you weren’t!” He scooted further out of her range.

“Daddy says that when I was born he and mommy were confused with my red hair.” She smiled sadly, “Tsunade-sama was there when I was born and said my daddy's mom had red hair.”

Obito nodded, “I understand that, people tell me all the time I’m not my mother’s kid. Or that my father isn’t really my dad.”

“Who is your father?”

Obito stopped, looking over to her. He quickly pulled his hood over his head. Her eyes were alight with excitement. “Is your dad Kakashi-jii?” Obito pulled his hood tight around his head, hand quickly covering her mouth.

“Who told you that!?” He hissed. With his hand over her mouth she couldn’t talk but her eyes were above him.

A hand grabbed him around his neck, lifting him high off the bench. Sand quickly surrounding him and his attacker.“Stop that.” The grip tightened as sand focused on his attackers arm, on his wrist. He tightened it. He was jerked, his ice cream falling to the ground.

“My ice cream!” Obito stilled, eyes narrowing as more sand surrounded his attacker.

A familiar giggle erupted from behind him. “Calm down, O-chan”

 _Mako?_ “O-chan?” He tried to turn. “When the fuck-”

“Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” A male voice spoke. It seemed amused.

“His mother would murder him.” Mako was practically laughing. Obito heard Temari’s groan. “And...maybe if you loosened your grip around his neck, he won't break your wrist.”

His attacker didn’t say anything and neither did Obito.

He heard someone sigh loudly, “Kakashi-sensei.”

 _Kakashi_? Obito lost his grip on his sand and felt himself drop to a pile of sand, becoming completely covered.

The red haired girl giggled. As he focused his sand back in his gourd, he watched a man with silver hair jutting out of his head give the red haired girl a small pat before a few quick hand signs and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Obito felt his heart drop. His chance was gone.

III

Obito was grateful for leaving the Leaf. He wanted to put as much distance between him and this damn, hot, wet, village as possible and get home to his Mother.

He missed her.

“Obito-kun!” A small voice called out as they were about to leave. He turned back to see the red haired Hokage’s daughter running towards him. She held a strawberry ice cream that was melting down her hand. “You-you lost your ice cream when Kakashi-”

“It’s not a big deal.” He said shortly, but his heart expanded looking down at the ice cream.

She smiled widely at him, holding out the ice cream. “I wanted to get you another before you left!” He couldn’t help but smile back at her. “And to say thanks again!”

He took it tentatively, “Thanks…uh…”

She shoved him lightly, “Mina! Mina Uzumaki!”

He smiled, “Thank you Mina-chan.” He said softly.

“Next time you meet me, I’ll be a genin! And we can be ninja together!”

He looked awkwardly at the ice cream in his hand before looking at her, “Ok.”

She grinned before running back in the village.

He looked down at his ice cream before looking back to his team. “Well, that was strange.” He pulled down his mask and started licking the ice cream off his hands.

Mako clucked her tongue. “Two days here and you already got yourself a girlfriend?” Mako asked bluntly. Hachiko giggled and Temari snorted.

“Shut up!” he said hands twitching to pull up his mask but took a bite out of his ice cream instead.

 

 


	30. Obito Around Town

Shikamaru hadn't been completely honest with Temari when he told her bringing Sakura's kid to Konoha would be troublesome. It would be a disaster. Shikamaru could just see the kid walking down the street, doing...childish things, Shikamaru wasn't really sure what that was...and bump into Sasuke. The Uchiha would see those green eyes and know-just like he himself had known-who that kid was. And it didn't matter how skilled the boy was, he would never have enough experience to overtake the Uchiha.

Shikamaru had also ran the simulation of the boy running into Kakashi-sempai too. That would be an even bigger disaster. He was sure within a eighty-percent range that the kid looked just like Kakashi (since that's how genetics tended to work) and would send Kakashi over the edge of...something. Shikamaru frowned as he took a drag off his cigarette. If he found out he had a kid _years_ after the fact, he'd probably go over the edge of a bridge. Not necessarily to die, too troublesome and a waste of energy, but to just lay under the water and think. Be be depressed.

But what is there to think, really? This is unexpected? Nice to meet you child of my loins that didn't have too bad of a time without me.

It's far beyond troublesome.

“You gonna make your move?” The said kid was sitting there, cross-legged on his floor across from the shougi board. He looked agitated. Shikamaru wondered how long he'd been lost in thought.

He gave the board a once over and made his move. “Game.” He said bored.

The boy pouted. It really did look cute. He certainly didn't get that pout from his mother.

Thinking of Sakura Haruno made his stomach churn. If anyone found out how much he knew (like Sakura), Asuma-sensei better make him some room. He shook his head, clearing his head. The boy was already arranging pieces on the board. “We'll play again.”

“Well, I do have work to do.” Shikamaru looked out the window.

“If it was really important you'd be doing it.” The boy was reaching across the board, placing the pieces back to their home places on his side. “Or Temari-sensei would be making you do them.”

Shikamaru smirked. He had a point. And this also kept the boy inside, away from potential red, spinning eyes.

The boy sat back down, propping his face on his hands, staring at the board. “I'm going to beat you this time.” Shikamaru smiled. The kid hadn't beat him yet, but he was getting close. Shikamaru hadn't had a good Shougi partner in years.

III

The door chimed. Ino was arranging flowers in a vase when fingers clawed at the counter before a small person pulled himself up, resting on his elbows. She could hear his feet hitting the middle of the wooden counter. He wore a black tank top with a big hood, obscuring half his face. She saw the small glint of a Suna headband peaking out from behind the folds of fabric. Sunglasses much cooler than Shino's covered his eyes. Ino smiled brightly. “You're the new little member of Temari-san's team?” He pouted. Ino wanted to pinch his cheek.

“I'm _young,_ not small.”

Her smile softened. “How old are you?”

He straightened as much as he could. “Almost nine.”

She tsked him. “No, you're still pretty small.”

His pout deepened. “My mom said boys grow slower at first than girls. It's why the girls on my team are so much taller than me.”

“How old are they?”

“Thirteen and Fourteen.” Ino leaned back. She tried to take him as seriously as he was trying to sound, but his high, soft voice made it impossible. _He's so cute_. “You all getting ready for the Chuunin exams?”

He looked down at himself, one hand coming off the counter and into his pocket. “That's classified information ma'am.”

“I was just ask-”

“I'm not here to be interrogated by some flower lady.” He scoffed. Ino's smile fell into a scowl. “Shikamaru-sensei told me I can buy flowers here.” He pulled out some money, settling back down on his elbows. “It's her birthday.”

“Your girlfr-”

“My _mother's_!” He seethed, face reddening quickly.

She sighed, “Your mother, of course. How foolish of me.” She straightened, going into business mode. “What kind of flowers does your mom like?”

He shrugged. “We live in the desert. We had a cactus once.”

Ino put her hand on her hips. “Cactus is not a flower.”

The boy leaned in. “It had a flower on it.”

“Mothers don't want cactus for their birthday. She shook her head coming from behind the counter. “You want real flowers.” Her eyes scanned the bright colors in the shop. “Something that doesn't need a lot of water...” She said to herself more to herself than him. “And something that will survive the trip...”

“How about those?” She jumped, spinning around. She hadn't heard the boy jump from the counter, or follow her around the shop. He was pointing at roses.

She shook her head “You're giving it to your mom for her birthday, not a date. Roses are the flower of love. Of romance.”

“Ppfft.” The boy shoved his hands in his pockets. Ino smiled.

“Well...” Ino strolled across the open room. “Daffodils are pretty resiliant...”

“What are these?” The boy pointed to a branch of light pink flowers.

Ino smile sadly, a lump forming in her throat. “It's Cherry blossoms.”

“I thought cherry blossoms came off a tree, not a flower.”

“In the spring the tree blooms and petals scatter everywhere. We all picnic under the trees and admire their beauty.” Ino forced a tear back. It didn't matter how busy their lives had become, she and Sakura had _always_ watched the cherry blossoms bloom together. Up until she left. Now she could barely stand to look at the pink blossoms.

The boy looked her way before looking back to them. “I think my mother would like these the best.” He nodded. He looked back to her. “Do...do they grow in other regions?” He asked slowly.

She nodded, pushing thoughts of her old friend to the back of her mind. “Yes. Though probably not in Suna.”

The boy nodded. “As long as they last a few weeks. She'll probably end up killing them on accident anyways.”

Ino forced a smile. “Oh, yeah?” She plucked a few branches from their perch on a higher self, carrying them gingerly to the counter. The boy was at her heels. She pulled a small vase from behind the counter, setting the branches in it. “I'll get you some other things to put with them.” She picked some smaller, lighter colored flowers that would bring out the pink blossoms. She picked out some green foliage and jade green daises. She smile sadly as she brought the plants back to the counter.

The boy clinging to the counter. Ino could see from this side of the counter the boy had his feet secured to the side with chakra.

“You're quite advance to do that.”

“These are good flowers.” The boy ignored her studying the vase.

Ino rounded the corner. “Well, they are popular with-” Her voice tapered off. The boy had removed his glasses and green piercing eyes (the same green as the flowers clutched in her hand) stared at the pink blossoms.

“The pink is like my mom's hair.” He looked up to her and grinned.

Suddenly, something _clicked_ in Ino's mind.“Oh my god.” She rushed to the counter and grabbed the boy by the chin. He tried to get away, but she held him firmly. His eyes...

Everything fell into place. Everything made _sense_.

“Oh my god Sakura, what did you _do_?” She whispered.

The boy's eyes widened in fright.

III

Shikamaru thought twice about opening the door. The loud, almost wood cracking knocks warned him who was there. He sighed. He knew this was going to happen. It was _his_ idea after all.

It was either one of two women. Temari would have probably just kicked down the door. She had told him not to let the kid's presence be found out by any of his old squad. That the wasn't here to meet his mother's old chums. Which Shikamaru always answered with a 'then why is he here?'

Shikamaru had a feeling that Temari didn't like the kid being on her team. Well, on her team when she came here. They never talked about what happened to Sakura, since he feigned stupidity once he realized what was going on, but knowing Temari and her temperament, he could probably guess that she didn't like the way Sasuke had so much leeway with the council.

Though she probably didn't like the thought of the boy not knowing his father either.

A loud crash interrupted his thoughts when a red faced Ino crashed through once the locked door.

 _Or it could be Ino_. She cornered him against the wall, her forearm pressed hard against his windpipe. “ _Why_?” Tears were flowing down her cheek. If there was two things Shikamaru couldn't take was women and women crying. She pressed against his neck harder. “Why!?”

“Why what?” Shikamaru wheezed. “Why I didn't tell you or why did I send him to your shop?” He didn't fight it, he did deserve it. A little.

“Why?” She released him. He frowned. “How long?” He side stepped, putting enough distance between them before he answered cautiously.

“Since two days after she left.” Instead of attacking again, Ino laughed. A defeated laugh. A laugh he most likely had for years after Asuma died.

“Of course you did.”

Shikamaru cringed. He would rather deal with enraged Ino than dejected Ino. “I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want it to some how get out where she was.”

Ino slumped against the wall, her breathes shaky as she sniffed loudly. “She...deserved some peace. After everything that she's been through”

they were quite for a moment. “Did you talk to him?”

She wiped her eyes. “Yeah.” She nodded, her arms falling to her sides a little harder than she probably meant to. “She works at the hospital in Suna. She's fine. Happy.”

“Figures.”

Ino looked at him quizzically. “You _go_ to Suna. On a fairly regular basis.”

He held up his hands. “I didn't want to know anymore than I needed to. Never looked for her, never asked any questions.” He sighed. “I kept my head down and so did everyone else. No one in the village said shit to me because they didn't want the Uchiha coming back and causing trouble again.”

“He told me who his father is.” Ino frowned. “Not like he really needed to once I _really_ looked at him.” Ino looked at him, tears welling up in her eyes. “I never would have guessed.” She gave Shikamaru a side-long glance. “It makes sense now. All of it.” Her hands rose and fell, knocking against the wall again.

Shikamaru pulled out a cigarette. “So, what are you going to do?” Shikamaru was an excellent strategist, but even he couldn't figure out what Ino would do with this information. He lit the cigarette.

She was looking at the ceiling. “I don't know.”

“I'd leave it alone.” Shikamaru inhaled deeply. He knew she was a mess by her not nagging the smoke. “She'll come back. I've been telling you that for years.” He inhaled deeply, relaxing as the smoke whirled in his lungs. He exhaled slowly. “Maybe not for good, but she'll eventually show up.”

She frowned. “Can you be so sure?” She wasn't looking at him.

Shikamaru shrugged. “Kid's team is up for the Chuunin exams, she's bound to come. To watch. Which I have a feeling isn't a coincidence.”

Ino shrugged. “That doesn't mean she's coming back.”

Shikamaru sighed. “The whole lot of you women are so such a drag.”

III

Sakura smiled widely, cringing slightly. Her little boy scampered home from a mission, fingers clutching a vase of colorful flowers.

Even some branches of cherry blossoms.

“Happy birthday, Mom.” He blushed slightly, holding the flowers out for her to inspect.

She gathered him, and his flowers, into her arms, hugging him tightly. “Thanks, kiddo.”

He grinned brightly. “Do you like them! The lady at the flower shop helped put it together!” His smile faltured slightly-he always got nervous over this sort of thing. He was like his father in more ways than his hair.

Sakura could remember the first time Kakashi got her anything. It was a bento box. He looked almost bored as he handed it over to her after a morning training session, but his fingers shook slightly as they brushed against hers.

“They're perfect, Obito.” She let go of her son, who jumped off her and she stood holding the vase. She walked it through the house, into the living room, placing them carefully on the floor near one of the windows. “Plenty of sunlight.”

Her son dug into his pockets. “She said to give you these. Plant food or something.” He held out some small packets.

A lump formed in her throat. “Thank you.” Her voice hitched slightly. He paused.

“Mom?” uncertainty laced his voice.

“I'm fine. It's just...flowers always remind me of a friend I dearly, dearly miss.” She looked down to see guilt written all of his face. His eyes became glossy. She quickly bent down and pulled him tight again. “Did I ever tell you about her?” She pulled back. “All my stories have revolved around your father, but I feel like I've left out one of the most important people, haven't I?” She wiped away her own tears. “Come on, I'll make lunch and tell you about my own Chuunin exam. About my fight with my best friend.” Warm memories filled her as she stood up and grabbed the boy's hand. _I wonder if you're alright Ino._ She smiled brightly at her son, who wouldn't look at her. _I'll make it up to you. I promise._

III

There was something going on in his village, Naruto was certain.

Naruto looked to his wife, who was patting her large stomach fondly as she fed their soon-to-be second youngest Kenta. It was an image that Naruto never got tired of.

“Mina should be home.” He crossed his arms, peering out the window of their home.

Hinata shrugged. “I think she had a play date with that boy from Suna.” Hinata smiled knowingly to Naruto.

The Hokage frowned. “Who is this kid anyways?” He scoffed. “I don't like him.”

“Please don't start a war with Suna because your daughter has a 'little friend.'”

“Hmph...little friend my ass.” He stood straighter as he caught a glimpse of red hair walking with a shady looking punk. The brat had dark sunglasses on with a tank top and a hood, keeping Naruto from really seeing his face. He was walking _too_ close to Mina-only a foot between them. He had his hand near her back as she almost stumbled. She had a large bruise on her face.

Naruto was about to storm out there when his wife's usually soft voice went dark. “No.” Naruto looked over to her; She didn't stop feeding their son. “Leave them. She's ten, not fifteen.”

He looked back out the window. The boy had froze, looking at the house skeptically. His baby girl turned to look at him. From this close, Naruto could see the boy wore a mask, and with his dark sunglasses he couldn't make out the boy's facial features at all. He must have said something after that, because Mina turned, glaring at the window. Naruto took a step back.

Hinata sighed. “They're only friends.”

Naruto looked back at the window before moving farther into the house. “They better stay that way.” He looked to his wife. “Has she talked to you about him?”

“Besides that he's from Suna, his name is Obito and he's super cool?” She smiled up at her husband. “No.” She wiped a bit of food from their son's mouth. “She's only ten. Let her have her little friends.”

Naruto scoffed. “Little is right.”

“And stop bothering Kakashi-sempai with these tailing missions.”

Naruto pouted. “I doubt he takes them as seriously as he should.” Kakashi-sensei was the only one that the boy couldn't spot.

“I doubt he actually does them.” Naruto shot his wife a glare.

“I pay him for those!”

“You make them S-class and they are hardly D minus-class.”

“You need to take the safety of our daughter more seriously.” He declared as the door slammed shut.

A small fireball came whizzing towards the Hokage. “You!” She seethed. Her blue eyes held a fire, he'd never seen before. “Stop spying on me!” She poked him in the stomach before putting her hands on her hips. “You're abusing your power as Hokage and I'll hate you forever if you don't leave us alone!” She huffed before storming to her room, slamming the door.

Naruto's heart dropped. “Ha-hate me?”

Hinata laughed, scooping up Kenta. “She's only ten and she knows how to stop the Great Naruto Uzumaki in his traps.” He pouted as Hinata patted him sympathetically. “Leave her alone until she turns fifteen. Then start worrying.”

Naruto grumbled. “Fifteen? Try twelve.”

Hinata smiled.

III

Kakashi dropped his bag at the door with a heavy sigh. He'd made it back. Somehow.

Heavy legs carried him to the bathroom where he stripped and bathed. He brushed his teeth, turning the light off with a small click.

His stomach grumbled, but he ignored it, heading towards the bedroom. He walked through the dark, collapsing on the bed with a heavy sigh. He didn't bother getting under the covers-he'd end up underneath them sometime in the night.

It had been a long mission. Three months traveling through Rock country. It would have been a month, but on the way back home he couldn't stop himself-he stopped in every village looking for _her._

It's why he took such long missions to far away places.

He prayed that wherever she was, she stayed put-so he could find her. Even before he left for Rock he knew she wasn't there. Despite it, he checked.

And checked.

 _And check_ over and over again.

He felt she'd just disappeared off this planet.

He sighed, looking over to his bedside. There were three pictures. One of his original team-Team Minato. One of Team Kakashi (including Tenzo) and then of him and her.

It was a few months before Sasuke. She looked so happy. He had hoped she was happy. With him. With them.

Kakashi took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and saw her face. He wondered how what she was up to. If she'd let her hair grow long again.

Did she have someone new in her life? Kakashi tried not to think about that. He always thought of her happiness first. If he ever saw her again with a man and small family, he wouldn't bother them. He just wanted to see her, even if it was one last time.

He turned away from the picture. “Fucking Sasuke.” he murmured.

He should have hit Sasuke harder after she was gone. It had been Sasuke, Naruto and Team Kakashi in the Hokage's tower. He figured it was Team Kakashi because after the solid _crack_ that filled the office, Tenzo had him in a headlock and Naruto helped Sasuke to his feet, keeping a firm hand on his arm.

 _This was all his fault_.

Kakashi sighed again. There was no point in moping. Kakashi just had to keep on going. He peeked at the digital clock on the nightstand. In three hours he was suppose to start tailing Mina-chan and some kid from Suna. He yawned, plucking the picture of Sakura and himself from the table. He looked at it for a while before sighing. “At least I get a paid day off.” He closed his eyes, letting dreamless sleep take over.

 


	31. Welcome Back

Sakura couldn’t believe it. Her little Obito had grown up.

When she was nine, she was still in the academy, studying hard, hoping to get a certain boy's affection. She never even thought about the Chuunin exams. If she was honest with herself, she probably didn't know what the Chuunin exam _was_.

She looked over to her baby boy, pride swelling as she watched him talking animatedly with Mako and Hachiko. Sakura watched the two girls huddle over Obito (though, not that much- _when did Obito grow?_ )whispering frantically. Hachiko's hands shot out, emphasizing something before they all looked up to her before bringing their heads together again. Sakura looked away, smiling brightly.

When Obito had told her he was going to become a Chuunin early, she instantly disapproved. She remembered hearing how Itachi and Kakashi were isolated from others. It took years for Kakashi to finally make connections with his team and others his age.

She stole a glance at her son as Mako slapped him in the back before wrapping her arm around him, grinning widely. She smiled brightly.

Despite her own worries, she knew he was right where he needed to be.

“This will be your first time home?” Sakura’s smile faltered slightly, turning to Temari, who was smiling sadly at her.

She nodded, “Nine years and five months.” She looked to Obito, frowning.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, “If anything happens, you’ll be well protected.” She smirked, “Look at all the new Chuunins we’re going to have.”

Sakura forced a laugh, “Tsunade did say it was clear...” Sakura recalled a letter her former teacher sent, threats on every other line if she wasn't there with Obito.

“Gaara said Sasuke had been sent on a lengthy mission. He won’t see any of the exams.”

Sakura felt memories of the nightmares that filled her nights for the past two weeks since it was “decided” that Obito would participate in the exams this year (Sakura had a feeling that she really didn't have a say in it). She dreamed of angered, Sharingan eyes. They were like spinning flames to the back drop of her baby's blood on his katana. Obito’s bloodied body was in her arms. His green eyes wide, and unfocused. Lifeless. His body was cold to her numb fingers as Sasuke stalked to her, placing his sword at her neck.

“ _Traitor_ …”

Kakashi's voice was far in the distance.

Or at least what she _thought_ his voice sounded like. It had been too, too long.

A tightening grip on her shoulder brought her back. Temari gave her a comforting smile. “It’s going to be alright.”

Sakura nodded, giving the other kunoichi a small smile. She shook her head slightly, “How would Gaara know if he’d been sent on a mission?”

Temari turned to grab one of the Genin who was running around recklessly, “Stop that.” She snapped. She turned to Sakura, but didn’t look her in the eye. “You know how he and Uzumaki are best friends. They talk a lot. Sending letters and such.”

Sakura looked over to the Kazekage who was in deep conversation with his elder brother. “But you _told_ me that no one would know we were coming. Why would he ask that if he wasn't going to-”

She felt sand wrap around her waist lightly. “Killing the Kazekage is not a good idea, Mom!” She felt Obito's not-so-small hands on her arm. She easily broke through the sand.

“Gaara!” Sakura froze. Her heart clenched and her eyes watered at the voice. It was just as loud, though a little deeper than she remembered, still full of life and innocence that a man with his past shouldn't have. The Hokage laughed as he bounded from the thick trees. He was taller, his hair a bit shaggier, but his blond hair and blue eyes were as bright as ever. He had ditched the traditional Hokage garb for something that was similar to his Sage clothes. A long open breasted, calf length black jacket with orange and red flames rising up from the hem. The sleeves had been rolled back to the upper forearms, revealing his old black and orange jumpsuit. “We we're afraid you were going to be late!”

Sakura felt Obito's grip on her arm tighten as he ducked behind her. She put an hand on his head, moving it back to his neck, gripping the hood on his shirt before pulling it sharply over his head.

The Hokage wrapped the Kazekage tightly in a big hug. “It's so good to see-” Naruto stopped mid sentence as he opened blue, blue eyes.

He saw her.

Time stopped.

“No one _did_ know you were coming.”

III

Obito felt naked, vulnerable and like he was an animal for sale. He stood in the Hokage’s office as the Hokage walked in circles around him, gawking. He was stripped to his tank top and shorts. His hood was down, his silver and pink locks bare for the world, or at the least the Hokage, to see. His mother leaned against the desk, biting her thumb nail on her right hand. Her green eyes watched the blond hair man, who was grinning manically at him. Obito stiffened when the blond haired man started pulling at his hair. When the man went to grab his mask, Obito slapping his hand away. His eyes narrowed, “Off the mask.”

He heard his mother snort. The Hokage rolled his eyes. “It's not like-” Obito was glad that his icy stare caused the man to falter. Naruto Uzumaki recovered with a laugh. He turned to his mother. “Just like him.” Obito watched the man turn and walk to his desk and sit in his chair, leaning far back, grinning. “How old are you?”

“Nine, Hokage-sama.” He bowed slightly. He _would not_ start shaking. His mother was here. She'd protect him if the Hokage decided to smash him like a pulp for standing to close to his daughter.

The Hokage whistled, “Impressive. You think you’ll win?”

Obito tilted his head slightly, “Win what sir?”

Naruto waved his hand slightly, “The Chuunin exams.”

Obito looked to his mother with a skeptical look, “You ‘win?’”

“Ignore him.” His mother sighed. She looked drained, looking old. _Like thirty five_ …

“Will you succeed and become an honorable Chuunin?” The Hokage said in a very professional tone, despite his almost creepy grin.

Obito smirked, one that the Hokage probably couldn’t see. “Of course, Hokage-sama.”

“He’s been ready for over a year.” He looked over to his mother, who seemed to get a little life back into her and winked at him.

The Hokage laughed, “Been waiting for Konoha, eh.”

Obito raised a brow, willing the man to shut the hell up. “No, I was waiting for the Kazekage’s approval. I would have gone last year to Rock, but for some reason Gaara-sama believe that I wouldn’t perform well enough to pass.” He said offhandedly. He eyed his mother, who rolled her eyes.

“Cocky little shit aren’t we?” The Hokage laughed.

“Naruto!”

“Ah, he’s a ninja! He’s heard worse I’m sure!” Naruto winked at him, coming to circle him again, “How do you like you’re 'first trip' to Konoha?”

Obito tensed slightly, heart skipping a beating, but didn’t show it otherwise. “I am sure to enjoy it sir. From what I've seen from the entrance to your office, you have a fine village.”

“And an even finer Ramen shop!”

“Naruto.” His mother's voice sounded like it did when he tracked sand through the house.

The Hokage grinned sheepishly at her. “So you think you’re ready?”

Obito felt his heart leap as he shook his head. “I know I am.”

Naruto gave a fox like grin. “I like this kid!” He leaned on his hands more as he stretched his legs out in front of him. “So, Gaara’s you’re teacher?”

Obito nodded, “I was also trained under Temari-sensi and Kankuro-sensei, and my mother.”

“In medicine?”

“Chakra control sir.”

“Hmm.” Naruto’s eyes shifted from him to his mother. “You know he’s not here, right?” Naruto said quietly, filling the room with tension quickly.

Obito's heart sank. He was hoping _he'd_ be there. Obito took a shaky breath before asking as innocently as he could “Who?”

The Hokage stood, “They both left on a month long mission two weeks ago. They might come home a little early, but not in time for the Chuunin exams.”

Obito looked to his mother, with a tilted head. She was tensed, her eyes glossy, hands trembling slightly. “Good.” She whispered.

Anger filled Obito but the Hokage continued to speak. “Sasuke can’t leave the village without supervision and, really, they were both best suited for this mission.” He gave his mother an icy look. “I'm telling the rest of rookie nine that you’re here, but they aren’t to talk about it outside themselves or after the exams.” The Hokage pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry, but that’s what I had to do.” He looked up at Sakura, smiling warmly at her. “So I suggest you go and see Ino before I have a chance to see her.” He stretched, looking over to Obito. “Come Kiddo, let’s go get some of the best ramen in the world! You’re mom’s got places to go, people to see!” The Hokage gripped his shoulder tightly dragging him out the door. “Don’t forget you to go see baa-chan!” He called as he closed the door behind them.

III

The Hokage ordered for him. Talking openly with the woman behind the counter. Laughing loudly. Obito held the bottom of his hood close to his chin. His heart was beating loudly in his chest. From all his times in Konoha, he'd never been in the same room as the Hokage. Now he was eating ramen with him, like they were pals.

The Hokage grew silent. Tension grew. The food came. The Hokage didn't touch it. Obito tenderly pulled the mask down, before gingerly picking up his chopsticks. He ate slowly.

After a few minutes, the Hokage spoke. “So...what’s with the mask?” Obito looked up, mouth half full of ramen as he watched the older man, one arm propped up on the bar, looking straight into Obito's soul.

“Ur ramon it gittn cauld.” Obito spoke before swallowing. The Hokage simply stared, blue eyes piercing. They sat like that for a few moments before Obito swallowed, slowly putting his chopsticks over his half empty bowl. He closed his eyes. “When learning to manipulate sand, I would swallow a lot of it. Or breath it in. It was Gaara-jii’s idea. Mother didn’t seem to like it at first.” He peaked his eyes open. The Hokage was still staring at him.

His daughter had his eyes. He shrugged nonchalantly, “But she got use to it. I am almost always wearing it at home, but it's difficult here.” he forced a smile. “You’re air is so _wet_.” He played with the mast around his neck before picking his chopsticks up and continuing to eat.

The Hokage was frowning, “You look like your father with it on.” He spun the noodles in his bowl before grabbing a chopstick-full of noodles and taking a big bite. “Does she talk about him?”

Obito scrunched his face, “On...occasion. And only bits and pieces. Not…not much. Things he would say or do.” Obito smiled sadly, “We were on a 'special' mission here about a year ago and due to rain we were held up for an extra day. When I got home, I tried making up some terrible excuse…and she started crying.” He took another bite of his ramen. “Apparently that was not the thing to do.”

Naruto nodded, finally turning away from the boy. “He was always late, always saying how something about saving cats in trees, or helping little old ladies.”

Obito looked back to his ramen, “Well, it wasn’t that bad, but it was pretty bad.”

“What did you say?”

Obito smirked, “I said a princess came into our hotel room, begging us to help the poor damsel in distress because her dog had run away. And we spent half the day looking for it until Temari-sensei demolished all the trees in the area, finding the dog wizzing on a special Sakura tree the owners of the hotel we were staying at planted and-”

The Hokage laughed, stopping him, “I get it, I get it.”

They were quite for a few moments. “What…what was he to you guys? I mean…He wasn’t some guy off the street…he-”

The Hokage raised a brow. “He...was our Sensei.” He spoke slowly. He finished off his bowl, looking to the woman behind the bar who had another one waiting. “Me, Sakura and Sasuke graduated the academy together, and he became our teacher. A few years later, Sasuke ran off, trying to get vengeance for his fallen clan. I went off with Jiraiya, one of the sannin, and Sakura stay here with Tsunade.

“I don’t know all the details either, but, apparently they had been… _together_ …for a few years until I brought Sasuke back. And Sasuke was only able to come back to the village if he let the village help him rebuild his clan.”

“How?”

“They were able to pick his wife. And not surprisingly, they picked you’re mother.” The leader ran a hand through his hair, sighing. “We all had a feeling that Sakura was going to get picked.”

“What about my father?”

“No one knew she was dating him, not even her friends, or Tsunade. I doubt it would have mattered anyways.” The Hokage's eyes glistened. “I have a feeling that if it _was_ public knowledge, Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke would have ended up fighting to the death.” He smiled sadly. “I think it might have almost come to that.” He cleared his throat, taking another bite of ramen. “Anyways, I guess nine months before you were born, Sakura got pregnant and she and I 'guessing' Baa-chan helped her leave.” He looked into his steaming bowl. “I didn't do anything, because, from what I gathered, Sakura was better off somewhere else.” He grinned a bit cheesy at Obito. “But if I would have _known_ about you, things might have been a little different.”

Obito looked down into his bowl. The noodles looked soggy and disgusting now. “I always figured I was a mistake.”

Naruto nudged the boy. “Don't think about it like that. You’re mother loves you very much. That’s why she left. She had to protect you. You’re mother was screwed over basically. Sasuke…he still wants to go out looking for her. To bring her back and pay for betraying him…Ironic if anything…” He murmured.

Obito was silent for a moment. He now had a chance to get information about his mother. About his father that he wouldn't get from his mother. But one question demanded attention.

“My father...Kakashi...does he still...does he still look for her.”

The older man grinned, “He acts like he doesn't, but he does. I'm sure his extra long missions he takes aren't just so he can take in the scenery of the world.” He bit his lip. “Though I know he's been to Suna a handful of times...”

Obito's heart dropped to his stomach. “Our house had been concealed with a genjutsu until my teammates blew up the cactus in the front yard.”

They were both silent for a while. He felt a nudge.

“Don't worry, kid. We'll figure something out.” The Hokage winked.

“Thank you, Hokage-sama.”

“Ah! Don't do that!” he slapped Obito in the back, almost knocking him off his chair. “Call me Naruto!” He laughed. “Or Naruto _-jii!”_

Obito rolled his eyes as he watched 'Naruto' finish his bowl and pay. As they left, he clapped a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

“Now! About this relationship with my Mina.” The Hokage was grinning as he bent down to the boy's height. “When you are in _my_ village, your mother can't save you...remember that. We don't want to have a war over you 'disrespecting' my Mina.”

Obito felt a cold chill ride down his spine, but he kept his composure. “I don't know even know what that means, sir. How would I-”

He was smacked on the back again, harder than necessary. “Give it a few years.” The Hokage growled before leading towards the flower shop.


	32. Naruto and Sakura

Sakura watched the sun set from the top of the Hokage Monument-perched on Naruto's head.

 _So much has changed, and yet, stayed the same_.

She tried to stay away from familiar haunts-the neighborhood that her her old apartment was in, the hospital, the training grounds. Though when she was least expecting it, she ended up where she last wanted to be.

At Kakashi's front door.

She stood there, staring. It felt like only yesterday since she silently crept through the house (Kakashi was never a man for locks). She was almost tempted to try. To see if he finally locked it. In her dreams, it was always locked. Trying would make this all too real.

As much as she wanted, her hands just couldn't tough the knob.

And she left, almost running (she was always running away) to the farthest reaches of the city.

“I had a feeling I'd find you here.” Naruto's voice was full of the same laughter it always held. She sighed deeply, looking over her shoulder and smiled.

Naruto was wearing his old black and orange jumpsuit. His headband tied around his forehead. For a moment Sakura forgot where she was, when she was. She smiled as he plopped down beside her, arm crossing behind her back.

She leaned against him.

They sat in silence.

The sun had almost set before Naruto spoke quietly. “I've missed you.” his voice was deeper than she remembered. A lump formed in her throat.

“I-I'm sorry.”

They sat in silence again.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her erratic heartbeat. So many old emotions, old places, old faces-Naruto's _smell_. It was almost too much.

Naruto hummed lowly. “I have four kids now.”

Sakura couldn't help but smile. “Oh really?”

Naruto leaned his head on hers. “Yup. Mina, Kenta, Ryu and Akira.”

Sakura felt a tear roll down her cheek. “Three boys and your little princess.” She looked up to Naruto who was staring out at _his_ village. “I'm sorry I missed it all.” Her voice hitched slightly.

Naruto's brow furrowed. “I wish you would have told me. I could have done something.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Hey!” He elbowed her lightly. “Quit that, 'I'm sorry!' stuff.” His teased voice sounded strained. “What's done is done and we just have to keep going.”

She wiped a tear from her eyes, sighing. “Yeah.”

They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Eventually Naruto pulled back. His blue eyes were piercing despite the setting sun. “Sakura...do you regret leaving? Or Obito? Or-”

“I regret not telling Kakashi.” She gripped Naruto's pant leg. She took a heavy breath. “I took something precious away from him. I've kept him hidden selfishly. And now-” she took a shaky breath, heaving before collapsing against Naruto. “And now it's too late.”

She felt Naruto's arms wrap around her. She let the walls down and sobbed into his jacket. He whispered nothings into her ear long after the sun went down.

After she calmed down, Naruto pulled against her. “You saved that boy's life, remember that Sakura.” He chided. “If you would have stayed-Sasuke would have killed Obito. Kakashi would have died protecting you both.

“And most importantly.” He shook her slightly. “You did what you thought was best.” He grinned cheekily at her. “It's never too late, Sakura. Remember that. It will happen at the proper moment.”

She wrapped her arms around him once more, squeezing tightly. “Thank you, Naruto.”

He returned the hug, snickering. “It's a shame he's not one of my ninja. Maybe I'll convince him to stay.” Naruto snickered again. “Might not be too hard.”

Sakura frowned, but warmth spread in her chest. “He's nine.”

“I might have my _persuasions_.” He pulled back, jumping to his feet, leaning down to help her up. “I'm sure our girls are much cuter than the ones in Suna.”

Sakura's eyes widened. “Naruto! Do _not_ start that! He's only nine!”

“And I was in love with you when I was eight!” Naruto put a hand to his chest, the other wrapping around her.

She smacked him lightly. “This is my _son_.”

“Hey! I have a _ten_ year old daughter!” He looked down at her skeptically. “Already the boys are flocking to her. Walking her home, buying her lunch. Next thing I know my ANBU will find her kissing under a tree.” His voice was no longer carefree. It was a bit dark.

Sakura rolled her eyes. “Don't have your elite ninja tailing your ten year old.”

“I will do what I see fit!”

They walked in silence until they reached the village. Naruto took a step back, leaving Sakura feeling slightly cold. “You're not-you're not going to disappear again are you?” Sakura felt tears well in her eyes. “I mean-you're staying in Suna? I can live with that. Knowing where you are-and you're safe.”

Sakura nodded. “Suna is my home now. It's my Obito's home.” Naruto scooped her into his arms.

“It's all I ask for.”

She returned the hug.


	33. The Tasks

“We should head back to that gate thing...” Mako said, dangling from a tree, tossing a handful of rocks at Obito, who sat meditating. He moved his sand to block her, and Hachiko's rocks.

Hachiko giggled. “We've got time.” She made a small 'humph' sound as she threw a rock particularly hard at Obito. His sand barely caught it. “This gives us a good time to help Obito train.”

“What about me!?”

“You could start by not hanging in a tree.”

Obito smirked at the two bickering.

Mako slid out of the tree. “How's the 'wall thing' coming?”

He looked up to her and shrugged. “It's better. Solid.”

Mako rolled her eyes. “Maybe we should try being defenseless, and someone will come and try to take our scroll! And then we could kick their ass.”

“Or they'll kick ours.” Hachi sneered. “You can't assume that you can kick everyone's ass.”

She rolled her eyes. “I could to these guys.”

Hachiko pulled out a scroll. “Not me.”

Obito stood up. “We are _not_ about to start fighting now.” He looked at both of them. “Let's wait until the next round.” He picked up his gourd. “Come on, we might as well leave.”

III

As Obito watched his competitor, a small (on other people's standards, to him, his size) girl from grass. Her fighting stances could use a little work, but she smirked like she was hot shit. He stood straight, staring at her.

“What are you smirking about?”

“I've got this in the bag, short stop!”

“I'm your-”

“Everyone knows that Kunoichi have it better off because boys won't hit girls.”

Obito stared at her for a moment before turning to look at Temari-sensei and the two girls on his team. _Did they hear her_? “Kill her!” Hachi screamed.

“I guess so.” He dodged a sloppy round kick as he carefully set his gourd down, patting it softly. He maneuvered sand around it to protect it in case the girl decided she was going to harm it. He turned to grab her arm and shoved it out of the way. He jumped back and surveyed the room. He was curious as to how to end it. He could drag it out until she got tired-that helped his build up stamina because he'd have to keep protecting his gourd. But he wasn't sure when his next fight would be. He frowned. He didn't want to use his somewhat super strength on her. His next opponent would be in this room and that was a serious asset to keep hidden.

She came after him with a fast punch, and he knocked it out of the way slightly, letting her think she tripped him to drop and do a swift sweep kick, knocking her down.

“My mother always told me something important.” Obito said as the girl stood. “Female ninja's have it the easiest. Because they are always underestimated.” She came after him again but he grabbed her arm and did a quick ax kick to her face, almost ripping her arm out of her socket. “And my Sensei always told me to treat a woman like you'd treat any other fighter. Because if you underestimate her you'll get your balls ripped off.”

“Oi! Don't go around telling people that shit!” Temari-sensei bellowed.

Obito twisted the girls arm, making her scream in pain. He placed a foot softly on her back and twisted her arm. With more pressure, he'd dislocate it. “Tap out.” He said calmly.

She didn't for a moment and he twisted again.

With shaky hands she gave up.

III

Sakura's heart was beating heavily in her chest. She gripped her seat to keep her hands from shaking. She was seated in the giant arena for the final task. She remembered sitting here all those years ago and seeing Naruto defeat Neiji. And Sasuke-

The smile threatening to force its way on her lips faded away.

 _Sasuke_...

She tried to focus on her own chuunin exams. On her makeshift team of Ino and Chouji for the exams in Rock. The pride she felt when, out of character, Tsunade pulled her into a hug after receiving her ranking. Pride swelled tightly in her chest. She could still feel the coarse material of the flak jacket between her fingers.

There was a sudden hush as two figures entered the arena. One was clad in green spandex and orange legwarmers (a likely new 'beast of Konoha'). Unlike his preceding beast, his hair was cropped short to his head, and a sandy blond. He did have the cheesy grin, but determined eyes. Sakura's heart stopped as the second figure crossed the area. He was in long baggy black pants and a skin tight tank top with a mask and hood attached, leaving only his piercing green eyes visible. He had bright red strap across his chest, keeping his gourd snug. She wasn't worried about him-he'd do fantastic. He (as well as he teammates) breezed through the first rounds with ease. They were the first done in the forest of death and finished their preliminary matches with ease. Mako had scrapped out of her final round showing a side of her that Sakura hadn't seen before. The overly loud, fairly crude girl was cunning in battle, though focused too much on hand to hand combat. They would dock points for her only use of weapons being poor distractions. Hachiko on the other hand showed a keen eye for detail and able to survey the field much better than Mako. Though she stayed at a distance, she was easily in control the whole time. She was obviously Temari's student when she pulled out a medium size wind fan and sent her opponent (from Grass) through the wall.

With Mako's close up and Hachiko's long distance that left Obito.

The proctor came out and looked at both of them, holding up his hand. He thrust a hand to the green spandex clad boy. “Jiki from Konoha!” He thrust his hand towards her baby. “Obito from Suna!” He raised a hand and threw it between the boys.“Begin.”

She wasn't worried. Why would she be worried? She'd seen him train-trained him herself. There was nothing to worry about.

Except how slack he looked. How _relaxed_. He had his _hands in his pockets!_ As his opponent crouched down, moving around cautiously. Obito's head was tilted slightly to the side.

“What are you doing?” She whispered. His eyes looked bored. There was no sand coming out of his gourd when a sickening realization hit Sakura.

_She'd never seen him use it._

Could he use it? Was it just there for show. 'Oh look, I'm the Kazekage's apprentice!'

The blond boy raised a brow before shouting. “Come at me!”

Obito's nonchalant shrug sent a cold chill down her back.

She heard Naruto snort a few seats away from her. “Remind you of anyone, Sakura-chan?” He giggled.

Sakura shot him a dirty scowl.

“Keep your eyes on the boy.” Gaara spoke softly. Sakura leaned further to see past Naruto to the Kazekage. He had a small smile on his face. Despite sitting stiff and straight, he seemed to relax. “If you blink it might be over.” Naruto 'harumphed' loudly, slouching back in his seat, pouting. Gaara looked from the arena to Sakura, “Though, I did tell him to put on a show.”

A battle cry brought Sakura back to the arena. Back to her baby.

A flying side kick went towards her son, who _wasn't moving_.

Obito looked sightly bored as he tilted slightly to his left, dodging the kick. His opponent went to land when, like a volcano, sand shot out of his gourd and grabbed one of the boy's legs and flung him to the other side of the arena. The boy landed, on his feet against the wall.

“What the fuck...” Sakura smiled as she heard Naruto's breathy voice.

“You can do it Jiki-chan!” Rock Lee shrieked from the other side of the arena. “You have been training for this your whole ninja life!”

Obito pulled out a pair of sunglasses that glinted in the sunlight and slid them on his face. He crouched down in a fighting stance, his arms slight sprawled. The blond ran along the edge of the wall until he got close to Obito. Sand was swirling around Obito. The boy stopped for a moment before throwing hand signs together, making water erupt from around him, charging towards Obito.

“That was unexpected...”

Obito jumped to the right, throwing two shurikens.

The other boy dodged the weapons, giving Obito the opportunity to rush in, moving almost faster than Sakura could see. He dropped, throwing a sweeping leg kick, which the blond jumped over. Obito fell to the floor, pushing his hands down on the ground and launching himself up and landing a foot on the boys jaw. He summer-salted backwards. The sand around him thickened, becoming more clumpy. The beast rushed in, almost blindsiding Obito, but the lumpy sand rose to block the kick. Obito did a quick hand sign and he with a poof, he disappeared.

“Where the fuck did he learn that?!” Naruto demanded.

Sakura smiled. The Jiki was staring at the ground, trying to stay on his toes as he spun around, looking for Obito to jump out the of the ground. Sakura looked past Naruto and met eyes with Gaara, who smiled.

He nudged the Hokage and pointed up.

“What the hell!?” Naruto gasped.

Sakura grinned. Obito was standing above the battlefield, seemingly on air. The mummers and gasped made Jiki look up and jump in surprise.

“How-how is he walking on air?!”

“He's not walking on air.” Sakura smiled. “He's walking on sand.”

“He's not only manipulating the sand, he's also focusing his chakra to his feet.” Naruto stared at her with a gaping mouth. “I didn't know he learned to stand still...”

Obito suddenly dropped to the ground, holding his left leg up high landing a _hard_ axe kick on his opponents shoulder.

The ground shook. Obito jumped back. He was covered in dirt and sand swirled around him. He watched as his opponent got to his feet shakily. He stood straight, his eyes bright.

“Oh no.” Sakura winced as the boy took his dangling arm and shoved _hard._ A sickening click echoed through the arena as the boy's shoulder relocated. He slowly resumed a fighting stance, breathing deeply. Obito had his hands crossed. Despite his short stature, he did look intimidating. Sakura heard Rock Lee let out a boisterous cheer, but Sakura couldn't make out what he said, if anything at all.

She watched the blond boy's breath become steady. Almost calm. In a blink he was across the field and was aiming kicks and punches almost blindly at Obito. Obito dodged them all.

Then, an opening. The boy threw a swift side kicked aimed at Obito's face with his front open. Obito started to moved to the side when the blond slammed the foot into the ground, picking up the other in a spinning heel kick that hit Obito hard in the jaw with a sickening _crack._ The force of the attack sent Obito flying a six feet. Sakura, with a mixture of medic-mother panic started to rise to her feet when hands pushed her back in the seat. Sakura looked behind her to see her _hurt_ son's teammates.

“He's gotta' learn to stop trying to be so cute.” Mako said with a satisfied grin.

Sakura was about to say something when Obito staggered to his feet. He was covered in a mixture of sand and dirt _and blood_. His glasses were busted, showing green eyes between flickers of broken glass. He pulled them off before closing his eyes. The Blond Beast of Konoha took to moment to jump towards Obito but Obito raised a high fist and smashed the ground, sending tremors through the grandstands. The ground erupted around the two fighters. Obito didn't stagger like the last boy. Obito jumped on a small square of sand as the other boy fell to the ground. In the blink of an eye, Obito was behind the other boy and kicked hard, sending the boy flying into a wall of sand. Before he could recover Obito was above him, kicking him hard in the shoulder. The boy tried to recover himself and in a small puff of smoke, Obito was gone.

Everyone, including Jiki searched the air, while Sakura stared at where her son had just been. Sand still swirled in the air, almost like brown snowflakes. It suddenly stilled.

Sakura could almost see Jiki's hair stand on end as he twirled around frantically before moving to his left leg's orange legwarmers. Sakura's heart stopped as the sand moved quickly, forming a semicircle around the boy as he ripped off a pair of heavy weights and tossed them carelessly aside. They landed a few feet away with a heart dropping thunk. His hands were on his opposite shin when a hand reached out of the ground and grabbed the wrist of the Konoha Beast.

The beast screamed in surprise. As he wrenched his arm free the sand fell to the ground and slowly wrapped around the boy to his neck. The hand, Obito's hands, peaking out of the ground was still as the sand wrapped tightly around the boy. The boy struck out his left foot aimed at her son's lone hand, but the hand caught it and gripped it tightly. The trapped boy's eyes widened. He tried to move his foot, but Obito's grip was tight (and probably chakra heavy).

A gong sounded and the sand slid to the ground. Like a volcano, Obito erupted from the ground, lazily brushing dirt off himself as sand slowly moved back into his gourd.

“Winner! Obito of Suna.”

Sakura inhaled deeply, sinking into her chair. Cheers exploded around her-she was being shaken, but it all faded away as she watched her son-her baby. He tenderly touched his jaw, before walking over to the blond beast. He offered his right hand out. The other boy stared at his hand for a moment before smiling wide and grabbing it. The boy pulled Obito in and spoke into his ear. Obito nodded as they walked towards the exit.

A hand slapped Sakura hard on the back, snapping her back to reality. She looked up to see Naruto was grinning widely down at her. “That was one hell of a fight.”

Sakura smiled weakly as she watched the two boys exit. Her eyes narrowed as she saw just a glimpsed of Obito limping. She rose to her feet, turning to Naruto. “Take me to him.”

III

Sakura was almost growling. Obito was.

“Mother, please.” They were sitting in a small medic bay to the right of the arena. Sakura watched with a small frown as an unfamiliar Konoha medic looked over Konoha's youngest beast as the boy sat there patiently while Rock Lee stood proudly over his shoulder, telling the boy how valiantly he fought and how proud he was while Naruto, even louder than Rock Lee, squealed over how exciting the match was to Gaara, who was looking at Obito proudly.

Obito, who was in down in his boxers and covered in sand, was batting Sakura's hands away. “Mother, I'm fine.” He spoke softly through gritted teeth. He looked over her shoulder to Gaara for help, but received none.

“Obito...” She flicked his jaw lightly and his eyes almost rolled to the back of his head as his head flushed scarlet. While he was slightly distracted she grabbed either side of his face and her hands started to glow. He relaxed immediately. “I didn't teach you this. Why are you trying to avoid healing?”

“My manly pride.”

“Obito, you're nine.” She rolled her eyes. “You have no manly pride.” Face reddened.

“Moth-”

“Oh! I'm sorry!” She said over dramatically, pulling her hands away from his face. He tested his jaw while glaring 'dangerously' at her. “I've hurt your manly pride.” She gripped his right leg, tighter than necessary. He didn't flinch, but she felt his pulse quicken. “You might be a man, but you'll always be my _baby_.”

“ _Sakura_!” He winced at her grip on what she expected was a hairline fracture on his tibia.

“Call me by my first name again, and you'll lose this.” She rattled his leg. Her semi-cheerful voice had a dark undertone to it.

“Yes, Mother.”

The door bustled open.

“Way to show 'em up, Obito!” Mako said loudly. “You'll be promoted, I'm sure.” Obito shrugged. Sakura rolled her eyes.

Mako eyed the spandex beast. “And nice shot.”

“It was an embarrassing shot.” Temari walked in followed by Hachiko, who waved at Obito.

“Good job.”

Obito scratched his newly healed jaw. “My bad.”

“If it was in a real fight-”

“I would have my team Temari-sensei.”

Naruto hummed loudly. “True. He left quite a lot of openings that would have been perfect if there had been another person.”

“Or two.” Gaara added.

“But you're careless with yourself.” Sakura stood. “You've got to be more careful.”

Hachiko snorted. “That's an understatement.”

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her son. “Medical training. As soon as we get home.” Obito shrugged, hoping down to retrieve his pants. “To all of you.”

The door opened and a blur of red burst in followed by Hinata with a baby in her arms. Sakura heard a strangling sound behind her and an shriek before the red blur-Mina Uzumaki-stopped. Sakura looked to see her son, his face pale under the grit and grime of sand, staring wide eyed at the frozen red haired blur. Sakura raised her brow as Mina stared wide eyed at Obito. Her face reddened to the color of her hair before she dashed behind her father, burying her face in his coat.

Sakura looked over to her son, who quickly slipped his shirt on, his mask up, and walked briskly out of the room while his team, including Temari, giggled behind him.

III

Obito tugged at his new flak jacket. He looked up to Gaara and frowned. “It's a bit big, sir.”

Gaara gave him a small smile. “You'll grow into it.” Obito frowned before looking behind him. His mother was currently being bear hugged by Naruto.

“So what happens now?” Obito looked up to the Kazekage.

Gaara's face showed nothing as he spoke quietly. “I'm not sure.” They watched her get passed on to the flower shop woman, Ino. “Hopefully,” Obito looked up to Gaara, who's arms were crossed, “I hope she decides to stay with us.” Obito stared at his Master, slowly crossing his own arms.

“Stay with us? In...in Suna?”

Gaara nodded. “She's a strong asset to our hospital and our medic team.”

Obito stared at her mother, who was getting hugged by the teacher of the kid he fought in the Chuunin exams. “Well, I'm still only nine. So I doubt she's going anywhere.” Gaara smiled knowingly.

“Uzumaki has a kind of personality that is hard to stay away from. And they've always been close.” Obito watched as his mother flung herself back on the Hokage, who hugged her back, swinging her around. “I'm sure you understand the power of the Uzumaki charm.” Obito frowned up at the Kazekage who looked just as impassive as he always did. Obito looked back down to see a dash of red from behind Hinata Uzumaki. His face heated up and pulled his hood over his head.

He heard the Kazekage make a noise that _almost_ sounded like a snort.

“It's time!” Gaara spoke clearly. After a moment, his mother peeled herself off the Hokage, before flinging herself at the Yamanaka woman again.

Obito frowned. “God dammit mother...” Obito took three steps before Gaara spoke softly.

“And what will be your choice?”

It didn't sound like a questions particularly directed at him, but he answered anyways. “If I could get that woman two feet away from these people, I'd go home.” Obito looked back to see Gaara's small smile grow a little. He turned back to his mother. “It's time to go.” He grabbed at her arm and pulled lightly.

She detached herself from the blond. She had tears in her eyes. “You can't just disappear for ten years again, you hear!”

“Nine.” Obito said softly, pulling on his mother's arm. “You can come visit. Let's go! We're all waiting on you. If you don't come now, I'll leave you.” He almost stopped at the look on his mother's face.

She seemed to be _considering it_. “Mom.” His voice was firm.

She seemed a bit startled before she smiled down at him. “Alright. I'm ready.” She wiped at tear and turned and gave a small wave to the adults as she let her son pull her away. He let go of her arm, but let his hand grasp hers. They had been walking for almost an hour before Obito spoke. “The whole village knows you were here.”

She squeezed his hand a bit harder than necessary. “I was careful.”

“Why does-”

“It's for your safety.”

“I don't think I need-”

“I was careful. No one that would talk saw me.”

“Mother-”

“I won't risk Sasuke killing you.”

Obito was going to open his mouth when something changed in the wind. Before Obito could react, there was a hand on the back of his head, and his mother made a small 'omph' sound. Obito tried to force his head up but he felt a strong arm on his neck.

“Naru-”

Naruto cut his mother off, “Sasuke at your three o'clock.”

 _Sasuke?!_ Obito struggled against the holds on his head and the death grip his mother was giving him.

“Obito, please stop.”

He ignored his mother. “But then _he's_ -” Sand was pouring out of his gourd, but Obito felt a thumb press hard on a pressure point on his neck, causing his knees to almost give out.

He heard a low chuckle. “Feisty one, Kazekage-sama?”

“Hpmh. And they let that cretin out of the village?” There was a small crack and Obito felt his arm go numb as he almost collapsed. Far away, Naruto laughed, his mother gasped and he felt the hand on his neck duck under his armpits and scoop him up. His mother let go of his arm and pain exploded through his hand. He felt the weight of his gourd get removed from his back and he looked up to see the Kazekage frowning. “Sorry, Buddy.” He heard the Hokage say before he disappeared.

“I'm so sorry Obito...” His mother was crying as a warm tingling feeling shot up his hand. He looked behind the Kazekage's shoulder to see _him_ -his silver hair sticking up and slightly to the side. He had his hands in his pocket, walking without a care in the world. Next to him was Sasuke Uchiha. He stood straight, and walked with a purpose. His jet black hair was bright against his pale skin. Anger filled him as his mother sobbed quietly next to him as he watched the Uchiha and his father, with the Hokage's around around both, walking towards Konoha.

 


	34. Letters

“I can't believe your mother broke your hand.” Hachiko held Obito's arm gently. Though it really didn't need to be held gently with the thick cast wrapped snug from the middle of his forearm to the third knuckle on his hand.

“Yeah, in like, a million pieces.” Mako was sitting on a rock above Hachiko and Obito, looking down. They were relaxing after a mildly easy training session (since Obito couldn't really do much with his broken hand.)

Obito sighed deeply, wiggling his fingers in his cast. “She didn't do it on purpose.”

They sat in silence for a moment. Despite his mother healing his hand almost immediately, due to all the small bones (and nerves) she smashed he had to have it wrapped in a cast for a few weeks. He couldn't help but assumed longer since he hadn't really seen his mother since they got home. She had thrown herself into working long hours at the hospital or staying coupe up in her room. And he wasn't even sure _why_. Was it seeing all her friends again? Seeing what she was missing out on? Or was it seeing Kakashi? Or the Uchiha?

Or was it _him_?

He frowned under his mask as Hachiko released his hand.

“This Uchiha guy scares the shit out of your Mom.”

Obito shruged. “She's afraid he'll kill me.”

“Yeah, dude's completely nuts.” Obito and Hachiko looked up to see Mako reach into her flak jacket. “I was talking to one of the older guys at the Exams and they said he really went off the deep end after your mom left. They were little, but it's still talked about in the village a lot. There's not a whole lot of people in the village that blame him for your mom leaving.” She slid down the rock to land between Obito and Hachiko. “Apparently he tried to burn down her apartment. Took like six ANBU to stop him.” She smacked Obito lightly in the chest. “ _Six_. Fucker's strong.” She looked down at her flak jacket. “But anyways, he's still always searching for your Mom, wanting to get revenge for betraying him, or...something.” She smiled, pulling out a small envelope “Your mom's paranoia might not be completely in vain. Since he _still_ looks for her, with malice and shit. It's why they always have him with some high ranked ANBU or something.”

Obito took the letter. “Kakashi's an ANBU?”

Mako shrugged. “I guess. The fact they let him out of the crazy ward is beyond me. That's from Mina. Got it in the mail yesterday.”

Obito flipped it over. He shot her a dirty look. “You opened it.”

Mako leaned back on her hands. “Yeah, well, it's pretty depressing.”

In untidy writing, his name was scrawled across the top. He ripped it open.

_Obito_

_I figured I'd send this to Mako so you don't get into trouble with your mom. I figured she doesn't know you've been here before._

_Things have gotten awkward here, to say the least. Like you've got something on your face, but no one is telling you._

_It's the way everyone is acting. Especially Dad. He keeps looking at Kakashi-jiisan like he's killed his dog. Lee-sensei has taken it upon himself to cry every time he sees him. But Kakashi-jii doesn't seem affected by that. But he has asked me why everyone is acting weird. I told him I don't know what he's talking about. Sorry...I panicked._

_I hope that your hand is alright. Dad said as soon as Sasuke showed up your mom almost started hyperventilating and crying. But it's okay. I happens more than you'd think when it comes to him._

_I think your mom will be happy soon though, I heard that Ino Yamanaka from the flower shop was going to go on holiday in the Wind country-I'm sure she's coming to visit her._

_I'll try to keep an eye on things if something comes up. Until then, keep me posted._

_Mina_

Obito read the letter a few times, ignoring the rocks settling in his stomach as he tucked the letter back in the envelope.

“I think she wants you to write her back.” Mako winked.

Obito frowned but looked back down at his letter. “I'm sure you're right.” He looked up to his teammates. “But what would I say?”

Mako shrugged. “Talk about your undying love?”

Obito dumped enough sand on her to bury her.

“Just tell her what's going on in your life.” Hachiko smiled.

“For the most part, that's classified.”

Mako was clawing her way out of the sand pile. “Well the non-classified shit, dumbass. Tell her about your home life. Or training.”

“Like how you're turning your teammate into a sand castle.”

Obito nodded thoughtfully before dumping another pile of sand on Mako as she squawked in protest.

III

_Mina_

Obito stopped and stared at the empty page. He looked up from the kitchen table and listened carefully.

The house was silent except for the dust storm raging outside. His mother wasn't expected home for a few more hours but he could never be sure. Not with the way she's been acting lately.

_Mina_

_Thank you for the letter. My hand is healing nicely._

He looked back up from the paper before looking down. He was making progress. Hachiko's words echoed in his head. “Tell her about your life...” He murmured to himself.

_All is well here._

He inspected his words and nodded in content.

_Obito._

He slowly folded up the letter and gently slipped it in his pocket. He walked to the entrance hall, pulling his mask over his face. He reached into the bin near his shoes and pulled out a pair of goggles, (really only used for sand storms nowadays) pulling them tight over his eyes He was pulling his hood up when the door blew open and wind and sand gushed into the hall.

His mother-he could only tell by her chakra- was wrapped tightly in a cloak, sporting her own goggles. She ripped off her hood and pulled down her own mask, smiling brightly at him. “Coming or going?”

“Mako's.” He said bluntly, letting his chakra move the sand into his gourd near the door. “I won't be long.”

She shrugged off her cloak, hanging it up. He watched her watch him for a moment, shifting from one foot to the next. She hesitated before speaking again. “Okay. I'll go start dinner.”

The air was growing tense. He had to get out. He brushed past her and opened the door. He forced the sand away as he turned to close the door.

“Don't be too long okay?” His mother said softly.

He looked at her for a moment before nodded. “Yeah.”

He closed the door, heading for Mako's.

III

A month later, on a mission to Rain, Mako handed him over another letter.

It was a tome.

“What in the world could she say in something like this?” The girls giggled. Temari-sensei even smirked as he tested the weight of the letter. It had to weigh almost a pound. “This has to be like fifty pages...”

“Seventeen.” Obito narrowed his eyes in Mako's direction. She only shrugged. “It's boring and dull.” She gave him a once over. “Just like yours.”

“Quit reading my damn mail.” He growled as he shoved the letter into his flak jacket. He pulled up his mask as he felt his face reddening.

“No, it's a good thing I did. You need to elaborate more.” Mako batted the sand that surrounded her like flies. “The girl wants to open her soul to you.” Mako tapped her chest. “And...her heart.” Mako was cackling as the sand became dense and tackled her to the ground.

“Why?” He said darkly. “She say all that?” He added sarcastically.

“No.” Mako scoffed, knocking sand off her shoulders.“But no one likes a boring letter.”

Before he could retaliate, Temari was barking at them to stop bickering.

III

When he was alone in his room two days later, he opened her letter. Her letter _wasn't_ boring. It was full of...interesting things. Academy things. It made Obito happy that she was doing well, but glad he didn't stick around in the acadamy for long. She talked in great length about her family. Which wasn't really difficult since it seemed to always be growing. She had her two little brothers (who she was pretty sure he never met-and he knew he'd never met) and now she had “another one on the way” (whatever that meant). She also talked about her friends (which he also had never met) in great detail. By the end of her seventeen page letter he felt like he knew all there was to know about her.

And she promised she'd write _more._

He shook his head in amazement. “Women are weird.” He folded it up rolled on his belly and placed it with her other letter under his mattress in the upper corner.

_Mako is right. If she sent me this, I should send her one a little longer._

He rolled off his bed and grabbed a notebook and a pen and slipped out of his room. As he passed the kitchen he saw his mother writing frantically, a small smile on her lips. He frowned, leaving the house without saying anything.

III

A month and a half later, he was able to write something.

_Mina_

_Things here are the same._

He paused. Was that right? He scratched it out. She gave him a extensive daily routine schedule. He could at least give her _something_.

_My mother has been talking to me again. Which is nice._

~~~~

The day after he'd saw her writing at the table, he was sitting on the couch, reading, when she burst into the living room, holding a giant wooden...thing. She was smiling widely. “Come on, we're going to have some bonding time.” She moved it to the center of the living room and slammed it down on the ground (or dropped it). The pictures on the wall shook. He stared at it.

“A shogi board?”

“Beats the hell out of our old one! Neighbors down the street were going to _throw it away_!” She opened the top and dumped pieces all over the floor. “Come on! Let's play!”

~~~~

_I like how she did it. We're ignoring the fact she destroyed my hand._

~~~~

Obito watched as his mother frowned. Her frowning, it seemed, was a part of the game. The game they played three times a week now. It was the calm before the storm. The calm before he destroyed her.

“You know, son.” She began. He smiled at her. “When I was your age, I didn't dream of-”

“Quit stalling Mother and lose.”

Her frown turned dark. “I'm not going to lose.”

He sighed, pointing at the board. “Your best option is moving this piece or this one. Either way, I take them out of play and win in six moves with this one. Nine with this one.” He leaned back. “I win.”

She kicked the board. If it had been anyone else, it probably would have broken their foot. “It's a stupid game.”

“Stop letting me win.”

She glowered. “I haven't let you win since you were six.”

He grinned. “Well, maybe if you didn't suck-” He was tackled.

And tickled.

~~~~

He left the tickling out of his letter.

_We've stopped playing Shogi, and now play Go. Or Checkers. We're both terrible at checkers._

He inspected his handy work before sealing the letter (though it seemed useless, really). And trudged off to the post.

III

He realized he had been growing when his mother picked him up by his ankles and his head brushed the floor. He wouldn't tell a soul that he still giggled over it.

He watched, mortified as she 'tripped' over the Go board, scattering the pieces everywhere. “Cheater!” He was rewarded with being tossed carelessly on the couch.

“You ever direct your team's missions?” She said from the other side of the room. “Call the shots?”

“That's Temari-sensei's job!”

His mother put her hands on her hips. “I think you should ask her if you could help.”

“The other girls won't go along with it!” He said sitting up. “They don't like being told what to do by Temari-sensei. Let alone me.”

She winked at him, crouching down. “You should try it sometime.” She went to start picking up the knocked over pieces.

He jumped off the couch. “I remember where they go, you cheater!” He ran to the pieces and started setting them up. “You're not distracting me!”

His mother laughed.

III

His letter from Mina was just as long, if not longer than the one before. And with how quickly it arrived, it seemed she was just _waiting_ for him to send his to send hers. It seemed she was excited to hear, really hear, from him. Her letter was full of detailed remarks on his letter.

He smiled.

III

 _Mina_ ,

_My mother decided to give us extensive specialized training._

He bit his lip at the sentence.

_Well...she attempted._

~~~

True to her word, Obito's mother started giving the team special medic training.

In the following months they had barely scraped past the healing of minor scratches and cuts and were moving on to breaks.

Team Temari wasn't looking forward to this. Sakura had said the best way to learn was 'practically.'

“Obito-I will _kill_ you after this.” Mako grumbled, but Obito ignored her as he pushed green charka through his finger tips into her broken-' _much easier to heal'_ his mother had said-arm. Mako's muscles flexed under his fingers. It told him she was in pain. He could feel his mothers eyes on him and he knew he had a lot more riding on learning this healing business than the rest of his team. Mako's face was turning a very unhealthy shade of white. He swallowed thickly as he returned to concentrating on her arm. “Breath through your nose.” He mumbled to his teammate as he tried to control his chakra through her arm. She inhaled deeply as he felt something slip. She yanked her hand away and his heart dropped to his stomach. He felt his mother push him lightly out of the way and sit next to Mako.

She smiled softly. But her eyes were sad. “You cut an artery. But that's alright. You'll get the hang of it.” Within seconds, Mako's arm was patched up. She flexed a few times before turning to Sakura.

“Thank you, Haruno-san.” The glint in her eye when she turned to Obito made his stomach drop. “Is-is my turn to try healing?” Her voice was too innocent.

His mother sensed this and gave him a small, sorry smile before moving towards him. Sand shot from the ground, forming a barrier around him as he backed away. “But I'm your _son_.”

His mother broke through the sand as if it was made of rice paper and grabbed his arm. “It's the most practical way to learn.”

His mind raced. “But, _mother_ , you've already broke it once.” Perhaps the pathetic tone of voice was too much because she only yanked him harder and put two hands on his little arm.

“It's the fastest, most practical way to learn.” Like breaking a twig, Obito heard a deafening crack in his arm as he fell to his knees as his arm went numb.

Mako jumped up and raced to him. “Baby,” She snickered, “it's not even broken.” She carefully placed his arm in between her fingers and let green chakra move around it in the same fashion as he did hers a few minutes before. It was _there_. It just wasn't healing.

~~~

 _In the end_. Obito wrote, his hand trembling slightly. _Hachiko was the only one who learned anything properly._

“There's still poison.” His mother's voice tried not to sound hurt as she walked home with her arm around him lightly.

_I have one last chance._

He looked down at his letter and frowned. It didn't make a whole lot of sense, but what if it fell into enemy hands?

What if it fell into her father's hands? _His_ father's hands? He read over it again and decided that she could use her imagination.

He filled the rest of the page and half of another with mindless missions they'd been going on.

He paused before looking around to make sure his team wasn't any where near him. Because he could never know _._

 _I don't know when I'll be back to Konoha._ He looked around again. _But hopefully soon._

He quickly scrawled his name as he crumpled the letter and shoved it into his pocket, launching up out of his seat. He walked quickly towards the Kazekage tower. He would _not_ be taking these to Mako _again_.

He pulled out the crumpled letter. Did he say everything right? Did he put too much confidential information in the lines.

Did he not mention her letter enough? Was that something he should have done? Deep in thought, he almost didn't realize someone was coming at him fast until it was almost too late. He ducked quickly and shot out his leg in a sweeping motion without looking up from his letter. _Perhaps I should say something about her problem with her bro-_

A punch narrowly missed his face. It wasn't his sand that protected him-it was still a little slow and _Gaara-jii should be able to help me with that-_ but the puncher's terrible aim.

He looked up with a raised eyebrow. “What are you doing?” It was a kid a few years older than him, but not quite as old as the girls. He had sandy brown hair and slightly tan skin. It took a minute to click that it was _Dan-_ from the academy. The boy still towered over him, but he could still see the glinting Suna insigna on his headband. “You graduated?” Judging by the boy's reddening face, he shouldn't have sounded so shocked.

“So you ditch school to become the Kazekage's apprentice? Little bitch!” The boy cracked his knuckles.

Obito shrugged and slipped his letter back in his pocket. “I guess.” He went to continue towards the tower but Dan reached out for him. Sand from the ground shot up and grabbed the boy by the wrist. Collective gasped came from behind the taller boy and it was only then that Obito realized that there were more of them.

“Cute.” Obito gave him a fake smile, creasing his eyes for extra effect. “You have team.” Obito walked around the trapped boy, letting his hands slip into his pockets. He _really_ needed to work on his 'in-village' observation skills.

Dan growled and wrestled against the small tower of sand that held his arm in place.

“Kazekage's student remember?” Obito tsked. “Plus you should know you shouldn't mess with a Chuunin.”

“Chu-chu-!”

“Nnin, yes.” Obito didn't bother turning around but knew, just _knew_ he'd have to stop and put post script on the letter and tell Mina about this.

She'd love it.

III

Three weeks later, Obito was asked to stay behind after a mission debriefing. Obito waited for the rest of the team to fall out before moving to stand closer to the Kazekage's desk. Gaara-jii pulled out an _opened_ letter. “Make sure to include that you want them sent here. And don't get to upset about not being able to heal. From what I hear, it's quite difficult.”

“Why-you _read_ it?” Obito wanted the floor to drop out from underneath him.

Obito watched as the leader of Suna just gave him a small smile. “You've had a run in with your academy friends?”

Obito rolled his eyes and nodded. He knew the Kazekage couldn't call them anything more harsh than that.

“You'll probably see more of them, now that they are starting to trickle out of the academy. Try not to let it get you down.”

Obito frowned. “How would it get me down? I'm a chuunin.”

“Because you are more like your mother than you know.” Obito watched his mentor as he moved around the desk. “You're almost eleven, Obito, and you are already so gifted.” Gaara-jii looked at him with a sparkle in his eye. “Any thoughts on becoming a Jounin?”

Obito was taken aback. “Jounin?”

“I think you're ready.”

Obito stared in wonder at his teacher-at the leader of his village. “You're wanting me to go out for Jounin?”

“Only if you're ready.” He said calmly, watching.

Obito looked from him to the door behind them. His mind ran to Mako and Hachiko. “No. Not yet. I still have a lot to learn with my team.”

Gaara-jii's smile widened. It was a little eerie. “Good. Dismissed.” Obito went to leave before turning around. “Do you really think I'm ready?”

Gaara-jii looked at him with no emotions. “I think you need to work out some small things, but overall I think you're competent.” Gaara-jii straightened. Obito watched as he walked around his desk, holding a large box. It was easy for Gaara-jii to hold, but for Obito, it took a bit to grasp the corners. “Your answer was the one I was looking for. Obito froze as the Kazekage ruffled his hair. “Dismissed.”

Obito turned, stopped and turned back, thinking about delay on his sand. “Can-”

“I am always here to help. You just have to ask.”

Obito's heart raced with joy as he bowed awkwardly with his box. “Thank you, Kazekage-sama.”

Gaara-jii nodded for him to take his leave.

III

 _Mina_ , Obito frantically scrawled.

He couldn't quite put into words what he was trying to say. So many things racing through him made his hand shake.

He wasn't quit sure how to put everything. Gaara-jii telling him he's almost ready to become a jounin and the _box-_

When he opened the box when he got home, a small letter sat on the top.

_Obito- This is not a requirement, nor do I expect anything-but I believe this might help you as you excel._

It was signed officially, but Obito was already staring into the box.

It was a new vest. A vest that was thin, but hard and looked identical to the Kazekage's. He was shaking as he scooped it up. His fingers trembled as he flipped it open, seeing the single circle on the back. Like his mother. He looked down to his dirty, tearing flak jacket. He shucked it off and put the new vest on.

It fit, but his sleeves puffed awkwardly and it fit over his standard chuunin uniform awkwardly. He'd need something better. He started to pull the outfit off and stopped. The was so entranced by the his new vest, he didn't realize there was more in the box.

There was a sand colored, skin tight, long sleeved shirt with a mask attached. A black coat with a red lining was tucked underneath it similar to Gaara-jii's outfit. The only difference was it had a cowl style hood. He jerked the coat out of the box, almost smacking himself in the head with a scroll that had been tucked in the middle.

He stared at it dumbly before tossing the jacket to the side and gripping the scroll, unrolling it dramatically and releasing the seal.

Inside was a new gourd. He gasped as his eyes absorbed it. The strap had stitched in the middle “Obito of the Sand.”

There was another letter. “Your old one is getting small.”

 _Oh, Mina!_ He looked over to his new gear giggling. He didn't know how to put all this into writing. But he wanted to tell her. He jumped up grabbing an envelope. _Maybe she'll get it._

III

Two days later he received a letter back.

_So exiting!_

He wasn't sure what she meant but he was sure they were on the same page.

 

 


	35. Ino

“You coming or going?”

“Leaving.” Obito said calmly, slipping his shoes on. “Training with Gaara-jii today.”

She smiled brightly, adjusting the bag on her shoulder. “Have fun!” When she moved, he noticed it was full of scrolls.

He stared at her. “Are...those all-”

She was almost giggling. “Letters, yes.” Her smile widened. “Though,” She pulled out a heavy looking one. “I think this might be some stuff Tsunade-shisho wants me to look at. “ She waggled it around the best she could. “Medical jutsu's and poison's and their effects.” She waggled her eyebrows. “You interested?”

“I'll...pass.”

She frowned, tapping it on his head lightly. It felt like a brick. “Fine. But I'm sure it will be mighty informative.”

“And boring.” He gripped the door. He looked back down at the bag. It had to have seven letters with the same neat letters across the front, three with her name messily scrawled and five or six more he couldn't see. “Enjoy your letters.” He furrowed his brow as it came off his tongue bitterly. He pulled the door open, holding against it firmly so the wind didn't threaten to slam it open.

III

“Is...is this necessary?”

“Yes.” Mako, Hachiko _and_ Kankuro said a bit too enthusiastically. They were holding rocks, smiling menacingly.

He looked to the Kazekage. “Is this-”

Gaara seemed to mull it over for a few seconds. “I believe this is the best way to learn.”

“But, but you could-”

“Team Bonding, kid.” Mako's eyes gleamed. “We want to help you!”

“And if it doesn't work, you can work on your healing!” Hachiko said a little too sweetly.

“Hey, we're not hitting him _that_ hard.” Temari-sensei came to his rescue. She stared at her older brother. “Especially you.”

Gaara took a few steps closer to him. “Concentrate hard-this has to become second nature to you.” Obito took a shaky breath, pulling up his mask and snapping his goggles into place. Slowly, very slowly, he let the sand roll over his body. It felt grainy and unpleasant, but it was better than the rocks would be. “Now tighten. Like a sand coffin on yourself, but not as tight.”

He shuddered and slowly worked on condensing the sand.

_Twack!_

He lost his concentration as light exploded in his eyes.

“Oops.” He heard Mako say.

III

After the sixth day of 'training' he started getting the hang of it. The rocks were leaving bruises, but not breaking completely through the sand armor. And the best part? Mako had to sit and watch.

III

Hachiko and Mako looked at each other and then to him. “What the hell are we going to do?!” Mako hissed. They were behind a rock as Temari-sensei battle three Jounin ranked men while trying to keep two more from finding them. “She won't hold out much longer!”

Obito peaked over the rock and threw sand up to block a shower of missiles. Hachiko was working on a nasty gash on Obito's leg as Obito struggled with healing Mako's sprained wrist. He was afraid he was making it worse.

“I have an idea. Will you listen?”

“What?”

“Hachi goes in short, use a bow staff and explosive tags.”

“You idiot, you don't use explo-”

“Mako, goes long.”

“I'm a short distanc-”

They paused at Temari-sensei's cry.

“Do it.”

The girls looked at each other and curled their lip. “If I die, I'll kill you.” Hachiko said as she stopped healing and got ready to move. “Bow staff? I can't even use-”

“It's similar to the fan-just don't try to use wind.” He watched her pull out a scroll and release the seal, revealing a bamboo staff. She gripped it tightly. “Wait for my signal.”

Mako, surprisingly, just moved back. “How far.”

Obito looked back over the rock. “Sixty yards.” She moved.

Hachiko gave him one last dark look before she moved. He quickly pulled his sand into him and locked it in sand armor. He pulled out three kunai. _Three seconds_. _One, two,_ “Now!” He darted from behind the rock, throwing one kunai at the man behind Hachiko, who swung it sharply, catching the man behind her in the head. “Jab back!” She pulled the butt sharply past her, catching another guy. Two more joined the fight and Obito focused a bit of sand out of his gourd over top one like a tidal wave, giving Hachiko time to pull out a gernade. “Now!” He was punched hard in the face, but it only echoed in his sand shell. She pulled it as he tackled their sensei towards Hachiko and wrapped the two of them in a ball as the grenades went off. He felt sand flake off him as he felt the chakra drain quickly. She shook it off and raced to help Mako.

The men landed at her feet and she was easily taking them down in their disorientation.

He punched one on the temple as she kicked them in the knee. His body wasn't sure which way to go.

As the last one fell. He collapsed. His sand curling and slowly trailing back into it's home in his gourd.

Mako laughed as she grabbed him by the arm and hauled him up. “Never in a million years would I have thought to go long.”

“Or use a grenade!? What the hell Obito!?” Temari-sensei shouted as she came around. “Are you mad?”

“He knew what he was doing!” Mako defended. “It's about time we change things up!”

He looked at her. “Really?”

She rolled her eyes. “Of course! That was totally bad ass!”

He smiled as he heard Hachiko admit that what he said was right.”

“Well, next time, let's work on this stuff on the training grounds before we try it practically.” Temari-sensei sighed.

III

Obito practically skipped home from training. They were listening to him. They even had _code_. The whole practice, he came up with scenarios (all of which all three girls threw curve balls at him, which he easily deflected). They came up with maneuvers that even included just the three of them as Temari-sensei fought.

_Temari-sensei even said if they get good enough, they could go out without her!_

He felt like he was floating on a cloud.

He stopped outside his house, staring at it.

Something wasn't right.

Obito flung the front door open dramatically, freezing at the sight of his mother with her hair in a messy pony tail, torn shirt and shorts, covered in a coral colored paint. She was holding a dripping paint brush. Her green eyes looked brighter in contrast to the paint and wide with shock at seeing him-she looked like she just got caught downing something a bag of kittens.  
Ino didn't look much better.  
He raised a brow, looking between the two women before gently lowering his gourd.  
"I-I thought it really needed a new color..." his mother seemed _flustered_ as she looked from him to Ino to the wall back to him with a small smile. The same smile he gave her when he tracked sand through the house.  
"Your Face or the walls?" Obito said carefully.  
"You see, there was an accident..."  
Ino burst into a fit of giggles. His mother turned to her and started to shush her, trying to mask her giggles and a big grin plastered on her face.  
Obito watched as this caused the women to started giggling louder and Ino screech “It was your fault, forehead!”

“No! You splattered me first Ino-pig!” Obito frowned as he watched them. He ignored the churning in his stomach before sighing loudly. He picked up his gourd and heading back out the door.  
"Obito, where are you going?" His mother asked through fits of laughter. She straightened up and put her hands on her hips. Coral paint was falling onto the floor.  
"To find more testosterone." He said duly. “I'm going to Mako's.”  
He closed the door, looking back when he heard fits of giggles.  
His heart clenched.   
III

“When did she even get _here!_?” Obito fumed, pacing in Mako's living room. “She wasn't here this morning! And now she _is_!” He spun and looked at Mako. “Andwhatthehellareyoudoing!?”

Mako didn't look up at him. “What?” She sighed. “So what your mom was giggling like that.”

“She's never giggled-never smiled like that.” He paced the room a few more times. “I didn't realize how depressed she was until _she-_ ”

“Moms don't share their sadness-not depression-with their kids, kid.” Mako said in a matter of fact voice. She looked up from _painting her nails_.

When did Mako start painting her nails?!

He watched her horrified. “Think about it though, you're Mom hasn't had anyone to like, really talk to. Sure, she's got her work colleagues but not like...her best friend.” She looked back down to her _nails._

“There's Temari-sensei.” He pointed out, warily watching as she started to paint the same nail the same color it already was.

She rolled her eyes at him. “You're son's sensei is not your best friend. It is the person that comes to your door and tells you he's not dead, but you should still come to the hospital anyways.”

“They have history.” He countered.

“That's like saying that Mina's brother is your best friend because you saw him walking down the street.”

“I've never met-”

“You're really missing the point.”

“Why are you painting your nails.” He decided that was the more important question.

She shrugged. “I feel like being girly.”

III

“Ino-pig?”

“It's a nickname.” Ino said from the stove. She was cooking in _his_ house!

He looked to his mother. “Why is she cooking! Isn't she the guest?”

Ino laughed. “You're mother's not much of a cook.”

“She's a damn good cook.” Obito said darkly.

“Language!”

Obito sighed loudly, slipping from the kitchen chair, moving down the hall towards the front door. His hands balled in a fist.

“Where are you going?!” Sakura called, but not following.

“Training.”

“It's five a.m.!”

“Five a.m. Training!” He closed the door behind him.

III

Four days later, she was _still_ there. They were playing shogi together. On _his_ board.

And Ino was terrible. And _his_ mother! She was acting like was was even more terrible than the blond! And they were giggling.

He looked up from his pen and paper on the couch and watched as they both made terrible moves.

“What are you doing over there, Obito.” Ino asked sweetly.

“Classified to Suna personnel only.” He said.

“What are you doing over there, Obito?” His mother echoed.

“Tactical Strategy.” Which wasn't a lie. He was telling Mina how he was practicing tactical strategy.

They giggled at him. He took a steady breath. In honesty he was writing to Mina about how he wanted this woman _gone._ To send Shikamaru-sensei to come and get her away.

“I bet it's a love letter.” Ino whispered loud enough for him to hear.

He rose to his feet and left.  
III

When Obito knocked on the Kazekage's door and demanded they spar, Gaara didn't ask why. When the boy demanded he didn't take it easy on him, Gaarasighed, but didn't take it _too_ easy on the boy. He had a feeling. He knew what happened in his own village, after all.

Obito was distracted, and it wasn't good for training. After Obito's fourth time getting trapped in the sand coffin, which usually only happened twice, Gaara stopped. The boy crumpled to the ground. Punching the ground in frustration, making a small crater.  
"Something's on your mind."   
Obito frowned, wiping crusted sand of his face. Obito's face was swollen-perhaps more puffy. His eyes were red. "My mother is finally happy." He muttered. He looked up to Gaara before looking down at the small crater he made. “So she wasn't happy before.”

Gaara stared down at him. "She's just missed her friend." He explained softly.  
Obito's frown deepened. “Because of me.”  
Gaara crossed his arms. "Is the spoiled, only, child jealous of his mother spending time with someone else?" Obito opened his mouth to say something, but Gaara spoke again. “Because, Obito, despite trying to make it sound like you're trying to make it your fault and blame yourself, you're just trying to make this about you.” Obito stared at him coldly, but Gaara kept speaking. “Your mother has never had a friend come to visit her.”  
"She's spent time with Tsunade-"

“-And you know that is not the same.” Obito continued to watch him. Gaara thought for a moment before speaking. “It is like when Naruto Uzumaki comes to visit me.”

Obito scrunched his face together. “How is-”

“Because Naruto Uzamaki is my truest friend.” Gaara sat down, across from the boy. “When he is around I can truly be myself.”

“But you can be that way with-”

Gaara held up a hand. “Neither your mother nor I can be that way around you.” He smiled gently. “You are your mother's son and my apprentice. We have a special bond that cannot be broken by anyone. But a bond of friendship is a different type of bond. A bond that is different for each person.” He reached over and touched Obito's shoulder. You're only starting to see the world from multiple perceptions, Obito. It's only normal. You see your mother happy now because you couldn't see the happiness you brought her because it was normal. You were use to it.”

Obito looked away, but seemed to be absorbing his words. He frowned before sighing. “I almost wish I hadn't become a Chuunin.”

Gaara ruffled the boy's hair before sitting back, getting ready to rise. “Change was going to happen, Obito. You couldn't expect to live in our paradise forever. The outside world comes in, and kicks up the sand. And it might not settle back to where it was, but it does settle and life goes on. I don't think Sakura has realized that yet.” Obito looked at him strangely. Gaara nodded.   
"Let your mother's friend kick up sand. It will settle back down. You'll have her all to yourself again soon."

Obito got to his feet too, but still sulked. "Now you make me sound like a piece of shit."  
Gaara chuckled softly. "You've just been spoiled. And ten. And not used to really having to share her."

Obito stood, letting the sand roll off him. He took a few breaths and pulled his mask up. Beckoning for his sensei. “Come on. Let's go. "

Gaara nodded.  
III  
Obito closed the front door noiselessly, slipping into the darkness of the house. There was no sound coming from anywhere in the house. He slowly slipped of his shoes and tip toed down the hall. He stopped only to peer into the living room where all the pillows and spare blankets had been thrown into a pile. Only a mass of pink and blonde hair could be seen in the Moonlight. They were clasping hands. It would have looked more serene if they were smiling instead of snoring softly with their mouths open.

They were still covered in paint. It was a light green now. The color of his and his mother's eyes.  
"Women are weird."He whispered to himself before moving to his room.  
I I I  
"You sealed of your room?"  
Obito almost jumped out of his skin. He was sitting at his writing restaurant. He had written a rather lengthy (one page) rant of how women were weird and how Mina didn't properly warn him about what would happen if Ino came to Suna.

He wondered if this was how his teammates acted when he wasn't around.

If they- _painted their nails-_ together.

He glared at the blond intruder. "For my privacy." He slowly folded up his piece of paper.  
Ino made herself at home at his table. "You're ten."  
"You all had already been in there. Twice." He noticed after he locked himself in his room that night. He would have confronted them immediately, but if he did, then his mother would think he had something to hide. To his relief, they hadn't snooped under his mattress-the small stack of letters were still there, unperturbed.  
Ino winked. "You got something to hide?"  
“I'm ten.” Obito scoffed, rolling his eyes as he tucked the paper into his flak jacket. "Of course. I'm a shinobi.”

She rolled her eyes, “When I was your age-”

“Were you a Ninja?!” He looked at her with fake mild amazement. At her scowl, he went back to his letter. “I didn't think-”  
"You wouldn't be writing to a certain red head writing fiend-”  
"No idea what you're talking about." He snipped, leaning over the table, glaring harshly.  
She wasn't fazed. "I won't tell Sakura."  
He watched her for a moment, still glaring. He thought of drowning her in a wave of sand, but he was certain he could hear his mother cracking her knuckles. He finally gave up and leaned back in his chair. "Thank you."   
Ino leaned across table. "Though, I think it's cute. You and your little long distance girl-"  
"She's a contact. It's important to build allies in distant lands. She's my contact in Konoha. Nothing more. I have others in other places." Obito was starting to hate women. All of them. They always said the same thing. "How long are you going to be here?"  
Ino shrugged. "Few more days. I can't be gone for too long. Shop to run. Shinobi things to do."

Obito rolled his eyes and she motioned for a waiter to bring her something to drink. They were silent as the waiter left and came back with her drink. They placed another tea in front of him. Ino looked like she was going to say something but she changed her mind, smiling into her cup.  
Obito looked down at the table. He coughed. "Thanks. For coming, I guess. It-it means a lot to her." He folded his letter. “I've never seen her so happy.”  
Ino watched him for a moment before putting her cup down and staring at him with emotionless eyes. It was a bit unnerving. "I didn't know she was _here. Right here_ for so long.” She sighed before looking off in the direction of his home. “She must have been so lonely."

Obito curled his lip. "She had the people at the hospital. They have always been nice to her." He picked up his cup and immediately put it down. “She had me.”  
Ino chuckled softly before turning to look at him, watching him for a moment. "I'd like to thank you too, little man. You saved her.” She nodded as her eyes unfocused. She wiped a tear. “You saved her from-from a _terrible_ situation." She looked away but Obito could see the shine in her eyes. "If she would have stayed, she probably wouldn't have ever smiled again." She wiped her eyes.  
Obito's heart clenched. "It's not like I really-"  
"But you _did_.” Ino reached across the table and ruffled his hair. "So thanks. Thank you for taking care of her. "  
Obito swallowed a lump in his throat. "Well, someone has to."

III

He tried to remember the sincerity in Ino's voice as the next few days felt like the longest in his life. His mother never ask about the giant seal, so he hoped she hadn't realized it wasn't real.

He did take an old shoe box and hide all his letters in it. And locking it with a real seal.

Though, Ino _did_ helped with the healing lessons. And, maybe, because she was so much worse at healing than his mother was, he was able to understand her instructions more than his mother's and was able to scrape to together enough 'glue' to hold a bone together for a few hours.

And _that_ made his mother happy.

He also finished his letter to Mina telling her to stop writing the letters to him in public. That people could _see._

Her response back was short and sweet.

_Fuck you._

He could almost see her giggling after she wrote it.

 

 


	36. Kakashi

Obito didn't go on many solo missions. It wasn't really his thing. To him, he wasn't the 'best' ninja. Sure he could do it, but he worked best as support. Was good at protecting his team. And he was fine with that. But when the Kazekage ask you to go on a mission, you have to go.

Obito inhaled deeply as he pulled his mask up. He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment. His team hadn't laughed at him when he started wearing his new clothes. Temari-sensei had given him a small nod. Hachiko smiled. Mako had punched him in the stomach, shaking her hand as she approved his new chest protector.

His mother had teared up a little before ruffling his hair.

He grabbed his gourd and slipped out of his room quietly. He passed his mother curled on the couch, reading. “Come home through the front door, not the hospital door!” She called. She always tried to sound indifferent as she called out her farewell. Obito smiled as her eyes flashed up to him, the worry not only in her voice.

“I will, mom.” He called. He said, heading towards the entrance way. He slipped on his shoes and walked out the front door.

III

Kakashi Hatake had to admit to himself.

This...this wasn't going as plan.

If it _had_ been going according to plan, he wouldn't be bleeding so much. Or tied to this tree so tightly. His hands were bound to opposite branches while his legs and feet were bound to the trunk. His shoulders were threatening to dislocate if he struggled too much.

He tensed as the air around him shifted. When the punch struck an already broken rib (and possible punctured lung) it still hurt like hell.

“Now, if you don't answer correctly.” The voice was dark and raspy but sounded more like they were out for tea instead of in the woods at the edge of the fire country. He couldn't remember what the man looked like-he'd lost his vision hours ago, but he liked to imagine he had some gold teeth and maybe a pegged leg. The man was still talking, but Kakashi was having a hard time listening. “We'll go back to using the knife.” To emphasis his point, he dragged something pointy-the knife know doubt-down the right side of Kakashi's face. He felt blood, or sweat, dribble down his cheek. The man patted Kakashi on the cheek, making Kakashi spit a bit of blood into his mask.

The man laughed. “What's your answer, Copy Ninja.”

Kakashi didn't remember what the question even was, but he chuckled anyways. “I was hoping you'd sharpened the blade. It was getting a little-” luckily, it was the fist again.

 _At least they're safe._ Kakashi let the blood dribble out of his mouth as he released the tension in his body, coughing wetly into his mask. By the time his team makes it back to Konoha and returns with reinforcements, it would be too late for him, but maybe they could catch these bastards before they got too far.

It had been a simple mission-collect a stolen scroll from bandits. But wasn't it just his luck that the contractor didn't tell them exactly how dangerous these ninja's were. The C rank mission should have been an A-Rank or S-rank for ANBU but he and the rest of his Chuunin team didn't realize it until he had used himself as a shield (and a pin cushion) to let his team escape.

He recalled with a lazy smile the fight with Zabuza and how well his little Team 7 had done. And how, surprisingly, none of them had died. It still baffled him.

When the present came back to Kakashi, it had become very quite.

Kakashi opened his eyes, his sharingan spinning weakly. Light twinkled in the corner of his eye, but other than that it was darkness.

The wind started picking up, rustling the leaves ominously. “What's going on guys?” He asked as nonchalantly as possible.

“Oi.” One of the ninja's to his left ask in a whisper. “How close are we to Wind?”

There was a long pause. “Are you talking to me?”

“Yes, dammit!”

“About a day out.” Kakashi tried to make it sound cheery, but it sounded more pained. “But it gets windy in Fire too.”

“Then...” That was deserving of a punch, Kakashi knew and was surprised when the raspy one's voice tremble. “Why-why is there sand?”

“Sa-”

One shrieked. “Oh god! Look out-” His voice muffled as the roar of what sounded like a tidal wave echoed through the trees. It was quite again.

_Gaara-sama?_

There was a loud _boom!_ A second later, a strangled cry. And then, quite.

Kakashi felt small pellets hitting his face, as he stared blankly out at the darkness. He tried to push more chakra into his Sharingan, but it was useless.

After a few seconds of silence, Kakashi spoke as loud as he could. “Hello?”

The hair on Kakashi's back stood on end as something warm slid around him like slime.

“Where is it!?” One of the men who Kakashi was certain was the knife guy, said trembling. There was a rumbling. “The shit's going on here?!”

A pause.

“The fuck's the guy on the tree!?” This was a new voice-a not Gaara voice. It cracked slightly on the curse. It was a young kid. “Stop! You _fuck!”_ There was a loud whooshing sound and another strangled cry. The air became stale and silent before there was a loud scream. “Why are you tying people to fucking trees!?”

“Who the fuck do you think you are?!” The raspy voice seemed far away.

There was a exasperated sigh.“I won't hurt _-kill_ you if you leave what you found here and get lost.” The young voice crackled a bit but it sounded like it was in control. Kakashi smiled. The boy-it reminded him of Naruto's going up against Haku.

The raspy voice laughed. “You really think you can defeat me, you little brat?”

“No.” The boy sounded bored. There was a scream. “I know.”

“You little bastard!” The sound of metal on metal seemed so distant. _Why_?!Kakashi cursed himself for not being able to do more for the boy. He struggled sluggishly against the tree, ignoring the exploding pain. There was another whooshing sound and a strangled cry.

Then silence.

Kakashi counted to nineteen before he heard a staggering breath. “Now just stay there!” Kakashi let out a shaky breath as there was some muffled cursing “I said stay fucking put.” The boy muttered. One more cry and a heavy sigh. “What a fucking mess.”

Slowly, Kakashi felt fresh air move around him. “Hold on-uh,” There was a pause “Leaf guy. I'm going to untie your shoulders. Just relax, you won't fall.” He tensed as he felt something pointy near his wrist. He let out a slow breath as he felt his wrist become freed. But despite being free, his arm didn't fall to his side. It landed on something hard and scratchy. “If I let your arms fall, you might pass out or something-circulation.” His other hand came free. They slowly started lowering. Kakashi sighed. “Legs.” The boy said methodically. “I'm going to sort of tie you up again. But it's only to keep you from causing anymore damage to yourself.” Kakashi felt himself slowly slide down the trunk, landing on a soft cushion beneath him. Kakashi coughed up blood. He couldn't feel anything anymore.

“Thank-”

“Shut up.” The boy said shortly. There was movement around him and small hands push his chin up.

“Holy fuck.” The boy whispered, his voice cracking on the curse again. “Hold on, hold on, hold on.” He felt something pointy on his cheek and fingers on his mask. He let out a feeble protest, but he could hear his mask ripping as cold air rushed his cheeks. Once his mouth was clear he coughed freely. “Oh man...” The boy's voice was shaky as he felt small hands on his chest. The fingers ran down his torso, stopping at the hem of his shirt. Kakashi tensed as he felt something pointy on his stomach. “I'm not going to hurt you.” He heard ripping and cold air rushed his chest. “Fuck!” He felt the point run along his arms like the tip of a pencil before he heard a slapping sound as the top of his body became cold. He started tremble as he gulped down fresh air.

“Eh...Easy now.” Kakashi still heard cursing from somewhere in the distant. “Don't tense.” The boy said as Kakashi felt himself move from the tree.

He tried not to wince. And failed.

“It's alright,” the boy whispered, “you're alright. I've got you.” Kakashi was now laying down. A familiar warmth spread through his chest. He sighed loudly, body melting.

It was healing chakra.

He closed his useless eyes. “Who are you?”

“Please don't talk.” The boy's voice was tense. “Blood in lungs.”

Kakashi hummed, making himself cough blood.

The boy grunted. The warmth left his chest and moved to his stomach. “You are _so_ lucky.” The boy whispered with a bit of awe in his voice. “If I hadn't been in the area when I was, you'd be dead.”

Kakashi hummed. “Lucky for that.”

“Shut up.”

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?”

The boy snorted. “I don't kiss my mother.”

Kakashi chuckled, wincing slightly. “Maybe you should. I think mother's like that.” The warmth left and fingers trailed up his body. It stopped at his neck for a moment before making it to his face. The boy traced the scar on his left eye, Kakashi opened his heavy lids. “Don't do that.”

“I won't touch your eye. It's your head.” Warmth spread around his face. “You got punched in the nose.” The boy let out a small whine. “And the temple. Multiple times. When I get rid of the swelling, you should get a little of sight back. And be able to breathe better.”

Kakashi nodded. “I'm lucky a field medic dropped in.”

“Literally dropped in. But...I'm not a field medic.”

“Don't care.” Kakashi winced.

They fell into silence.

“The fuck is wrong with your eye?” The moved back a bit as the Sharingan started to spin a little faster due to the extra chakra. He could see shadows.

“It's suppose to be like that.”

“I...I don't think so...” The boy's fingers pulled at his eye lid. “I think it's seriously infected...”

“Trust me.”

The boy paused. “Whatever.” He moved to another part of his face.

Slowly the pain in his head subsided and he opened his eyes. The boy in front of him couldn't be more than _ten._ The boy had moved back to work on his abdomen; his eyes clenched shut and his lip sticking out slightly as he healed. He started feeling pain again.

The pain was good.

“Your team?” Kakashi mumbled. “Where's your-”

“Shut.”

Kakashi smiled as he slowly began to feel his fingers. He wiggled them a little as he closed his right eye and let the sharingan spin and tell the tale of the nine year old that saved his life. It was dark and he could really only see shadows, but he could see the boy's major features. The boy still hadn't lost his all baby fat, but his face was beginning to lean out. He had had high cheek bones and pointed, slightly familiar, nose. But the familiarity could be the blood loss.

The boy leaned back and wiped his brow, looking behind him. Kakashi let his eye follow and saw that they were surrounded by a high wall of sand. Which immediately fell and the boy, looked to him before moving away. “Be right back.”

Kakashi watched the boy walk to some strange rocks and come back, cracking his neck.

The boy returned, looking over his shoulder wearily before plopping back down rather ungracefully. He leaned back on his heels and bright green eyes stared at him in amazement. “You sure know how to take several knives to the stomach and not die.” The boy stopped. “Leaf guy.”

Kakashi chuckled. “It's a talent.”

“It's quite the impressive talent.”

“Hmmm.” Kakashi let his eyes close.

“Hey! Don't fall asleep!” Kakashi's eyes opened wide as the kid caused serious pain in his stomach. “I'll tell you when you're allowed to sleep.” He said darkly. “And it's not yet.” He heard something ripping and something warm touch his stomach. “Tell me about yourself.”

“Why?”

“So you don't die.”

“You seem to know everything about me already.” He closed his eyes again. “You first.”

“You don't seem to know how this whole 'not dying' thing works.”

“On the contrary.” The boy seemed to get closer. He was wrapping something around him.

The boy sighed. “Medic-nin from Suna. Go.”

“You said you weren't.”

“Today I am, just talk.”

He chuckled. “Copy Ninja, Konoha.”

The boy stopped. “You're Kakashi Hatake?”

He smirked. “My reputation precedes me.” He mumbled tiredly.

“Holy Shit...”

Kakashi chuckled. “I'm sure you're mother would cry if she heard you talking like that...” He trailed off.

“Oi, oi, oi! Don't fall asleep yet!” The boy barked. “Not until I tell you!”

A memory flashed in his mind of days of old. He opened his eyes to see panicked green eyes staring down at him.

He closed his eyes. “Yes, Sakura.”

“Shit!” The boy cursed, but it sounded so far away as Kakashi let himself fall into unconsciousness.

III

Kakashi woke with a start. His pulse race as he felt himself pinned to the ground.

“Please don't fight it.” A young, tired voice said. Kakashi's memory threw bits and pieces of information at him as he turned his head to see his young medic, leaning back on his hands looking into a fire. The boy was covered in blood (hopefully, only Kakashi's blood) and sand. It stuck to his hair and his face and everywhere else.

“Tired?”

“It's been five hours. Your people are slow.” He mumbled. “I have to keep you and those fucks over there ensnared and it's very tiring.”

Kakashi's eye sight was slowly focusing. Sand was scattered all over the clearing. Two men were incapacitated in large heaps of sand. One was standing, covered in sand to his cheeks. His eyes were wide with anger. He tried to move, but the sand only gripped him tighter. Sand from the ground slowly collected on his body.

“He's not going anywhere.” The boy yawned, his voice full of exhaustion. He tossed wood on the fire, almost missing.

Kakashi looked down at himself to see that he was also wrapped in sand. “You don't-”

“It's keeps in your body heat, and, not to mention, your small intestine inside your body. You are wrapped the tightest.”

Kakashi nodded. The boy was watching the fire, biting his lip. “Thank you.”

The boy shrugged.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Kakashi spoke again. “I'm guessing you're from Sand.”

The boy didn't look away from the fire. He didn't even crack a smile. He just shrugged. “Yeah.”

Kakashi smiled, “You are quite the little ninja.”

The boy's eyes furrowed, but Kakashi could tell what that meant. “I'm not that great.”

“You saved a dead man from four S-ranked ninja's all on your own?” Kakashi peeked his good eye open to see the boy squirming. “Not to mention you brought the dead man back to life.” He gave the boy a once over. “How old are you?”

The boy looked at him. Making Kakashi gasp.

_Those eyes..._

Those so bright green eyes seemed to be searching for the answer. “Thirteen.” He said finally, looking back at the fire.

Kakashi nodded. “Impressive.”

The boy squirmed. “Thanks.”

They fell into silence again. Kakashi must have dozed off because when he opened his eyes, the boy was red faced and beads of sweat rolled down his face. He had to be almost at his end. The Sand around Kakashi was looser.

“You okay?”

The boy nodded. They didn't speak until the boy sighed, smiling brightly. “Your team's here.”

Kakashi nodded, eyes widening when he realized his mask was in place. He looked at the boy curiously. “You never did tell me your name.” Kakashi shifted slightly. “Sand boy.”

The boy stared into the fire. “My, my name is-”

“Kakashi!” The loud rustle of trees and slowly people started landing soundlessly in the clearing. Gai came trampling out of the trees like a tornado. “I have come to rescue you, my damsel!”

The boy looked wearily over at Kakashi, who only smiled.

“Yo.”

Gai's head snapped in his direction. “Kakashi-” He took a large step before turning to the others. “He's alive!” He turned back to Kakashi with tears in his eyes.

Sai and Shikamaru dropped to the ground. Shikamaru put his hands on his knees. “How-how is that even-” He stopped. Kakashi looked over Gai's shoulder. Shikamaru was staring at the boy. “Obito?”

Kakashi felt his breath being sucked out of his chest.

 _Obito? How ironic._ The boy grinned up at Shikamaru. “Yo.”

“Obito,” Shikamaru looked around the scene before looking warily at Kakashi. “what are you doing here?”

Obito shrugged. “Saving the Copy Ninja, apparently.” Shikamaru gaped at him. Obito shrugged. Kakashi gave an eye crinkle as what looked like medic nins surrounded him.

“He did a very good job at that.”

“Why are you here by yourself?” Shikamaru demanded. “Where's your team?”

“At home, I guess. Sleeping. Painting each others nails?”

Shikamaru sighed. “Goddammit, Obito.”

“I'm on a solo mission. It _was_ a B ranked mission, but...I think it's been raised a bit.” Kakashi was able to see the boy trying not to smile.

Shikamaru growled. “B-ranked solo- So that means...” Shikamaru sighed. “You're a Jounin now?”

The boy shrugged nonchalantly. “It's been like a year and half.” Kakashi felt the sand shift slightly as the boy moved out of Kakashi line of vision. “I hope I'm getting compensated properly by the Hokage for this.”

Shikamaru sighed, moving to the sand entrapped guy. “Troublesome little shit.”

“It's been like eight hours. You guys are slow.”

The three medic nins, who had been whispering to each other, hovering over him started to face him, hands glowing. His hand weakly broke the sand and waved them off.

“You didn't have to bring field medics for my sake.” He swatted the girl away. “The boy patched me up pretty well.”

“Please don't listen to him.” Obito said, taking a deep breath as the sand rolled off Kakashi. “He's still halfway dead.”

“I like to think halfway _alive_.”

Gai gathered Kakashi's hands so the medics could get in. Gai's eyes were serious. “I hope you're lying. You're still in pretty bad shape.”

“You should have seen him before.” Obito sighed as Shikamaru detained the men. There was a low whooshing sound as sand filled the air. It swirled around the boy before moving towards a gourd at his side. “I'm surprised I did what I did.” His eyes flashed to Kakashi, “Not a very good medic.”

Kakashi gave him a signature eye crinkle as he felt the warmth of the sand slide off him. “You did very well.”

The boy blushed. Kakashi closed his eyes, letting the healing chakra warmth (though not as warm, he had to admit) pass through him. He smiled.

“Seriously?” Shikamaru whispered.

There was a loud grunt and a laugh from Shikamaru. Kakashi opened his eyes as he felt his organs fall into place. The boy was rubbing at the collar of his shirt, glaring at Shikamaru. “His organs are falling out, multiple stab wounds and multiple serious blows to his face. There are more important things to address.”

Kakashi cleared his throat, making both of them jump. The boy- Obito, looked to Shikamaru. “I got to get back to Suna. You guys got this?”

“You can't make it back-”

“No. I'm fine.”

“I insist.” The boy froze as Kakashi pushed the hands of the medic away and began to stand shakily. Gai was there with a strong arm and he slumped against it. “It's still two days to Suna and you've probably wasted all your chakra.” Obito looked over to Shikamaru who threw his arms up in the air. And moved to join the rest of the recon team on the other side of the clearing.

“No. I really can't-”

“Sometimes the most stubborn people make the most loyal Shinobi.” Kakashi was pretty sure he was quoting Icha Icha, but the boy didn't have to know that.

“Or foolish.” The boy muttered. He bowed deeply to Kakashi. “An honor, Hatake-san.” Kakashi waved him off, feeling slightly out of body. But it could just be the blood loss.

“The honor is all mine, Jounin Obito of the Sand.” He held out his hand. Obito hesitated, before gripping it firmly, smiling brightly. Kakashi started feeling fuzzy inside. Something was happening to his heart. It could have been the medic. But when he looked at this boy...“Perhaps our paths will cross ways again.”

Obito nodded, grinning like an idiot.

III

Kakashi awoke two days later in the hospital. Immediately he started pulling I. V.s out of his arms, ready to flee the hospital when he froze.

He'd had that _same_ conversation with Sakura right before they-

He yanked the cords to heart monitor out of his chest. He didn't need the readings to give away an old heart broken man escaping from the place that reminded himself so much of her.

 


	37. ANBU

“I will _murder_ you!” Mako was being held back by Hachiko and Temari, who both looked at him with disappointment.

He'd been back for a week. Three days that his mother wouldn't allow him to leave the house until he told her where all the blood had come from.

She sprayed him down with the hose since she wasn't completely convinced it wasn't his. She was put on even higher alert when the Kazekage showed up at their front door with _Shikamaru_ and _Ino_ who were there in the Hokage's place to give him a medal and a years supply of instant ramen in gratitude for saving one of his most valued Shinobi.

Luckily, Shikamaru and Gaara weren't saying who and Obito was able to act like he didn't know who the guy was. And Ino couldn't pry it out of Shikamaru, which seemed to not be very suspicious.

But what was he going to do with all that ramen?

A letter came the fifth day from Mina only saying

_Obito!_

He wanted to burn it but couldn't bring himself to.

He just wanted everything to get back to normal.

And Mako trying to punch him in the face seemed vaguely normal.

“You said _nothing!?_ What is _wrong with you_!?”

Obito was worried that his teammates would let her go. “He-he was dying.”

“Even. More. _Reason_!” She struggled against her captors.

Hachiko sighed, letting Mako go. “She's right.”

Temari let her fingers slip as Mako came charging. Obito put up a wall of sand, but Mako ran up and over it. She took to choking him.

“You. Idiot!”

“My mom's at least happy that my healing was adequate.” This didn't stop Mako.

“Which is quite surprising.” Hachiko said mildly. “You usually can barely heal a sprain.”

Obito forced a sand coffin around Mako, forcing her to release her grip. “Guy's-”

“ _Father_ -” Mako snorted.

“Kakashi had been stabbed, I counted, like twenty seven times. And that's if they didn't stab the same wound twice. Couldn't worry him about _me_.”

Mako pointed at him. “You are not allowed to go on solo missions ever again.”

Temari coughed. Making everyone turn and look at her. “Which-might be an issue...” Obito and Mako looked over at their sensei, who was reaching into her lapel. “You two have been accepted to take the ANBU test.”

Mako jumped, breaking the coffin. “But-but Obito's only-”

“He's actually been ready for a year.” Temari said, not looking at a gaping Hachiko. “But he wanted to wait for you.”

Mako looked at Obito, but he ignored her.

Hachiko was shocked. “A-ANBU?” Her voice was quite, but they all turned to look at her.

“Hachi-” Mako's voice was weak.

“You were going to join ANBU with out me?”

“Hachi-chan!” Mako said, throwing her arms up at their teammate. “You-you said you-you liked healing and working with Sakura-san in the hospital-so-so we can do stuff while you're-” Obito put a hand on her shoulder, silencing her.

“ANBU will get you killed.” Hachiko stalked to Mako, staring down at her. It was then that Obito realized how much _taller_ he'd gotten than Mako. And Hachiko. “Killed Mako. Like Shin.”

“Hachi-”

“ _Shin_!”

Obito looked over to Temari, who was looking away.

Obito watched as Hachiko raised a hand before dropping it and stomping away.

Mako immediately ran after her.

Temari and Obito stood in silence for a moment before Temari walked over to him, handing him two identical scrolls. “Shin was our fourth member before you.” Temari looked away. “He- got hit with a Kunai that pierced his lung. We couldn't get him home fast enough. Hachiko-she was so excited when your mother promised to train you all in healing. She-she didn't want to see it happen again.”

Temari-sensei patted him on the shoulder. “She'll come around. She'll be happy for you. Just give her some time.” She let her hand slip. She turned to walk away and she turned. “I think what you did was right, kid.” She nodded. “If it didn't feel like a good time to tell Hatake, then it wasn't. You've got plenty of time.”

Obito nodded. “Thanks.”

III

Hachiko held up a hand. They were sitting at his restaurant. He had been half writing a letter to Mina (promptly ignoring the whole Kakashi ordeal), half eating. “You guys go and join something stupid and dangerous.” Her voice was clipped and shaky. “And when you come back half way dead, I'll be here to bring you back.” She nodded to herself. “I'll join the hospital staff, but y _our_ _mother_ can't save you both.”

Guilt stabbed Obito. He'd have to tell his mother. He opened his mouth to say _something_ , but Hachiko spun on her heel and was storming off.

Obito looked over to Mako, who was staring at the ground. He ignored her blue and purple eye.“That...could have gone better...” Mako nodded dully.

“But it could have been worse.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sealed scroll. “For you.” She took it with a mumbled thanks. She then reached into her own flak jacket and pulled out a letter.

“Came this morning. Didn't read it.”

He mumbled his thanks before she walked off silently.

III

Ino was suspiciously absent from the house when he entered. She usually hung around for a month or two, doing _Ino_ things.

His mother was sitting at the kitchen table, strumming her fingers loudly.

“Temari said you had something to show me.”

Obito froze, squishing up his face as he turned to face his mother. “Nothing gets by-”

“What?” She jumped up and cornered him in the hall. “Why did she come all the way-”

“We live on her way-”

“-here to tell me-”

He pulled out the still unopened scroll. She stared at it, mystified. He shrugged, “Open it. See what it says.”

There was a pause before she carefully unwound the scroll.

She was silent for a few moments before Obito prompted her. “Well?”

Her eyes were glossy and a bright. Her lips were pursed and her hands were shaking slightly. “Oh baby...” She smiled brightly and pulled him into a hug. She squeezed him tightly.

He noticed that she was getting shorter than him.

She pulled away, twirling in the kitchen in a similar fashion that she did when Ino _was_ here.

“Dear Obito Haruno!” His mother said with mock seriousness. She slipped out of her chair as he reached for the letter. “We are _pleased_ to inform you of your _selection_ into the highest order of Shinobi that Suna has to offer.” With every enunciated word, she waggled her eyebrows.

“It's an acceptance into being able to try out-”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh please, they tell everyone that but if they are going to consider you, you're already in.” She moved away from him as she continued to read. He was on her heels as she slipped from the kitchen. She ducked and dodged his attempts to grab the letter. “Please report to substation 9-Oh!” her eyes were gleaming with excitement, “what's 'substation 9'”

“Mother!” He cornered her and went to reach for the letter but she grabbed his hand, pressed down on a pressure point between his pointer and middle finger, and pushed him down, making him cringe and fall to the floor. “Sounds _mysterious_!” She waggled her fingers the best she could holding the parchment. “Please report to Substation 9 in two days for initiation.”

He bit his lip. If he moved,she only press down harder, or move to another pressure point and/or use her strength. He always forgot that she had been a ninja. She _was_ a ninja. And a feared one at that.

She looked away from the letter and blinked. “You'll never survive if you let a old woman like me get the best of you.” she sounded so _cheery._

She slowly released him. He fell on his butt. “I could have killed you, if you weren't my mother.”

She rolled her eyes. “Doubt it.”

He shrugged, flexing his wrist. “ _Crazy wom-”_

“Obito.” His mother said softly. He glanced up at her skeptically. Her hands were at her sides, her hands tightly wrapped around his letter. “Obito, I'm very proud of you.” She smiled down at him. “You're so young, yet you've accomplished so much.”

He smiled softly up at her. “Thanks.” He picked himself up of the floor and stood square with his mother. His heart almost stopped as he looked _down_ at her.

_When had she gotten so small?_

She smiled brightly at him, cupping his face. “Congratulations.”

He shrugged. “I figured you'd want to kill me. Getting into ANBU, and all.”

She shook her head. Her eyes were bright again. He felt a lump in his throat. _When did she get so small?_ “No. I'm so proud. You're a big boy and can make his own decisions.” She pulled him down and kissed his forehead. She pulled back and laughed, “When did you get so tall?” she pulled him back a bit, looking him over. “Almost fourteen and already taller than mom.” She shook her head. She ruffled his hair. “But not by much.”

He shrugged as he swallowed the lump. She wasn't much shorter. A few inches maybe, but he still looked down.

She patted his cheek. “Go wash up and go to bed. A new adventure is about to start.” He nodded and quickly moved towards the bathroom, closing the door before looking back.

III

Sakura listened to the water run for a few moments. She sighed, running a finger through her long hair before moving back to the kitchen. The smile threatening her lips wouldn't go away. She knew she should be worried, but she couldn't help but be so proud. She knew Kakashi would be proud too.

She dumped out her cold tea and thought about making another pot. She brushed it off, setting the letter on the counter before wandering to her room. She focused on the water. Her son had a strict routine in the shower, seven minutes and fifteen seconds since he was eight.

Kakashi was nine minutes and four seconds.

She knelt next to her bed, pulling out a box. It had been a while since she thought of Kakashi. She didn't dream about him the night before (from what she could remember) so it'd been almost a full eighteen hours. She pulled out a pen and a piece of paper and scribbled a note. _He's made it into ANBU. A little later than he planned, but I think he waited for his team. You'd be so proud. He's so wonderful._

She paused, swallowing thickly.

_Perhaps, since I'm such a coward, he'll find you. He'll tell you everything._

_I'm so, so sorry._

The shower cut off. She slid the letter in the box-a box filled with so many identical, unmailed letters-and slid the box back under the bed. She was up and moving towards her dresser as Obito exited the bathroom.

“Obito.” she called. He paused, looking over to her questionably. She smiled warmly. Kakashi would be so proud. “I want to give you something.” She opened the drawer and moved some of her clothes. She pulled out a white, porcelain mask. “Now, I don't expect you to use it or anything, but I feel you should have it.” Obito was next to her now, his hair dripping slightly, a towel tight around his waist. He was lankier than a man in ANBU should be. He lacked the proper power (though not necessarily strength). But he had speed, quick reflexes and his father's knack for strategy. She handed over the white and red mask “It was the White Fang's.” She grinned at his shock and slightly questionable gaze. “Your grandfather's.”

He gasped. She handed it over and he took it gingerly, eyes shinning with wonder.

“I remember you father wanting to throw it away-but couldn't get the courage to do it.” She stood back to survey her son. He held the relic so carefully in his hands, turning it over and memorizing each scratch and chip. “So I took it.” She crossed her arms. “He wasn't-is not a very...sentimental person.” _Besides his books, and his few pictures..._

Obito did something he never did-he bowed deeply at her. “Thank-thank you, mother.”

She waved it off. “It's not a big deal-”

The next thing she knew she was pulled into a bear hug. “Thank you. I will do them both proud.”

She patted his back. “I know you will.” she pried her self back. “Now go put some pants on.”

He blushed crimson, quickly back away. He slipped the mask on his head sideways before exiting the bedroom, scooping up his clothes he left in the hall as he went.

Warmth spread through her chest as she heard his door click shut. She shook her head fondly before eying the floor under the bed. She listened for her son before crouching by the bed again and pulling out a fresh piece of paper.

III

Obito, freshly pants, collapsed on the bed. He fingered the mask on his face before pulling it off to properly examine it.

“So this was my Grandfather's...” he murmured. It did look old-but not _that_ old. It had seen quite a bit of life. Faded blood stains that you could never get out without repainting. Scratches, some deeper than others. But the original paint looked fresh. “I wonder if it's blood?” he studied the wolf's face for a few moments before slipping it back on his head sideways.

He bent over the bed and fumbled through his pants pockets. The letter from Mina was still sealed, though slightly crumpled. He knew, _knew_ , what it was about. But he didn't want to know.

He sighed, calming the butterflies in his stomach before slipping the white mask over his face and tearing open the letter.

_Obito,_

_Things have been crazy. I can't say too much, but 'apparently' the famous Copy Ninja was tattered back together from some strange kid from Sana who uses sand._

_I haven't been around too much, I don't want to rouse suspicion, but from what mom has said, he's been asking dad all about this Suna kid. But that could be dad over exaggerating. He's worried about what would happen if Kakashi puts the pieces together. He doesn't know if he'll have a heart attack or just die from shock. He doesn't know if that's before or after he goes to Suna (remember this is Naruto Uzumaki we're talking about)._

_He's already out of the hospital, (though Lady Tsunade has put a bounty on his head to bring him back since he's still pretty injured) and he came to find_ me!

_Asked me if he was the same boy that was always hanging around me. Before I could say anything he just walked away._

_He's so strange._

_Anyways,you HAVE to tell me how it was! I bet it was pretty anticlimactic, to be honest.. Well, the whole saving his life not, but after with him all...not dead and whatever._

_Write soon, but come back to Konoha sooner! You haven't been here in ages! I bet you're pretty tall-I'm getting tall-I'm running out of paper._

_~Mina_

Regret was filling him as Obito sighed. _So he's asking about me..._ Obito reached under the bed and pulled out his small old shoebox. He released the seal on it and tossed Mina's letter in there with all the rest. He stared at them and frowned. _Well...I sure didn't get his anti-sentimentalism_... he smiled at his small-well, large-box of letters.

He'd write her back tomorrow, though he hated to tell her he'd probably wouldn't be back in Konoha for a while.

III

Kakashi leaned back against the wall. He was perched outside the Hokage's office. He figured he'd give him another forty five minutes before slipping through the window.

He pulled open his book and stared at the pages. But every time he blinked, he saw that damn Suna kid and his bright green eyes.

“Hmmm...” He leaned his head back and closed his good eye, letting his mind focus on what his Sharingan eye saw. It wasn't much, but there was something about that kid that was _familiar_. “Hmm...Obito...” he usually hated people with his old teammates name-he always felt that they couldn't hold it properly. Not like the _real_ Obito.

But that kid...

“Hmmm...”

“Dammit Kakashi-sensei! It's been two hours! Hurry up and give that report!” Naruto was screaming from the window.

“Hmmm...”

“Don't make me get my clones!” Naruto's threat, though not a hollow one, wasn't very threatening.

 _Perhaps our paths will cross again..._ Before the Hokage could do any damage to himself, Kakashi jumped down and walked causally to the window

_...Obito..._

 

 

 


	38. Pink

Obito pulled down his mask as they rounded the bend, the village coming into sight. It had started drizzling, pushing them forward at a quick pace. Mako adjusted herself on his arm, leaning in more intimately as her shoes clacked loudly against the ground. He smiled to the guards weakly who winked at him and chucked as they walked past.  
"Are they laughing at my hair?" He pulled gently at his pink locks. Despite being such an eye sore, the pink hair was a decent disguise. No one took him for the silver haired Shinobi of the Sand, which kept him free to walk right through the gates of villages. But it made him feel like a girl. Especially the way his mother ooh-ed and ahh-ed over it.

She even went out and bought him this bright green yukata that had Sakura blossom all over the bottom.  
"No." Mako said sweetly. She was elegantly dressed as well; her kimono a vibrant black with red dragons dancing up the arm. Despite her short brown hair, she looked dainty. "You're walking through the village with a beautiful woman."  
Obito raised a brow, looking down at her. "What? You're a beautiful-"  
"Watch it.”  
He chuckled, tugging her closer. "Do you know where we're going?"  
Mako nodded. "The compound is in the other side of the village. On the southwest side."  
Obito straightened, craning his neck. "There's a lot of people here. Festival?"  
Mako let out a low hum. "I didn't think there was." Loud cheering erupted from the east.  
"There _is_ something. That's for sure."  
They headed down the main street until the came to an inn. "Let's get a room before we start."  
Obito nodded. Guiding Mako through the inn doors.  
III  
Their target was 48 year old Heigo Masuda. A man who had a nasty habit of stealing Wind country goods and bringing to Rain to sell at a high price.  
Their job was to take care of the problem. The man lived in a small gated compound that had guards littering the almost the whole village. They didn't seem to be much of a threat, but they wanted to kill only their target.

They made their way silently across roof tops, sliding down to the ground, pressing against the compound walls. The moon was shining brightly, giving them plenty of light. Obito looked around the corner, Obito holding up two fingers, silently halting Mako. Two guards stood at the entrance, lazily talking to each other. They would be easy to incapacitate.  
"Kid." Barely audible but it rang in his ears loudly. He felt her tense. Two more guards were coming around the opposite corner. He flicked his hand and she silently dashed to the other side. He watched as her front elbow crashed into one man's face, sending her body moving forward. Using that momentum she spun, sticking her leg out and crashing her foot into the other man's face. They both fell with soft thumps. Obito waited for the other two to round the corner where he struck the first with an inverted strike to the neck, and the second striking in the solar plexus hard. Two more thumps in the silent night.

They cautiously moved forward. They dodged guards and other residents with ease, only stopping once when they heard an uproar from some where in the distance. Obito took a shaky breath when they reached Masuda's lodgings. Mako didn't wait for his signal. She slipped up the side of the house to the roof silently. Obito hated this part. He stood in the deep shadows waiting for her. He adjusted his mask and began to fidget with his small gourd strapped to his waist. It was twice the size of his fist with just enough sand to cover him if need be. Or, as they might need tonight, a quick get away.

He listened and heard nothing. But nothing could be heard over the sound of his blood pulsing in his head as he counted the seconds she was gone.

It felt like an hour, but was only three minutes, when Mako slipped back down next to him. She nodded and they slipped back out of the residence, leaving only a few grains of sand.

III

“I think you were wrong.” Mako called over the onsen wall. Obito sank deep into the water.

“I'm never wrong.”

She snorted. “I think...I think the Chuunin exams are going on here.”

Obito hummed, closing his eyes. “Is that so?”

There was a loud splash. Obito didn't bother moving. “You know she's here.” He shrugged. “Obito!”

He opened an eye wearily. “What?”

“You should go find her?”

He rolled his eye, closing it. “She's busy.”

“Oh, please. Not for her hero from sand.”

Obito ignored her tone. “She's with her team.”

“She'd ditch them for you.”

“Mako.”

“O-bi-to.” She grabbed his shoulders, shaking him playfully. “You _know_ you want to.”

Obito rolled forward, dipping under the water in a flip. Even under water he heard her squawk as she fell in. He surfaced, flinging his hair in her direction. She did not look amused.

“Ma-ko-chan!” He grabbed her, shaking her slightly “Do you like that?” He let go, not looking at her flushed face. “Go back to your side.” There was a part of him that felt that this should be weird. That he should feel somewhat awkward around her.

Mako lifted herself out of the hot water. Obito turned back around. He heard her footsteps as she made her way to the entrance. “But...you do want to see her, right?”

“No.” He said firmly. She chuckled as she walked away.

It had been a few years since he'd last seen Mina. Yes, they still sent letters back and forth but they had become farther and farther a part as the months went by. Shorter in length (which was saying something for Mina). Obito wasn't even sure if he'd recognize her if he saw her on the streets.

Obito sighed, sinking deeper into the water.

“You should go find her.”

“ _No._ ”

III

“Oh my! Your hair!” Obito wanted to murder Mako. They needed to _leave._ But no. Instead of putting as much distance between them and Rain, he was standing their awkwardly in the streets, in a bright green yukata as Mina squealed in delight, standing on tip toe to pull at his pink hair. He had his mask up and his glasses 'shielding his eyes from the sun.' And Mina from his blush. But he knew she _had_ to sense the butterflies trying to escape his stomach as she dropped down to her heels. Her beautiful blue eyes shining with amusement. “So...you guys-are here for the exams?”

“Just traveling.” He tried to say coolly. He hoped she didn't think he sounded like half the idiot that he felt when he said it.

“I'm sure.” She winked before taking a step back. Obito locked his knees.

She was just so _pretty._ Her face was longer than he remembered, and her neck was long and slender. He wanted to touch the soft wisp of hair that escaped her messy pony tail. He had to keep his hands in his sleeves, crossed over his chest, gripping his forearms. He couldn't really tell much more about her-her chuunin uniform left everything else to his imagination.

 _Her toes are adorable_.

“Why did you dye it?”

He shrugged. “Classified?”

Her impish smile was making his heart beat faster. “Nope.”

“It is.”

“He lost a bet.” Obito almost jumped out of his skin at Mako bouncing behind him. She giggled. He turned and lifted his glasses and glared. “We need to leave soon.” She looked behind her. “Real soon.” It was the winking guards from before. They were staring at him, talking to themselves.

“I told you that an hour ago!” He hissed at her. Mina made a soft coughing sound, making him turn round quickly. He grabbed Mina's shoulder turning her, fingers tingling, forcing her to walk with him towards the gate, Mako in tow. “Listen, I'm sorry-”

“I get it. Confidential. I never saw you.” He smiled under his mask. His hand didn't leave her shoulder. She had nice shoulders.

“Thanks.” He said softly. She smiled.

“Obi-!” Mako hissed, but Obito had already felt it. He was spinning on the ball of his right foot, a Kunai slipping from his sleeve and-

A hand grabbed his wrist, a finger pressing hard into his wrist making him drop the kunai. He grabbed his attackers lower forearm and ducked in, pulling the person over him. The attacker easily flipped, still holding Obito's arm, spun him around, pinning the young man's arm behind his back, a kunai pressing flat against his neck. Obito jammed his left elbow into the attackers ribs, grabbing the falling kunai pointing it at the attacker.

Fingerless gloves caught wrist. There was a low chuckle. “Not bad.”

Obito froze. He looked up to see _Kakashi_ smiling at him. “So you _are_ Mina's little friend.” His eyes flicker and Kakashi's eye crinkled. “What _did_ you do to your hair.”

Obito was mortified. He opened and closed his mouth but no words came out. Kakashi let go of him, which his hands fell limply to his sides. Kakashi- _Ka-ka-shi_ \- picked at his hair. “I almost didn't recognize you, with your hair, though I'm not entirely sure what color your hair is originally, (a dirty blond maybe) but anyway, as you walked away, I recognized your chakra.” Kakashi might have attempted to wink. He leaned in with his masked side of his face. “Almost had me.” His voice was almost a sing-song.

 _What did you do to your hair?_ Echoed in his head. A shaky hand tugged at his fading pink locks.

Kakashi chuckled. “I was never able to properly thank you, young man. You saved my life.” Kakashi ruffled his hair. His _fucking pink_ hair. Obito opened his mouth to speak when Kakashi's eyes widened. “I know!” He exclaimed softly, tapping his fist into his open palm. He reached down and pulled something out of the pocket on his hip. It was a small orange book. “For my savior.” Kakashi smiled, holding out the orange book, bowing deeply. With shaking hands, Obito gripped the tattered book. “This is my prized possession. Keep it safe.”

“Hata-”

“Wait!” Kakashi snatched the book out of his hands and flipped it open, pulling out something from in the book. A photograph. Kakashi winked. “Can't have my bookmark.”

Obito's eyes saw a flash of pink. And he felt sick. _A picture in his most prized possession._ Kakashi was talking but he didn't hear it. _He still loves you mom..._

“Hatake-sama-” Obito bowed. “There is something I must-”

“You better get out of here.” Kakashi's voice dropped suddenly. Obito snapped back to reality. He saw the guards walking quickly towards them.

“Obito, we have to go.” Mako said quickly.

The book was back in his hands. “Good luck, Obito-kun.”

Mako dragged him away and soon they were running out of the village, the orange book clutched tightly in his fingers.

III

They stopped in a small village for the night half way to Suna. Obito got first shower and scrubbed with sand and water the pink out of his hair. He tried not to think about what happened. He tried not to think of Mina, and how pretty she was. He tried not to think about his father. About Kakashi. About his mother. About the photograph.

About how Kakashi was still in love with his mother. And how he'd never _thought_ about it. He was always so focused on her-he-

He punched the tiled wall, making it crack.

“You better not be breaking shit in there!”

Obito turned off the water and grabbed his towel.

“I should have told him. I should have said-”

“You didn't have _time._ We had to get out of there or we'd been dead.” He wrenched open the door to see Mako standing there, frowning. “You'll tell him next time.” Obito brushed past her before moving towards his pack, pulling out his regular clothes. He quickly dressed and rolled on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He listened to the water. She took fourteen minute and thirty-two second showers. After six minutes he rolled over, grabbing his pack, pulling out the tattered book. He frowned as he glanced it over. “Icha Icha...” He murmured as he flipped open the front cover, reading the flap. He stopped reading after four sentences and just stared blanking at the page. “What?” He sat up, flipping the book open to a random page and skimmed.

He set the book down in his lap and stared at it. _His- this is his most prized possession?_

“So, you're going to read it?” Mako had come apparently come out of the shower. He looked up at her, not sure what to say. He looked back down at it, then to her and then slowly closed it.

“Mako, it's porn.”

She stared at him for a moment. “What?”

He turned to her. “This is porn.”

She blinked three times before she burst in laughter. He watched her as she collapsed on her bed, in nothing than a towel, laughing loud enough for anyone in the little village could hear.

“That's-that's fantastic!” She howled between breathes.

His lips quirked before she shook her head, looking down at the book. The bind was almost non existent it had been opened so much. The pages were loose and seemed to threaten to pop out of their seams. What looked like flickers of blood littered the outside pages. This book seemed to have seen a lot of action. Over a lot of years.

Obito started giggling, before he too laughed all out.

“There comes a time in a boy's life where he must have a heart to heart with his father-” Mako choked out. Her words sent her into a fit of giggles. “And so your father just handed you a porny book and said 'this is my prized possession!' Priceless!”

Obito smiled, running his fingers lightly across the bind. _Too bad he doesn't know._

III

Obito placed the book (he was half way done) inside bag as he slipped his mask off as his hand grabbed the front door. He slipped inside and started pulling off his shoes when he heard his mother.

“Oh good! You're home! What luck! Dinner is almost ready!” She poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled at him.

He threw his shoes in the corner, his footsteps quite as he entered the kitchen. He sat down at the small table. She was bustling over a large pot, moving from the cabinets, to the spices, and the refrigerator and the pot, humming softly.

“How was your mission?”

“Classified.” He said distantly, watching her, trying to keep his mind from going to the picture.

She sighed dramatically. “Of course! But-did something happen? Your hair's not pink anymore...” She tried not to sound hurt.

“Classified.” He watched her pour something into the pot. He wondered where Kakashi would fit into this scene. He tried to find out where he'd be in the kitchen. Would he lean against the door frame? Maybe the counter, holding his book, making small comments at his mother prattled on about something at the Hospital. Obito stared at the table. _We'd have to get a chair out of storage..._ Before he could stop himself, the words stumbled out of his mouth. “Mom, have you ever talked to Kakashi? Like, since...me?”

She froze for an instant, before continuing her work, moving towards the fridge. “Why do you ask?”

The picture burned in his mind. “I'm just-curious.”

She didn't speak for a while. He watched her pull out some kind of root, chop it finely and toss it in the pot. She didn't look back at him.

It felt like a rock was nestling itself in his stomach the air in the room tensed. “Well?”

“No.” She said curtly, setting her ladle down hard on the counter. “Not since we moved.”

“You-you could, you know.” He tried to make it sound casual, but it came out so forced he mentally kicked himself. “You could, write to him...tell him...you know...you're alive.”

She spun around. “Obito-”

“And-” He swallowed thickly, the words rushing out of his mouth so quick he almost didn't catch them. “Andyou _don't_ havetotellhimaboutme.” He looked away from his mother, who's eyes started to shine. “If...if you don't want to that is...” He shrugged, looking down at the table. “If-if it means anything.”

Her hands were on his face, forcing him to look at her. “Oh, Obito...” Her eyes were shining, and she was biting her lip. “There is just a lot that you don't understand.”

“Why don't you tell me?” He tried to pull his face away, but she held it firmly. “I mean-he doesn't even know if you're dead-”

“It's complicated.”

He rose to his feet, making her fingers slip. “If this is that bullshit about that Uchiha guy, then you shouldn't even let that bother you.” He said bitterly, moving to the stove, picking up the label and stirring the contents that were threatening to overflow. “I could take him.” He looked back at her quickly before looking back at the stove, turning the burner down.

“Sasuke is not someone to be taken lightly.”

Obito laughed bitterly. “And neither am I! I'm the son of Sakura Haruno, I not only have super strength, but I know tactical strategy better than anyone else in this village.” He gently placed the ladle down, turning to her. “And I'm the Kazekage's apprentice. If it came to a battle in the sand, I would not lose.”

“And if you were somewhere else?” In two steps she was in his face. He took a step back, his heels pressing against the stove. “He is older, and has _much_ more experience than you do. And if I hear you are starting fights with Sasuke Uchiha-” Tears started rolling down her face. “And you died-”

He stood straight as a rod. “I wouldn't die.”

“Men have died by his hands. _I_ would die if I heard _my baby_ was slaughtered by him.” She looked away, pressing her lips tightly before looking back at him. “If Kakashi found out that you-about-that we have been here, Because of _him_. Because I was trying to protect us. And him. He'd try to _kill_ Sasuke for destroying his opportunity to raise son. His _blood_.” She took a deep breath. Obito felt that she wasn't really talking about Sasuke anymore. After a few moments she spoke very softly. “We couldn't stay in Konoha because you wouldn't have made it to three days old. And whether you died, or were alive, Kakashi, your father, would have fought in your honor. And he would have died. He _would_ die.” She took a shaky breath. “Because that is how Kakashi is. Loyal to the end.”

“You don't _know_ he would die.” Obito said just as lowly.

She took a step back and he took a heavy breath. “I didn't want to take that chance.” She sighed deeply. “And now I fear it's too late.”

He reached behind him and shut off the heat. He pulled her into a tight hug. “It's never too late.”

She returned his hug with a tight one. “I may have made mistakes with you. With us. But it was my judgment call. It's my decisions. And it's too late to try to fix things.”

“It's never too late, mother.” He whispered again, rubbing circles on her shoulder blades. After a few minutes, he pulled back, “Come on, mother, let's eat.”

She took a step back and looked at him. “What brought this on?”

He turned quickly, moving to pull bowls out of the cabinets. “Nothing.”

“Obito.” She said in a warning voice.

“It's-it's classified.”

She gripped him hard in the shoulder. “No it's _not_.”

“Mother-”

“Obito Haruno-” She looked at his face and gasped. He wished he hand his mask up. “You saw him didn’t you!”

His pause said everything. “Mother.”

“Oh god. Did-did you.”

“No...” He looked away. “I didn't-” Which was true, technically.

She picked up the ladle and held high. “You _will_ tell me the truth.”

“I was- _we_ -Mom, that _really_ is classified.” She rose it higher and he shielded himself. “We were sent to Rain to take care of something and on our way out I saw him.” He said quickly. “We couldn't stop, we had to leave or else-” He didn't finish. She closed her eyes, her shoulders shaking.

He snatched the ladle out of her hand and shoveled what she made into his bowl, and grabbed utensils and moved quickly to the table.

She hadn't moved. “Would you have?”

“Would I have what?” He looked up at her from mouthfuls of food.

“Talked to him.”

He didn't hesitate. “The next time I see him I _will_ tell him my name.” He looked back at his food. “My full name.” He shrugged. “I don't think it's fair to him.” His hands were shaking slightly. “He has a little family here and he doesn't know about it. What he does with that information is up to him, but I think he has the right to it.” He didn't look up at her. He heard her move around the kitchen, and the chair opposite of him scratch against the hard wood floor.

“If I was a stronger person, I would do the same.” She whispered.

And they ate in silence.

III

Kakashi trudged up the stairs to his apartment, breathing in the fresh Konoha air. A _nother Chuunin exam down_...He smirked as he reached the top of the stairs. And certainly an interesting one. He wasn't sure which was better. Mina-chan's face getting caught with some boy, the boy realizing he was caught with a girl, or the look of utter embarrassment as he touched his pink hair. _Kids_...He smiled to himself, walking down the hall towards his apartment. _It must not be his real hair-_ His thoughts stopped at he spotted a small parcel on his door step. It was about two feet long, and slightly lumpy. It was a deep brown paper lightly tied.

He scooped it up. He unclenched his hands as his fingers almost went through the paper. He watched it skeptically as he opened his door and slid in.

He flicked on the lights and unwrapped the paper, freezing at the sight.

It was a single Sakura branch, covered in bloomed blossoms. He ran light fingers over the petals, his heart clenching.

“Sakura...” He moved quickly to the kitchen, looking for something to put the small branch in. He almost thought of dumping Mr. Ukki when he found an old dusty vase. He placed the package on the counter and rinsed out the vase. He filled it almost to the brim and looked at the branch. He dumped out almost all the water and set the vase down. With tender hands, he scooped up the branch and slid it into the vase, careful of it's blossoms. He examined it for a while and tightened his lips. It was _almost_ perfect.

He grabbed the paper and started to crumple it up, pausing as something hit his toes. He looked opened the paper and raised a brow. “Sand?”

 


	39. Hospitals

Sakura waved good-bye to Tanade on her way out of the hospital, humming merrily to herself. She had always envisioned herself taking over the hospital in Konoha once Tsunade _finally_ retired. _But_...Two nurses gave small bows as they walked past in the court yard out front- _This wouldn't be too bad either_. She wasn't far from running it. The man in charge always came to her for advice. 

But did Sakura really  _want_ to run the hospital? She enjoyed training the new recruits and helping out wherever she could-not to mention all the paper work that was involved with running a giant hospital. It would leave her very little time to talk to patients and the doctors and nurses would have to treat her different. She started rummaging through her purse, searching for her keys as she rounded her street.  _Running the hospital would suck._

“ _Sakura-sensei_!” Heavy footsteps synched with the heavy pound in her chest. _Hachiko_. Her mind slowed with the three syllables as the girl came running up to her. Sakura turned around slowly. She was pale, her clothes ripped and disheveled. Her fingers were wrapped tightly around Sakura's arm, smearing blood on Sakura's white shirt. _This is it._

Sakura didn't wait for her to explain, she marched past Hachiko, the girl following as her fingers still clenched Sakura's arm. Her fingers felt like death as her heart counted the seconds off as she picked up her pace. They walked in silence until they were back in the brightness of the quite hospital.

“He's in surgery.” Hachiko said meekly, her voice weak and strained. Sakura changed direction, her foot falls matching the pounding of her heart. She felt almost out of body as Hachiko listed off all her worst fears. “...Severe blood loose, excess lacerations, blunt force trauma to the head...”

Sakura tuned her out as she picked up on her son's aura. She felt too calm as she burst into the unit, nurses, doctors and surgeons all running to get out of her way. She only stopped right outside his door. She heard hushed murmurings and the sound of machines beeping frantically.

“Sakura-sensei.” Hachiko whispered at her side. “He _was_ healed in the field.” She paused for a moment. “And I met them right outside wind and kept him alive until we got home.”

“Do, exactly as I say.” Sakura said in a low, calm voice. “Hachiko!” She barked, before barging in the room.

III

Sakura sat listening to the heart monitor beep softly. She listened as her baby's breathing was slightly erratic, but his own-he'd been taken off the ventilator hours before. She sat at his side, holding his hand lightly as she stroked the small amount of hair that stuck out from his bandages.

They shaved most of it to heal the deep gash in his head.

She watched transfixed at his chest as it slowly rose and fell. They almost had to do a skin graph to cover the hole in his chest. She wiped a tear as she let her hand run down his bandaged cheek. “Three centimeters, son.” She whispered. “Three centimeters and you wouldn't have come back to me.” She took a very shaky breath.

“Ma...ko?”

Sakura jumped, letting out a loud sob as she heard Obito speak. He was struggling to open his eyes, only successfully opening one as his heart monitor spiked. He tried to move, but Sakura grabbed his shoulder and lightly pressed him back down on the bed.

“How-”

“She's alright, she's alright.” Sakura whispered. She started running her hands through his hair again. “You saved her. She's safe. She brought you home to me.” She didn't wipe her tear away as his hand gently squeezed hers.

He smiled, letting out a wheezy breath as his eye unfocused. “Hmm...” Was all he said before he slipped back off.

III

Kakashi listened for the sounds of his dogs, following their lead. “This way!” He called as he took the recon team west. He heard the dogs barking manically. They must be getting close.

It was Zabuza all over again. A small genin squad on a C ranked mission that turned violently A. And from the intel Naruto received an hour ago, it might even be S ranked.

Kakashi sped up, medic nin's struggling to keep pace with him. From the emergency call, their Jounin was probably already dead.

The dogs grew silent. Kakashi almost froze as he felt the wind shift. The dogs started to whine before howling. Kakashi jumped from tree to tree, eyes narrowing at splintered wood and the smell of fresh dirt filled his nostrils. This was a newly formed clearing. “Here!”

Kakashi landed in the clearing, eyes widening. The raw smell of iron overtook the dirt as he inspected the clearing. It looked like a tornado had pass through. Trees and the ground were uprooted. Giant splinters of trees dripped with sap and blood. The Jounin leader-a younger man Kakashi had never met-was hanging limply against a tree, his hiate drenched in his own blood.

Kakashi's heart stopped.

Three mangled corpses-one was pinned to a tree with  _another tree,_ one had a shiruken sticking out of his head while one had the shiny whites of his arm bones poking out of his skin. In the far off corner was what looked like melting, ball. Kakashi held a hand up as the medics dropped to the ground. Sand stirring at their feet. Kakashi took a few cautious steps, aware that the sand was sticking to his feet like tar. The dogs whining was soft, almost drowned out by cries of children.

_Alive._

Despite Kakashi's heart screaming at him to run, despite every instinct that told him to  _hurryhurryhurry_ he took cautious step by cautious step. As he entered the sand sphere (which was more of a bowl now) he held his breath, bracing himself for the worst.

His nausea quickly was overcome with relief.

Two genin sat huddled in one corner of the sphere, clutching each other with white knuckles as they watched one brave genin trying to wrap their savior's wounds.

Kakashi's heart dropped.

Their savior, Obito of the Sand was whiter than paper. His body was twitching violently, then go very, very still before spasming again, splattering blood on the boy's he saved. The brave genin was trying to cover the severe hole in the side of Obito's neck with just his tiny little hand. He was crying. Pakkun was at the Suna boy's side, licking the boys open palm.

“Don't, die, don't die...please don't die...” The genin chanted. Kakashi called for the medics, who came running, never taking his eyes off the Suna boy. He crouched down next to the small genin. Slowly he touched the Genin's arm and he screeched. “No, no, no, no!” He tried to cover the boy's body with his own. Kakashi took a deep breath before pulling the boy away. “It's okay. Help is here.” He murmured. The boy went still as a medic jumped in the ball.

His breath was ragged, so  _faint_ . 

The boy started sobbing, trying to pull free of Kakashi's grasp. “I have to help him. I have to save him! He saved-”

“Shhhh...” Kakashi pulled him away as the five medics surrounded the Suna boy. Kakashi pulled the boy into the corner with his teammates and watched, mesmerized, as the medic's glow filled the bowl.

Bull let out a low howl and soon, his whole pack was howling in unison.

III

“This is the _longest_ I've ever seen you stay in a hospital freely, Hatake.” Kakashi didn't look up from the immaculate white floor. When he closed his eyes, he saw the red of the boy's blood seeping out of his wounds.

But that was eighteen hours ago.

Kakashi's sent the dogs back to Konoha, warning Tsunade that they would be arriving. It would have been a slow trek back to Konoha if, once the medic's cleared him for movement, Kakashi hadn't grabbed the cold boy close to himself and teleported back to Konoha. Tsunade was waiting for them at the gates. Once seeing the mangled boy, her eyes hardened eyes misted slightly before she held her shoulders back and barked at Kakashi to follow.

He'd been sitting outside the ICU ever since.

“You saved his life.” Kakashi nodded, not wanting to look up at Tsunade in fear he'd see Obito's blood still staining her clothes. “Hatake!” Kakashi looked up at the order. Tsunade _was_ covered in blood, Kakashi felt his stomach swirl and spin. He looked back down at the ground, taking large gulps of air. If the boy had lost _that_ much more, certainly- “Kakashi...” Tsunade was crouching in front of him now. She took his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. He thought vaguely of the last time she did that. In his living room six hours after his father had-

No...it had been after Rin-

“You. _saved._ him.Kakashi.” Tsunade said _so softly_. “He is _alive_.” His throat closed up as she rubbed his masked face. “You found him, you brought him medics and you brought him _here_.” She smiled. “He's alright. He's going to be alright.”

Tsunade stood. “Come.” Kakashi listened to her feet march away, pausing, waiting. He slowly ambled to his feet. He followed her numbly, feeling the boy's weak chakra behind the closed doors the passed. Tsunade was pulling off her bloodied coat. By the time she shoved him into her office, she didn't look like she got out of a twelve hour surgery. “Sit.”

He did as he was told. She rounded her desk pulling out a large Sake bottle and two cups. She poured one and shoved it in his direction. “Drink.” Unconsciously, he pulled down his mask and too a long swig. The alcohol burned in his empty stomach, making him feel slightly less numb. He had barely put the saucer down when Tsunade poured him another. “Drink.”

He did as he was told. He placed the cup down and Tsunade filled it. He didn't have to be told this time.

Slowly he took a shaky breath and leaned back, letting the alcohol swim in his head.

They were silent.

“Why?” Kakashi wasn't surprised at the question. But he was surprised that he was the one that asked. “Why do I care what happened to that kid, Tsunade-sama?” He sighed softly, continuing his soliloquy with waiting for a response. “Is it because I'm afraid of someone else dying? I don't feel that it's just that. Ever since that time-he's always been in the back of my mind. There are plenty of kids his age in this village and others. Why is it him?” He let out a small snort. “At first I thought it was because he's Mina's special friend, but...I'm drawn to him.” He looked up to the Fifth Hokage. Her eyes were misting over again. Her hands clenched together. She took a deep breath.

“Kakashi, Obito-”

“Tsunade-sama!” Shizune burst into the office. “He's relapsing.”

“Shit...” Tsunade was on her feet, stalking out the door.

“Is there anything I can-”

Tsunade wheeled around and looked at him for a moment. She nodded. “He needs blood. Come on.”

Kakashi followed close to her heels.

III

Kakashi kept his eyes closed and his mind blank as he squeezed his fist. He ignored the pricking feeling of the needle in his arm. He ignored Tsunade's barking orders and the frantic sounds of the nurses and doctors moving around him. And he ignored the beeps and the ragged breathing because he hate how it reminded him of _every one_. He peaked his eyes open to see the tube running blood from him to the boy.

This boy would _not_ die.

III

Kakashi sat at the window, half in, half out. It was his escape route, but he also thought the room smelled too much like antiseptics.

It had been seventy three hours since Obito had been brought to Konoha and he finally out of ICU, dozing lightly.

The kid's face was all bandaged up, but Kakashi was sure of one thing.

His hair is  _not_ pink.

Kakashi froze as the boy let out a small moan. Kakashi hadn't realize he'd moved until he was at the boy's side, gripping his hand, as if he was keeping the boy in the realm of the living.

Kakashi watched as his eyes fluttered open. Bright green eyes looked blankly around until they focused on him.

“Welcome back.” He let out a laugh. He felt the boy weakly squeeze his hand and he sighed. The boy's eyes lazily shifted to look at Kakashi, widening slightly before calming back down. The boy went to talk, but Kakashi patted his hand. “Save your strength.”

Obito gripped his head, clenching his eyes shut. “The kids-”

“They're safe. A little mangled, but alright. They've come to see you every day.”

“I couldn't save-”

“It's not your fault.” Kakashi said quickly. “It is the life of a shinobi. He died protecting his team. That is the most honorable death.” Kakashi gripped his hand and shook his head. “But not for you, kid.” He had the urge to ruffle his hair if it wasn't wrapped in so much gauze. “You're too young to be foolishly throwing yourself into danger like that.”

Obito seemed to try to laugh, but it came out as a wet cough. Kakashi tried to not think of why it was wet. “Yes, Dad.” He slurred slightly.

For a beat Kakashi watched the boy. His heart monitor started to beep wildly as his green eyes lolled a bit in head. He moved his head to look at Kakashi and Kakashi knelt down, “Try again, kid.”

The kid's mouth twitched, but closed his eyes. He gave his hand a little squeeze. “No.”

Kakashi sighed a little over dramatically. “Ah, I knew this would happen. Happens _all_ the time here in Konoha. I cross a young boys path and they want me to be their father.” He sighed again, patting the boy's hand. “It's a curse really. If only it could have been my good looks.”

Kakashi thought the boy would snort, or roll his eyes, but he just stared at him. Like he was peering into his soul. Kakashi let out an awkward cough, patting the boy's hand before setting it back down on the bed. “I'll leave you to rest.”

Kakashi took a step back, and went towards the window when the boy's slurred voice stopped him.

“You proud of me?” Kakashi turned to see Obito struggling to set up but gave up. The boy was drugged out of his mind, but there was something in his voice that made Kakashi answer.

“You saved the lives of three people from a village that was not your own. You almost died.” Kakashi shrugged. “Of course I'm proud of you. I think you're an idiot, but I'm proud.”

The boy's face split into an eerily creepy grin. He closed his as and Kakashi watched him fall asleep, the smile on his face not falling as he was swept into oblivion.

III

At the sound of quick footsteps, Kakashi was out the window, leaving nothing but a gentle breeze in his wake.

III

Sakura was torn.

Five  _long_ days ago, Gaara showed up at her door telling her Obito was in critical condition. In  _Konoha_ .

He'd stopped on his way back from a mission to save three young genin who's sensei had already been killed in action. They were out of the village in twenty minutes.

The three day journey to Konoha was full of anguish and fearing for the worst. Was she going to have to carry her baby out of the same hospital dead that she carried him out of alive thirteen years ago? She forced her tears back as she pushed on.

They made it to Konoha in record time. Tsunade and Naruto met them at the gate as the sun rose. Tsunade didn't allow her to see her baby until she'd heard all the details.

_All_ of them.

Kakashi had been apart of the recall team that found the genin's and Obito. Instead of following protocol, Kakashi teleported him back to Konoha, and, in Tsunade's opinion, ensuring his survival. After an eighteen hour surgery he, relapsed, and it if wasn't for Kakashi's blood (Sakura didn't miss the look her Shishou gave her as she explained Kakashi hadn't yet left the hospital) he would surely have not made it through the next few crucial nights.

Now Sakura sat with her sleeping son, watching him as he slept, his heart monitor keeping her own heart beating. She spent a lot of her time healing small bits of scar tissue around his healing wounds. Whispering to him his favorite childhood stories. Her favorite stories from his childhood. And just holding his hand, grateful he was alive. Because she wasn't sure what she'd do without him.

After two days, she left when visiting hours were over she pulled her cloak up high over her head, and made the familiar trek towards the residential district. She bypassed all her familiar haunts, that no doubt held familiar faces. She walked through back alleys and even took to the roof tops. She stopped outside a familiar apartment.

She stood outside Kakashi's apartment. She knew it was still his apartment. He wouldn't move. He'd lived there long before she became his student and he had no reason to move. She slowly lifted a tentative hand. She took a shaky breath before she lightly knocked.

No one answered. She knocked again, a little harder this time, but there was still no answer. Her heart raced. She hadn't expected him to be out. She swiftly left the apartment entrance followed the wall to an alley. A familiar alley where she easily found Kakashi's bedroom window. He never locked it. He used it more than the front door. With one fluid jump, she landed on the small sill outside the window. She pressed her fingers to the window and slowly raised it, slinking into the small bedroom.

She wasn't sure if what had stayed the same was eerier than the small things that changed.

He had a new small lamp on a new his bedside table. The carpet was a little more worn out than before. Still neat. The comforter was crumpled to one side, of the bed. She ran her fingers over the light fabric. It was new-but it was still the old navy blue shirukens. She bit her lip as she walked through the small apartment, making mental notes of things. New plants, new dents in the wall. A new kitchen faucet with old chipped plates. Her heart clenched the longer she was there. It was empty.

He wasn't home.

III

Kakashi climbed through his window as the sun was coming up. He was tired. He sat outside Obito's room most of the day (really, the afternoon and it wasn't a complete waste of day, he got some reading in) until the person in side left  _(finally)_ he sneaked back in and sat with him. He wasn't sure if he'd been awake throughout the day, but Kakashi pulled up a chair and sat next to him, pulling out his book, and reading in the dark. He eventually started reading to the boy out loud.

As the first morning nurse came to do their rounds, Kakashi was out of the hospital and on his way home. He stopped to talk to Rin and Obito and Minato-sensei about the curious boy.

When he climbed into his apartment window, he felt something was off. He listened carefully, but didn't hear, nor sense anything. He shrugged it off, stripped himself of his pack and shirt and climbed into bed.

He inhaled deeply, almost falling to sleep instantly.

And for the first time in two years, he dreamed of Sakura.

III

Sakura went to Kakashi's apartment every night, sitting on his bed, waiting.

It was ridiculous, she knew. He had other things. He could be out with friends, with-with a girlfriend, or on a mission-

But the look Tsunade gave her made her think he was here. Every night she'd sit waiting for him until the sun came up. She would then walk towards his old haunts, stopping at the memorial until the sun had fully risen. And he never showed.

She wanted to scream and pull her hair out. But, by then the hospital was open for visitors, so she'd go back and sit with her son as he slowly healed.

III

“You..stay-” Kakashi stopped as the boy spoke. He was still a little drug induced. He'd started waking up the past two nights and sitting with Kakashi. They didn't speak-he doubted the boy had the energy-only listening to the late Konoha night.

“Hmmm?”

The boy tried to sit up, wincing slightly. “You don't-you don't have to leave.” It looked like that small amount of movement, tuckered him out. The boy's green eyes were closed.

Kakashi shook his head, “I don't want to get in the way of you and your fami-”

“No!” Kakashi almost jumped at the boy's sudden outburst. “No! Stay!” He leaned back in his bed. Kakashi nodded, sitting back down in his chair. “I'll stay.”

Obito smiled like a drunk. “Good...” He said in a tired mumble. “Mom will be happy.” Obito drifted off the sleep. Kakashi sat with him for another hour. But, when he felt someone's presence coming down the hall, he tousled the boy's hair, vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

III

Kakashi forced Naruto to give him at least a three day mission after that. When he returned, Obito was gone.

 

 

 

 

 


	40. Suna

 

Kakashi watched quietly as Shikamaru readjusted his cloak. For the third time in the thirty minutes since they walked through the gate, the younger man has readjusted his cloak; pulling at the collar, readjusting his buttons and throwing it over his shoulder before throwing it back over his shoulder. The man's usual bored facade was now shifty and alert as they walked through throngs of Suna civilians as they made their way to the Kazekage tower. His face going from it's normal pale to flush and back to pale. Kakashi frowned, coughing subtly. Shikamaru froze in poking at a button before murmmering a soft 'sorry' before dropping his hands to his side.

The Hokage was acting suspiciously too, if Kakashi thought about it. The way that he looked at him when he handed him the scroll made Kakashi's skin tingle. And let's not mention the manic smile. And when he said “ _Have fun._ ”

Kakashi bumped into someone, snapping him back into the present. It was an older woman who stared at him with wide, brown eyes. Her mouth went slightly agape.

“Sorry.” He said, giving her an eye crinkle.

The woman's eyes narrowed into slits, standing as straight as her small frame could hold her and spoke coldly. “Excuse _me._ ” She brushed pasted him with a _huff._

Kakashi watched her pass, pulling his cloak hood up, then shoving his hands in his pockets. He looked over to see Shikamaru giving him the same expression the woman had been. Kakashi raised a brow at the younger man who shook his head and pinched his nose.

“So _fucking_ trou-”

“Shikamaru?” They both turned to see-Temari? Kakashi barely recognized her as her wavy hair was matted against her face while bits of dirt and sand sticking to the strands and her face. Her clothes might have been black, or maybe a brown. Or, Kakashi mused, she might have just been wearing sand.

“Temari!” Shikamaru either seemed very pleased, or very alarmed to see her.

She gave Shikamaru a warm smile. “I didn't expect-” She seemed to have just noticed him. “Ka-Kakashi-san!” She looked at Shikamaru, who looked like he was stuck in his own shadow capture. Her eyes darted between the two Leaf shinobi. “What are you-”

“The Hokage sent us.” He offered.

Her brow knitted as her lip twitched. She looked at Shikamaru disapprovingly before looking over her shoulder. “Fine, listen, I-I have to ready for a mission.” She turned back around looking at Kakashi biting her lip. “Do you know how long you're going to be here?”

Kakashi looked to Shikamaru who shrugged, “Depends on what the Hokage and the Kazekage are discussing that _had_ to be hand delivered.”

_Probably dinner recipes._

Temari opened her mouth when a small girl (well, Kakashi had to admit, woman) that was just as dirty as Temari walked up. “Temari-sensei?” Her eyes spotted Shikamaru and smiled brightly, she opened her mouth to say something but her eyes caught sight of Kakashi and _she too_ gaped at him.

 _What the hell_?

Temari made a small noise. “Oh! Well!” She clapped her hands together, looking between the two. “I see you're busy!” She glanced over Shikamaru's shoulder. “We'll just go and get ready for the mission we are leaving for _today_.” Kakashi's glanced over his shoulder. Two equally dirty people were chatting on the other side of the street. One was another short girl/or woman and the other-

“Obito.” It couldn't be anyone else. He was covered head to toe in sand and dirt-the only clean part was the bottom half of his face and around his piercing green eyes. Obito had certainly grown in the year since he'd seen him. He was tall; bent at almost the hip, leaning on a giant fan like Temari's, he was almost the woman's height. Unlike himself at sixteen, he was more than skin and bones. Even from this distance, Kakashi could tell that he was strong. Lithe, but very powerful. He was smiling at the girl. Kakashi found it very odd.

“You-you know Obito?” Temari's voice was slightly higher than normal.

“Yes, we met a few times.” Kakashi looked over to her. Her face was neutral, but her companion's bright eyes gave them both away. “He found me half dead a few years back. And I-”

“Saved his life.” The girl whispered in awe.” She shook her head, quickly. “I-I mean I heard about it from Tsunade-sama.”

“Hachiko!” Temari seethed.

“You know Tsunade?”

The girl opened her mouth, looking over to Temari before pressing her lips together. She looked to Obito. “Yes, she has frequented this village...only a few times. She...was quite vocal about the surgery shortly after it happened.” She smiled fondly. “If you hadn't broken protocol, he wouldn't be here.” She turned back to him. “We have not had the opportunity to thank you.” She bowed deeply. Kakashi looked away, pressing his fingers to the paper in his pocket.

“So...” Kakashi turned to Temari. “He's you're student?”

“...Yes.” Kakashi watched her as she stood straighter.

Kakashi shrugged. “I was just curious. He seems quite gifted.”

After a few moments, Temari answered. “Yes, he is. But perhaps that is more of my brother's doing.” She looked away. “As well as his mother's.”

Kakashi nodded, making a small humming noise. He looked over to the boy and leaned back on the balls of his feet. “How old?”

“Almost sixteen.” It was the small girl-Hachiko.

Kakashi laughed. “No, I mean you.”

“Twenty, sir.”

“Hmm. A fine age, twenty.” Kakashi smiled down at her before looking to Shikamaru. “We have business with the Kazekage?”

Shikamaru nodded. “Yes.” He sighed.

Kakashi turned and moved towards the Kazekage tower, giving them a small wave.

After a beat Shikamaru was on his heels.

III

Obito and Mako, already in their ANBU uniform, gripped the side of the roof of Suna's visitor's center, peering over the lip. They couldn't see into the Kazekage's tower, but they could see the exit.

“I can't _believe_ that Kakashi is _here!_ ” Mako whispered behind her mask. They had been there for forty five minutes and no one had come out. “Why do you think he's here?”

Obito stared at the door.

“Obito?”

 _Why was he here? Should I tell mother?_ Part of Obito felt it was his duty to warn his mother. But another part of him want them to bump into each other.

“ _Ah-Kakashi!” Sakura stared, shocked. She had been carrying bags of groceries. Seeing him made her drop them, crushing the eggs._

“ _Sa-Sakura.” Kakashi pauses, he reaches out to her, but retracts. Words fumble in his mouth before he can finally speak. “You're you've been-”_

“ _Yes...” She looks away, blushing “and you have a son.” She smiles brightly. “He's-”_

_Kakashi closed the gap. “Yes, Obito-I know. He's very brave. More amazing than myself.”_

A loud snap brought him back. “Obito!” He looked over to where Mako had lifted her mask and was glaring at him, her fingers in front of his face. “We don't have a lot of time-”

“There he is.” Obito cut her off. Shikamaru and Kakashi were leaving the tower. Kakashi pulled his cloak hood over his head and looked around before they started down the street.

“Obito, we don't have a lot of-”

“Let's go.”

III

Kakashi had a feeling that they were being followed. Which was strange because he could usually _tell_ that he was being followed.

He had a feeling it was Obito.

He wasn't really sure _why_ he thought it was him. Maybe because he hoped it was. It was just something about him...

Kakashi smiled to himself as he had a little revelation. He saw himself in the kid.

Kakashi chucked at himself as he and Shikamaru turned down an alley, heading towards the commerce area.

“Maybe a few more days and we can leave.” Shikamaru grumbled, looking around. “This way. I know a good place to eat.”

Kakashi followed, his hands in his pockets and he skimmed the area. “Ah!” He hummed. “But I thought you'd want to stay. Spend some time with Temari-chan.”

Shikamaru sighed. “No.” Despite himself, his face turned red.

Kakashi shrugged. “It's not like it's a secr-” Kakashi felt the world slow. His heart started hammering heavily in his chest as the world around him became blurred. Then just as suddenly it sped up, his heart dropping (or stomach rising), knocking the wind out of him.

Amongst the crowd ahead of them, he saw it-Coral pink hair.

He ripped up his hiate and let the Sharingan swirl. After a few seconds, his heart stopped.

“Sakura.”

“Fuck.”

III

Obito watched as Kakashi paused in the street, making the people behind him almost bump into him. He saw him raise his hiate.

“The Sharingan.” Mako whispered. He watched as Kakashi stiffened. Obito's eyes followed Kakashi's gaze, but Mako was quicker. “Oh fuck, of fuck, of fuck!” Mako was smacking Obito's arm. “What is your _mother_ doing here?! She should be getting ready for the mission!”

 _His mother._ This was it. Obito sat on the roof two blocks from where Kakashi was frozen to the spot, four behind his mother, trying to calm his breathing. _Kakashi had seen his mother._ He watched in amazement as Kakashi slowly slipped his hiate up and taking off for the rooftops, Shikamaru close on his heels

“Come on.” They stayed parallel to Kakashi on the other side of the street. Obito kept an eye on his mother. Her hair was up in her messy work bun. She was half dressed for the mission (her traveling tan pants with heavy boots with a small pack on her hip. It looked like she had just forgotten something while getting ready but-

“Who's she with?”

“Tanade-sensei.” Obito clenched his fist as he watched his mother smiling with Tanade-sensei as they walked down the busy street together. “He works at the hospital. She's been teaching him something about poisons.” _But they aren't at work anymore. Why?_ Obito looked to see Kakashi watching his mother curiously. Shikamaru looked agitated. He looked down at his mother, who had stopped outside a general store. Tanade stopped too and said something to her, standing far too close. Obito looked up to see Kakashi had gotten slightly closer, but stayed hidden behind a banner. His face gave nothing away. He looked back down to her and watched as her smile faltered slightly. He touched her arm. Obito felt his hand grab a kunai. His eyes flickered up to Kakashi, who was just staring. He looked back down at his mother who was shaking her head and smiling sadly. Tanade took a step back. His mother shook her head and said 'sorry' he assumed it was sorry. He gave her a friendly wave and was off. As soon as he wasn't looking, she sighed heavily, running her hand through her hair. She turned to go into the store and paused. Turning back around she looked up and blinked. She looked at him and gave him a wide smile and waved.

III

Kakashi watched as Sakura waved at someone across the street. Kakashi couldn't see who she was waving at but watched her walk into the store.

He and Shikamaru stood in silence.

A few minutes later, Sakura walked out of the store and took a left down a street. He didn't follow her. He just stood there, watching where she disappeared.

“You're not going to follow her?”

Kakashi turned to Shikamaru. “You knew.” It wasn't a question.

Shikamaru stared, standing straight. “I knew.” His weight shifted slightly, as if reading himself to flee.

Kakashi couldn't control himself. He punched Shikamaru. His satisfaction of watching the other man fly across the roof dimmed as quickly as it occurred. “I have been looking for her for sixteen _years_.” Kakashi said lowly.

“And I couldn't tell you. You know I couldn't.” Shikamaru sat up, holding his bloody nose. _“She_ doesn't even know that I know.” He looked away, pulling a cloth out of his pack. “Well...have known.”

“Who else?”

“Kakashi you know-”

“Who. Else?”

Shikamaru sighed, wheezing slightly. He studied Kakashi and sighed. “Only...everyone.”

Kakashi pressed his lips together. Slowly, the looks the smiles, _fucking Naruto_ made sense _._ “How?” He growled. “I've been here! I've looked here!” Kakashi marched to him and ripped him off the ground.

“I really don't know!” Shikamaru took a wheezing breath. “I have stayed the hell away from her. All I know is she's been working in training medics and working on poisons at the hospital. You want to ask someone, then fucking ask Tsunade! Or Ino. I-” He dropped him. Shikamaru landed crouched.

They were silent for a moment. Shikamaru was breathing heavily through his mouth.

Kakashi turned on his heel.

“You going after her?”

Kakashi didn't respond. He closed his eyes, his Sharingan stinging with the image of her. He frowned as he made quick hand signs, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

III

Sakura was almost finished packing when she heard the door slammed open, rattling the walls. Heavy footsteps echoed in the hall. Sakura looked up to see an ANBU with silver hair sticking out from behind his mask.

“You're lucky the photos have been taken off the walls or you'd-”

“Why were you with him?” Obito's voice was calm with a mixture of emotions Sakura couldn't place.

“Who?”

“Why were you with Tanade!” Obito's words slipped and venom dropped off every syllable.

Sakura put her hands on her hips. “Obito Haruno, what has gotten-”

He was inches from her, he had his mask up, but she could see his green eyes through the slits in the mask. They were narrowed at rimmed with red. “Why?” He asked slowly.

She raised a brow. “He was just walking with me.”

“What did he say to you?”

“Why do you-”

“ _What. Did. He. Say._ ”

She almost didn't answer him. She slowly plucked his mask off his face. “He...asked me if I wanted to have coffee.” She said incredulously. “He-he asked me on a date and I said no.” She poked the ANBU in the chest plate, making it reverberate. “Why were you following me in your little get up? I thought you were training this morning.” His brows were still furrowed as he took step back, breathing heavily. “Obito, what is going on?”

He took a step back. “You tell him no?”

“Yes. I didn't want to.”

“Why?”

“Obi-”

“Why?”

She watched him for a moment before laughing. “Because I don't like him like that?” She threw her hands in the air. “What is it to you?” She enunciated every word.

“You-you still have feelings for-for Kakashi?”

Sakura raised a brow. She never heard Obito talk about her and Kakashi's relationship. When he was younger he always asked for stories about his father's heroism. He wanted to know everything about _him_. Not _them._ And he'd never said his name. She didn't know how she felt about that. “Obito,”

He turned quickly, giving a half wave. “I need to get ready.”

She watched him leave.

His door closed silently.

“What-?”

There was a knock on the front door and she heard it close. Sakura sighed as she heard small footsteps pad silently through the hall. She watched as Mako, in regular Jounin attire appeared in the hall. The young girl smiled sadly at Sakura before moving quietly into Obito's room, the door clicking softly behind her.

She looked down at her pack and then back up. _What is going on?_

III

When Obito and Mako emerged from his bed room, he seemed more aloof, like his regular self. He sealed his door, readjusting his bag beneath his gourd and met Sakura in the front hall. He smiled at her cheerfully before pulling his mask up, wrapping an arm around her and walked with her out the door. Mako closed it behind her.

“Obito I'm-”

“Let's head out.” He said quietly. He was trying to sound cheerful, but she could hear the strain in his voice.

“Obito,” She grabbed the arm around her and pulled away, still holding onto his arm. She smiled as she looked up to him. His short silver hair stuck out in little tuffs to the right and with his mask up- “Obito, to answer your question, yes, I still care very deeply for your father.”

His eyes narrowed, a brow raising slightly. “But?”

She shrugged, patting his masked cheeks. “But what? There are no buts.” She put her arm around his waist. “I don't know what brought all this on, but you need to understand that he's the second most important man in my life.” She held tight as Obito tried to pull away. Mako was sniggering behind them. “And he always will be. There is no more room in my heart for anyone else.”

She felt Obito relax. He wrapped his arms around his mother. “And why haven't you-”

It was her turn to be tense. “Come on, we've got people to save.” Obito squeezed her shoulder.

“It's never too late, Mom.” He whispered in her ear.

III

Dusk had settled in Suna when he opened the door to a house he'd never seen before. He opened it enough so he could barely slip in. He looked around the hallway, taking in every square inch. It smelled of fresh paint. Taking careful steps, he took light steps down the hall. A small kitchen appeared. Small, with two chairs around a small table. The dishes in the dish rack were still slightly damp. With more caution, he moved farther into the house, eyes moving over the darkening living room. _She still hasn't replaced that coffee table._

He slowly passed a bathroom and stared at a door at the end of the hall. It had a large seal on it. It screamed ' _I dare you._ ' He almost dispelled it when he caught a scent he hadn't smelled in sixteen years.

He blinked back the tears as he made his way into what had to be the bedroom. The scent enveloped him as he moved towards the bed.

No one was here. He didn't dare touch anything.

 _Sakura lives here. Sakura was_ right. Here _._

Kakashi swallowed thickly. _She lives right here, but she's not here. I was too late. Again._

But she was safe. And she wasn't here alone. He went to look at the hallway but froze.

It was _them_. On the bed, in the left corner. _How did she get this? Sasuke destroyed-_

He touched the frame lightly. His heart shrank. _Why hasn't she-_

“What would you have done?” Kakashi didn't look up as Shikamaru spoke, still wheezing slightly. “You would have left Konoha?”

“She must have been so alone.”

Shikamaru snorted. “She's fine.” Shikamaru wouldn't look at him. “The people love her.”

“Does someone else lives here?” He looked up to see Shikamaru's blank face. “I saw two toothbrushes in the bathroom.” His mind went to the man he saw her with. “What's behind the door-”

“I don't know, man.” Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. “This is my first time in this house.

_He's lying._

Kakashi was going to call him out when they heard the crunching sound of sand.

Shikamaru's eyes widened but Kakashi had him by the wrist and out of the house in a poof of smoke before he could blink.

If Kakashi was honest with himself, he wasn't quite ready for the answer.

III

Obito looked cautiously into the kitchen, kunai in hand. _Someone is here_. “This is my first time in this house.”

 _Shikamaru?_ He took a quick intake of breath. _Kakashi!_ He moved quickly towards the back of the house, turning to face his mother's room in time to see a poof of smoke.

“Fuck.” He whispered.

“Obito! Hurry up and get that shit! We need to get to that village by tomorrow!” Mako yelled from the hall. _She must have not felt it._

Obito walked into his mother's room and scooped up the left behind bag and walked back out, looking back once before following Mako out of the house.


	41. What the Good Book has Taught Us

AN: Slight time jump

III

Obito sighed as he looked over the top of Icha Icha to his his teammate and Sensei from behind his large sunglasses. The brisk gust of wind whirled sand around him, but he kept it at bay without thinking about it. Hachiko had her hood pulled tightly over her face, her lip pouting in his directions. He was sure if he could see her eyes behind her dark goggles, he'd see a death glare. He moved his tiny barrier to include her. She relaxed slightly. “Shouldn’t they be here by now?” Obito said loudly. Eyes falling back to his book. It's not that he was really reading it. He'd read this little, tattered orange book ten times over. He brought it with him everywhere. If he really tried, he was sure he could recite it by heart. He just like the look of him, slouching slightly as he looked indifferent-he thought it made him look cool.

“Paitence, Haruno.” Temari-sensei said, leaning against her fan. Her cloak wasn’t wrapped around her nearly as much as his teammate; the hood was down and yet she didn’t seem to be affected by the onslaught of sand. Perhaps she really didn't care. “It’s a three day trek from Leaf to here. They will be exhausted.”

Obito rolled his eyes. “They have another three days across the desert to Stone. They better not be fucking-”

“Quit being a baby.” Temari-sensei snapped.

“I'm not-!”

“There they are!” Hachiko exclaimed.

Obito watched five figures appeared on the horizon, hazy against the sandy backdrop. Their white cloaks sticking out in the beige sand. He looked down at his own beige cloak. He wouldn't be the first killed if anything came up on this little journey.

Obito slid his book into his back pouch, and put his hands in his pocket as his sensei walked towards the Leaf ninja, followed by Hachiko. He fell into step behind her. This was an unusual mission. Usually escort missions were for other shinobi, but with the high traffic of S-class missing nin picking up on the outskirts of Wind and Stone, Gaara-jii-san assured Naruto that they would lend a hand. He sighed, cursing Mako. _She_ got a solo S-Ranked ANBU mission.

Lucky.

“Come on, kid.” Temari-sensei called. He sighed, not picking up his pace. He'd been in ANBU too long. These missions _sucked._

There were five leaf, all who’s hoods covered their heads tightly. One looked in his direction and waved frantically, taking a few quick steps towards him before yanking their hood down. “Hey there.”

He held up a hand in a small wave, “Yo, Ino-ba. You going on this mission?”

She shook her head, also seeming unperturbed by the sand. “Going to a spa in Rain.” Her voice seemed almost dreamy. The unsaid words _with your mother_ echoed in his head. His mother had been talking about this trip for months. The last few days she'd been dancing around the apartment, collecting all the small things she was going to need on the trip, nagging him over needless information about not burning the house down. Why would he use the stove?

He shrugged, his hand going back to his pocket. “That way.” He jerked his head towards the direction of the village.

Temari-eyes rolled her eyes. “I’m escorting her to the village before we go to Rain.”

“ _We_? You’re going Sensei? I thought we had a mission?”

“You’re in charge.” Her eyes glared. “Don’t let anyone die this time.”

The four leaf gasped. Obito rolled his eyes. “It only happened that one time.”

“Twice.” Hachiko said.

Obito grinned from underneath his mask. “Was it really twice, I thought they were just heavily maimed...”

“Twice.” Hachiko affirmed.

“Ah, well then yes, twice, thank you.”

Hachiko laughed, and Temari-sensei didn't look please.

“Boy-”

“I’ll do my best, Sensei.” He watched the two woman walk in the direction of the village before turning back to the four silent, slightly shaking, shinobi. “We were kidding.” He said at the thick silence that was before him. When they didn't speak he just sighed, pulling up his hood and turning towards his teammate. Hachiko grinned under her cloak. Obito shrugged, leading the way.

III

They didn’t come across any problems as they made their way north. The leaf shinobi were relatively quiet. Possibly still scared. Obito could deduce there were three men, all of whom drooled over Hachiko once she pulled down her cloak and tucked it over her shoulders once the sand abated. The fourth, female, seemingly ignored everyone else. Obito appreciated the seriousness this supposedly kunoichi was taking on this mission. Someone had to take it seriously. As they landscape changed from sand to trees, Obito sighed, pulling down the hood to his own cloak and pulling his mask down. He ran a chakra filled hand through his tall silver and pink locks as he looked around, slowly transitioning into ‘mission mode.’ He might as well. As he pulled his fingers through the ends of his hair, he flung the small bits of sand that had collected in his hair away with the flick of his wrist.

“Nifty little trick you got there.” Obito froze. Spinning around, heart threatening to rip out of his chest, his fingers twitched slightly. _No way..._

“Mina?!” He cursed as his voice cracked slightly. It had to be her. Her voice was a bit deeper, smoother than the last time he heard her high squeaky voice from childhood.

Behind the hood the kunoichi still wore, he could see bright blue eyes shine. “I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out.” He saw her lips curl into a mischievous smile. “For someone considered the genius of Suna you're pretty unobservant.” She slowly gave him a once over, making every hair stand on end. “You've gotten a little taller...”

He felt heat rise to his face. “A bit.” He fiddled with the mask around his neck. He did indeed tower over her and most people, standing at 190cm. He motioned at her, waving his wrist a bit. “You've become, more cloaked...”

She smiled, going back to looking straight ahead, moving past him, moving quickly to catch up with the others who had moved ahead. “So,” her voice was like velvet, “what is the infamous 'Sand Man,' going to do for us today?”

“Sand Man?”

She saw her raise a brow. “Were you not aware?” Her voice held a bit of mockery to it, but instead of making him angry, it made his fingers and toes tingle. It could be the 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' smile that hadn't left her lips.

He scoffed. “No one-”

“Everyone calls you that.”

“No.”

“In Konoha, you're a legend.”

“Sounds like you need better Shino-”

“Why are you escorting my team out here?”

“I’m here as extra muscles and my teammates here to patch up the inevitably maimed.” He looked down at her. “You?”

She pulled a scroll out of her cloak. She shrugged, “Nothing special. Pretty hush-hush though.”

Obito gave her a small smile. “Mi-”

A sudden surge of chakra came from their left and Obito summoned his sand, creating a barricade around their party. The dull sounds of kunai hitting the sand put the rest of the their team alert. A hand came out of the ground below, dragging the girl down.

“Shit!” Obito closed his eyes, focusing on searching for her chakra. Her teammates started screaming, dashing into the trees in all directions. Hachiko stood at his side, waiting patiently. “North by Northwest.” He whispered.

She nodded. “I’ll follow the three idiots. I’m sure they'll almost get themselves killed.”

“I've got Mina.” He turning towards the direction of the girl’s chakra.

“Mina?” He stopped as Hachiko laughed. “That's seriously, Mina?”

“Yeah?”

She rolled her eyes. “No wonder you were picked for this.” Before he could say anything, she was gone.

He stood still for a minute, picking up on the sand that was left on Mina. He caught hold of it and ran. As he closed the distance, he heard screaming. Fear trickled down his spine as he picked up his pace. A loud explosion echoed in the small wooded area. He came across what seemed to be a newly made clearing, watching in slow motion as the girl-her cloak blowing past her, revealing her long red hair and regulation Chuunin uniform that-ahem-didn't seem to fit her quite right-send a large, whirling ball of chakra through the chest of a battered looking man. “Ra-sen-gan!” She screamed. He watched her watch him land _in_ a tree.

“You need to learn how to treat a god damn lady!” She huffed, yanking her cloak hood up.

He swallowed thickly.

Icy blue eyes scanning the clearing until they landed on him. The anger quickly softened, and she smiled coyly.

“Muscle?” His heart lurched in his chest as butterflies erupted in his stomach. “Good job on that.”

Suddenly a man dropped from the sky, about to land behind the kunoichi. She raised an elbow but Obito threw a kunai, landing in his shoulder. A wave of sand crashed into the man, causing him to topple over. He was pinned.

Mina, elbow still raised, looked to him. A small smile twitching on her lips.

“You're still a chuunin?”

She inspected her nails. “Not really.” She motioned at him. “You still a jounin?”

He smiled wide. “Not really.” Sand swirled above him before slowly easing back into his gourd.

“Show off.”

He felt like laughing, but heard Hachiko approaching with the rest.

“Only three broken ribs and a collar bone. I think it was a success.”

Obito looked to Mina. “You still have the scroll?” Mina grinned.

“Never had it. Inuzuka’s got it.” He looked back to one of the guys, who pulled out a much larger scroll from his cloak.

“And yours?”

Mina’s grin was fox-like, “A large explosive tag.”

He swallowed, nodding.

He was in love.

III

“This your house?” Mina said slightly unimpressed.

He shrugged. “We all can't grow up in the Hokage tower.” He looked behind him, seeing her eye the exploded cactus. She looked at him with a raised brow.

He stood straight and looked at the cactus. Despite being half way blown to bits, it was still somehow growing. Or at least not dead. “It was unsightly.”

“It _was_?” She laughed.

He nodded, turning back to the door. “Come on, there's a storm brewing.”

“I didn't think it rained here.”

He threw open the door. “Not that kind of storm.”

He placed his gourd down and summoned all the sand on her and him into the gourd. He watched her look back to him, blue eyes watching the sand find its home amongst the rest. She smiled softly. “That feels weird.”

He shrugged, “You get use to it.” He watched her walk down the hallway towards the kitchen.

“Your house is pretty bare.”

“When I was ten my mother painted the walls. And she still hasn't put the pictures back up.” He stopped. “Needs to be painted again, now.”

He showed her into the living room, moving back towards the kitchen. He started making tea.

He was making tea for _Mina_. In his house. It felt like a dream.

He paused. But...in his dreams...she wasn't wearing...

The tea kettle screamed, saving him from _that_ train of thought. He grabbed tea and hot cups of water before moving back into the living room. “We can use the shogi board as a table.” He gestured towards the wooden board with pieces scattered around it. “That's what we usually do.”

He paused in the doorway, watching as she inspected the few pictures on the book self in the corner. He saw her eyes stopping on the old, faded picture of his mother’s old team.

“So it’s true.” She whispered, looking over to him. “Your mother was my father’s teammate?”

He tilted his head, “You didn’t know?”

She shrugged, “We don’t talk about her.” The way she said ‘her’ was hesitant, and timid.

He shrugged, “You want something to drink? Some tea?”

She nodded, turning back to the pictures of her father and his mother. “Though...I thought Sasuke-san was on their team too.”

He snorted, kneeling down at the shogi board. “Yeah, there are no pictures of him in this house.” He dropped the teabags into the steaming cups. “To my mother, her team was Naruto, Sai, Yamato-sempai and Kakashi.”

She nodded.

“My father use to tell me stories about their adventures together.” Spinning on her heel, moving to sit across from him. “When I was young.” She smiled. “About how she saved him countless times. How they saved the Kazekage together. Twice.”

Obito smiled, remember his own bedtime stories. “I’m sure both our accounts are much different.”

She laughed, rolling her eyes. “I’m sure your mother’s are more accurate.” She took a sip. “She's a medic-nin so I wasn't sure if she was on a set team or she moved from team to team.” She licked her lips. “Though it would make sense to have a medic on my father's team...”

He pressed the cup to his lips with shaky hands. She was watching him strangely.

“So, how is your first time to Suna?” He asked, swallowing thickly.

“Do you still have all my letters?”

Obito thought for a moment before answering. He felt like squirming under her gaze but he tried not to show it. “Yes.” He said finally. He sat up. “Did you want anything with your tea? Like sugar or milk or-”

She shook her head, downing the cup.

“Show me. The letters, I mean.”

He watched her for a moment before nodding, standing quickly, knocking his knees into the shogi board.

He motioned for her to follow him. “This way.” She quickly stood and followed behind him.

She paused outside his door. He looked up to the giant seal on his door and laughed. “It's not real.”

“It looks real.”

He turned to look at her. “That's the-” She had unzipped her flak jacket, shrugging it off her shoulders. He tried to control his breathing “-point.” The 't' had a bit of an accent on it. He stared at her for a moment before turning, taking a shaky breath and opened the door.

He'd read too much Icha Icha for this.

They entered his room and he instantly dislike everything about it. From the shiruken sheets to the various shinobi gear scattered across the room. He scanned quickly to make sure there wasn't any underpants anywhere. He turned when she closed the door with a small click.

“So!” She grinned, “Those letters!” She crossed her arms, suddenly looking nervous. She quickly turned to his dresser, eying the picture of his own team next to his grandfathers mask. She smiled. “You look so tiny.”

“I was.” He said coming to stand next to her. His stomach was jittery and nervous and he wasn't sure what to do with his hands. Or anything else. She was lightly touching his grandfather's mask. He watched her fingers trace the fading paint. “Mina.” He said softly after a few minutes. “Mina-”

She suddenly turned, pressing her back against his dresser. “You've gotten much bigger. Much...much taller, you know. Since the last time...” She pressed her lips together. She tapped his chest plate. His sixth one since Gaara-ji-sama had given him this little get up. Four from growing and two from cracking. “The letters...” She looked down at her hand before her blue eyes looked back to him. “I'd wondered what exactly you'd look like after not seeing you for three years...but I didn't think-” She took a deep breath, her hand lying flat on his chest plate. “I didn't think you'd have grown _this_ much.”

He did something stupid. He leaned down and kissed her. Very softly.

He felt his insides explode as he pulled back, and them exploding again as she closed the distance again, smashing her face against his. He lost his balance and they stumbled over to the bed. She stepped back but he grabbed her around the waist and they fell back on the bed.

She smiled as they fell. She looked over and the smile fell. She leaned in and gently placed her lips on his. He pulled himself closer to her as their lips pressed against each other.

She sighed. “I've been wanting to do that since the chuunin exams.” His eyes widened as she kissed him again. She bit his bottom lip, making him open his mouth and diving in. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he improvised, wrapping his arms around her like the main guy in Icha Icha tended to do. She seemed to like it.

III

There was a loud bang on the front door. Obito jumped from his light dozing. He heard the door open. “Coming in, lover boy!” Mina rolled off him as he practically pushed her.

“What the fuck is Mako-”

“Where is my shirt!?” He heard Mina whisper as he jumped off the bed and made it to the door before it was swung open. He stuck his foot in the door before she could swing wide.

“Hey!” Mako sang.”What's going on here?” She smiled devilishly.

“What do you want?” He snapped.

Her smile spread even wider, threatening to split her face. “Where's your shirt? I hope there is nothing inappropriate going on with the Hokage's daughter. Hachiko said she saw you two-”

“What.do.you.want?!”

“Mina Uzumaki-the Hokage's daughter has been M.I.A for hours.” She whispered, practically laughing. “S-Ranked mission, top priority of all ANBU.” Her wide smile darkened. “I've come to collect.”

“It has not been-” He looked over Mako's head towards the window. “It's already dark!”

There were an eep behind him.

“I hope you all aren't doing anything I wouldn't do.”

“I don't know what you do Mako.” He said darkly, turning back to her. “Give us five minutes.”

Mako shook her head. “You have thirty seconds. She's got to leave _now_. They might have already sent word to the Hokage.”

“ _What_!?”

“She was last seen, like, _twelve_ hours ago.” She held up her fingers. “One-two-twelve.” She took a step back. “Get your shit together.” She waved. She sounded angry, but smile on her face said otherwise. “Who knows how fast the nine-tails can get him here. And let me tell you, I think you'd rather _me_ find you in this situation than him-”

He slammed the door. Turned to see Mina was already dressed, her clothes rumpled, but on. Her flush was as red as her hair. “I have to go, apparently.” She struggled with her Chuunin vest.

He nodded awkwardly, looking anywhere else but at her. “Yeah...”

They stood their awkwardly.

There was a knock on the door. “Chop, chop! Give her a big ol' smooch goodbye before the other ANBU really think about and show up to see you not wearing any pants.”

“Dam-” Mina pressed her hips to his and he returned it passionately.

“Did I mention this is a big deal because Ino and your mom are back?”

Obito pushed her away. “You have to go- _now._ ” As he bent down and grabbed his pants.

“Will you be coming to Konoha soon?” She asked quickly.

He nodded, pulling her close, kissing her quickly. “As long as you don’t tell your father.”

She snorted, pushing him off her and wrenching the door open. He barely had his pants over his hips as Mako grabbed her and did some quick hand seals and they disappeared in a mist of sand.

Thirty seconds later his mother came in the front door. “Why is the door open?” He slowly forced the sand from their departure into his hand.

He smiled brightly, running his other hand through his hair. “Welcome home!”

He slowly backed his way into his room, closing the door quietly, locking the door as he turned to face his room, the feeling of her lips still tingling his.

 


	42. Sasuke Vs. Obito

“Where in the hell is your gourd?” Mako landed next to him, crouching in the trees.

He nodded towards the clearing, “Over there.” His said vaguely. “They’ll be coming from the west, so this is a perfect place to stop them from getting into Wind. I need you to flank east.”

“You sure?” She sounded skeptical behind her ANBU mask.

“Yes, now are you ready? They’ll be here-”

“But are you-?”

He heard something. He held his left hand up, silencing her, pulling out a small kunai, he looked over to his teammate and nodded. “Why the hell do you always have to be right?” She grumbled before jumping east into the trees.

Their target was a band of four grass ninja that had stolen a scroll in transit to Konoha. Their job was to infiltrate and take back to Suna to be rewritten and sent out.

Obito called forth a bit of sand from a small gourd he kept on his hip during ANBU missions and made small foot holes in the hair. He slowly stood and walked out to the middle of the clearing-twenty feet above the ground. He made sure he didn't make any shadows as the grass shinobi approached. They stopped in the clearing, one catching sight of his gourd. He watched as it got all three of their attention before he slipped from the sky to the ground noiselessly. Obito charged his fist with chakra, walking up to one, spinning him around and smashing his fist into his face. The other two scattered. One jumped right to where Mako was waiting with a sleeper hold. The other two looked at each other before they jumped to the trees.

“They're getting away.”

“No they're not.” Obito said, looking around. “They won't leave without their friends. They'll either kill us or them.” He looked to her. “Be alert.” Obito walked to where his gourd sat, sand already pooling out. He lifted and swung it over his shoulder with ease. One of the grass ninja took the distraction to attack, jumping out of the trees near him.

Mako, a few feet away, sighed dramatically before screaming, “Obito!” By calling out his name (in a rather distressed 'Oh, I'm such a girl!'), it lured the other man out. A large wall of sand surround Mako and she ran up the side, turning in the air over the man, pulling her leg high. He noticed Mako at the last minute and blocked, somersaulting away but, another wall of sand appeared behind him, trapping him as Mako recovered quickly and running at him with a fist held high. “Sha!” She bellowed as a crack echoed around the sand.

A wave of sand knocked on him to the ground as Obito grabbed the other man and gripped his arm and smashed it with chakra embedded strength. Mako did a spin heel kick into the other man, who was scooped up by sand and trapped.

Mako stood straight wiping her brow. “That worked well.”

He raised a brow. “Sha?” He grinned as he stepped over the man withering in pain at his feet. “You did not just scream 'Sha!'?”

Mako rolled her eyes. “Sound effects help!”

He rolled his eyes, going to the man trapped. The sand opened up around his chest. Obito reached in and felt around, searching for the scroll.

“Why do you think he has it?”

Obito pulled out a long narrow scroll. He pulled down his mask and grinned. “Because I'm a genius.”

“All hail the great mind of Obito Haruno.” She sighed. “For without him, I wouldn’t get the chance to dig sand out of my underwear every day. Even when we're in the middle of the Fire Country.”

Obito rolled his eyes, but his smirk widened. “It’s not like I can help my amazing talent for battle strategy.”

“It's those sand waves you do.”

“Hmm...That's what I'll call them.” He said stepping back from the man. He let his sand tighten around him, making him let out a strangled gasp before he slumped. Obito recalled his sand. “And I'll yell 'Sand Wave!'” He shot his hands in the air.

Mako shook her head, grinning. “All hail the Sand Man.” She looked at the men scattered in the clearing. “What do we do with these guys?”

Obito looked around, “Leave 'em. We got what we needed.”

They started heading west. Mako jumped slightly, smacking Obito lightly in the chest. “And what happened to the little boy who swore up and down he wasn’t any type of genius.” She said as she started stretching her arms across her body.

He shrugged. She frowned, pulling a kunai out of no where she chucked it at him. He caught the loop, spinning it lazily. “I was surrounded by women with giant egos.”

“I think someone's in a good mood because we were close to a certain red-”

Obito stopped, holding a hand up. Something was coming. Very fast. “Down!” He hissed as three kunai shot out of the trees. He threw up a sand wall, making it condense and surround them as they crouched.

“I thought there were only four.”

“There was.” He said calmly. He opened a small hole and peered out. There was no movement.

“Four O'clock.” Mako whispered. Sand rushed like a wave towards a cluster of trees. A small rustle to the left and he split the sand and it hit.

A blur of a person kicked and slashed at his sand, moving towards them.

“Break.” He whispered and he let the dome around them fall and they scattered. Mako took to the trees and he took to the air. He focused sand to still at his feet, fifteen feet above the enemy who stilled. He didn't move and Obito let sand swarm around him ominously.

Mako didn't wait for the enemy to attack first.

Leaping out of the trees she charged, dropping into a slide that sent the man jumping in the air, kunai raised high above his head. Obito covered Mako with sand, blocking two Kunai as the enemy-a man-dropped to the ground, hands making a quick jutsu. Obito watched as his teammate was hit with a giant fire ball.

A kunai flew his way but sand shot up and caught it out of the air. The man was staring at him with red spinning eyes. Then the eyes were gone, covered in a sand tomb.

Obito fell to the ground as Mako punched her way out of hot sand.

“Who?”

“I don't know.” Obito said as he dropped his gourd. Sand spilled out, covering every inch of him. He looked to Mako who picked up the two kunai.

Obito cracked his neck. “Why is he attacking us?” Mako asked hesitantly. The sand tomb around the man was cracking slightly. “Are you sure it wasn't-”

“ _Yes.”_ Obito shrugged as he pulled more sand out of the gourd, covering the clearing with a thin sheet.

“Watch your ass.” Obito only nodded as a fireball shot out of the tomb.

Bits of sand exploded in every direction, but they scattered. Obito twirled the kunai in his hands as he skimmed the area. He threw the kunai and slammed his hand into the ground, sending sand and debris everywhere.

He formed a wall behindthe guy. The man wore dark baggy pants and a white shirt. His hair was black, sticking up in the back, matching his narrowed eyes. He didn't pay any attention to it as he came up to Obito, sword unsheathed. _Where the hell_ \- Obito held up his arms, feeling the _thunk_ inside his sand armor of the sword hitting his arms. The man's eyes widened, giving Obito the opportunity to grasp the blade, and with charka embedded strength, snap the sword like it was made of wood.

He'd already dropped the sword and had his two hands together. The attacker jumped , doing an aerial backwards. Obito saw a white and red symbol on his back before he landed, his eyes no longer a deep coal, but red and black. Obito braced himself as he watched Mako come from behind. The attacker twisted, sending the fire ball her way, which she barely dodged, the smell of tinged skin burning Obito's nostrils as he did a sweep kick at the man's legs.

Jumping out of the way he sent another fire ball towards Obito and pulled out a kunai out of nowhere, stopping Mako's attack, but getting punched in the gut. Obito felt the burn through his sand armor, ignoring the feel of the almost liquid sand melting on his skin. He tightened his fist and advanced. Large walls formed around the trio and Obito ran across them, his hands moving in quick succession.

He disappeared.

Mako took the slight disorientation of their opponent and hit him hard with knife strike in the neck, cause him to drop. Obito waited until his was on the ground to grab his foot and wrist from underground.

But he wasn't down for long. He ripped himself off the ground, pulling Obito out and slinging him across the battle ground. Obito hand his arms up and blocking a kick to the chest, knocking the foot out of the way and slamming his fist into the man's face.

Unperturbed, he pulled a kunai out of his sleeve and sliced upwards, cutting a chunk of Obito's armor, nicking the skin underneath.

Obito sent a wave of sand at the the man, knocking him down from the force.

“You know who that is, right!?” Mako called, rushing up to him.

He watched the man fight the against the sand as they caught their breath.

He looked over to her, nodding fast. “Yeah.”

 _Sasuke_ _Uchiha._

“Uchiha.” Mako breathed, fear in her voice. Obito felt his chest tighten as he sent another wave of sand. The both held their breath as the sand stilled. It began to go into a tighter and tighter ball.

“Be alert.” Obito ordered, bending his knees, closing his eyes as he repaired any cracks in his armor.

He heard Mako crouch, adjusting her feet under the wooden debris.

Four seconds later there was an explosion of sand as Obito threw a wall of sand up. The sand wall cracked and shuddered as _snakes_ broke through his wall. He curled his lip as they wiggled and squirmed through the holes they made, their mouths open, their tiny tongues flickering, venom dripping from their fangs. He kicked one as it leapt at him, sending it several hundred feet.

“Snakes!?” Obito said as they jumped back and then apart. He punched a snake in the air, blocking as Sasuke Uchiha dashed towards him, the man's red eyes spinning. “No one ever said anything about fucking _snakes_.

He watched the man's feet, making sure not to look in his eyes. Obito threw a high block and a side block, opening the man's chest. In quick, rapid successions, he brought his hand to his hip and thrust it forward, palm aimed at his sternum.

There was a sick _crack_.

The man's red eyes faded to oynx as they widened in pain. Obito struck again with his left fist to the chest. The man slammed into a wall of sand, bouncing back into an charka laden hook kick to the jaw.

Uchiha Sasuke skidded across the ground, face first in the dirt and sand.

The only sound was the rustling of leaves and sand shifting in the air.

Obito was breathing heavy as he and Mako regrouped where he left his gourd. He let his armor fall to join the rest of the sand as it traveled back to it's container.

“Shit.” Mako breathed, looking up to him. He pressed his hand to his face, letting green chakra heal the gash. “What the fuck was that.”

“I don't know.” Obito said softly.

“Isn't he supposed to have people with him?”

Obito watched as the man twitched slightly, but didn't move. Obito took off. “He _will not_ be getting up again.

“Obito...don't kill him.” Mako said lowly.

Obito picked up his gourd and crossed the area. He kicked the man hard in the already shattered ribs, picking him up with his foot and turning him over. The man shifted slightly.

“Wake up you piece of shit.” He kicked him in the face, making onyx eyes snap open, quickly turning to red. “Turn that shit off.” Obito placed a dirty boot over the guys eyes.

The man grinned manically. “Suna!?” He laughed.

Obito looked to Mako, who stared at the guy incredulously.

“Uchiha, I have my foot on your fucking face.” Obito pressed his foot down lightly. “If I wish, I could crush your little stupid skull to a million pieces.” He paused. “But I want to know why you attacked us.” Uchiha went to move, but Obito pressed his foot harder. There was a crack and blood seeped out of his nose. “You don't seem to understand.” Obito sighed, sand oozing around him, pooling on the forest floor. “You're under my control.” Obito hoped his voice sounded more powerful than he felt. He was running low on chakra as it was. His sand found it's way around his ankles and wrist, ready to crack the fragile bones in all areas if he commanded. It was about all he had in him now.

Sasuke Uchiha didn't speak.

“I don't know if he can breath.”

Obito stared at Mako. “I'm not healing him.”

“Like I would want your _fucking_ hands on me.”

“My foot is.” Obito ran a hand through his hair, sand jumping out. “And I'm pretty sure I stepped in some shit earlier.” Obito looked to Mako, who held a kunai at the ready. Obito sighed. “Listen, just tell me why the fuck you attacked us, so I can send you on your little way and we can keep this from turning into a war.”

“Like you could truly beat me, sand boy.” The Uchiha coughed. A little blood came up. “I've fought your leader and _won_.”

Obito snorted. “You've got my foot in your face and your ribs are in a million pieces.” _Tsunade's going to kill me_. He mouthed to Mako. She rolled her eyes.

Uchiha laughed. “I caused him to completely come apart. To call upon the monster inside.”

Obito looked to Mako. “Good for you.”

Suddenly it got quite. Obito around at the sound of birds chirping.

“What?”

“Obito!” He looked down and his eyes widened. The Uchiha's hand was glowing blue as a deafening sound of birds filled the area. He jumped back, sand tightening around the man's wrist and ankles as Mako jumped forward slammed a foot into the man's sternum.

The Uchiha let out a strangled grasp as his eyes rolled back.

The birds died down.

“You!” Mako jumped in Obito's line of vision. “Do not!” She slammed a fist into his face. Sand blocked the brunt of it, but it split his lip. “You do not fucking dick around when fighting the fucking Sasuke Uchiha!” She kicked him in the stomach. It lacked luster and his sand batted it away pathetically. She threw up her hands.

“That's it!”

Anger flared and a giant hand of sand formed behind the Uchiha. “Let’s see about that.” He snarled, planting his feet firmly, twisting his hips and charging chakra through his right arm, as he put all his power into an upper cut.

The ground shook as the Uchiha was shot into the air, the hand grabbing him and enveloping him in a tight ball.

“Who-who the-” Uchiha Sasuke was twisting on the ground.

Mako spun on her heel. “Why won't you just shut-” she slammed her foot into Sasuke's kidney “up!”

He collapsed again. She turned to Obito. “Wrap him and let's get out of here.”

III

“Why-” Obito seethed through gritted teeth “Why do I have to carry him!?”

“Because you need to learn not to be a cocky ass hole.”

He rolled his eyes. He wasn't really carrying him. But dragging him along in a big pile of sand. “I'm not cocky. And we could have left him in the woods.”

Mako looked back, “And let him come chase after us? No thank you, Haruno.”

“ _Ha-runo_!?”

“Damnit, Mako.” He cursed. Of all the times for that idiot to wake up. Obito made the sand grip tighter, but the man fought against it.

“ _Ha-_ ”

“-Nuno.” Obito rolled his eyes. “Go back to sleep, old man.”

The man chuckled. “Haruno. That fucking bitch.” Obito started counting back from ten but got to eight before Sasuke continued. “Fucking bitch. She was the worst decision of my life.”

“Sure you were hers.”

Sasuke laughed. “You're right.” Sasuke stopped fighting against his holds. “Because when I find her-she's going right back in my Tsukuyomi.”

“Please tell me that isn't a sex dungeon.” Obito shuddered. Mako snorted.

Sasuke was silent for a moment before muttering almost to himself. “Inside my eyes I can see everything. All of her deception will be shown to me and she _will_ be punished.” Obito looked back to him, staring coldly. Sasuke's smirk made his stomach churn. “When I get done with her, she'll be nothing but an empty shell.”

“Obi-” But his foot had already slammed into Sasuke's face with a sickening _crack_.

He turned back to Mako and smiled. “I don't think he'll wake up the rest of this trip.”

III

Obito dumped the man at the gate. “We found him like that.” Obito said blandly.

The guards looked at each other. “With his face smashed in? That...that looks pretty fresh.”

Obito shrugged.

“Call the Hokage.” One whispered. The other took off and the man stood. “Thank you for returning him...alive.”

“You seem happy to hear that.”

The guy frowned, looking between the Suna shinobi. “He...likes to pick fights.” The guy eyed Obito. “Where's the rest of his team?”

Obito looked to Mako, who shrugged. “He didn't have-”

“Hello.” Obito spun with a kunai in hand, freezing when he saw man with a Konoha headband.

“Sai!” The guard gasped. “Where have you been!? Why weren't you with-.”

“I was.” The man's smile was giving Obito the creeps. More so than Sasuke's. It was too pleasant. The man closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side. “The whole time.”

Obito glanced at Mako, and then the guard. He just threw up his arms. “I don't even want to know.” He walked back to his post.

“You were very nice to bring the very injured Sasuke-traitor home.”

“No problem.”

“That was sarcasm?” The strange man asked cautiously.

Obito raised a brow, “Yeah.” The man smiled, apparently pleased with himself. Obito sighed. _At least we’re in Konoha._

The Uchiha moaned loudly, making Obito take a step back. “Listen, we've got to go-” He looked to weird guy-Sai- and pointed to Uchiha. “And he _really_ needs a doctor. And we should-”

“Daddy!” Obito cringed at the high pitched scream. A girl ran at full speed towards them, stopping at the sight of Uchiha (still being unraveled from sand) and screamed. Obito cringed at the sound. She had long black hair with pale skin that matched Uchiha’s perfectly (if he wasn't covered in his own blood. The girl's face became red. “You did this!” She ran up to Obito and kicked at his shin.

Sand batted it away, and she screamed louder.

Obito glared, “The little shit…” Mako slapped him on the back.

“Please don’t hurt the small children.” Mako whispered in his ear.

“But who the fuck-”

“Shina!” The girl’s scowl disappeared and her eyes began watering before she turned to a woman running this way.

“Mommy!” She wailed. “The evil sand ninja almost killed Daddy!”

Obito's mouth fell open. _“Daddy?”_

He looked between the girl and her mother, Sai and the bloody mess on the ground. He looked to Mako and threw his hands up in frustration. “I don’t have time for this.”

Obito went to walk back out the gates, when the Hokage appeared.

III

Naruto Uzumaki was cackling over his ramen bowl. “You beat the shit out of him?” Obito scowled.

“He attacked us first! With _snakes._ ” Naruto was laughing harder. Obito jerked a thumb over his shoulder. “And that other guy said he was there the whole time! He didn’t stop me. He didn't do shit.”

“Yeah, well, Sai doesn’t like him-” Naruto called for another bowl. He started laughing again. “You smashed his face in!”

“You don’t seem too concerned that a Suna ninja attacked your-”

“Ah! Obito-kun! You’re family!” The Hokage swung an arm around the boy. Guilt settled in Obito's stomach at the cheerful smile on the Hokage's face. “I can’t get mad at you!”

Obito stared at a mass of blond hair. “Thanks. I guess...” He watched as another bowl was delivered and Naruto thanked the woman behind the counter and dug in. “I-what I don’t understand, though.” Obito said softly, “Everyone seems to hate this guy…why?” He looked at his own bowl. “Why keep him around?”

“I don’t hate Sasuke.” Naruto’s voice was stern, his smile gone. He sighed, stabbing his noodles before running a hand through his shaggy blond locks. “Sasuke was like a brother to me. Everything went to shit when I brought him back. I-I didn’t think things would go back to the way they were. I knew that Team Seven-our team-would ever reform or anything.” His blue eyes peered up into Obito’s green ones. “But I thought-” he laughed “I don’t know what I thought. We’d still be a family? Awe, I don’t know.” Obito watched the leader of Konoha, thinking not many people had heard these words from him.

Not even his mother.

“But everything went to shit. He used me.” He said sadly. “He let me bring him back so he could revive his clan under the best of circumstances. It wouldn’t have been too bad if it hadn’t ruined your mother’s life.

“I should have-I really should have known about her and Kakashi-sensei. It makes sense in hindsight. If they had told someone-told _me_ -then-then maybe I could have done something. Anything.” Obito put a hand on Naruto’s shoulder.

“I don’t know why she did it.” Naruto seemed to be talking to himself now, staring down at his cooling noodles. “Why not say no? It wasn’t like Sakura-chan to just bend over-” Obito’s hand tightened on Naruto’s shoulder. Naruto grinned at him, “I figured she’d be swinging tables until they picked someone else.”

Naruto sighed. “But she went along with it. She seemed...” he shrugged “alright with it at first.” He eyed Obito, turning slightly. “But then something happened.” He paused, picking his words. “And she lived at Kakashi's for a long time.” He looked down. “She eventually came home, but-”

“Tsukuyomi?” Obito whispered.

“The Tsukuyomi? What are you-”

“Sasuke said he'd put her back there when he found her again.” He mumbled, not looking at the Hokage. “Find out all her traitorous lies.” He turned to look at Naruto, who's eyes were wide and glistening. “Hokage-sama, what is the Tsu-”Obito paused. Naruto's blue, glistening eyes, flashed red.

And then suddenly, Naruto blinked. He perked up and looked around, focusing on Obito. He smiled brightly. “I have to go.” His voice was calm and soft, unnerving Obito as Naruto stood, Obito's hand sliding off his shoulder and arm. Naruto was almost out of the stall as Obito felt the words fall from his lips, cringing as soon as they hit the air.

“She did it for you.” There was a pulse of energy that made every hair on Obito's body stand on end. It was like electricity. This was one of those things Gaara-jii let slip one night after training (though he wasn't sure if Gaara-jii ever let anything _slip_ ). It was shortly after the Chuunin exams. From the tone that Gaara-jii had used, it wasn't common knowledge.

And now he knew that it wasn't. He felt his ANBU senses screaming as he pressed himself back on the counter. Naruto turned back to look at him. It was then, with cold, blue eyes flickering red, did Obito realize that this _was_ the same Naruto Gaara-jii had told him about.

The Naruto Uzumaki of legend.

“If she didn't-you might not have become Hokage.” He cursed himself as the eyes flickered again, but he couldn't stop. “And she doesn't regret it.” He wasn't actually sure if she felt that way, but it seemed like something she would say.

He felt the cold eyes look in up, then down before Naruto turned, his Hokage robes billowing behind him as he left the stall.

III

“What’d you do to my dad?” Mina sat behind him on top of the Hokage Monument. Mako was resting at Shikamaru’s and they were going to leave at the first sign of daybreak. He had his eyes closed as she massaged the pink dye into his roots.

He didn't want to be Obito right now. Not really.

He really wanted to be home. With his mother. Or with Gaara-jii. Obito wanted to leave tonight, but Mako insisted they rest. They'd been through a lot and had three days of travel in front of them. He wanted to make it back in two, even if that meant carrying Mako half way.

Mina had been talking. “He was real quite when he got home tonight. And he’s never quite.”

“I told him some serious shit today.” He looked out on the village. So green and full of life. The sun hadn't completely set, so the little lights from homes mixed with the lights from the sun. “Shit I probably shouldn't have said.”

Her hands paused on his scalp. “Obito?”

“I basically told your father his dreams were only given to him because my mother agreed to marry Sasuke Uchiha. ” Obito whispered. He played with the mask at his neck. “That my mother traded in her happiness for his own.”

After a few seconds of silence, he shifted, looking up to her. Mina looked at him blankly. The way her eyes looked at him it seemed this wasn't the first time she'd heard this. She sighed, resuming her work on his head. “He’ll be fine.” She said curtly. “He knows he was the best for the job. Everyone knows that.”

“But he was given the job on false pretenses.” He turned back around. “I think Naruto-sama is more concerned that if it wasn’t for him, she wouldn’t have had to leave. That because of him she'd still be here, with a family.”

Mina hummed softly, not answering him. She release his head and pushed him up gently. He sat up straight, listening to her hum as she rinsed her hands in the basin next to her. They sat in the silence of the village besides her light humming as darkness fell and the pink clung to his hair. After the sun had left the sky he felt her place a cloth under his neck before water trickled over his head.

He sighed deeply, hating having to ruin the peaceful moment. “I have to know, who's the kid?” He felt his stomach churn and his heart start pounding.

She hummed lightly. It calmed him slightly. “Shina Uchiha.” He heard hands went back to his hair. This time she just ran her fingers lazily through his hair, pulling him down slightly. “The heir to the 'Uchiha dynasty.' Or something like that” Obito was going to turn, but her fingers found a sensitive spot and made sigh. “She's four, I think, maybe three.” Her voice was lulling. “As far as I know, ten years ago, he was out of the village for three days, doing god knows what and he came back with this woman.” She sighed, pushing him forward slightly. He opened his eyes and watched as she stood. “She was from some small village on the edge of Fire. She was impressed I guess by his 'good looks' and 'calm demeanor.” She rolled her eyes. “So, he brought her back. After six months, they moved into the compound. From the village gossip, she's not the brightest, but she's a doting house wife. Leaves the compound only to buy a few groceries or other _domestic_ supplies. But it wasn't until four years ago that they had their first child. A girl. There might be another girl in that compound somewhere. A newborn, but I have no reason to be anywhere near him. My mother doesn't allow him near our home or family.” Mina looked down at him. “But he's a lot calmer now-in the village. But, when he gets out...he becomes a bit rambunctious.” Obito frowned at her. She smiled sheepishly. “It doesn't help the only person willing to be teamed up with him on a regular basis is Sai, he always seems to be right out of helps reach when his teammate would need it. Despite his struggle with emotions, he wants to punish Uchiha as much as he can for forcing your mother to leave. That is something he has expressed openly.”

“Sounds like he got exactly what he wanted.” He said bitterly, running a hand through his hair. He thought of his mother; single mother who will do anything to make _him,_ Obito happy, but is too scared to do what will make _her_ happy. “I don't want to talk about this anymore.”

She crouched next to him, her soft hands tracing the side of his face. His toes tingled as his stomach erupted into butterflies. “I'm glad you're here.” She whispered. Hesitantly, she raised a hand to his face. He felt his body heat up as she leaned in, her lips brushing his.

 


	43. Lineages and Birthrites

They left early the next day. The dew hadn’t yet dried on the forest floor.

“Sorry dad couldn't be here to send you off.” Mina said as they stood at the gate. Obito, again in his ANBU gear, could still see specks of Sasuke's blood in the dirt. “Hokage business and stuff.” She looked from Obito to Mako. “But he promised to write the Kazekage thank him for you all returning Sasuke Uchiha to our village.” She eyed the guards. “And he wanted me to remind you that Suna ninja are always welcome in our village.” She bowed.

Obito bowed. “Thank you.”

“Someone will be back in a few weeks. The scroll was compromised and needs to be recoded.”

Mina's eyes shined, but she kept their talk professional. “I will relay that to the Hokage.”

Obito stared at Mina, who stared at anything but him. Mako's presence seemed to make things more awkward. “Have-a safe...trip...” Mina said awkwardly.

“Thank-thank you.” He mumbled. After a few more minutes, Mina turned and walked away.

“Come on.” Mako sounded like she was holding back a giggle. The guards, on the other hand, weren't holding back their amusement.

They walked for twenty minutes in silence before they broke out in a run.

“You didn’t come back last night.” Mako said cheekily as they jumped from tree to tree.

Obito shrugged, his mask covering his blush. “I had a lot on my mind.” After he took Mina home _very_ late, (with her mother waving from a window with a strange smile on her face), he roamed the village, trying to digest everything. “Why the fuck did no one say anything about Uchiha having a kid?”

“Imagine Ino telling your mother that while she has to live in exile, Uchiha not only moved on, but is finally getting his dream.” She looked over at him, moving her mask to the side. “Who wants to give anyone _that_ news?” After a few moments in silence, Mako whispered softly. “Maybe she does know...”

They traveled in silence for the rest of the day, only talking about inconsequential things as they set up camp.

“Get some rest, I’ll take first watch.” He said softly. She didn’t argue as she pulled out her sleeping bag and crawled inside and was asleep in seconds.

He frowned, pulling off his ANBU mask and staring out into the woods, feeling empty.

It had been a long few days. He wasn't sure if he could ever face the Hokage again, let alone his mother. He tried to quite the anger building up inside, pulling out his book from his hip bag. He was twenty pages in when he heard the crackling of twigs into the forest. He froze. He looked over to see Mako awake, but not so alert, holding a kunai.

He closed his book quietly and rose, twirling a kunai in his fingers as he stayed crouched, ears searching.

A branch snapped. He let his kunai fly.

He heard a _giggle._

Mako was at his side as sand dotted their line of vision, creating a dusting in their small clearing. One look at Mako showed she felt the same as him. _Not in the mood_.

They took slow movements away from the campsite, slowly moving apart when the stopped as they heard trampling.

They braced themselves as the bushes and fallen leaves started to tremble on the ground.

Then the sound of _howling_ filled the trees.

“What the-”

A large dark mass came jumping out of a nearby bush, Obito shifted his stance, ready for the attack when suddenly it all stopped. Heavy breathing filled the trees as Obito looked down to see a large dog stopped at his feet. He sat tall but his rear end wriggled furiously against the ground. And then it _spoke._ “It's _you_!” Obito jumped back and Mako cursed in surprise.

It wasn't a large dog. It was a large dog and a small dog on it's head.

A pug.

An old pug by the looks of the gray around his nose. It held up a small, perfectly pink paw. “Hello, Hatake.” The dog sat straight on the big dog's head, leaning over himself to scratch his ear. His little Konoha head band threatened to fall off as he scratched. The big dog was sniffing madly.

Obito looked at Mako, who had a bright smile on her face. “Uh...” He held out his hand for the big dog, who took that as permission to attack. He pressed his nose firmly to Obito's leg and started sniffing him like mad. The pug, unperturbed, simply jumped off the big dog to let him circle Obito.

“I'm sure you know why we're here, so let's cut to the chase. We don't have a lot of time and we need to get back.” The big dog let out a gruff deep 'woof' but continued his sniffing.

Sand slowly cleared from the air around them. “Sorry?”

The little pug looked up to him. “Sorry, what, pup?”

“What, who-”

Obito was pretty sure the dog rolled his eyes. “I'm Pakkun, of course.” The little dog said. “And this is Bull, of course.”

“Of course, Obito.” Mako said in a voice a bit higher than her normal voice. She was petting 'Bull' who ignored her as he continued to sniff him.

“Of course.”

The pug pressed to the ground. He started sniffing around. “Got any meat?”

“Uh-”

The other dog barked, and Pakkun sat, frowning. “You'll need to start traveling with meat, boy.”

“Why?” Obito said cautiously.

Pakkun frowned. “Because the new team is rowdy and young!” Pakkun said in a matter of fact voice. “They'll be expecting it! But don't worry, that phase fades. You know how pups are. Always wanting-”

“New team? I'm sorry but who-?”

The pug hesitated, scowling slightly. “Is this déjà vu Bull or what?” He looked back to the big, wiggling dog. “Pups get most of their rude behavior from the Alpha.”

Bull woofed in agreement.

Obito raised a brow, “What? I'm not being rude!”

Mako sighed, “Are you really that stupid?”

“I think he is.”

Obito growled.

The pug growled back. The bulldog barked loudly. The bark echoed for a few seconds. The pug regained his composure. “I’m Pakkun, and this is-”

“Bull, yes, but who are you?”

“Kakashi's ninken.” It was Mako who spoke. Obito's eyes widened, turning to look at Mako as his heart soared in his chest. “You've heard of Kakashi's-”

“Of course I have!” Obito started wiggling as much as Bull. “I've heard great stories of your heroism!”

It seemed to be the right thing to say to the little pug. He seems pleased.

“If you're here, does that mean he’s-”

“Boss isn’t here. We followed your scent from the village.”

Obito frowned, his stomach dropped a bit. “I see.”

“We’ve been meaning to find you sooner, but it’s hard sneak away from Boss.” Bull nodded in agreement.

“Sneak away?”

Pakkun scratched his ear again, “I don’t get involved even in Boss’ affairs. I’m just a dog, after all, but I know when to keep my mouth shut and me being the one to tell him about you is not the way of the pact.” Obito raised a brow. Pakkun shrugged, “I’m not breaking the news to him. That’s his mates’ job.”

“He means your mom-”

“I know what he means!” Obito snapped. His elation and glee from a few moments ago came crashing back down to realty. “He really has no idea?”

The two older dogs looked at each other before Pakkun continued. “He's spoken of a young boy from Suna, named Obito, but I don't think he's thought it through. Well, I’m sure he’s thought of _that_ senerio. Boss ain’t stupid after all…” He shifted. “But he don't have the nose we got.”

Obito frowned. “Damnit.”

“Ah, cheer up, kid. It'll happens when it’s suppose ‘ta. It's the dog's way.” He cleared his throat. “We’re not here for that. We’re here on business.”

“Business?”

Pakkun barked. “We’re here to do what should have been done years ago.” Bull started wiggling more now. “We’re here to make your blood contract.”

III

Obito stuck his thumb in his mouth as he looked down at a group of small puppies.

“You’ll have eight ninken.” Pakkun said with more authority than Obito thought a dog his size could muster. “Paku will be the Beta.” A small, young pug gave a joyful yelp. “And _you_ will be the alpha.”

Obito nodded, looking to Mako. “Cool.”

“You will train them to be your own unique team.”

“Do we get to make those little jackets for them?”

Pakkun scoffed at Mako’s question. “My wife makes them.” He shook his head before turning his attention back to Obito. “You are carrying on your birth rite, passed down through the Hatake family for generations.” Obito nodded.

Bull let out a small whine and a larger dog (taller than Obito) appeared, a scroll tied around its neck. Pakkun moved around the small pack to the giant dog. “With your blood and the blood of your pack leader you will seal these ninken to yourself. You will protect them as they protect you and your comrades. You are at each others mercy.”

Obito grinned, his fingers trembling. The giant scroll unwound at Pakkun ran to Obito's feet. “Bend down, pup.” Obito did as he was told. Pakkun bit Obito’s hand hard, blood dripping onto the scroll. He bit the young pug's ear and the two’s blood swirled together on the scroll. Smoke rose from the paper and with a _poof_ it was gone.

Pakkun nodded. “It is done.” He made his way back to Bull. “We have to get back to the village. Good luck young, Hatake!”

With a puff of smoke they were gone.

The two ninja and 8 dogs sat in silence for a few minutes.

“Well, this has been interesting.” Mako yawned. “But I’m going to bed.”

A few of the dogs barked in agreement and tottered after her. Only the little pug, Paku remained.

“You will be easy to find!” Paku wiggled as Obito stood, the dog at his heels.

“Oh yeah? Because I have pink hair?” Obito bent down and scratched the pups head. “Because the pink is only temporary.

Paku laughed. “No! You smell like Pakkun!”

Obito froze. “Wha?”

“Yeah! You must use the same shampoo!”

III

Sakura sat in the living room, in a complete bliss. Ino was in the kitchen, brewing their tea. Her friend bustled back in the room and Sakura couldn’t help but smile widely.

She always like surprise visits.

Ino had been catching her up on all the latest gossip around Konoha when she heard the door open gently and close just as softly. Ino came into the room, obviously oblivious, speaking too fast for Sakura to keep up as she listened to the soft padding of footsteps. She caught sight of a flash of pink. She tried to keep her attention on Ino as she watched her son pad silently behind her, sitting on the couch next to Ino, her back turned to him and started mimicking her movements.

Suddenly, Ino’s elbow shot out.

Obito caught it grinning. “So! You really were a ninja!”

Ino rolled her eyes. “Am!” Ino looked back at him. “Why is your hair pink?”

“That is classified.” He said seriously, leaning against Ino's shoulder. “Listen, I have to steal my mother for a moment.”

“Why?”

“Because something happened on my last mission and it's a _family discussion_.” He said to Ino, glaring. “We discuss _new additions to families_ in this house.”

Ino opened her mouth, but slowly closed her mouth. Sakura felt anger building up. _“Obito.”_

“I'll...be in the kitchen.” Ino rose, leaving the living room and squealed.

Obito cringed as there was light bark from the hall.

“Obito-” Confusion coursed through Sakura as she jumped to her feet, running after her friend. She gasped. It was the smallest, cutest, littlest pug she'd ever seen. He was tan with black ears and a black face. He wore a small Suna headband.

He was adorable.

“Oh my goodness!” She said, scooping him up. “He's so adorable!” Her smile was hurting her face as she turned to her son who now stood right behind her. Her heart dancing in her chest. “Where did you-”

“Pakkun.”

The puppy whined in Sakura's arms. She relaxed her grip and the pug jumped from her hands and moved to Obito's feet.

“Pak-”

“He found us in the woods in the fire country. Said it was my 'birthright.'” His grin was splitting his face. “Kept calling me Hatake.” He bent down and picked up the pug.

He shrugged. “I'm not sure how we'd incorporate them into battle, but we'll figure it out.”

“We're great for tracking!” The puppy yipped.

Sakura frowned. Her heart tightened. She didn't realize how much she missed Kakashi's little companions until now. She walked over to him and scratched his head.

“Welcome to the family little guy.”

“And the rest of us!”

There was a low whining from deep in the hall. Sakura's eyes widened. “How many?”

Obito grinned sheepishly. “Eight.”

III

“I don't get why you didn't tell her.” Obito said with slight scorn in his voice. Ino had offered to go dog shopping with him as Sakura became accustom to having dogs in the house. When they left, she and the eight puppies were sprawled on the couch.

“Obito-”

“What is the Tsukuyomi?”

“Obi-”

“ _Ino_.”

She sighed, picking up a chew toy and gently placing it back in the bin. “The Tsukuyomi is a genjutsu. The Uchiha can use their eyes to transport you to a place in your head. It's...it's a very good interrogation technique.” She didn't look to him. “Even better at torture.” She sighed. “Which is what he did to your mother. Which is why she wants you to have nothing to do with him. Why she decided to be passive than fight.” Ino looked up to him. “One of my family's expertise is obtaining information by going into people's minds. We just go in and can move around with their knowledge or not. I've had it done to me before. Multiple times, so I can understand what it is I'm doing.” She looked at some leashes, frowning. “I can't imagine the horrors she was put through. She won't talk about it and I'm not going to push it out. PTSD works that way.”

“That guy tortured her.” Obito, anger rose like bile in his throat. “He tortured her, practically destroyed her life, and you don't think she has the right to tell her about his happy little shitty family?”

“Obito, she knows.”

He spun around. Ino was looking at giant tug ropes. She was frowning. “Tsunade told her. When she found out the woman was pregnant.” Ino shrugged. “She hasn't asked me about him. About his family.” She looked to Obito and smiled weakly. “Which is great because I don't want to know anything about them.” Her lips quirked weakly. “No one really does.”

They bought a few giant dog beds, bowls, toys, and leashes before heading back home.

“I dyed my hair because on my last mission we had a run in with Uchiha.” Ino turned to look at him. “And it didn't end well. For him.” He looked at her, who was gaping at him. He continued. “He started telling me about how he trapped mother in the Tsukuyomi. About how if he finds her, he'll do it again.”

Her hands were at her mouth, her face pale. “Obito-”

“And-I-I told Naruto-I told Naruto about mother being trapped in the Tsukuyomi.” Ino looked like he'd slapped her. “I don't know how he's taking it. So-so just be prepared.”

Ino took a shaky breath and they continued their trek back home in silence.

When they entered the house, the both felt more at ease, seeing Sakura reading, probably not having moved since they left. She was scratching one's ear, smiling contently.

“Everything will be alright.” Obito said to Ino.

“I hope so.”

 


	44. Father and Son

Obito was on edge as he and Team Temari entered Konoha.

The Hokage asked for them _personally_ to redeliver the scroll.

And the usual care free leader was cold and professional as he dismissed them.

“Hey, kid,” Hachiko whispered. “Did he find out about you and his daughter?”

“I _will_ murder you.” He seethed as they passed Konoha guards. He felt slightly off as Hachiko's face wasn't full of it's usual teasing smiles. It was serious.

Obito couldn't shake that something serious was about to happen.

III

Kakashi flipped open _Tatics_ and rolled his eyes.

He really _hated_ his job. He should really retire. Become a professional dog walker. Or perhaps do the audio books for Icha Icha. Perhaps start his _own_ icha icha fanfiction publication. Jiraya would be proud.

His eyes fell from the page to the two sitting on a fallen tree turned makeshift bench in the 'secluded woods' between training grounds two and three. It was the perfect spot really to come and be alone. Unless you're the Hokage's oldest daughter. Then it was the perfect spot to be alone with Kakashi. They were just _sitting_ there. Hands held as they whispered into each other's ear. Kakashi had to admit-her carefree smile as the boy whispered into her ear was almost breathtaking. If he didn't remember her trying to pull his hair out when she was two, smiling in almost the same way. She giggled as he moved somehow closer and Kakashi just sighed, turning back to his book.

 _Teenagers_.

But, despite himself, and the skin crawling disgust this whole situation caused him, Kakashi was pleased with Mina's choice. If he had a child he certainly wouldn't mind them whispering sweet nothing on a make shift bench with Obito 'The Sandman' Suna (he didn't know his last name. He figured he was like Gaara. Mysterious in origin with no last name). He was charming, skilled, caring of others, lives _very_ far away, and seemed to be clean (when not covered in blood). _Though..._ Kakashi turned a page rather loudly from his perch in a tree one hundred yards away-any shinobi would have heard it- _he lacks focus when with girls_. Neither kids were foreseeing an attack, or even noticing the leaves around them as they gaze so deeply into each others eyes. The gourd totting boy didn't have his signature back piece, leaving it only god knows where. He was sporting dark blue shorts and a short sleeve shirt. His pink hair (so it must really be pink) was bright against the green forest. Mina shifted slightly, bringing her unclasped hand to the boy's face, who moved closer to her. They were still only talking. Kakashi hoped they were exchanging battle strategies (he really doubted it).

Kakashi let his eyes roam back to the words on his page. Why did he even let himself get suckered into these stupid 'missions' by that idiot Hokage? It made him feel old and (even more) perverted.

Mina's giggling was cut off. Kakashi wanted to gag. He _really_ shouldn't be here.

But it reminded him of a different time. A time with Sakura. There were more than a few occasions they had found themselves in these very woods (more south, closer to the river) and -ahem- showed up these young kids.

Which is acceptable since little Mina is still a small child, and Obito is a young gentlemen.

Kakashi frowned as Sakura's mischievously smiling face flashed against his Sharingan. There was more rustling going on below him. He wasn't going to look.

He thought instead what Obito's parents would think. He knew that if the Hokage ever found out about this little rendezvous (he was certain by the noise patterns this wasn't their first go around) there would be a war between Konoha and Suna. He was the Kazekage's apprentice or something right? Son maybe? He quickly dismissed that thought. He snuck a glance and regretted it.

Little, baby, Mina-chan's shirt was off. That _boy's_ shirt was off. Her hands were-

Would the Kazekage really _blame_ Naruto for starting a war? Kakashi surely wouldn't. Not if it was his daughter. Kakashi had half a mind to jump down and at least scare them back into their clothes. But apart of him didn't really care. They weren't _his_ kids. And a ninja's life could end at any minute right? Must live in the moment? Mina was nineteen, Obito was eighteen (Kakashi of course hadn't been keeping count), they were some-what adults. He sighed loudly and turned the page.

Nothing.

More rustling and Kakashi was gone in a poof of smoke. He didn't need to stick around to see/hear where this was going.

III

He reappeared in his apartment, crossing with wide steps to a little cupboard in the corner of his room. Sakura had always called it his _shrine_.

He bent down and opened the doors. Inside were his crisp first editions of the whole Icha Icha series, all tucked nicely in the right corner. Still in the plastic. The rest of the small cupboard was littered with various copies of various degrees of worn. He tossed the Tatics copy with a small 'clunk' and pulled out a very worn version of Paradise.

He closed the door and walked towards his bed, collapsing in a heap. He flipped open the worn book and clenched his teeth.

It was his picture of Sakura. It was really the two of them, but he never paid attention to himself. He was old, battered, but smiling (he guessed). It was _her_ smile, her bright, shinning eyes that caught his attention. She just looked so happy. So carefree.

She didn't really have any cares then.

Kakashi ignored his heart clenching as his Sharingan flashed an image of the last time he saw her, walking through the market in Suna.

Had she _always_ been there? Had he missed something?

And who was that guy she was with? Kakashi couldn't blame her for finding a new life for herself. A new life without the worries of Sasuke or marriage or drowning in the unhappiness that had become Konoha.

Was she married to that guy? Kakashi frowned. It looked like she lived alone, but there _was_ the door with the seals on it. A roommate? It didn't look like her room was shared. Maybe they were both really neat.

 _They_ had always been. He recalled a time where he practically lived at Sakura's little apartment. For three months he was there more than anywhere else and Ino had even made the comment that it looked like _no one_ lived there. Not even Sakura...

He frowned, pulling himself up into sitting position. He set the picture back in it's place between the pages and tossed it on the bed. He bit his thumb hard, watching the blood pool before making the hand signs.

Pakkun appeared lazily on his bed, his small tail wagging slowly.

“Hey boss.”

Kakashi sighed, patting the small dog on the head. The dog hummed to happily. They sat in silence.

Kakashi smiled. _What if that was Sakura's boy? She'd certainly kill him._ Kakashi chuckled at the absurdity. It would be like a game-who could punch the boy to the moon the fastest? The angry Hokage-father? Or the strongest mother in the world?

He allowed himself to laugh.

“Hmm?” Pakkun looked up lazily.

Kakashi sighed. “Mina has a boyfriend from Suna. They are in the woods right now.”

Pakkun snorted. “Sounds like someone else I know.”

“Used to know.” He said in a far away voice.

Sakura _wasn't_ married (he hoped).

That guy...he was _no one_ (he hoped).

She still thought about him (it's okay if it's not as much as he thinks about her, in Suna, _right there)._

“Ahh...” He patted Pakkun on the head twice before standing up, stretching slightly. “I am an old man who clings onto things too long.”

Pakkun stood and stretched. “You have always been loyal.”

Kakashi nodded. “I like the word loyal. It's better than sad.” He patted his thigh lightly. “Come on, let's go sign a poor boy' death warrant.”

Pakkun hopped off the bed, following Kakashi's heels.

III

“He owes you some meat. Nice, raw, fatty, meat.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes. “I'm a vegetarian.”

“All the better. You can just give it to me.” Pakkun sat on the bottom step to the Hokage tower and scratched his ear. “I played my part good.”

Kakashi shrugged. “You sat behind me quivering.”

Pakkun snorted, hopping off the last step. “This last pup of his has teeth. You need to tell the Hokage to stop breed-” Pakkun stopped, ear prickling.

Kakashi looked from his tiny pug to where he was staring. “Ah, speak of the devil.”

A slightly disheveled Obito was walking briskly his way. He wasn't wearing his breezy shorts (he hoped they weren't still in the forest) but long slim dark brown pants and a short sleeved dark red wrap shirt and a long sleeved black shirt (a doting little copy of the Kazekage-besides the hair and the sand colored mask he wore). He was looking down at his gourd strap, and as he got closer, Kakashi noticed he was cursing.

“Sounds like he's running late.” Kakashi murmured to his dog. He got a muffled bark as a response.

As he neared Kakashi, he spun, still distracted by his strap when Kakashi shot an arm out, grabbing his right forearm.

Sand shot out, grasping Kakashi's arm and over them, forming an ominous cloud all before Obito seemed to know what was going on.

The oh-so-clever, witty remark about him shacking up in the forest died on his lips as he looked into confused green eyes. “Sorry-”

His bright green flickered with recognition.

His mind reeled back to his earlier thoughts. _'What if he was-'_

 

Obito's face hardened as the grip of the sand loosened on his arm. He stood up straighter as he looked into Kakashi's soul. “Kakashi-san, I have-there is something you have to know.” He visibly swallowed as his other hand came a scratched the side of his cheek, _just like_. “It's uh...about...” He shook his head and pulled down his mask, fidgeting with it as he pressed his lips together and looked away. With a steadying breath he spoke. “It's about Sakura Haruno, sir.” The boy smiled. A smile Kakashi hadn't seen in thirty years.

_His father's smile._

There was a far away thunk in Kakashi's mind before there was a complete shut down. He _knew_ that face. _He just never paid any attention to it._ “No...” He whispered. Those green eyes, the color of the brightest jade changed slightly as he took a step back, almost losing his balance as Pakkun got underfoot, sniffing his ankles. _Suna..._ “No.” He said a little louder.

The boy looked fully panicked. “Uh...”

Gears were swirling rapidly in Kakashi's head. He felt light headed, holding onto the boy even tighter. _Suna...What if-_

It was outrageous-outlandish-stupid! But _What if..._

But it wasn't. It made all the sense in the world. The boy was eighteen. The boy was in Suna and what if-

 _What if_?

Obito tugged slightly on Kakashi, bringing him to the present. He gripped his arm tighter. The sand played on his arm, but if he let go he felt everything would just fall.

“Uh...Kakashi...sir...” The boy looked a bit paler than normal, making _her_ green eyes almost pop out of his head. “I don't know about 'no,' but what I have to say is important-” He kept looking around. He spotted something and got a look on his face that matched the way Kakashi was feeling. The boy shook his head, sand falling out the sky, swirling around before whooshing back into his gourd. “Kakashi Hatake, sir, I am her, your-”

“When are you Suna Shinobi going to learn your place?” Kakashi had being hanging on a delicate cliff, on the a piece of fragile glass as it shattered around him as he heard the deep, angry, voice of the very last person he wanted to see. Sasuke Uchiha, smirking at them, holding his little daughters hand.

Everything shifted in slow motion.

A roaring wind caught Kakashi off-guard as he heard a distant screaming. He felt his fingers ripped from the boy's arm as he felt like his ears were boxed in.

Wind and sand whirled harshly and in only seconds it was over.

The sand storm ended, small speckles of sand visibly hanging almost crystallized in the air. Each one a deadly grain to be used by this young boy. The Uchiha girl was sobbing quietly. Kakashi saw, inches from him was the Hokage.

“Drop him.” Naruto spoke in a deadly voice that made Kakashi shiver. It was a gratey voice, a voice mixed with the nine-tails. Kakashi could see small wisp of red charka flicking off the Hokage. ANBU surrounded them. Naruto, who was much shorter than Obito had the young boy, on his knees in a head lock, locked under Naruto's. Naruto's hands pressed hard against the boy's head who arms were behind his head. He would not let the Hokage press his head down, holding it high. His green eyes were shinning, red contrasting the green as snot dripped from his nose. He was breathing deeply through gritted teeth. “Drop. Him.” Kakashi watched Naruto's eyes flicker red ever so quickly.

“Da-ddy!” Kakashi head snapped and saw the small Uchiha girl, unharmed, clawing at a mound of sand. With Sasuke's head sticking out. His red eyes swirled dangerously, but otherwise, he looked calm. As he breathed in, Kakashi watched the sand tighten. Kakashi looked back to the cluster of ANBU.

“Drop-”

“ _No._ ” Kakashi had seen many emotions with this boy over the years, but anger-no this wasn't anger. Anger didn't properly convey what was shining in that young boy's eyes. “He must be _punished. For everything he's done to us_!” His voice cracked as the Hokage shoved his face down.   
“Drop-”

“If he wants to die by my hands-!”

“Obito...” Kakashi voice was low, pleading and full of an emotion he couldn't name. Seeing Obito like this ripped at his heart. And like a breath, sand dropped. It swirled quickly around the in air, creating a cloud of dust before swirling back in the gourd.

Naruto still had Obito in a head lock.

Sasuke, who looked slightly worse for wear, brushed the sand off his wrinkled clothes, his daughter tried to rush him, but he held her at arms length.

Slowly the Hokage dropped the boy and ANBU backed up. The boy stood straight and grabbed his upper arm. With a _crack_ he slammed his shoulder back in place.

“You-” Sasuke came storming towards the boy, the sound of birds echoing. Kakashi jumped in front of Obito, making Sasuke stop in his tracks. He looked from Kakashi to the boy. “You want to finish what we started?”

“But don't bring your child as a shield.” Obito said darkly.

Sasuke tried to push past Kakashi, but he held him firm. “Like I would-”

“Wouldn't put it past you, you worthless sack of-”

“Obito of Suna leave my village.” Naruto sounded more tired than angry. Kakashi looked back to Naruto, who was staring at _him, Kakashi_. The girl continued to cry.

“Obito!” Kakashi turned to see three women with Suna headbands standing behind the ANBU guards. And one red headed girl from Konoha.

“Obito must leave the village.” Naruto said in a booming voice.

“Come on, kid.” Mako moved through the throng of ANBU. She grasped his hand and tugged it gently. “Come on, Obito. Let's go home.”

Obito looked back to Kakashi. He looked like he himself was about to crumble. Kakashi's finger's twitched, itching to reach out for him. For a moment, they stared at each other as the final pieces clicked in his brain. The boy nodded quickly. “Yes.” His teammate slowly tugged him away. Tugged Obito away.

Sakura's-

He was cut off by a manic laugh. “I see how it is! You fuck the Hokage's daughter and you get a free pass!?”

Obito didn't look away from Kakashi. He just kept nodding with more emphasis as Kakashi felt his world, again, fall apart.

III

Obito was shaking. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

They had been running for a day and a half. They were almost out of Fire. They _had_ to get to Wind.

“That was unimaginably stupid, you know.”

Obito looked to Mako. “Which part.” Obito felt like he was going to be sick.

Meeting with Mina had a bad idea. He knew it.

First off, he _knew_ Kakashi was always her guard. _Always_! So that's a thing. And then _Sasuke-_

“You shouldn't have provoked him-”

“He started it. He spoke in my presence.”

“You're a fucking Haruno through and through. Losing your temper for no fucking-”

“The last time I met him he was threatening my mother and he doesn't even know _she's my fucking mother!_ ”

“Well, he'll know if you keep _screaming it_!” Temari-sensei seethed

They were silent for a few clicks.

Obito slowed as the trees started to thin. “He knows.”

“Who?” Mako stopped and turned to face him.

“Kakashi knows.” Obito looked to the dirt of the forest floor before looking back up to Mako. He ripped his mask and hood off and started to run his hands over his face. “He knows and now my mother is going to realize how I have destroyed everything-”

“Obito-”

“Did you see him, oh god, I shouldn't have said anything. I shouldn't have said-” His breath was getting quicker and quicker and every time he blinked he saw the realization, the dawning that this kid just laid the biggest news on him of his life.

And then left.

He felt Mako grab his shoulders and shake him slightly. “If he didn't say, then he doesn't know.”

Obito looked into a tree. “But he said 'No.'”

Mako's hands came to his neck, resting firmly. “You heard him say 'no?'”

“Like he was in disbelief. And then I said 'yes.'”

Mako took a deep sigh before pulling away. “Don't think too much on it okay? Let's get to Wind. Before we worry.”

III

The door slammed and Ino and Sakura jumped.

There was stomping until Obito covered in Sand stood in the door way. The Kazekage was behind her.

“Go home, Ino.” Obito said firmly.

Sakura stood in front of her. “Obito-”

“All non-civilian Konoha personnel are to leave the village.” Gaara spoke calmly. He looked to Sakura. Typically he would be smiling. Like he had something up his sleeve. He looked ragged. “It's protocol until the incident has been resolved.”

“Incident?” Sakura's body filled with dread as she looked between her son and the Kazekage. ”What happened?”

“Obito, get cleaned up and at my office in less than one hour.” The Kazekage spoke with such authority that Sakura took a step back. Obito didn't speak, he stalked to his room, slamming the door.

“May-May we know what happened? Kazekage-san?” Ino spoke lowly.

Gaara was watching where Obito. “It seems that Sasuke Uchiha is trying to start a war between with me and my shinobi.”

III

Sakura felt numb as she sat with a shaky hand gripping a tea cup. It seemed that everything she had worked so hard for in the past eighteen years was crumbling underneath her.

Obito had been gone three hours.

A dog whined in her lap.

The wind whipped around outside.

After another hour, the front door opened. She listened to the door close and the shoveling of feet. She watched the empty door way until Obito appeared.

He looked tired as he slumped against the doorway. He took a heavy sigh, running a hand through his silver locks with the pink highlights. He slid to the floor, pulling his knees up high, pressing his back against the wall.

“A week and half ago I was on a mission in Fire.” He spoke slowly, not looking at her. “We were to recover a stolen scroll that was taken by some rouge grass nin. We were to bring it back to Suna to be recoded and sent to Konoha.

“Which we did, successfully, but were...interrupted...”

Sakura felt the cup slip out of her hands. “By Sasuke.” Her heart ripped.

“He confronted us and we stopped him the only way we could. He was unfit to return to Konoha on his own and we, as allies to the Leaf, escorted him back to the village. We were in the village for twelve hours.”

Sakura's stomach clenched. “How many times have you been to Konoha?” Obito looked at the wall across from him. He didn't speak. “Obito.” She watched him pull himself in.

“It doesn't matter know.”

Tears streamed down her face. “Obito, I told you-”

“You didn't tell me he tortured you.” His words froze the blood in her veins. Tears erupted from her eyes. “You told me he hurt you, he knocked you around, but you never said he psychologically tortured you.” His eyes were rimmed red as he took a shaky breath. “He told me that.”

They were silent for what seemed like hours.

“So we brought the scroll back to be recoded and were requested by the Hokage to return it.” He continued. “So, Team Temari took the scroll.” His finger pulled on his mask and he continued on. “We were meeting up to return home I was stopped outside the Hokage tower.”

“By Sasuke?”

The he paused. “No. He showed up two minutes later. He wanted revenge for me destroying his face.”

Sakura gasped, but Obito shrugged. “To protect myself I trapped Sasuke in a coffin and was then put in a headlock by the Hokage.” He rested his head on his knees. “Gaara-jii says this is all a formality. That I won't forever be barred from Konoha.” He looked at her.

“And Sasuke?”

Obito shrugged. “I don't know, mother.” He crossed his arms. “If I see him again, I will kill him.”

III

Kakashi's heart was beating his his ears, his whole body was shaking as Naruto repeated himself. “Sasuke has been missing for three hours.”

Sasuke had been in the hospital for five days for his injuries inflicted by the sand ninja. Three broken ribs caused his lungs to puncture. Shortly after surgery he was declared missing.

“So when are we leaving for Suna?” Shikamaru said with a bit of anticipation. “I mean, it doesn't take a genius to know that's where he's going.”

Naruto sat at his desk, his elbows on the desk and his fingers laced,staring between he Shikamaru and Sai. He spoke softly. “We leave immediately.”


	45. Uchiha VS Hatakes

The sun slowly eased it’s way above the desert horizon. A great village sat in the middle of the vast desert. Large walls surrounded the village. Protecting the village from weather and enemies a like. The entrance was looming; guards positioned, ready for any attack. Towards the peak of this wall stood two figures. These two figures stood straight, arms crossed, staring out at the horizon, waiting.

The wore similar outfits. One a crisp red overcoat that billowed in the morning breeze. He wore a purple-gray chest plate. Strapped to his back was the gourd infamous to the Kazekage.

The second figure’s red coat was an almost dull brown. It was shorter; the hem fraying from a battle where the long, billowing tail got in the way. The chest plate scratched and nicked and cracked. It had seen more than it’s share of conflict. 

The sun rose higher. 

The first figure looked up to the second, for he towered over him. His face was covered by a mask the color of sand, but his bright green eyes spoke more than he ever could. The first looked back to the horizon.

“Do not let him near my village.”

There was no words spoken. The second figure was simply gone.

III

His breath evened as he watched. Sasuke Uchiha grew against the horizon. Obito’s heart slowed as his fingers flexed. Sand shifted around him, moving to his will as he started making out distinct features of Uchiha. His dark pants with a white shirt. His short dark hair. His eyes swirling reds. Obito focused on his neck. His jaw line before moving to his feet. The Uchiha stopped.

The sand shifted almost nervously before dying down around them. Obito started counting to himself softly. He had his hands in his pants, slightly slouched.

“ So you’ve come to meet me?” Sasuke said slowly. Almost arrogantly. Obito got to fifteen before Sasuke started to speak again. “You think you can cross me and get away with it, you little Suna shit.” Obito’s eyes flickered up quickly to see the grin plastered on Sasuke’s face.  _ Thirty-three, thirty-four…  _ “ You dare cross an Uchiha? I suppose you really want to d-”  Sasuke was cut off as a tidal wave of sand crashed over him.

Obito cursed as Sasuke quickly evaded. He shifted easily into a fighting stance as Sasuke’s, in the air, twirled and made hand signals. A large fire ball erupted in front of him. Obito released a large wall of sand before collected sand around him, running hard to the left, trying to keep as much distance between him and Uchiha. There was a sizzling sound. Obito looked behind him to see a line of molten sand where he had been seconds before. His wall was half frozen, globs of heated sand falling to the desert floor. Obito gritted his teeth. He’d have to get closer. 

Obito beckoned sand forward, building an L-Shaped wall, running up and above it. He crouched above the wall, chakra feet clinging to the sand in the air. He watched and calculated as Uchiha threw another fireball, blasting a hole in wall. Obito jumped down, grabbing a kunai out of his pocket, gathering chakra in his fist and aiming for Uchiha’s left eye. Obito heard a  _ crunch _ as Sasuke was shot off the ground into the wall, inches from the molten sand. 

Uchiha, unfazed by the attack, pulled a sword out of it’s sheath that sat on his hip. Obito rushed forward, ducking, sticking his leg out in a sweeping kick. 

He dropped to the ground and rolled as Sasuke Uchiha jumped to avoid, lifting his sword and slicing the air. Obito pressed his hands down on the ground, launching his body up, his feet aimed at Uchiha’s chest. It hit his mark, but only proved to knock him backwards. 

Sasuke fell on his back, arms out, rolling back into standing position.

He let out a chuckle, but before he could speak, Obito launched himself again, doubling the armour on his fist and his chakra as he screamed. “Sha!” Sasuke’s stepped to the side, bringing his sword down. Obito felt the sword sliced through his armor. He felt nothing but something warm sliding down his shoulder blade. He stumbled and fell, turning in the sand, holding his arms up and tight together, blocking as another swipe of the sword came down. Obito’s body resonated as his sand armour flaked. He looked up at the Uchiha’s face before quickly looking down at his chest. His smile, his red swirling eyes made Obito’s stomach churn. The blade pushed further and further into Obito. He laced his arms with chakra, but he felt the blade slowly sink into his skin.

Suddenly, Obito felt Sasuke jerk slightly, loosening the pressure. Obito used all his strength to push up and away from the blade, rolling over. Soon he was on his feet, and twisting his body, lifting his leg into a devastating round kick to the Uchiha’s chest. It hit hard in the solar plexus. Uchiha doubled over, clutching his stomach. In the glint of the sun, Obito saw what had caused him to hesitate. A long thin senbon stuck out of his neck. Obito twisted around to see Hachiko and Mako rushing towards him.

“Stay back!” He shouted. 

“Yeah, yeah…” Mako said as she rushed past him, shoving him towards Hachiko. “Let’s keep the narcissism to a minimum while your arms are bleeding.” He looked over to Hachiko, who was gripping his arms tightly, healing. He stared down at his arms. He didn’t feel them. Panic started to rise. 

“Poison.” Hachiko bit her lip.

“The blade is poisoned!” Obito turned back towards his teammate, who missed a double side kick to Sasuke Uchiha’s mid section. While her leg was still extended Uchiha ran the blade of his sword across her calf. Obito rushed towards her. She inhaled deeply, pulling her leg back and spinning, pulling two shiruken out and launching them at the Uchiha. She put her foot down and instantly crumpled to the ground. Uchiha blocked the throwing stars and with a few quick hand signals snakes darted out at the young girl. Obito threw up a sand wall. The snakes crashed into the wall, wiggling frantically before disappearing in a puff of smoke. 

Obito watched Hachiko rush over to Mako. “I was able to get some of the poison out.” Hachiko said, kneeling next to Mako. Her eyes flickered to. “Be advised.” 

“I don’t want your little girl friends interupting our fight.” Uchiha laughed. “Though they aren’t what you have your eye on, is it?”

Obito watched Uchiha’s arms as he moved, watching his hips as he shifted into a more aggressive stance. Without warning, Uchiha struck. 

Snakes started appearing around Obito. He knocked and flailed and threw up tight sand walls to cover himself. He quickly summoned sand, letting it envelop him in a ball.

Silence.

He heard Uchiha’s muffled laugh. “Isn’t this  _ familiar _ !” Obito shifted to the back of his ball as the sword pierced his defense. The sand wasn’t as strong as before. He quickly put his hands to his forearms, summoning all his healing ability to draw the poison out. He cursed himself as he heard the sword enter his tomb again, knocking against his sand armour. He was running out of chakra. He was going to need to think quickly. He was going to have to take him out fast. As he pulled the poison out, throwing it to the side, he cursed Mako.  _ Why did she have to be so brash and run in like that? _ He wasn’t going to die that very second. She could have held back and waited for a battle plan. Then Hachiko wouldn’t be held up with Mako.

Though if it wasn’t for Hachiko warning him about the poison, he’d probably already be an Uchiha shishkabob. 

He was only going to get one good shot. The element of surprise was his.

Obito took a deep breath. This was it. He threw the last of his poison out of his arms and took one last deep breath.

He dropped his tomb.

He launched himself in the air, calling for all of his chakra into his fist. He’d knock his lights out. It was dirty, it was messy, but it’d get the job done. He aimed for the bridge of his nose. Without his chakra enhanced strength, he’d be able to break that bastards nose. But with-

His aim was true. He couldn’t help but smirk a bit as he saw the pale, almost porcelain like face, one ugly red eye swollen shut from his original punch.

“Sha-ra-no!” His fist made contact with Uchiha’s head. It felt like a sonic boom. But the Uchiha didn’t move.

He split into a grin. “Well, haven’t I heard that one before?” Uchiha Sasuke took a step back. Obito heart raced as he stayed levitating in the air. Still sprawled, his right arm sticking out in front of him, his feet slightly behind him in a forward motion.

Sasuke Uchiha laughed maniacally. He lazily sheathed his sword. He looked over to Obito. His red eyes swirling slowly. 

“Where’d you learn that little catch phrase?” 

It felt like bile rising in his throat. He bit his lip. Syllables rolled off his tongue. They were illegible. Uchiha narrowed his eyes. 

“I will ask you again.” 

Obito swallowed thickly, shaking his head. Sasuke Uchiha rolled his eyes. With a few short hand moves snakes shot towards Obito. Pain erupted in his stomach. He looked down and watched, horrified as a snake burrowed deeply into his stomach.

“I will ask again, but remember; I already know the answer.”

Between the pain in his stomach and the tightness in his throat, tears rolled down his cheek. “M-My Mother.”

Sasuke fully turned. Three quick strides and he was nose to nose with the Uchiha. He grabbed him roughly by the chin. Sasuke’s brow furrowed. “Fucking bitch…” He shoved Obito’s face away. He turned and took a few steps away before turning back. 

“She betrayed me, Sakura Haruno.” He pressed his lips together. “She promised herself to me and then she made a mistake.” His lips curl. “You, apparently.” He sighed. “And with Kakashi-sensei?” Obito shuddered. “No wonder she ran away.” 

“Fuck you.” Pain shot through his neck as he spoke. Sasuke looked at him impassively. “You have a family. You have what you wanted-”

“ I wanted  _ her _ .” He snapped. “She-she is strong, beautiful, smart.”

“Smart enough to get away from you.” Sasuke’s face twitched. In a flash his sword was unsheathed and Obito felt fire in his side. He gritted his teeth. The fire slowly spread.

“She apparently didn’t teach you the same.”

Sasuke Uchiha took a step back and watched Obito. Obito bit his lip, trying to focus on anything other than the pain slowly licking him inside and out. He tried to move, tried to move anything but his face, but he just. couldn’t.

“Once I kill you, I will kill her.” Sasuke’s words held no emotion. It was like he was telling him the weather. “I would wait for her to see, but I don’t want to give her that kind of satisfaction.” Uchiha slowly placed his hands together, crouching down. Slowly, the sound of birds filled Obito’s ears. “A fitting death, don’t you agree.” Obito’s eyes widened as Uchiha seemed to start glowing blue. He swallowed thickly.

The sound grew louder and louder. Sasuke let out an animal like cry as he lunged forward. Obito closed his eyes. He could only think of his mother and the tears she would shed for him.

_ I’m so sorry… _

And then then...nothing.

III

The screams of birds slowly ebbed away. Sand swirled on the ground uneasily. Obito’s eyes snapped open wide, so wide and emerald before they rolled to the back of head and he collapsed in a heap on the desert floor. His mangled body unmoving but the small, so small rise and fall of his chest.

And for that, Kakashi could have cried. 

Kakashi wrenched his arm out of the center of Sasuke’s chest, clenching his fingers as the tingling that was always left over from the Chidori raced up and down his arm. Sasuke was still on his feet, but struggling. His breathing was ragged and wet. Kakashi was half aware. His eyes couldn’t leave Obito’s.

_ Obito _ .

He watched as his teammates rushed to his side, one more sluggish than the other one. He watched as they carefully turned him over. They ripped off his mask and his face was ashy. Carefully one started to inspect his body while the other inspected his head.

“ We need to get him back to the village.” One said with authority. “He was in that Genjustu for way too long. Plus…” She trailed off, her fingers moving to where Kakashi had  _ seen _ the bastard ram his sword into him. 

“Who knows how much poison is on the whole sword.” The other whispered. “Or how potent it is.” She looked up. She looked at Kakashi for a moment before her eyes went behind him. “They with you?”

Kakashi watched Obito’s chest slowly rise and fall. He tensed as the boy’s body started shivering. “I’ll start working on him. We’ve got to get back or he won’t-” 

“Eragh!” Kakashi looked down to see Sasuke swing his sword high. Kakashi took a step back and kicked hard. Anger started to build in his chest. He shot another front kick out hitting Sasuke in the chin. Has his body rose Kakashi rammed his fist into his face.

_ Obito.  _ He was too late. He was too late, again, to save Obito. He couldn’t save Obito, Rin, Sensei,  _ Sakura _ .

Sakura…

He punched Sasuke with everything he had.  _ One-Two _ . Sasuke fell back. Kakashi stood over him, his body humming, tears threatening. He looked over to where Obito,  _ his son _ , kept from him because of Sasuke- He went to kick Sasuke again, but he rolled away.

Sasuke slowly got to his feet. He wiped blood from his mouth. “How unfortunate.” Sasuke eyed  _ his boy _ . “You just figure it out?” Sasuke started laughing. “Cute.” Sasuke straightened, “You can die together.” In a blink of an eye, Sasuke was in front of him. Kakashi threw his arms up in a block, bringing his leg up and out in a sweep kick. Sasuke stepped back, pulled out a kunai and threw it fast. Kakashi side step, his hands moving fast in a ground technique. Before he could finish, Sasuke threw a giant fireball. Kakashi jumped to the left before dashing forward. Kakashi’s teeth clenched as he threw more hand signs together. A giant water dragon sprung forward, knocking Sasuke back. Kakashi threw two kunai, both exploding sand up and around the Uchiha. Kakashi rushed. Sasuke appeared from the sand, kunai in hand. Kakashi boocks and palm strikes Sasuke’s ribs. Sasuke kicks high, Kakashi dodges and Sasuke does a sweep kick. Kakashi jumps backward. 

“Sasuke!” Kakashi looks over to see Naruto and the others have finally caught up. “Stop Sasuke!” Naruto screams.

Birds begin chirping. Kakashi watches and waits for the charge. But it doesn’t come. Instead, the chidori explodes from Sasuke’s hand and lunges at Kakashi. Kakashi barely has time to leap out of the way. The chidori hits him in the side and Kakashi curses his distraction.

His stomach drops as he see Sasuke going not for him, but for  _ Obito. _

Kakashi’s reality slows as he races towards the three Suna ninjas. One of the women is on her feet, body in front of Obito as the Chidori begins chirping once again. Kakashi’s mind whirls with possibilities of what to do. He decides that tackling Sasuke would be the best option. 

He could kill him while he had him pinned.

Suddenly Sasuke stops. Turning in almost slow motion, Sasuke pivots on the balls of his feet. Kakashi smiled softly. He couldn’t stop in time.

As Sasuke’s-hell,  _ his _ Chidori ruptured his sternum, breaking ribs and ripping organs, Kakashi could only apologise.

_ I’m sorry Sakura. I couldn’t stop- _ Kakashi let out a gurgle, looking down at Sasuke’s smiling face.

“Truly fitting.”

Kakashi nodded, pulling out his last kunai and clumsily grabs Sasuke’s arm and pulls him closer, bringing the kunai to Sasuke’s shoulder. He pierced the shoulder, sliding it down. Sasuke screams as he shoves Kakashi away. Kakashi collapsed as he watched Sasuke look down at his now lifeless arm.

_ I’m sorry, Obito. _

Kakashi watched as anger filled Sasuke’s face, his normally porcelain like face flush. Sasuke pulled out a short sword and headed towards him. “I’ll kill you, then the boy.” He grinned. “And then Sakura.” Kakashi watched, almost out of body as Sasuke stopped in front of him. He went to bend down next to Kakashi but a rumbling on the ground made him pause. 

Sand erupted around Kakashi and he watched in amazement as in a blink of an eye, Sasuke disappears in a wall of sand.

As the sand falls to the ground, his vision becomes blurry as his own blood seeps out of his body. But he was certain he saw a flash of pink before his vision went black. He swallows thickly as he hears muffled thumps. As Kakashi tries to move he hears a voice that almost makes his heart stop.

“Kakashi, hang in there.”

“Sak-”

“I need a medic transport over here!”

“Sakura-chan!” Naruto sounded near, yet so far.

He raised a heavy hand and it was grasped in a small calloused hand. “Ob, Obi-”

“ Stay with me Kakashi.” Her voice was no nonsense. Like when they were on the mission to rain all those years ago. “You have to stay with me...with  _ us. _ ”

“Us…” Kakashi slipped out as darkness took him.

  
  
  


 


	46. The End

Kakashi’s eyes open, but it takes a few seconds for his brain to register light. The white light made him flinch. He groaned softly. Slowly, shapes started taking form, but the white didn’t dim. It took a few more minutes to realize that everything was white.

He was in the hospital.

A beeping sound became louder as he tried to pull himself up, shifting around, ignoring the pain.

“Would you stop that?” His brain stopped. “That noise is loud.” Kakashi turns his head to see _himself_. He was sitting the bed next to him, reading. Not bothering to look up at him. His hair was shorter than he remembered ever having it, his frame, a bit fuller, stronger than his had been before he hit his twenties. And he didn’t have nearly as many scars. Kakashi sat up, grimacing. But his younger self was sitting reading Icha Icha. It was the easiest way to keep the nurses from bothering him. His younger self was bandaged tightly. His upper body and chest were covered in thick bandages. His arms and neck were lightly bandaged.

His younger self looked over to him. “You feeling okay?”  Kakashi almost fell off the other side of his bed. His eyes were green.

It wasn’t him. It was-

Memories started roaring back.

“Obi-Obito!” Kakashi started moving, the beeping becoming frantic. “Are _you_ alright, are you-”

The boy was wincing. “Please calm down-the beeping.”

Kakashi looked around. He was attached to various machines. His mind absorbed everything before he turned back to Obito. The book-the book _he_ gave them, was forgotten as the boy lightly gripped his head.

Kakashi painfully grappled the machines before unplugging them. The boy immediately sighed. After a moment, he grinned cheekily over to Kakashi, green eyes shining. “Thanks, but I don’t think the head doctor will be too happy with that.”

Kakashi stared dumbly at the boy, leaning a lot of his weight on his arms. “You...you look so much like me.” Obito’s grin faltered.

“I think...I think that’s genetics...eh, Kakashi-sir.”

Kakashi’s arm gave out, making him collapsed on the bed. He inhaled deeply as pain blinded him.

“Just-just lay there. You’ll hurt yourself more.” Kakashi adjusted himself slowly before the pain started ebbing away.

After a few more minutes of silence, Kakashi spoke weakly. “I never liked ‘sir.’” He turned his head, smiling. “And I _really_ don’t want to hear that from you.” The boy flushed. “Regardless of genetics.” He added with a sigh. Kakashi turned back to face the white walls in front of him. He closed his eyes. He thought he might drift off to sleep when he heard the book close with a small snap. A few steady heartbeats later the boy laughed. “This is not how I imagined it would go.” Kakashi looked over to the boy, who was wincing slightly, holding his pierced side. “Not entirely sure how it would go but in a hospital room was not how I imagined it.”

Kakashi exhaled slowly, sifting in the bed so he was sitting straight up. It hurt like hell, but he managed to drag his legs to the side of the bed. He supposed now was as good of a time as any to talk to the kid.

Kakashi propped his elbows on his knees and rubbed his face. “I’ll be honest with you I never imagined it myself.” He shrugged, not looking at the kid. It was a bit of a lie, but in all actuality it really wasn’t something he’d seen himself being. Not since Sakura. “Though the amount of time I’ve spent in the hospital it only makes sense.” He peaked his ‘good eye’ at the boy between his fingers. “Thought you’d be younger.” He gave him a small eye crinkle. The boy opened his mouth to speak, but Kakashi cut him off. “Never imagined myself as a- a father. Literally...or even genetically.” The boy’s face was unreadable. “But...there are worse things in life, I suppose.”

“I didn’t really have a dad growing up myself. He...passed away when I was young.”

“Killed himself.” Kakashi jolted straight up, his vision going white with the pain. “Oh god! I’m sorry!” The boy’s panicked cries made the pain a little more bearable.

“It’s fine...just blunt.” Kakashi patted his front before collapsing on the bed sideways.

“Genetics?” Obito said after a while.

Kakashi let out a small grunt. “Yeah, I guess so.” He stared up at the white ceiling before closing his eyes. “More or less grew up alone. I did have Sensei for a little while, but at least you’ve got Mr. Tall and Smiliey.” Kakashi looked up, smiling. He would say the pain in his chest was the Chidori.

Obito stared at him blankly. “Gaara-jii?” The boy blinked, almost like he was pushed over. “Tanade-sensei?” Kakashi opened his mouth but the boy was quick. “The-the last time you were here! You saw her with Tanade-sensei! Yeah! No, no, no!” He shook his head, wincing. “He’s head of the poison’s division! She is one of her pupils!” They were silent for a moment. For a man who relished in silence, Kakashi felt it was too long. “She’s-she’s never, eh...had anyone around.” His eyes were shining as he spoke. “It’s just been the two of us. Tsunade-baa-chan would come sometimes and take her away. Or Ino.” He shrugged. “Only other man who’s ever been in our house is Gaara-jii.” He frowned in a way that made Kakashi uncomfortable. “You okay?”

“That’s the question, isn’t it?” Kakashi flopped back down on the bed. “That’s the question.”

Silence.

“...If it’s any consolation…” The boy started tentatively. “I just...I just wanted you to _know_ , you know?” Kakashi sat up. The boy was looking down at his hands, looking suddenly very, very small. “I didn’t want anything from you. No-I didn’t want you to _do_ anything with the information. I just-just wanted you to _know_.” He looked up at the ceiling. “And mom-” He smiled sadly, “She was just scared.” He shook his head and looked back to Kakashi. “Guess I can kind of see why though now, eh? Hindsight and all.” He patted where he’d been stabbed.

Kakashi frowned. Obito looked away. “I knew I shouldn’t have antagonized him-”

“You didn’t really-”

“I know what he did to her.” Obito said softly. He looked away. His hands dropped to his blankets. “It’s like what he did to me. But a _lot_ worse.” He gripped his blankets tightly. “I got angry and instead of just brushing him off, I antagonized him. I _wanted_ to hurt him. I wanted to kill him because even after all these years, she’s still hurting. She’s still afraid.”

The silence between them was heavy. Kakashi sighed. “Well, she sure as hell wasn’t afraid out there.” Kakashi’s mind went to the blur of pink he saw before he passed out. His mouth twitched. “She _was_ _not_ scared.”

The silence this time was almost comfortable. “What are you going to do about her?”

Kakashi’s mind wiped clean. “I don’t know what to tell you, kid.”

“You pretty mad?”

Kakashi’s stomach curled. “That’s certainly one way of putting it.” Loathful, spiteful, upset, hurt, some what betrayed? Kakashi sat up in the bed, putting his elbows on his knees. He looked at Obito. Obito of the Sand. Obito Haruno. Obito Hatake?

He wish he had his mask. The boy’s face was falling. His eyes brimming with tears, but Kakashi understood. Hell, he felt tears welling up in his own eyes.

“Why don’t-” Kakashi pushed his feeling down. Far, far down, where he normally kept them. “Why don’t we start by you telling me what you know about genetics, eh? I’ll fill in the details. Since we’re trapped here, we might as well make the best of it.” _I’ve always been better about dealing with the past poorly rather than the present poorly._ “I’m sure she’s told you some stuff about me,” _or you’ve heard something at least,_ “Why don’t we start there?”

When Obito didn’t answer right away Kakashi frowned. Perhaps he was expecting more? He ignored the lump forming in his stomach, threatening to push his emotions up again.

“You’re-you’re not going to think I’m weird? Are you?” The boy’s voice was soft and meek. It made him shudder. He used to use that voice with Sensei. The boy sighed. “Because I’m a bit of a fan.”

Kakashi bit his lip so he won’t grin. Obito must have sense it because he went on. “The stories of Kakashi the Copy Nin, were always my favorite bedtime stories.” He fushed. “Whether at home, or here.” Obito bit his lip. “I’m sure I’ve heard them all, man,” his eyes were shining bright, “I’m sure I’ve heard them all a hundred times.” He recalled the first conversation he had with the closest thing he really had to a father figure, his sensei. How excited he was to finally meet him. _His hero._ Kakashi shook his head, brushing his thumb against his cheek. “How about first, you tell me about you, Obito.” He could hear his sensei’s voice in his head.

He was sure that the face Obito gave him was the same face he’d been given all those years ago.

And Obito started.

III

Obito was sleeping soundly. Before he had drifted off to sleep, he’d tossed Kakashi his old friend, his trusty book.

_Oh what full circles we’ve come._

Kakashi was once again strung up like a marionette to the various machines. The nurses were on strict rules from ‘The Boss’ to take none of his nonsense.

It was his turn to fidget. He had yet to hear from this ‘Boss.’

He wondered if he would. If it was him-well...well he wasn’t a man for confrontation. He looked up from his book to the slumbering Obito. They gave him some kind of pain drug that made him pass out. Peacefully pass out.

Kakashi’s lip smirked. _You’re a good kid…_

He closed his eyes.

He didn’t realize that he fell asleep until he felt another presence in the room. Someone was watching him. It wasn’t the same as how Obito had been staring at him when he didn’t think he was awake. Kakashi slowly opened his eyes. As he blinked the blurriness away his butterflies erupted in his stomach.

“Sakura.” Her hair was pulled back in a long ponytail, much like Tsunade’s. Her green eyes shined as tears slowly started rolling down her cheek.

“Hey there…Kakashi…” Her smile was contagious.

“I had the wildest dream.” He murmured. Swallowing thickly. He noticed that her hand was gripping his tightly. “You appeared in a whirlwind and K.O.ed Sasuke.”

Her face dropped slightly before she started chuckling softly. “I couldn’t have him killing my baby.”

“Sakura, I always told you not to call me that, it’s weird.” He squeezed her hand as her face fell. “You’ve got a good boy.” He watched as she looked over to the other bed, smiling softly. “A bit stupid and reckless, but he’s a good kid.” Her smile drooped. He gave her hand another squeeze. “But that might just be genetics.”

She pressed her lips together. “I’m sorry.” She said softly. She opened her mouth and paused, looking over to him. “I’m sorry.” Tears were streaming down her face. “Not too much more I can say.”

He shrugged, looking over at the sleeping boy. “No, I guess not.”

They were silent, watching _their son_. Kakashi frowned.

“I thought...I guess it doesn’t matter what I thought.”

“No.” He said flatly. “But you can tell me if you want.”

“I was afraid for you. If I told you, Sasuke would kill you.”

“Thanks.” He wasn’t sure how he meant it. Sasuke’s rage wasn’t something to mess with, especially when it came to ruining his little ‘plan.’ But that was a long time ago. And Kakashi wasn’t young then, but he could have certainly held his own. Now…

“His family is here.”

Kakashi turned to stare at her. “How long have I been here?”

She shrugged, not looking at him. “Six days.”

He let out a low whistle. “Is Sasuke-”

“Stabilized. Unfortunately.” She let go of his hand and stood, moving to the bed next to him. “You have no idea how much I really hoped I had knocked his lights out.” She leaned over her son and gently brushed a few rogue strands of silver hair out of his eyes.

Kakashi looked away. “I-uh-appreciate you telling him about me.” He looked up to her before looking away. She wasn’t looking at him anyways. “You’re his father. He deserves to know about you.”

Hearing Sakura say ‘father’ shook Kakashi to the core. Like the final nail to seal his fate. He let out a nervous chuckle. _Father_. It felt weird, being directed towards him. _Father_. It was foreign, but maybe he could get use to it.

Maybe.

“I should have killed him.”

Kakashi let out a small hum.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Obito shifted in his sleep.

“This isn’t what I thought this would be…” Sakura sighed, turning her head to look at him. She was frowning. “I couldn’t tell you what it would be like, seeing you again, but I didn’t think this would be how it happened. How you found out about Obito.”

Kakashi shifted in his seat. “Me waking up with a hole in my chest and seeing you sitting over me seems like a pretty plausible way to cross paths again.” He smiled at her. “But him...well…”

“Depends on how long you’ve been out.” She smiled sweetly. Hesitating slightly before running her fingers through his hair almost fondly.

Kakashi raised a brow. “What?”

Sakura paused. She looked over to Obito. “Wait...how-”

“I was walking Pakkun in Konoha, right after covering for him after he was with Naruto’s daughter in the woods.”

Sakura’s hand dropped. Her face paled. “Excuse me?”

“It’s why I came.” Kakashi felt slightly smug. “I wouldn’t have taken a whole in the chest for just _anyone_.” He put his hand to his chin thoughtfully. “Though perhaps for Obito of the Sand I would have. He was always such a good kid. Besides the heavy petty with Mina-chan.” Kakashi felt Chakra pulse in the room. He could have sworn it shook the room. He couldn’t quite pin _what_ she was mad about.

Obito shifted again, but didn’t wake.

“When-”

“I met Obito in the middle of the woods with a hole in my chest.” He nodded, almost sage like. It kept him from giggling. “Saved my life.” He eyed Sakura. “We did that you see. Saved each other’s life. It was bonding.” Six different emotions covered Sakura’s face before she settled with despair.

“Kakashi, I’m-”

“I should, ‘am’ really, angry at you.” He looked over to the boy. “I met the boy on many occasions and he did seem flustered for one reason or another. Maybe he had wanted to tell me, but, like you, he was scared.

“His fear would be rejection. But yours?” He looked over to her. “My life? I’m not that stupid.” He scoffed.

“But if you went after him, he wouldn’t just try to kill _you_. He’d try to kill me. To kill our baby, _my_ baby, Kakashi. If you went after him, he’d know of his existence. That avenging anger would drive him to the ends of the earth-like before.” She sat straight. “And you have a habit of being reckless when it comes to saving others.”

Kakashi looked from her to Obito.

“So I have to live with everything. All of his questions, his looks, his loneliness. The guilt of holding this all from you. Of living with the what could have beens, while you got to live oblivious. But live. To...to meet Obito anyways.” She sighed heavily. “I can’t believe it.”

“Me either. He’s pretty well known in Konoha for his little scuffle with Sasuke a few years ago.” Sakura almost jumped to her feet, but Kakashi grabbed her arm. “It’s where this all started.” He said in an almost sing-song voice. “You really think this was all about you? Ah, Sakura-chan, I thought you grew out of that narcissistic phase.” Kakashi wondered if he was going to knocked unconscious again but she just sighed, pinching her nose. “And besides. I’m alive, he’s alive, you’re alive.” He patted her hand before pulling away. Her face fell slightly. “And someone taught me a _long_ time ago that it’s never too late to start something amazing.”

III

Obito readjusted the grip on the cane. He had minor burns on his right leg that despised being touched, even by the muscles in his own leg. Mako stood to his left, and Hachiko to his right. He looked around the hospital room/make shift courtroom. The Kazekage stood at the foot of the bed, arms crossed, looking simply menacing. He made Obito want to squirm where he stood. Standing next to him was the Hokage, looking slightly less menacing, but equally as intimidating. Various high up members from either village scattered the room. Sasuke’s family sat at the bedside obediently. His wife’s head bowed while the daughter scowled at anyone that looked their way. Kakashi stood on the other side of the room, slouching heavily against the wall. Obito hadn’t seen him in a few days. Despite his room being on lock down, Kakashi had disappeared three days before. From the look of it, he didn’t seem to be much shape to be anywhere but bed. He was wearing his typical jounin attire, his face securely hidden. He had Icha Icha open in his hand. He looked terrible bored, but Obito kept feeling his gaze on him every few minutes or so. And every time he looked up he saw him glaring at the Uchiha.

“Sasuke Uchiha.” Gaara of the Sand’s voice boomed in the small room. “Are you comfortable.”

Sasuke, who was tucked into the bed tightly, his dressing gown matching the bed sheets and the strip covering his eyes, shrugged. “You will be banished from my village once you are able to walk out of here.” He looked over to the Hokage. “But I’d much rather see you dragged. For preying on my village.”

“Not your whole-”

“One or all, it makes no difference.” Gaara spoke firmly. “I will give you the benefit of the doubt, sometimes my shinobi do not act in the best interest of my village.” Obito quirked his eyebrow but Hachiko put a small hand on his, patting it gently. “You will be banished, never to Suna again. If I find you twenty miles from my village, I will personally kill you.” Gaara looked to the Hokage again. “This has been agreed.”

“Yeah…” Naruto scratched the back of his head.

“And the boy?” Uchiha spoke. “Will he be barred from Konoha?”

“Yes.” Gaara spoke.

“Gaara! We don’t have to be so-so brash-”

Gaara continued as if Naruto hadn’t spoken, staring hard at Sasuke. “The duration of his ban is based on the will of the Hokage. But he will not be leaving Suna for the time being.” Obito sighed. It’s not like he could be going anywhere for a while anyways. “Any conflicts you have with your peers is none of the business of Suna. Nor do we care.”

He looked over to Naruto. “Is this agreed upon?”

Naruto froze before finally conceding. “Yeah…” Naruto looked up to Obito and gave him a cheeky thumbs up once Gaara turned back to the Uchiha.

It was then when his mother slipped into the room. Obito watched as the Uchiha shifted in his bed. His wife stiffened and looked down to the daughter on her lap.

Kakashi flipped to another page in his book.

She walked up to the Kazekage and handed him a clipboard, whispering into his ear.

“Still slight internal bleeding. His leg needs to settle more before he can travel.”

“How long?”

She shrugged. “I would say he could travel in two or three days, but my medical opinion is that he needs at least six to travel safely.” She grimaced. “But I don’t care either way.”

“Thank you.” He whispered.

His mother turned on her heel and perked up the instant that she saw him. “What are you doing? Get back to bed!” The fire in his eyes made him press himself against the wall.

“We were discussing-”

“He is my patient in my hospital and he will do as I command.” She cut the Kazekage off. As she took a few steps towards him, his teammates took a few steps away.

He looked over to Kakashi, who was turning a page, but his eyes were cautiously looking at him.

He looked back to his mother, who stood over him with her arms crossed. “Now.”

He bowed, shifted awkwardly due to his crutch and started to hobble away.

Naruto started cackling. His mother didn’t bat an eye. “I have more beds, Naruto.”

She grabbed Obito’s shoulder roughly and trudged him out. Once they were out in the hallway, her grip loosened. “We have a lot to talk about.”

He grimaced. “You’re telling me.”

She sighed, her grip slipping. “I don’t need you’re tough attitude.”

He spun on his heel, almost falling. She looked steeled, ready. He wrapped his arms around her. “Love you, mom.” He whispered in her ear.

She engulfed him in a hug, despite her tiny size. “I’m sorry, Obito.”

“Well, all is not lost. I’m not dead. Kakashi’s not dead. Eh, Sasuke’s not-”

“Excuse me?” Obito was almost knocked off kelter again when his mother went into ‘doctor’ mode and spun on her heel.

It was Sasuke’s wife.

“Mine name is...Ibiko...Ibiko Uchiha.” Obito was afraid if his mother breathed too hard she’d break the poor woman in half. His mother was short, but this woman was still a head shorter. She was very slight, almost ill looking. Her eyes were almost as dark as night, and her smile was warm. She bowed deeply. “Thank you for saving my husband’s life.” Obito took a step back as his mother stared at the woman’s back. “It means so much to my family.” She rose, her back a bit straighter. “And I know of your history with him. Less than I would like, I’ll admit, but I do understand, and I know that a simple thanks will not be enough to express my gratitude.” She looked back. “He has...a lot of hate, and anger…” She nodded to herself and turned back to the head doctor. “But he also has kindness.”

Obito snorted.

“Obito!” His mother barked. He took a step back. “I know he does.” She said softly to Ibiko. “I am happy that you can see that in him. And I am happy that he has someone that can see that.” Her smile was radiant as she bowed again.

“Your son is quite brave. He has helped our village many times.”

“My son is quite stupid.” His sweet mother’s voice was quick. “Thank you.” She bowed.

Ibiko Uchiha slipped away.

They stood in the quiet hall. His mother still facing the smaller woman. When she disappeared into the room, Obito spoke. “So, he get’s the happy ending and you…?”

She turned and smiled at him, tears brimming in her green eyes. “And I’ve got you.” She embraced him, enveloping him, making him feel warm and safe. Like when he was so small.

But now she was the small one. He propped his chin on her head. “What happens now?” He eyed Uchiha’s door as it swung open. The two heads of village walked out, followed by his team. The Kazekage stalked towards them with purpose. Kakashi Hatake, his nose still in his book, slipped out the door. He couldn’t see from this distance if he eyed them or not, but he fell in step with Naruto and headed towards the exit.

III

When Obito returned home, the little tattered Icha Icha book was sitting on his dresser, where his grandfather’s ANBU mask typically sat.

III

Sakura was a woman who had seen many, many things in her life. She had been in charge of Suna hospital for not very long, but she’d done her share of field work and missions and seen everything under the sun in the operating room.

But the back of Sasuke’s neck as he knelt in front of her, that was something else.

“I have been the most dishonorable. Please accept my apology despite my disgraceful behavior to you…”

“To you…” Ibiko prompted. He was silent. The petite woman put a hand on his slumped shoulder. “And your…”

“And your family.” Sakura didn’t know what hurt more, those three words or when she punched him all those weeks ago.

The Uchiha matron let out a small cough. Sasuke physically shuddered. “I have disgraced my name sake and my ancestors.” The small woman’s hand came off his back and he stood. He looked her in the eye. She stood straighter. “Will you accept my apology?”

She wanted to punch him again. Through the chest. With something more solid than her fist. “No.” She said dispassionately. “But I’ll take your wife’s. She’s quite the lyricist.” She smiled cheekily to him. He looked back to his wife, who was smiling plainly and almost a bit oblivious. Sakura couldn’t quite tell if she was a pistol or so dainty he was afraid of crushing her so he kept her safe. She didn’t really care.

Gaara took a step towards them. “Now leave my village.”

Sasuke turned on his heel. His wife bowed deeply. Their daughter looked between her two parents before giving a quick bow and running to grab her father’s hand.

Naruto rushed Sakura, swooping her in a big hug. She couldn’t help but laugh. “Come see me soon, ya?” He  said as he put her down. She watched over Naruto’s shoulder to see Sasuke glowering at them. She smiled bright. “Yeah.”

Naruto and Gaara took a few steps away to give their own farewells.

Kakashi, who had been standing off to the side, took a few steps towards her. She forced herself to look at him as he approached. “Where’s your trusty book?” She said a little too awkwardly. Everything was a little too awkward. Far too awkward.

He scratched his masked cheek. “Oh, that wasn’t mine.”

“Oh.” The silence between them was thick. “Listen, when I come, _I am coming_ , can I-”

“No.” Sakura was shaken at the finality of that one syllable. Her chest tightened slightly. It was understandable. Smiling, she shook her head. She opened her mouth to give her good byes when he spoke softly. “But if I’m passing through, I know where you live.” Her mouth dropped, gaping up at him. His hands were in his pockets as he looked around. “I kind of followed you home once.”

Her stomach dropped. “Kakashi-”

“But Obito assured me that the man I saw you with wasn’t your- _boyfriend_ or _husband_ or whatever.” He looked back to her. “And Obito already said the couch is much more comfortable than those hotel beds. Better breakfasts and such.”

She smiled brightly, flushing slightly. “That’s what I’ve heard…” She reached for his hand and her heart raced as he took it in his and squeezed gently. He leaned in. “I’m going to get my own revenge.”

Before she knew what was happening, Kakashi had pulled her close, pulled down his mask and kissed her hard. His lips pressed hard against her but she could feel their softness, smell his familiarity. There was no compassion, there was no love, it was just two people pressing a body part to each other. But she let herself indulge slightly. Her head swam as her heart and feet rose. Like a long lost piece to a puzzle, Sakura felt complete.

Her butterflies rustled happily in her stomach as she came back to earth, Kakashi setting her gently on the ground. His face, despite himself was slightly flushed. She pried the hand that had apparently gripped his flak jacket hard. Before she could take a step back, he swooped in one last time, kissing her ever so chastely.  When he pulled back, his eyes searched her soul for ten wild beats of her heart. “Goodbye.” He whispered. He hesitated before moving away. She watched in one quick motion his hand dipping into the pouch on his hip and pulling out a green _Icha Icha_ book. She watch his nose bury itself deep in the book, not seeming to pay attention to the others that gaped at him. Sasuke’s face swarmed with the looks of anger, confusion and something else that Sakura couldn’t piece together. She smiled as their back turned and headed back towards Konoha.

“That was quite the show.” The Kazekage’s voice gave away nothing of how he felt.

“I suppose it was.” She shrugged. “I wouldn’t want to be Naruto on that journey.”

Gaara chucked. They stood staring out at the vast desert until the forms disappeared in the haze. “Let’s go.” The Kazekage spoke softly. Sakura nodded in agreement as they turned and headed home.

III

  
  


Epilogue

  
  


Obito returned home from a rather long and grueling mission with the gritty taste of bloody sand in his mouth. His mission was somewhat successful, but if Mako didn’t get her head out of her ass, she wouldn’t survive the next one. He gently opened the front door. The last thing he needed was for his mother to see him like _this_. He’d have to buy some new clothes and dispose of these before she caught wind. She’d yell about how he didn’t come to the hospital.

He shuddered at the thought.

He gently placed his gourd by his shoes and tip toed through the hallway. Careful to listen for his mother. She _should_ be at the hospital, but she was tricky like that. Obito’s eyes darted through the empty kitchen as he walked pasted before darting through the living room.

He froze.

It was mid afternoon and there were two things that caught his eye.

The first was the long, sturdy looking low sitting table that was a few feet from the couch. It was a dark wood that had a built in shougi table built in at the far side. He could smell the wood, despite the table already half cluttered with drink cans (on coasters), kunai and other assorted ninja gear.

And dog treats.

The couch was littered with dogs. _But not his dogs_. Obito stared at the pack of dogs all curled on the couch, some dozing, others blanetly ignoring him. And underneath (or rather squished between the dogs and the couch at some odd angles, was Kakashi.

Obito looked around, before his eyes landed on him again. He looked slightly ragged and exhausted (hence him not waking up when Obito came home). He snored softly under his blanket of dogs.

Obito smirked before continuing his trek through the house quietly, slipping into the bathroom to shower.

III

Sakura came home, crinkling her nose.

It smelled like wet dog.

Sakura slammed the door shut, teeth gritted together as she kicked off her shoes. She was about to scream her son’s name when four heads poked out of the living room.

They were not his gods.

It took a second for it click.

“Oh.”

A mixture of emotion exploded as she padded towards the living room.

That was empty.

She frowned. “What are you doing here?” She asked Bisuke who sat in front of her wagging his tail.

“In here!” She heard Pakkun call from the kitchen.

As she entered the kitchen she smiled as she watched the old pug wrestle with three of Obito’s smaller pups. She spied a letter on the kitchen table.

_Training, we’ll be back by dinner time._

Sakura’s heart beat hard in her chest.

III

Life in the Haruno slowly changed. Granted, Obito didn’t spend a lot of time there, between missions and training and spending more and more time with the Kazekage (“leadership training” which was more of them sitting together on the roof in silence as they watched the sun set-or, as Obito got older, drinking and watching the sunset). Kakashi Hatake’s presence was becoming less sporadic, foreign food was collecting in their refrigerator. It didn’t really hit Obito as to what was exactly happening until he saw some of Kakashi’s clothes in the wash-and as far as Obito knew, he hadn’t been there in weeks.

It wasn’t until, one morning, while Obito was innocently eating breakfast and Kakashi appeared out of nowhere (i.e. his mother’s room) did what was happening set in.

He was having to not only share his space with someone else, but his mother.

As much as Kakashi slipped in and out of the Haruno home, it seemed that his mother was gone just as much. He didn’t have solid communication with Konoha, since he was still ‘barred’ (he was a highly skilled ninja-he had other places to go), but when those places conveniently intertwined with a place Mina was going, he heard his mother hadn’t been to Konoha.

Which he really didn’t _care_ where she was going. He didn’t mind coming home to an empty house. It didn’t bother him to only have his dogs.

Well, after Kakashi coming out of her room, he really just didn’t want to know _what_ she was doing.

Eww.

And it was nice having the famous Copy-Ninja around. He was able to learn from the second best (behind Gaara-jii) and learned how to properly use his dogs and evade and counter chidori’s.

And... _ahem_...learn to evade sticky situations when Mina spends the night _and_ Kakashi spends the night. He is good at distracting Obito’s mother as Mina slips out the front door.

That really has to stop. All of it.

And it did…?

III

Obito was eating breakfast when his mother slipped into the kitchen. Typically she grabbed a cup of coffee (Obito didn’t care for the stuff but he did start a pot for her) before coming to the table and helping herself to a bowl of cereal or whatever Obito had laying out. Today, she came to the table and carefully sat down.

“Obito, we need to talk.”

He looked up to his mother darkly. “He doesn’t have to hide around the corner. I know he’s here.” Before she could open her mouth Obito spoke at his bowl. “I heard you.” Obito was almost nineteen, he wasn’t a child anymore by any means, but...it was his mother...

“Obito-”

“I have wonderful hearing.” He said shortly, frowning as his dissolving cereal. “Genetics...or something.” He stabbed at his bowl.

“Obito, look at me.” He looked up to his mother, who, despite his confession of being utterly mortified, seemed rather pleased with herself. “Obito, I’m-I’mpregnant.”

He dropped his spoon.

It was then that Kakashi slipped out of the hallway into the doorway, looking slightly ashamed. He gaped at them, staring between the two of them. His mother’s words echoed in his head as he willed his heart to stop beating so fast. He sighed, regathering his composure and his spoon. He stabbed at his bowl again, looking his mother straight in the eye. “Ew.”

Kakashi snorted.

He ate a large spoonful. Thinking perhaps he should have had rice this morning-it would sit in his stomach better later in the morning when he trained.

God, he was going to have to tell Mako and Hachiko.

He looked up to his mother again. “Aren’t you a bit old-?”

“Obito-” Kakashi’s voice warned. The look on his face was obvious-that had been his question too.

He looked to his mother, who had small fires burning in her eyes. “That’s just great. Congratulations? I’m not really sure what to say when my mom-yeah.” He was suddenly not hungry for some reason. He leaned back in his chair, the two front legs off the ground. He looked between the two older people. “What...whatcha gonna do?” He put his arms behind his neck.

He tried to stay composed, but he felt it was failing. Was she going to move? She couldn’t move. Not to Konoha. Everything is here, in Suna. _He_ was here in Suna. He watched her watch Kakashi.

They were silent for a few minutes.

“You’re not...you’re not moving are you?” Obito slammed the chair back on the ground. “Like...with him? To Konoha? Because then I can’t even come see-”

“You’re banishment was lifted almost as soon as we got back?” Kakashi raised a brow.

“What?!” Obito banged his hands on the table. His eyes narrowed. _Gaara-jii...why would he want me to stay out of?_ He looked back up to Kakashi. His heart fluttered slightly. “You’re moving aren’t you? You’re going back!” Obito felt his chest tighten.

Silence filled the room but Obito didn’t care as he brooded.

His mother was leaving him. He should have seen this coming. The only reason she stayed away from Konoha was because of stupid Uchiha. And now that Uchiha wasn’t going to _bother_ them anymore...or her anyways...there was no reason for her to stay away. She could go back and pick up her life and be with her friends and family and Kakashi-

“No, actually.”

Obito’s mind stopped. He looked up at Kakashi, who was the one that spoke. “What?”

“That was a possibility, sure, but no.”

He felt a hand on his, an impossibly small hand. His mother’s grip matched her smile.

“No, Obito. I can’t do that. My work is here, my friends are here, my world is here?”

“What friends?”

“The correct question was ‘what world?’ and that’s you.” Kakashi said. “I retired a while ago-”

“I know-” He ignored his mother’s questioning gaze as Kakashi continued.

“And this is something I won’t miss again.”

Before it got awkward Obito spoke up. “Well, that’s great, really great.” He said a bit too fast. “So... now that that’s all settled.”

“The thing is, Obito-” Kakashi came and sat down, crowding the small table. “It’s quite a small house?”

Obito’s chair screeched as he jumped back. “You’re-you’re kicking me out? For some stupid baby?”

Kakashi coughed awkwardly, pointing a covered finger at Sakura.

“Not right away.” His mother said in a motherly tone that was too soft for the betrayal it was.

“The take nine months.” Kakashi said dryly.

“By the time the baby is born, you’ll be twenty.” She stood and rounded the table and gripped his hand tightly. “You can move out on your own, or get some roommates, or maybe find a girlfriend? You don’t have to worry about your mother anymore. You can focus on you.” He stared at her horrified. “I know you think that your mom is oblivious, but I’m not. I see things. I see how you’ve kept from bringing girls around or dating to protect me.”

“From what?”

“But you don’t have to do that anymore.” Her smile was bright as she looked back to Kakashi, who had his face covered, but his eyes were glowing with amusement. “You can start your own life.” She patted him on the chest. “It’s about time you got yourself a girlfriend anyways.”

Kakashi burst out laughing.

III

_Mina,_

Obito sat at his small cafe, staring blankly at the page.

 _Mina, There is a small creature that is living in my house._ He started. _It cries a lot. It screams a lot._

He cringed his face.

 _And for some reason, it makes my mother very, very happy. I wonder if I made her that happy? I wonder..._ He looked up and around at the few other patrons before going back to looking at the page. _I wonder if I would have made Kakashi that happy as well. It seems he’s making up for lost time. He barely lets mother hold the baby. I want nothing to do with it. The last, and only, time I held it it barfed all over my chest plate. It will never smell the same again._

He smiled at the memory.

_Despite her cuteness, I have to regretfully tell my mother, that I will be leaving. They were right. The house is getting small by the day, especially as this baby rolls it’s way around the house. Soon it will run and play and be a happy little thing. And I will be home often, because that will always be my home, I do feel that it’s time to leave._

_I’ll be moving in with Mako and Hachiko. A two bedroom apartment near the ‘shinobi district’ where I will finally get a window. I start moving there soon. Gaara-jii thinks that I should move out on my own to get a bachelor pad (_ not _his words), but I’ve always lived with someone, and when mother was always away...it was lonely._ He frowned. He didn’t like the loneliness. _So until they kick me out, that’s where I’ll be staying. You can come see it, if you like._ He covered his blush.

  
  


_Obito_

He went to fold up the letter, but stopped, unrolling it. Scribbling furiously.

_P.S. I forgot to tell you. Her name is Chiyoko._

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
